


Nazarick Grand Prix

by andrewwarholas



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Industrial Revolution, Gore, Other, Racing, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 109,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewwarholas/pseuds/andrewwarholas
Summary: It's been some time since the tragic invasion in the Roble Holy Kingdom. and our favorite undead is practically bored and started getting a bit homesick (for some reason).one thing lead to another and now momonga has once again started a series of events that will shape the New World's history forever





	1. Aftermath and road ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Take it easy, this is my first fanfic so no big expectation. i originally want to make a dark and horrifyingly disturbing story, but that takes more time than i have so lets start with something light.

Two years have passed since the demihuman invasion of the Roble Holy Kingdom which was lead by the Demon emperor Jaldabaoth. for the most part everyone affected seems to be slowly but surely restarted their lives. 

The former squire and now a well known religious and political leader Neia Baraja spent most of her time preaching about the greatness of the sorcerer king and have converted More than half of the Holy Kingdom's population to "Ainzism" (yeah very generic term i know) and have been revered by the public for her part in freeing many prisoners and reclaiming their country. such as that even those who did'nt share her faith in the undead king and prefer to remain with the four gods still respect her so, since Neia herself has proclaimed that the sorcerer king respect true freedom and it includes respecting other peoples ideas and opinions as long as no one is harmed or harrased for it.  
88įInside the council's meeting room in Holy Kingdom's palace.  
"How did our request for food and other resources go with the nobles of the south? please tell me you have good news Count Ricardo." King Caspond asked.

And he was answered by a man in his late forties with a bit thin frame.  
"Our southern counterparts seemed to think we have betrayed humanity by asking the sorcerer king for help and us accepting his help for the resources needed to rebuild the nation. so i think it's a no, your majesty." Count Ricardo answered.

" There's nothing we can do about it. i'd rather we continue with our rebuilding efforts than waste time with them if they wont help." Caspond responded, then he looked at Neia.

"Pope Neia, in a weeks time, after we gave my sister Calca and Kelart Custodio a proper funeral, i would like for you to go to the Sorcerer Kingdom to try and request more materials for rebuilding homes and please convey my thanks to the Sorcerer King. i hope you understand why i've decided to let the old religion carry out my sister's funeral ceremony?"

"Of course your majesty." Neia answered.

In the inner chambers of the treasure room within Nazarick. Momonga was busy inspecting the treasury and looking at the photos and videos that were made when the guild was still at its peak.  
he was lost in his thoughts as his mind took him back to adventures, conquest and all they've been through. 'hah...(he let out a tired sigh) i wish you guys are here right now, this world is the perfect place to reset anyone's life. and i could really use some help leading  
Nazarick and our newly established country right now." Momonga said in a weary and wishful tone.

His flashbacks were interrupted when Pandora's Actor called his name via the message spell.

"Lord Ainz, i have returned to Nazarick and i have the results from the survey you had me asked the people to fill in as Momon. should i make my report in the treasure chambers or in your private rooms office area?" asked Pandora's Actor. "I'll meet you in the office." Ainz said in a flat bored tone.


	2. And survey says...

Fanfic author: Andrew Warholas

Title:  **_"The Nazarick Grand Prix."_**

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

 

Chapter 2 “And survey says...”

Ainz put the data crystals back to its proper storage, he teleported back to his own room and kindly ordered the homunculus maids and eight-edge assassins to leave him in privacy as he waited for Pandora’s Actor to enter the room. He used the short moment to take in an air of peace and quiet, and mentally kept repeating to himself 'I will be hands on in this initiative' as if it was some mantra, until a few minutes later a knock on the door brought him back to reality.

Pandora’s Actor knocked on the door and called to him "Ainz-sama, this is Pandora’s Actor, may I come in? I have the information you have asked for." "Enter" says Momonga.

"Well... how did the people of E-Rantel and Carne Village respond to your questions and surveys?" Momonga asked his creation.

"I first thought that they'd be suspicious and refuse since it was their reaction to the elder liches when you had them do the survey. I guess since it was Momon that asked this time around." Pandora’s Actor answered and handed Ainz a thick and heavy stack of papers. Ainz initially wanted this project a secret for the most part since he wasn’t sure whether he'd be successful or not and he very much wanted to maintain his guardians respect, also to avoid any potential trouble that may appear if any misunderstanding occur between his government and the people's sentiment. But, the main reason he wanted to keep it a secret (at least from the other guardians) is that he wanted to avoid another slaughter like what happened to the people of the Holy Kingdom and the kidnapped residents of Re-Estize Kingdom both by Demiurge's persona Jaldabaoth. As an undead he doesn’t feel remorse for others for the most part, but as Suzuki Satoru these past actions taken where he let the guardians do their assignments without his direct supervision or monitoring lead to them taking actions he would not allow given his human moral code.

Looking at the thick stack of papers Ainz felt weak all of a sudden. Then Pandora’s Actor looked concern since he understood that his creator might have mentally stressed. "Are you alright father?" he said, expressing genuine concern. "yes, I’m fine, it seems I’ll need some help to sort out these information, hmm... since survey data analysis isn't your specialty, I guess I should teach you how to process them easier by using information tools such as a chart. And when you’re done you may pass this information to the other guardians as it may help them in future assignments." Ainz said.

"MEIN GOTT! This is such an honour for one like me to serve the supreme one! And learn from my creator no less!" Pandora’s Actor exclaimed with his exaggerated poses that made Ainz cringe a bit. After about an hour of reading and analysis of the survey and reports, they narrow down the results into certain categories. And the survey tells Ainz that most of the problems are about basic necessities and how these connect to other problems. Ainz noticed certain issues that this world has, given that it was similar to earth, only from a more primitive era when looked upon a technological stand point. Though he noticed that some of those problems like communication can be overcome by proper distribution of message scrolls in specific establishments or by assigning some mages who can use message to certain offices for efficiency. But Momonga noticed that the main difference in this world from his own is the technology and the existence of magic. "Hmmm... it seems that for Nazarick's rule to be everlasting I would need to use the knowledge shared by my friend Punitto Moe and Tabula Smaragdina. They told me before how civilizations thrived from acquiring basic necessities and learning to improve them and finding ways to gain better and easier access to them." Momonga explained to his creation making the doppelganger gasp in awe of his creator's wisdom. Then, Momonga sent a message. Meanwhile, a sultry white figure was lost in her thoughts of ecstasy, imagining her beloved having his way with her despite her knowledge that he doesn't have "that" and she kept looking to her left and right as she was surrounded, or rather smothered by a large number of her "Momonga merchandise" which ranges from a life-size hug pillow, a cute plush doll, even to more raunchy ones like her cosplay version of momonga's raiments, and even to a vibrating rod like device that she covered with a Momonga like doll imagery. She was caressing herself in a sensual way, completely in a self imposed hypnotized trance with her eyes rolled up, moaning her beloved's name. "Ooh, yes! Momonga Sama, Momonga Sama, ahhh... MOMONGA SAMA!" And for some cosmic joke right after the very second she screamed his name, Momonga's message linked with her mind, though she thought that it was part of her fantasy. "Albedo, Albedo can you hear me?

It's me Ainz." Ainz checked if his message got through properly. "MOMONGA SAMA!...!?" Albedo snapped back to reality and thought she heard something. "Huh?" Albedo stopped immediately, worried if her master did call her. "Albedo, are you alright? Is something wrong? Answer me" Ainz asked her. "Oh, I'm just fine lord Ainz." (She just realized he heard her moaning his name) at this moment Ainz seemed to realize what just happened but brushed it off his mind. "Albedo, I want you to gather the guardians with the exception of gargantua, I’ll get victim myself. Also, I need you to gather the librarians from Ashurbanipal, Fluder, and Nazarick's blacksmiths and Nfirea from Carne Village and also bring Gondo and the rest of the rune smith dwarves in Carne. Gather them in the throne room an hour from now. Is that understood?" Ainz asked Albedo. "Of course Lord Ainz. It will be done" Albedo respectfully answer her master. She then immediately got dressed and did as she was told to. Within the secretive and secured rune smith facility inhabited by the dwarfs from the Dwarven Nation of the Azerlizia Mountains. Tasked with development, improvement, manufacturing and research about Rune technology. Here, the dwarves are busy smithing different kinds of armors, weapons, shields and then engraving them with different runes, and testing them afterwards. A dwarf placed a set of armor and shield on an enchanted dummy, after securing the items on the dummies the two dwarves went behind a secure area and signalled to an elder lich. In turn the elder lich pointed to the rune items and blast it with a fireball. After the flames were extinguished by a fire extinguisher provided by Nazarick to ensure safety in the facility. Right after the initial inspection the dwarf signalled again and this time the elder lich used a different elemental spell. Normally, this would continue until all tests were completed and the results were satisfactory and recorded properly. Suddenly at the entrance outside the facility a distortion in space appeared, a 'gate' spell was used. The dwarves were already used to it by this time since they've been stationed in Carne Village, still, it always gets their attention every time they see it. As far as the Dwarves know only the Sorcerer King or his direct subordinates are capable of casting such powerful spells. from the gate emerged a man portraying an image of class and nobility because of how he carried himself well, with a firm and straight posture and his black suit, white gloves and his white hair and trimmed moustache and beard demanding respect upon those who saw him. This was Sebas Tian, Nazarick's head butler and leader of the Pleiades Battle Maids.

 

"My apologies for such an abrupt arrival dear rune smiths, I am Sebas Tian, head butler of Nazarick, the home of the 41 supreme beings lead by the Sorcerer King himself Ainz Ooal Gown. I am looking Mr. Gondo Firebeard, head of the Rune craft researchers and all of the senior rune smiths. May they please come forward." Sebas said in a respectful and modulate tone that is expressed in clarity without sounding arrogant. The dwarves stopped what they were doing, looked at each other and others around them with their facial expressions saying (do you know what's going on?) and then several dwarfs move to form a small group in front of Sebas and the one in the forefront of the group bowed his head and spoke. "I am the head researcher of the runecraft research group as well as the overall leader for this facility and all runecraft related subjects within his majesty's territory.

 

My name is Gondo Firebeard and behind me are the senior runesmiths currently in Carne Village. We welcome you Sebas-dono and how may we be of help?" Gondo said with genuine humility and joy as he was proud that after only three months since they moved to the sorcerer kingdom they were able to create some progress with regards to rune technology. "Ainz sama has given us orders to summon and gather certain individuals to Nazarick for his announcement an hour from now this day. You gentlemen are have been given the rare opportunity to Ainz Sama’s honored guests in Nazarick an hour from now. So please be at your best, make your preparations for we will head to Nazarick soon." Sebas said in kind.

 

Gondo was smiling and a bit stunned at the news he just heard, but regained his composure and asked Sebas.

 

"Oh... do forgive me lord Sebas, but may I ask a question?" says Gondo. "Please do. And no need to call me lord, Sebas is just fine with me. We are all under the service of Ainz sama after all." Sebas replied.

Normally he would correct others as per proper rank. But he knows that the dwarves, Gondo especially, have served Ainz willingly and genuinely supports his master, earning his kindness and respect in return.

 

“I am just curious as to what is the reason behind this gathering? So that we may prepare ourselves better." Gondo humbly asked, so that he would not embarrass himself and his fellow dwarfs to his savior and benefactor.

 

 "I'm afraid I don’t have an answer for that. Even I myself have no idea, only that he gave us such orders to follow. It is not for us to question the supreme beings, only to follow them to our utmost capacity. Please make your preparations. I will wait here." Sebas replied.

 

"Of course sir Sebas, I meant no offense, just excited is all." Gondo chuckled. "It's alright. Mr Firebeard." Sebas said with a smile, understanding the nervousness and excitement the dwarf may have since he'll be invited to Nazarick for the first time. The home of his benefactor, supporter, and patron, but most of all. The one who gave him a chance to pursue his dreams that he could never get close to on his own, not to mention the one who saved his people from extinction.

 

The chosen dwarves bowed again and moved quickly to set their respected activities and items in secured places. And Gondo made an announcement to the other dwarves.

 

"Alright fellas, we'll be leaving for a bit so for safety, pack up the work, and your tools. Take the rest of the day off and we'll let you know what we learn when we get back." and with that he moved to take a quick bath and put on his cleanest set of clothes. Though what he considers as his formal clothes were just slightly better and looking than his other clothes since he himself was more of function over fashion kind of a person himself. It took about forty minutes for the dwarves to take a bath, get changed to their best clothes and went to Sebas who led them into the gate into Nazarick.

 

Around that same time Sebas arrived to invite the dwarves, Lupusregina Beta appeared right behind Nfirea as he was writing research notes on a notebook given to him personally by Ainz himself for documentation purposes and just like with Fluder, he also gave Nfirea a secured box to store the notebook inside. The box itself is enchanted with numerous anti-theft spells, anti-spy spells, and trap spells to ensure the information inside stays only with Nfirea and Nazarick. Lupusregina was standing right behind Nfirea, trying to see what he was writing about. But since she couldn't read the text from the New World she unconsciously spoke.

 

"Hmmm?... Busy nerding out Su? You really are hard worker. If you put the same effort in your pharmaceutical research and manufacturing into Enri, you'll be a father of triplets in no time, Su!" she teasingly said so right behind Nfirea, who, for some reason only heard and understood the last half of what she said. Nfirea Stood up immediately and was too surprised at what just happened, he almost had a heart attack then and there.

 

"Whaaat?! Please don't scare me like Miss Beta!" Nfirea said while trying to calm himself and regulate his breathing. "Sorry about that, Su. Didn’t mean to startle you." Lupusregina apologetically said so, but deep inside her mind she was rolling on the ground laughing at the poor man who almost died from one of her pranks. She is a full blooded sadist after all.

 

"Ainz-sama summons you to his home Su. He wants you to be there within an hour, so better get a move on. We can't have Ainz sama waiting Su." Lupusregina Beta told Nfirea in jolly tone.

 

"I'll get myself ready. Let me just tell Enri so that she won’t be worried." said Nfirea. And he placed his notebook inside the enchanted box and put it in a hidden compartment within his room. And he went off to inform his wife of what just happened.

 

Back at Nazarick.

 

Right after Ainz gave Albedo her orders, he went back to the treasury to look for some archive footages of basic appliances and other daily devices he thought would be useful in the new world and he wrote notes on how they could be replicated without using environmentally harmful methods since magic exist in this world. He then looked for cheapest reusable data crystals he needed and set them up for his presentation.

 

 “Finally found them. Oh these old video footages of antiques should be enough for my presentation." he said to himself. It made him remember one of Yamaiko's lectures when Blue Planet asked her if he can have a copy of her files on human society from the 20th up to the 22nd century. Momonga made copies of them but he made sure to have some parts edited out. Pandora's Actor asked some questions out of innocent curiosity, and Ainz explained that in the past, humans thrived by manipulating the elements in their environment to their favor, through the use of science. That includes engineering, physics, chemistry and so on. The doppelganger asked Ainz about those subjects but Ainz just said that "I'll explain in due time, but for now just keep everything I told you in absolute secret."

 

The guests that Ainz summoned started arriving per group. The first ones to arrive other than the guardians of course were the dwarves led by Gondo Firebeard. They were told to stay in the waiting room, and they took in the wonderful beauty of the area. Designs of columns and truly luxurious furnitures all around them were the only ones of its kind that they have ever seen in their lifetime, even the lights that lit the room were a majestic sight to behold, such intricate design on how it lit up the place, and its many wonderful colours that they have not seen anywhere else. Gondo's eyes were widened like saucers as he was bewildered and amazed of his saviour’s home. Not to mention this was just the waiting room. He remembered when he was first brought to the Baharuth Empire's palace and they have artificial lighting inside, but those were nothing compared to the true luxury of Nazarick.

 

A few minutes later another gate opened near them and Nfirea stepped out following Lupusregina. "Oh, hi there Nfirea my boy!" "Hey nice to see you’re here too" such were greetings from the dwarves to the newly arrived young guest.

 

 

Meanwhile, Ainz and Pandora’s Actor went back in the treasury and were busy editing the materials they would use to make sure that they only reveal what they deem as safe enough to reveal to the upcoming pioneers from the new world. Shortly after that, Ainz did his best to explain the items in greater detail so that it would be Pandora’s Actor’s duty to pass the information to demiurge and the others. When that was done, The Guardian of the treasury left to complete his master’s plans. Ainz then went to a small hidden room in the Treasury, which is only accessible to guild members. He took a chair and opened the cabinet filled with Data Crystals filled with the memories of his friends and all the accomplishments they have together. After going down memory lane, Ainz put the crystals back to their proper places. As he does this, he noticed a small blue crystal casing hidden behind Bell River’s Set of Data Crystals. He took it out and looked at its contents simply out of sheer curiosity.

 

What he found out filled him with Anger but was immediately replaced with great sadness that his emotion inhibitor kept activating but he was still crying and sobbing even though his skeletal body and undead nature doesn’t really make it possible. It just shows that Suzuki Satoru’s grief was too much for him to bear. He always knew, at the back of his mind that his friends might not be in this world, especially since they weren’t there at the last day of Ygdrassil, save perhaps Hero-Hero though he did log out early due to his overworked body needing its well earned rest.

 

Bell River’s possible last words in his hidden file kept repeating itself inside his mind. Then he looked at the date and time the data was posted and saved in Bell River’s archives, he remembered it was the day before his friend and Touch Me Retired from the game and left their items to him. He was saddened to know that really WAS the last time he would ever see his friend.

 

“I will honour what you fought for old friend. I swear, if I ever do get back on earth I will avenge your death and kill all of your murderers.” Ainz promised to himself and left the room and went back to the throne room.

 

This is it for now. Very sorry about the messed up post earlier, my mistake. Hope you like it so far. Feel free to share your thoughts. Thanks


	3. Knowledge from "god"

Fanfic author: Andrew Warholas  
Title: "The Nazarick Grand Prix."  
Disclaimer: Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.  
I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

Chapter 3 “Knowledge from God.”

As the dwarves were having a light chat with Nfirea when another voice spoke to greet them.

“Hello there, honoured guests, I am glad to see more people in the service of the God of magic. I am Fluder Paradyne, the former Imperial Wizard of the Baharuth Empire. Currently serving his majesty Lord Ainz Ooal Gown! As well as studying the depths of magic under his divine guidance.”

Fluder greeted them with a genuine smile, that he didn’t do much back in the empire since his frustrations of not being able to peer into the depths of magic has always caused him pain. But now that he found a teacher to show the way, his years of bitterness and frustrations faded as if it never existed. Though he sometimes feel sad that due to his old age and frail body he might now get to peer into magic’s deepest abyss like his master could do so easily, thoughts of asking his master to turn him into an undead to give him more time to study has been in and out of his mind. He would have asked of his master already if it weren’t for fear that he might displease his master.

“Oh!? Hello to you too, lord Fluder! I am Gondo Firebeard, the leader of the runesmith research division and with me are the senior runesmiths that have travelled with me all the way from the Dwarven Kingdom, (Gondo introduced the runesmiths to fluder) we work directly to his majesty as well. It’s an honor to finally meet a famous magic caster such as yourself.” Gondo said to the magician.

“Ah... Ehh… It’s an honor to meet you lord Fluder. My name is Nfirea Bareare, I’m a Pharmacist originally from E-Rantel now living in Carne Village.” Nfirea said nervously.

“Oh please young lads, no need to refer to me as lord or any honorific, we are all equal in the eyes of his majesty.” Fluder kindly reply with a grandfatherly tone, it’s as if he remembered a younger Jircniv in Nfirea, knowing who Nfirea was due to the reports he received from the empire’s spies in the Re-Estize Kingdom, particularly about the graveyard incident supposedly caused by members of Zuranon and were stopped by the Adamantite ranked adventurers Momon and Nabe of Darkness. Who later revealed themselves to be the mysterious magic caster Ainz Ooal Gown.

A few minutes later another group of guests arrived from the same direction Fluder came from. It was a group of Elder Liches being led by an Elder Lich with horns. They weren’t surprised by the presence of such powerful group of undead that would normally send most veteran adventurers running for the hills. What’s more is the robes and cloaks the undead group wore were of high quality, clean and clearly made from fine materials that they know would not be easily worn by common undead, elder liches even. 

“Ahh Lord Titus, how good to see you. With all due respect may I ask? Why are you here? And it seems the other librarians are with you?” Fluder respectfully asked Titus the head librarian as his curiosity got the better of him. He knew they were meant to guard the Library of Ashurbanipal and everything within it, and to assist those who would require any assistance in said library.

“Like you, we were summoned by Lord Ainz and told to wait here as well. As for the reason why we are here in the first place, I truly do not know. I advise all of us here to be patient, for it is not our place to question the reasoning and intentions of the supreme beings.” Titus advised as he answered Fluder’s question in a sage like tone that no one would expect to come from an undead.

“Uhmm… Excuse me Lord Titus, My name is Nfirea Bareare, a pharmacist making potions as ordered by his majesty, please bear with this humble servant, but, May I ask about what you said? You mentioned the word ‘supreme beings’, may I know as to who or what are they?” Nfirea asked as he never heard of such words used to refer to someone or something before. And with this question, all of the invited guests, with the exception of Fluder Paradyne, were intrigued to know the answer as well.

“I suppose I can answer your query to a certain degree. From the best of my knowledge your people revere and praise the six or the four gods, but gods in general can only rule or exist in a certain world or realm. The supreme beings however, are not limited by such restrictions as they travel to different worlds and do what they will in such realms.” This amazed the group since they’ve never heard of such thing before.

“ They are our creators and they created the Great Tomb of Nazarick in which you are inside of right now. Also be informed that the ones you called gods are nothing more than prey to the supreme beings as they hunted them for sport and prize. You should count yourselves to be truly fortunate that the leader of the 41 supreme beings had found it worth his time to include your world in his ’10,000 year plan’. Ahh! Truly it is an honor to serve such great masters indeed!” the head librarian said so with certainty, admiration and reverence. And Fluder nodded in agreement with a smile that shows his decision to serve a supreme being was the best one he made. And those who heard them were in awe. For if such powerful creatures like the head librarian, a famous wizard such as Fluder revere Ainz Ooal Gown to such high respects then it must be true, not to mention such feats of power and intellect shown by the sorcerer king himself.

Though they find such information quite unbelievable, they decided to believe the undead librarian since he doesn’t have anything to gain by making such a lie, and adding the fact that they see the Sorcerer King as their individual savior, and changed their lives for the better. As they were initially instructed to wait in the waiting room until they were summoned, the group passed the time by exchanging stories of how they met the Sorcerer King and how they came to be in his service.

Sometime before Nfirea and the others were summoned to Nazarick as guests. 

Right after Ainz gave Albedo his instructions to gather certain guests, immediately produced a pen and paper, made some quick drawings and explained what he needed Pandora’s Actor to do including retrieving data files in the treasury containing photos and videos of certain objects. He told his “Son” to make copies of said files, edit out some unnecessary parts and prepare some items for his presentation. He and Pandora’s Actor carefully edit the portions of the videos that contain advertisements from the previous century in his original world. Though the doppelganger was curious about the information he has seen and why they were cutting out some parts of it, he didn’t ask his creator, knowing there will be a right time and place for his curiosity, also showing his faith in his creator and master.

Meanwhile, inside the throne room, the guardians have already assembled as to not insult their lord by having him wait for them, which to Nazarick residents is considered a sin of wasting the time of the supreme beings.

“Hmm, it’s nice to see my fellow guardians are all here. Might I ask if anyone else has been told as to why we are gathered here? Also, I’ve been informed by the maids that there were outsiders summoned to Nazarick to partake in this meeting. Albedo?” Demiurge asked his peers especially their overseer, which only shook her head, indicating she didn’t know either and was just as clueless as them.

“We were just told to come here. Nothing else.” Said Mare, getting an approval smile from his twin sister Aura.

“I do not know anything about this either but I’m sure all will be explained by his supreme wisdom.” Said Sebas, the head butler of Nazarick. Such remark got a nod of approval from the guardians signifying that they agree with him. Then Demiurge smiled as an idea came to his cunning mind that the guardians noticed and expected him to explain something.

“The Guardians being gathered, and including Victim no less! If I’m to guess… I think Lord Ainz might deem that this is the right time to reveal another part of his ’10,000’ year plan!” Demiurge says, cupping his chin with his right hand as he tried to think of what could be the reason for a sudden meeting, with outsiders as well. After a few moments later Momonga teleported to his throne accompanied by Pandora’s Actor who disguised himself as Momon, bringing with him different items, some they the guardians were familiar with as they have seen them before, while others were new to their eyes.

Ainz signalled for Albedo to let the guests enter the throne room. The guests were headed by Nazarick’s Blacksmith, Titus and the other librarians. Following behind them was Fluder Paradyne who present before, when the Bloody Emperor Jircniv came to Nazarick with his chosen delegates. Following Fluder was Nfirea Bareare the Pharmacist from Carne Village, right behind him was Gondo and the senior runesmiths. The librarians and the Blacksmith excluded, the guests were totally in awe as they walk towards the throne. Whispers and mutterings of “This must truly be the realm of the gods.” “Wow! If I didn’t know any better, I’d probably think this is what the afterlife must look like!” “We’re indeed very fortunate to be allies of his majesty.” “If I know this is how beautiful his majesty’s home was, I would have moved to this country sooner.” “If the place is this good, the Wine must be out of this world too.” 

Basically, the newcomers were simply in awe and admiration of the area’s greatness and otherworldly luxury that they forgot their speaking their thoughts out loud. 

The Librarians and Blacksmith stopped in their steps and kneeled about three meters from the base of throne room steps, bowed their heads and greeted their master properly. Fluder, Nfirea and the Dwarfs followed their example, which gain a kind nod of approval from the Floor Guardians before them.

“All hail the supreme beings and the one who lead them all, the embodiment of unfathomable wisdom, power and Death. The Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown!” Albedo exclaimed with happiness and pride. Normally, she would speak a list of titles and praises as introduction in the past, but Ainz had told her to keep his introductions short and simple to save time and get more work done, prompting the Guardian Overseer to revere him even more, which resulted in the increased rate of her attempts at reverse raping him a little bit, which annoyed Ainz even more.

Back at the Nazarick throne room. Greetings and formalities would normally be exchanged but Ainz raised his hand to waive the formalities off and get to business which made the guests realize that the one in front of them care not for pleasantries but focus more on the practical part of the meeting, something most nobles in other countries failed to do because they were absorbed in their bubble world of narcissistic level of self importance. Their attention brought back to reality when Ainz started the discussions.

“I am glad that you all decided to heed my call, even if I did so, on very short notice. Know however that what I am about to reveal here will change the lives of all under my domain as well as those who have allied with me and my kingdom.” Ainz’ words earned him a wide-eyed audience in awe and excitement as to what these life-changing revelations could be, even the guardians were no exception since they were only summoned immediately but were not given any information as to what the meeting was all about. And Ainz continued his speech while Pandora’s Actor activated a digital projector, and some man servants were pushing carts containing various items and set it at the bottom of the throne steps for display.

“This projector shows images of records gathered from various worlds, what you’ll see here are bits of knowledge from my friends Yamaiko, Blue Planet and Bell River. Me and my friends have travelled throughout such realms and learned from them, this device however, does not use any magic, instead, it is a product of Science! A tree of knowledge and search of it that allowed many species especially humans to thrive and survive even if they don’t possess any affinity for magic and the like.” Ainz explained. “Oooh…” such were the reactions of the twin Dark Elves Mare and Aura showing their youthful innocence.

“Interesting… very interesting. To know of this sacred knowledge from the supreme beings.” Says Demiurge as he signalled for one of his demon servants to take note of what Ainz said and describe what was shown to them into writing as he had them along in preparation to what his master may say and he thought everything a supreme being said and done should be recorded for posterity and as a part of Nazarick’s history. While Fluder and the other guests were hooked. Looking at the objects before them.

Ainz continued while the projector shows footage from history and educational films depicting cavemen and some other ancient creatures such as dinosaurs and the like. (Deep inside Ainz mind, he was very thankful for his guild mates for using the extra data slot of the game as storage for their personal and work-related use. Especially Yamaiko, Bell River and Blue Planet. Yamaiko for saving educational videos that she use in her lectures. Bell River for keeping Personal and Business data, one of which caused his murder unknown to him and other guild members save one or two. And Blue Planet for storing environmental videos reports, etc. which he use to savor at least a vision of the world’s past beauty. 

Ainz continued, “The creatures you’re seeing now are similar to primates like some ape beast men, but, they are actually what the earliest forms of humans are. Similarly most creatures are descendants of their respectful ancestors. Look at this fish that after millions of years turned into an ancient lizard, then into what’s called a Dinosaur, a name from a dead language meaning terrible lizard, they eventually changed in order to survive their changing environment. This life phenomenon is called EVOLUTION, though some remained the same like this crocodile, while some evolved into creatures like the Komodo dragon and eventually those that were able to live long enough evolved further into more intelligent dragons and such as Dragon Lords and so on.”  
Inside Ainz’ mind as he lectured: (HAAAh!? What the Fuck am I saying?! I know I want to convince them to aid me in improving living standards in this worlds so that I’d have less complains and paperwork to worry about! But now… huuh… well… if I’ve said this much Bullshit already, might as well Bullshit all the way through. C’mon wing it Satoru!) Ainz continued to lecture about evolution, eco systems, and symbiosis and even about other planets that everyone who listened couldn’t help but be amazed and somehow felt relieved that they know deep inside that they had the honor of being among the first ones to be imparted of such divine knowledge from a god.

At the point when the Dinosaurs were shown, Aura was smiling as she imagined her taming such beasts as part of her collection. While Mare was scared of the Dinosaur’s menacing appearance. While Sebas felt humbled by the small star of life for dragons as he himself is a Draconian. Demiurge, on the other hand was humbled himself as such information shared to them now was something that he considered a way to get to know more of the supreme beings and it made him proud to know they truly value such knowledge. But it made a question pop in his mind. Why would their master share these precious information with those outside of Nazarick? A question he would ask his master at another time.

Ainz continued his lecture. “The items you see before you are some of the inventions created by geniuses that used their adversity to inspire them to make ways to better their lives.” (Showing clips of high rise buildings of the 1990’s to the futuristic wonders of the 2030’s) “However, the sins of misplaced pride, blind and unreasonable faith, AND greed lead to the misuse of these knowledge, these gifts and resulted in pointless wars that even resorted to mindless destructions.” (Showing a hydrogen and atom bomb exploding on Japan in WW2) “Such soulless actions damaged the precious natural resources of the world that further led to failed economies around the world.” (showing people homeless and looking for work or even food from clips of ‘The Fist of the North Star’), health of all life forms declining and horrible diseases of all kind to come forth.” (Showing footages of diseases and parasites that made the viewers want to puke.) “And finally, a world that is inhabitable, where a quick and painless death is preferable than living in a place where even the air itself is unbreathable.” (Showing footage of people wearing gasmasks covering their faces and a far zoom out shot of a city covered in a thick smog. Making some of the guests cover their mouths and take deep breaths unconsciously.)

Ainz then goes on to explain the objects in the room, from the concept of plumbing then pointing to a toilet seat and demonstrating how it works by pouring a colored water to the toilet bowl and pushing a button to flush it down to a tank bellow it. Moving on to the land survey tools, elevator in which Pandora’s Actor showed a video clip of how it is used. Onto more practical ones like the freezer for food storage, a food processor, a washing machine, then to more advanced things like a bicycle which got the dwarves attention all too well, most likely due to them being engineers in their own right. Ainz showed them such items and explained what they are for and the benefits it can give the people. And lastly Ainz called their attention to a large object covered by a large piece of cloth.

Now, this everyone’s attention especially the guardians. Ainz then ordered Sebas to remove the cloth, and all those who saw what was underneath, immediately knew that it was beautiful though they still don’t know what it was exactly. The guardians however, have an idea as some of them seem to recall the image of something familiar that they’ve seen before in one of the racing games in the arcade section of the entertainment area in the ninth floor in Nazarick.

“Wow! Look at that! It’s clearly a work showing true Craftsmanship.” Aura quipped. “But it looks like it’s going to attack us.” Says Mare. To which Ainz replied. “Hahaha!… ‘Tsch! Inhibited again.’ Fear not Mare, for this is an Automobile. A Sports Car to be precise, with a convertible roof to be precise (Ainz demonstrated as he pushed a button inside the car and the roof was placed in a rear compartment) it’s a vehicle, a form of land transportation, though this specific model is meant for racing and is such a sport and luxury vehicle. Let me show you, Momon if you’d be so kind.” Momon, (Pandora’s Actor in disguise) hand over a set of clothes to Ainz, which he magically equipped replacing his usual Robes and Divine clothes. He was wearing a black fire suit (A pro racer’s uniform) with red stripes on the arms and on the left chest complete with skull decals on the shoulder and the Nazarick logo on the back, matched with black and red shoes.  
The uniform itself was inspired from a classic battle race movie and one of Bell River’s Items left in Momonga’s care along with his Combat Items as well as the car itself that looked like a modified Roadster from the year 2020 with a large rear spoiler, extra wide body that have a black and red paint color scheme, carbon fiber under carriage fix and carbon fiber front air intake. And the hood showing a Nazarick logo instead of a “T”. In real life Bell River worked for a big corporation that was one of the largest influencers in their society, and when he has the time he would play racing games since real racing was something he can’t afford even with his salary that was considered big by most citizen. His investigations that uncovered secrets of the company he worked for was the reason that his bosses eventually have him assassinated. (As this would be found out later on by Momonga. But, that’s for another Fic I’m working on and I’ll post it when it’s ready.)

After Ainz suited up, he nodded for Momon to send the instructions for Aureole Omega to open a [gate] in front of the car, then, a set of pop up 3D screens appeared to show different areas. Then Ainz opened the right side door of the vehicle, turned the car ON and said. “Nfirea, Gondo and you too Fluder. As representatives of your homes I’d like for you to experience what a car ride feels like first hand.” This caught the three people mentioned off guard.

“Thank you, your highness. But, is it really alright for me to join you?” Nfirea asked nervously, in which Ainz answered.  
“Of course. In the future, many will experience a ride from this form of transportation instead of a wagon. But even then, only a few will get to try a ride like this in their lifetime.” “Oh, thank you for your generosity Lord Gown.” Nfirea thanked and bowed.  
“I am honoured your majesty. He he he, I wonder what will my friends back at home say when they hear about this? I bet, they’d all be racing all the way here to try on something like this!” Gondo said with a friendly tone as he talked to Ainz, along with a cheerful look on his face, which Ainz very much appreciated and even chuckled a bit. While some of the dwarves gave a light chuckle as well. Fluder only thinly smiled and he gave Ainz a deep bow filled with his sincerest gratitude as he then say “Thank you, Oh Wise one for letting me partake in this experience firsthand.”

Ainz then gave his instructions. Fluder, Gondo and Nfirea were seated at the back, and Gondo was seated at the middle with an extra cushion due to his height. While Momon was seated at the front opposite the driver seat. Then, he explained to them how to put on their seatbelts and that it was for safety caution. At this point Albedo was jealous and wanted to protest but held herself back as she did not want to cause her ‘beloved’ any embarrassment. Ainz then he looked back at the guardians and said. “Don’t worry, my dear guardians for I promise, you will all get a chance to take a ride in this very car when I return. Now, all of you here, for now, please observe through the monitors as we ride on and make your observations and tell me afterwards.” Everyone then replied “yes, your majesty.” As they bowed respectfully then looked at the car and seriously looked in eagerness as to what this vehicle can do.

After all of his passengers were seated comfortably and their seatbelts on. Ainz then pressed on the central touch screen console which alone got all those inside the car looking with great curiosity. He then went to the acceleration options between: [normal], [race], [insane], and [suicidal] which are written in English. (Note: In Suzuki Satoru’s era. His education included for him to learn to at least read and write in English as it is also a requirement for his job as one of the team leader in their company’s sales department.)Ainz selected the [suicidal] mode acceleration, with both feet already on both pedals, he let go of the breaks, and the car sprinted off quickly into the [gate] with the speed of 0-60 in 0.05 seconds. Such speed held the passengers back to their seats and nearly causing a whiplash effect to their necks if it wasn’t for the seats safety cushioning. Nfirea and Fluder both felt their stomachs forced back like something big and blunt hit them, while Gondo, due to his shorter height just felt a wall of force pulling his body back deep into the seat’s cushioned padding, like a ragdoll slapped onto a wall. And all three passengers grit their teeth and tried to tough it out. While Ainz and Momon just leaned back a bit and seemed relax.

Such speed was unexpected and surprised everyone on how fast the vehicle moved AND without horses to pull them. Even Demiurge’s diamond eyes almost popped-out of his glasses in sheer surprise at what he just witnessed, just uttering “What the!?” 

Meanwhile, Cocytus just stared dumbfounded on the launch speed his master took off in, and disappeared in almost an instant. The reaction was so quick that Cocytus subconsciously gripped his halberd tighter. “NEVER, SAW, THAT, COMING.” he just uttered.

While both Aura and Mare cheered in their childish excitement. “Wow! That looks fun!” Aura said cheerfully and mare just smiling and nodded at her sister’s comment.

“Truly marvellous” Albedo exclaimed, while holding her hands in together.  
“Ahh, such a beautiful ride! The supreme beings never cease to amaze us even now.” Shalltear joyfully gave her comment.  
“Hmm… if such a transportation is made available for Lord Ainz’ forces, it can be used in many applications such as peace keeping patrols, faster deliveries of needed resources, and quicker responses for emergencies. I think I understand now why Lord Ainz gathered us here today.” Demiurge added, as he looked at the senior rune smiths and smiled with pride and said. “Ah, dear rune smiths from the Dwarven Kingdom, you truly are most fortunate that the supreme one has decided to look for your nation indeed.” To which the eldest and most senior among the rune smiths replied.  
“ My name is Gatelin Stoneforged. Truly, we are most fortunate indeed. Aside from saving our race from extinction, and bringing peace to those living in the Azerlizia mountains, we are also given his majesty’s support in researching and improving the lost art of rune crafting. Please allow me to say that, in behalf of my people back at our nation, along with my fellow rune smiths here and those at Carne Village. We couldn’t hope to find any other ally and friend to our nation other than his majesty Ainz Ooal Gown.”  
Nazarick’s own Blacksmith spoke as well. “To be honest, I can’t wait learn how to make one of those automobiles. The potential is truly great and its application just as vast.”   
“I totally agree.” Says Demiurge.  
“This Automobile can probably be also used for rescue operations, evacuations and to immediately respond to stop crime, since it’s much quicker than that of a horse when it comes to covering such distances.” Sebas Commented, thinking of positive ways the automobile can be applied in enforcing peace and justice.

Meanwhile. Somewhere in the second floor of Nazarick, a [gate] opened up and the out from it was a car with its headlights on, and racing along its long halls. Nearby, Kyuhouku, with some of his family, was walking throughout the long halls of the second floor. He does this from time to time to inspect the areas near his home. Then he felt a strong vibration coming from the very ground beneath his legs, and he became alerted as he was not notified of any intruders in Nazarick. Then he saw a pair of lights shaped like it was a pair of big eyes, and he got vigilant. “Stop! In the name of the supreme beings! I say Stop! Dammit!” he shouted to serve as warning, but the car just kept going, and he heard the car horns as a warning. And with a sense of duty he and his guards stood in the middle of the hallway.

“Kyuhouku, get out of the way! It’s me Ainz!” Ainz shouted, even though he’s speaking to his vassal via the [message] spell. “Lord Ainz?!” was all Kyuhouku could say as he and his subordinates scurried off the walls with their heads turning along the side and watched Ainz passed them by. As a [gate] appeared and the car disappeared. “What was that?” asked one of his subordinates. “Wish I know, but maybe I’ll ask the floor guardians about it later, let’s finish our rounds, we got work to do.” Kyuhouku said to his guards. And they kept on their patrol route before eventually returning into the black capsule still wondering what just happened earlier. Meanwhile back at the throne room, the guardians and the guests that remained were watching what just happened on the monitors and were in childlike amazement with what they’ve just witnessed.

In the great forest within the sixth floor. A large Djungarian hamster was happily eating a what looks to be a large walnut while nearby a group lizard men were also quite happy enjoying their grilled fish fillet. The Lizard Men have became enamoured with the idea of cooking and grilling fish since they learned of it after exchanging knowledge, stories and culture. In a mixture of a cookout and a temporary break from work or in this case training. The small group savoured their rest time and enjoyed their meal.

“Mmm… Mmm… who among us fellas would have thought that cooking fish AND using these different kinds of sauces and spices could make the SAME fish taste better? Am I right?” Zenberu exclaimed as he ate one of the fillet fish on a folded banana leaf that they use as a food plate. 

“Yep. Uh, What was that expression Lord Ainz popularized to the merchants when someone is right?... oh, ‘right on the money.’ Yes, you’re right on the money there Zenberu.” Shasuryu replied as he dipped his fish fillet on a small bowl of dark colored liquid and then ate it. “This soy sauce stuff is the real deal. I hope one day we can learn to make it in the village so we can all enjoy it anytime we want to, as many as we want to.” Shasuryu added, sounding wistful even drooling a bit.

“I think the reason Lord Ainz have not taught us such method is because we might crave it too much and end up eating all of our stocked fishes and maybe even those in the fish farm. I mean, just look at who’s plate you’re taking food from.” Zaryusu told his elder brother Shasuryu in a deadpanned, sarcastic tone. Making his brother realize that he was already taking a fish from another persons’s plate. “Oh. I’m sorry, didn’t know I ate mine up already.” Shasuryu apologized but the deed earned him a laugh from his companions, giant hamster included.

Then just nearby their location a [gate] opened up and from it a black and red colored strange looking wagon thingy that just slid out of the dark portal. Surprised them, especially the cute giant Hamsuke. This sudden appearance however, got them to be alert and already in a defensive formation. But, that was only for a moment then Zaryusu spoke.

“Stop. I think we should just relax guys, I don’t think it’s an enemy.” Zaryusu said.  
“What was that? Do you know what that strange creature might be, Zaryusu dono?” Hamsuke asked her Lizardman mentor. “I’m sorry Hamsuke, no idea here. Zaryusu replied.

“Heh? What do you mean brother?” asked Shasuryu. Looking a bit confused.

“Simple. Because we’re here at Nazarick. And that thing came out from a [gate] portal, meaning it has to be a subordinate of his majesty. And he won’t hurt those who are loyal to him.” Zaryusu explained his reason for staying calm, despite the new creature’s appearance.

The group seemed to relax a bit after Zaryusu’s explanation and kept their eyes on the new creature before them. Now, it was curiosity, and less of fear that got them as the strange ‘thing’ got close to them and stopped. Both sides of the creature’s opened and two human figures came out of each side. On their was a tall man in black armor, which they immediately recognized as Momon of team Darkness.

“Please stay calm everyone, it’s just me, Momon of team Darkness. Sorry if we disturbed your lunch break.” Momon apologised for the disturbance. “Momon dono!” Hamsuke cheerfully greeted her master, though she knows it’s only a double-stand in for Ainz. “Excuse me, Lord Momon. But what is that creature you got out from? I have never seen anything like it. It won’t eat us, right? It won’t.” the confused Hamster said.

On the other side came out a man in a black suit with red stripes on the left chest and on the arms, wearing a racing helmet answered the Hamster’s question as he removed his helmet revealing himself to their king Ainz Ooal Gown. As soon as they recognized Ainz, they prostrated themselves and bowed their heads in unison, but Ainz quickly told them to get up as he answered his pet’s question.

“This is not a living creature nor is it dead. It is an Automobile, a complex machine that serves as a form of transportation used by those from another world. It’s much faster, and more convenient than the carriages and wagons we have here. And if you’d kindly look at the back we have some passengers.” Ainz pointed out to the Fluder and Nfirea, both are smiling and waving their hands to the lizardmen, though they’re still catching their breathes from shock of the insanely quick and gut punching launch speed of which they have nothing to compare to, on the other hand, the dwarf sitting in the middle was all smiles and even laughing heartily as a toddler would after taking a carnival ride.

“This is totally amazing you majesty! I wish I could experience that again.” Gondo said with genuine joy.

“Don’t worry my friend you will later on but for now I have some tests to do first, so I have to kindly ask all of you to exit the car and watch the results of the test from the top of the wall.” Says Ainz. And he teleported Momon, together with Fluder, Nfirea, and Gondo on top of the sixth floor’s Coliseum so that they can view the test from another angle. Then he instructed some of the lizardmen to draw a line on the ground about a quarter of a mile from the car’s position. And told Hamsuke that she will race against the automobile to see which is faster.

A few minutes later. Both Car and Hamster were set on the starting line and Zenberu giving a countdown went “3, 2, 1, GO!” Hamsuke Sprinted like a giant hamster can. Looking like she was running for her life. But, before she knew it the car was already went past the finish line in just a few seconds.

“That was truly fast! Ainz Ooal Gown dono.” The hamster told its master.

“What you’re looking at here is but the future of the Sorcerer Kingdom’s public transportation. By then, other than special occasions, the majority of the population will be using my environment friendly automobiles.” Ainz said confidently and with grin to booth, though his actual face can’t show emotions, and Momon only laughed softly, amused at the usual over reaction of the giant hamster that he actually considered a friend since it was declared by his creator as its own personal pet. That, for reasons not clear to Pandora’s Actor somehow agitates both Albedo and Shalltear.

“Wow! Look at it go!” Gondo exclaimed as he watched the race.  
“Truly magnificent! Ainz sama. Such speed indeed.” Fluder commented.  
“Wow… just Wow! To think that even the wise king of the forest was no match in terms of speed. That’s really something.” Nfirea thought to himself as Ainz at the same time was talking to the lizardmen and Hamsuke. Then they were teleported back to the ground, then, they went back in to continue with the road trip / experiment. And after bidding goodbye to the giant hamster and the lizardmen, another [gate] appeared before them. “Are you all ready now?” Ainz asked his passengers. And pressed the “ON” button to activate the car. Though, this time Ainz chose the normal acceleration speed, much to the relief of the two humans at the back. 

The [gate] portal opened up on a widely paved road, just outside the city walls of E-Rantel. And as Ainz drove on, he saw a number of adventurers on their mounts and noticed they were going a bit faster than they normally would have. This he learned by observing them as he accompanied most of them to the Explorers Guild training facility. It was formerly known as the Adventurers Guild, but the name was changed as soon as the training facility was completed. Ainz suggested the name change to Pluton Ainzach. He told him that the new name of the organization should reflect the guild’s new mission and direction, that somehow, seemed to have the desired effect as many younger adventuring hopefuls went to join the guild convinced that it was the best decision they could make. As by now, the guild officially have in its record three more Adamantite ranked teams though they weren’t as strong and as revered as team Darkness, they were still considered worthy of their rank when compared to other Adamantite groups like Blue Rose and Red Drop. A factor that upset some countries that hated the Sorcerer Kingdom, since it puts their nation at a big disadvantage.

Midway from E-Rantel to the Explorers training facility. Several teams of explorers was being lead by Pluton Ainzach and his best friend Theo Rakesheer of the newly reformed E-Rantel’s Magician’s Guild were talking as they rode along.

Theo asked his old friend. “Hey Ainzach, Do you think that his majesty will teach us higher tier magic spells like the ones his followers used to create that huge training facility? I mean, even you see the benefits of being able to cast some spell right?” Ainzach mentally retorted. ‘As expected, everytime, every freaking time we go to the facility to train. I know it’s amazing, no doubt about it, but you don’t have to talk about whenever we get to the place. And please don’t drool on the central weather control device that his majesty gave us.’ But, his response took too long, prompting his friends’ attention.   
(Note: For the purpose of realistic environment adaptation and response training. A magic item called the Central Weather Control Device which is capable of altering the environment, including the weather inside the facilities was given to the Guild to better train them in unknown and harsh condition.)  
“hey, you alright there?” Theo asked in concern, not noticing the bland face Ainzach has because he was worried his friend might lose his dignified image to others like he did when Momon showed them the Spell sealing crystal that he used to defeat the vampire Honyopenyoko.

Snapping back to reality, Ainzach answered. “Ah, well, if you really want to know more about it, you can always try to ask his majesty yourself.” 

“Hey, do you hear that? Sounds like something’s coming.” Theo asked while looking around him. Ainzach looked to his sides, he didn’t see anything so he asked the nearest adamantite ranked adventurer with the group.  
“Hey! Guys. You hear that?” Ainzach asked the Adamantite Explorer team Rainbow which was lead by Moknak. A native of E-Rantel and one who truly respect and admire team Darkness which the locals consider as a real legendary hero come to life.  
“I see something following us from behind. It seems really strange since it seem to come from the city right? By the way, weren’t all teams gathered before we set out?” Moknak asked the Guild Warden.  
As the guild’s leader, Ainzach gave his instructions to the teams accompanying him. “Alright everyone. Let’s not panic! We don’t know what that is yet but it’s best not to be the aggressor in unsure cases like this. And since it seems to come from the city it may not be hostile but be on your guard.”

The vehicle then speed up, much to their surprise. It went getting near to their side and sounded its horn. They were confused and surprised as to what was it they were just looking at. They relaxed their guard after seeing the hero Momon sitting inside the strange vehicle, and even raised his right hand and greeted them. “Hey. Off to the training dungeon?” Momon asked, and a very surprised Ainzach said “yes we are.” The eye popping continued even more so when Ainz’ helmet magically disappeared revealing his identity, gaining mixed reactions of surprise, confusion, maybe both along a dumbfounded facial expression complete with dropped jaws.

 

Author here. That’s it for now sorry it’s still shorter than what I wanted, but, with the time I got it’s the best I can do for now. So sorry about that. And Thanks to those who read my work. Anyway next chapter’s hint: Jircniv trying the driver’s seat.


	4. The Emperor's new ride

Fanfic author: Andrew Warholas  
Title: "The Nazarick Grand Prix."  
Disclaimer: Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.  
I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

Chapter 4: “The Emperor’s new ride.”

Seeing the faces of the adventuring groups, Ainz laughed light heartedly as he cruised alongside them as they shouted to communicate to them since they were o the road. Ainzach asked Momon.

“Your majesty and Momon dono? What is going on? And what is that thing you’re riding in? It doesn’t have any horses! Is it one of your great magics?” The curious warden asked.

Momon, being nearer to them answered, “No. this is a new mode of transportation that his majesty plans to introduce to the world very soon. What do you guys think?”   
“It’s very new indeed.” Ainzach replied. “This has to be a new kind of magic. It has to be!” Theo exclaimed as he smiled in a crazed-with-happiness way that made Ainzach facepalmed on the spot.

“Take good care everyone. We have to go now.” Momon waved them farewell together with the passengers at the back that Ainzach and the others just now noticed. As the car speed up and left them in the dust very easily. And disappeared in the distance as a [gate] appeared and took the car back to Nazarick.

“Did you saw who were on sitting at the rear portion of that thing?” Theo Rakesheer said to Ainzach.  
“I think the elderly one would probably be the famous Fluder Paradyne, as to the others one looks like Nfirea Bareare and a dwarf I think in the middle, I think.” Ainzach replied. And behind them Moknak asked the two. “What was that thing? Was it really his majesty controlling that thing?” “It’s possibly part of his majesty’s new revolutionary ideas. We’ll have to wait and see how things go from here.” Says Ainzach as they continue towards the Explorer’s training ground.

Back at Nazarick. In the Throne room.

The [gate] opened up and the car returned to where it was placed before Ainz set out.  
“Well. How was this car’s performance? Any thoughts about it?” Ainz asked his guests and the floor guardians.  
“That automobile was awesome! Ainz sama. Can you teach me how to drive it? I really want to try it. It looks so cool. And it’s really fast!” Aura said excitedly with eyes of pure delight brought on by her youth as Mare smiled the same way, though with a more tamed excitement.

“As I said before. All of you my dear guardians will get a chance to try this as I teach you to drive. And as for you my dear guests, What are your opinions on this new mode of transportation?” Ainz asked the dwarves and his blacksmith.

The Nazarick Blacksmith answered his king. “Oh Supreme One. I think I understand now why you summoned me here for this project. Just tell me what to create and I will make it for you.” This humbling praise to the supreme one somehow earned a sinister smile on demiurge’s face.  
The next two to three hours in the throne room were spent with Ainz explaining his plans to introduce a new system of transportation that can carry many people and much reliable for emergency cases. His plan also takes advantage of the standard roads being made by the dwarves with undead laborers all over the Sorcerer Kingdom territories. He explained how these “cars” worked in general, and ordered the librarians and demiurge to look for car engineering and related tomes from the library to study them, specifically about electric motors, suspension systems, dampeners, aerodynamics, etc. back in his own world. Only the rich can afford even the cheapest vehicles. And if you don’t have a business, then buying a car for personal use isn’t practical. 

The only times he can remember he’s driven a car was when the guild members got together on a holiday and Touch Me taught him to drive a sports car to which annoyed Ulbert, and he asked Suzuki to try out his modified off-road SUV which actually had more fun with even if the sports car was more comfortable. The memory of him doing an actual drift on the countryside was one of the highlights of that occasion to him. One he will never forget.

After the 3 hour long lecture he gave to the guests about manufacturing ideas especially on vehicles and its different types and purposes. Also, about safety, traffic and its rules including security surveillance. All topics discussed by which none have ever thought of or even heard of, filled them with an amazing sense of awe. Ainz generally gave them an overview of what he wants his kingdom to be, which is in general just like his original world taking advantage of technology but without the pollution and corruption that entailed after the benefits. And Ainz thought of introducing an invention slowly, but, with strict caution so it won’t be abused easily at the very least of security concerns.

Then, he plans to have the public get used to the benefits of the inventions Nazarick will gift to its people and culminating with the transportation sector. He thought that once the public has been comfortable enough to fully accept the transportation and industrial revolution he planned to lead, then, he will introduce sporting events like combat sports, secondary and collegiate levels of education for those who pass the primary levels, and one of his favourite television shows to watch: World Rally Racing and Drifting contests. After the guest left and lead by Demiurge and Pandora’s Actor, they immediately started on the prototype in Nazarick while Nfirea and the dwarves went back to carne to make the necessary preparations and to share their new soon to be project. After all these happenings, Ainz couldn’t help but be happily lost nostalgia that the guardians that did notice it thought their master was “grinning” as new way to strengthen their rule has been revealed to them. If our bone daddy only knew the repercussions of this misunderstanding. After dismissing the guardians, he then messaged Demiurge, Titus to go the blacksmith’s shop with the necessary books and Pandora’s Actor with some magic items from the treasury.

Later, in the black smith’s smithy in the tenth floor of Nazarick. Titus brought many books related to engineering and automobiles, while Demiurge was studying them. The black smith was already making measured parts for a prototype. Then soon, Ainz arrived and explained his own plans in more details about introducing modern inventions, advertising it to the public, securing certain information to be kept secret from potential enemies. Further explaining things like copyrights, free public libraries, public baths, plumbing, postal systems, public transportations and more.

After the prototype was completed for each type of vehicle, mainly one for VIP’s, public, off road travels each. Ainz authorized the next step which was to have demiurge delivered the prototype copies to Carne Village so that the rune smiths and Fluder can make the needed enchantments to get thing going also to test them for quality and safety checks. Gondo himself was very fond of the idea of the monster truck as he was shown a picture of it from a book that demiurge brought with him as he gave his lectures on certain topics mainly about the idea of the assembly line which the dwarves found to be revolutionary as it can also be applied to their rune crafting of weapons and armors and other things.

After a year. Ainz made a public announcement that a week from now, the Sorcerer Kingdom will hold what he called “Pioneer’s Holiday” (practically more of a science fair but Ainz omitted the science part since the public wasn’t ready for it at the time.) Ainz sent out invitations neighbouring countries which are: The Re-Estize Kingdom, the Baharuth Empire which was already a vassal state under Ainz’ rule, the Roble Holy Kingdom, the Argland Alliance, the Draconic Kingdom which was in the process of vassalization, the Elven Kingdom, and lastly the Slane Theocracy. 

Surprised was a mild word for putting how most nations reacted to being invited by a nation ruled by an undead. The first to receive an invitation was Emperor Jircniv who was in the middle of reading certain reports and other documents in his office, when the his head of foreign affairs came in running and calling him from the hallway until he reached him. The man was trying to catch his breath when Jircniv demanded that he be told what was so important that he was running towards him.

“What’s all this racket about? Calm yourself and tell me immediately! Jircniv said to the Foreign affairs leader.  
“We, we have an invitation from the Sorcerer King your majesty! You instructed me to inform you immediately about anything concerning the sorcerer king.” The minister replied. In which he handed Jircniv the letter in a green envelope with gold and silver designs showing intricate artistry in making and presenting a simple letter. Which impressed Jircniv and made him relaxed, knowing that his master appreciates real arts. “Even just a mere letter from him is quite impressive. As expected of his majesty.”

The letter basically says that each nation surrounding the sorcerer kingdom is invited to witness and partake a holiday called “Pioneer’s Holiday” which is dedicated to the betterment and promotion of decent living for everyone and to the pioneers that help pave the way for the future and serve as an inspiration for future generations. The holiday is a weeklong event filled with new wonders and featuring new possibilities never before thought of or achieved. The future of peaceful coexistence is now here and the sorcerer king would like for all to enjoy it.

“Hm. His majesty must be up to new plot to further his true aim. I certainly can’t be left behind in this if there’s any benefit to be had for my kingdom I will ensure that the empire takes most advantage of it. Roune! I want you to send a confirmation and thank you letter to his majesty immediately! I want preparations for a week long travel be done immediately.” Jircniv instructed his trusted servants including two of his most trusted knights. It was still 10:00 in the morning when all this happened, when Jircniv saw a [gate] opened near him putting his knights and guards in a defensive mode, when an old man came out of the [gate] he instantly recognized the old man as it was his mentor Fluder Paradyne.  
Fluder bowed down in front of the emperor and greeted him accordingly and Jircniv Smiled as all they are now both enjoying their personal lives and their dreams thanks to the undead king.

“Hello my dear Jir. I hope you are well, I’m sorry for the intrusion and coming unannounced but I thought it best to inform you personally as his majesty have allowed me to. You are very lucky indeed for today, his majesty has seen and appreciated your loyalty and hard work enough to give you a gift I’m sure no one else in this world ever have. And you get to meet Momon of Darkness as well, I know you’ve always wanted to meet him but just couldn’t get the time.” Fluder explained to Jircniv and the young emperor was feeling a mixed of happiness, surprise, and a bit of worry.  
And Fluder continued. “Now, my dear Jir. If you’d kindly follow me to the entrance of the palace.” And Jircniv along with his followers accompanied Fluder outside to see what this gift was. They didn’t have to wait long. Soon enough, a [gate] appeared just past the palace gates and first thing they heard was a strange roar (the car revving up with pre recorder motor audio) and everyone aside from Fluder was on guard, but Fluder told them to be at ease. And taking his word on it, they put their weapons down and prayed whatever would come out isn’t an enemy monster from Nazarick. Then suddenly a car appeared and sped up towards them and just before the palace entrance steps it came to a screeching halt, then the driver side door opened and out came was a tall figure they have never personally seen before but knew all too well based from peoples description of him, having a red cape and a jet black armour, they wouldn’t mistake for anyone else. It was the hero of E-Rantel and considered to be the adamantite of all adamantite ranked adventurers Momon of Team Darkness. Jircniv was expecting Momon to appear, but not like this and certainly not from that. For some reason, Baziwood was disappointed that the “Beautiful Princess” Nabe was not with Momon.

“Your Highness, may I introduce to you, the living legend of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Sir Momon of team Darkness.” Fluder said as he walked towards the car to introduce his lord in disguise.  
“Greetings of peace and prosperity to you Emperor Jircniv and to all in the Baharuth Empire.” Momon Greeted. “There’s no need to be so formal Momon dono. After all I’m just a humble servant under his majesty Ainz Ooal Gown.” Jircniv replied stating a more humble and relaxed emperor unlike before when he was known by the moniker of ‘Bloody Emperor’.  
“The Sorcerer King has asked me to personally teach you how to drive and operate this vehicle or at least those you would designate to drive for you. But first I think its best that you try to drive this car first, your majesty.” Momon said.

“Car? What is a car exactly? I suppose this carriage is what you’re referring to. And what do you mean by me driving it?” Jircniv asked Momon, clearly a bit confused and intrigued. “How is it that I don’t see any horses or any animal pulling it?” Jircniv added to his questions.

“Your highness, this is a new type of vehicle that requires no animal to make it run, and if I may say so a lot safer and more comfortable than any carriage you have ever been into.” Momon answered and this got the young emperor more curious, so he walked closer to the vehicle and inspect its outer appearance, and he immediately appreciated the curves and contours of the car. More so the metallic and cobalt blue color of the car, the way it shines and its reflective coating enhancing the effect as if it was covered in very tiny diamonds. And he looked at the front light to which caught him off guard and was surprised to see an artificial light that was so bright it’s noticeable even in daytime. The wheels of the new car was very different than that of the carriages he has seen before, as the wheel itself was wrapped by some rubbery material and the inner wheel is made from metal that he was sure the smiths in his kingdom cant replicate such craftsmanship, not to mention almost everything in and out of the vehicle was runed and enchanted. Then Momon invited him to inspect the interior. To his amazement very exotic and the chairs are in a very different layout compared to a carriage. When he tried to take a seat at the one next to the driver seat he was surprised that it was comfortable and snug as if it was specifically designed to fit his body. 

“This seat is quite amazing and comfortable Momon Dono. Do tell me, What is this seat wrapped in? I’m sure it’s not just ordinary leather, isn’t it?” Jircniv asked and Momon replied. “Your majesty’s mind is sharp indeed. And yes, it’s more than any leather. The seat itself is made from a material his majesty called memory foam, unlike other seat cushion materials that deteriorate and get out of shape over time, this one bounces back to its designed shape after the seated person left and so its comfort remains for every use.” 

“Wow. Who would have thought of something like that? I guess it’s not surprising if it’s from the Sorcerer King.” Jircniv mumbled softly to himself.

After the initial inspection of the young emperor, Momon invited him and his two most trusted knights to accompany them inside the car as Momon gave them specific instructions and before they drove off and explained everything in details further as they drove along the countryside of the Baharuth Empire’s territory. And step by step Momon explained to his companions how to drive and operate the vehicle properly. And by 1:00 in the afternoon they were fully able to drive with Jircniv very much amused and truly had fun while driving, as his staff was surprised to see that when the car returned to the palace, it was Jircniv driving it, and all three of them were looking like kids that can’t wait to play with their new toy again soon. While they were taking a break, Jircniv asked Momon about his adventures to which Momon answered to delighting all in the banquet. (oddly enough both of them never talked about the Sorcerer King, as Jircniv intends to talk to Momon about it in private.)

After the banquet. Momon, Fluder, Jircniv and his most trusted servants were the only ones that remained as Jircniv ordered them to leave after the welcoming banquet. Here Momon and Fluder began their explanations as to the real reason as to why they were there.

Fluder began the discussions as he was more familiar with everyone from the empire, being a former resident here. “Your Majesty, Momon dono and I are here not just to deliver his majesty’s gift to you. But to also inform you ahead of the other kingdoms of what the Sorcerer King planned for the coming future. His majesty, Ainz Ooal Gown had revealed to us that we need to alleviate people’s sufferings and to make life more convenient, decent, and comfortable and truly worth living, even for the poorest resident of all nations so that all can live their lives to the fullest. But his majesty also know that as it is now the masses are mostly busy putting themselves mostly into labor and not having enough time to get educated and devote themselves to more meaningful pursuits and develop potentials other that labor works.”

“The Laws we passed and enforced right after becoming a vassal state have indeed helped the empire tremendously; I’d appreciate if you can give me more information as to how I can help.” Jircniv asked, as he was sure something big and life changing was about to happen again, just like when the Sorcerer King first appeared and changed the balance of all nations around them. And Momon replied to him.

“Yes. The laws created and enforced by the Sorcerer King have indeed changed the world, as far as anyone affected is concerned. But his majesty aims to further by introducing new and revolutionary inventions and knowledge that can make life easier. And he wants everyone in onboard the idea, so he will be hosting a new holiday he called the Pioneer’s Holiday. And by this occasion that will be held throughout a whole week showcasing new methods of doing or creating certain things, introducing new inventions like the car you’ve just been given. And after a year or so of the people getting used to the new technologies Nazarick will present to the public and cars and other inventions become a norm, he will introduce new events that can benefit us all in many ways.” Momon explained.

These revelations had Jircniv’s mind into high gear and tried t decipher what all of this means for him. But he gave up and remembered that it’s not his problems anymore other than to serve his people. After Fluder and Momon’s visit to the Empire, it been known that the emperor would drive his car all the way to wherever his business would be. Be it when he goes to watch at the capital’s arena, or to visit certain establishments like visiting villages, etc. though most nobles would prefer that a carriage be driven by a designated driver, it was Jircniv’s love of driving that made the new vehicles more and more popular to the masses and made it easier for the Baharuth Empire’s residents to accept them and appreciate Jircniv’s decision to be a vassal to the sorcerer king.

And even though in time it was recorder that Jircniv was acknowledged as the first car driver and enthusiast of the Baharuth Empire. Sharing and supporting and even sometimes participated in the yearly Continental Rally Championships. Winning 4 out of the 7 times he took part in the grand rally races sponsored by the Sorcerer Kingdom. Of course he only participated in the exclusive Noble’s Division where only nobility and royalty are allowed, with the exception of past rally champions from other divisions. Such was the recorded history of the Young Emperor’s passion for the sport helped to advertise the events the Sorcerer King held and helped the public embrace the visions of Ainz Ooal gown.

But, back in the present, as soon as Momon and Fluder left via [gate]. He instructed his servants and knights to make haste in their travel preparations as he now intend to go to E-Rantel the very next morning, of course riding in his new (Lamborghini Uruz looking) car.

 

Next chapter: The week before the Holiday.

 

Author’s Note: sorry for the long delay of the new chapter and for the short chapter.  
I’ll try to make up for it next time, thanks to all who read and liked my work. Stay safe.


	5. Chapter 5: The week before the Pioneer's Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week before the weeklong Holiday begins. leaders of different nations decide what to do with the invitation. and of course, the usual mishaps in Nazarick.

Chapter 5: The week before the Pioneer's Holiday

Fanfic author: Andrew Warholas  
Title: "The Nazarick Grand Prix."  
Disclaimer: Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.  
I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

Roble Holy Kingdom.

In the council room, King Caspond (dopple Caspond) and the Northern Kingdom Nobles were. all present, discussing how to proceed with their kingdom's restoration. also to know whom King Caspond will take with him as his delegates on their trip to the Sorcerer Kingdom. Many of the nobles, specially the new ones were grateful to the Sorcerer King for saving them and helping them, but some of them, mostly those who returned after hiding in the southern kingdom right after hearing news of the wall broken by jaldabaoth's magic, were hating the undead king due to their ties and belief in the old gods.

as the names were given and Caspond lay down his rules for while he was gone, he also warned everyone present that any abuse of authority or misuse of the materials used for rebuilding houses and other necessary facilities will be met with harsh punishment or even death, at the very least the noble responsible will be stripped of his noble title and assets.

now, this was Caspond's response to the case two days ago when two nobles were caught abusing their authority and stealing some materials to get their own mansions rebuild quicker than the others, when King Caspond himself take temporary residence in the least damaged building which was formerly just a peasants house retrofitted by his staff to provide him enough comfort. Caspond said that he chose to do so as to show his citizens that he is one of them and with them and shares their pain and problems. unheard of to be done by any king but the humility he showed endeared him to the common folks, earning their service and loyalty.

after the list of delegates were completed, Caspond assigned two individuals to lead the country while he and others were on their official visit to their benefactor. namely it was Count Ricardo, a noble that was imprisoned with Caspond during their time of capture (also a doppleganger from Nazarick) and Oscar Bumstone, Neia Baraja's second in command.

 

Re-Estize Kingdom

King Rampossa III was still depressed at the loss of his best warrior and from the horrors he's seen back the war in the katze plains some years ago. though his health had obviously declined he did his best to perform his duties as king as his way of compensating for his guilt in losing so many citizens back then because he didn't listen to Gazef Stronoff.

The famine that most people in the kingdom now face just adds to his list of source of headaches, as he cant think of a way to solve this problem and the nobles that are able to sell most of the food are not selling to the royal family, and was lead by an obnoxious upstart new noble named philip. as he was thinking of leaving his throne to eat in his private quarters, a messenger arrived claiming ha got a message from the Sorcerer Kingdom. his eyes got wide and he was suddenly jolted with an emotin of surprise,hate , and mostly fear.

"What!? what does it say? let me see." King Rampossa said as he grabbed the letter from the messenger. 'I hope its not another battle. if it is, then were doomed.' Rampossa's thoughts raced within him as he tried to keep his composure. he read the letter and his expression of fear turned to surprise. as this happened, Prince Zanac asked his father what was in the letter. and King Rampossa passed the letter to Zanac and he was stunned as well.

"An invitation to a Pioneer's Holiday? What the hell is that supposed to be?!" Zanac's reply after reading the letter's contents. "At the very least, it still doesn't seem to be anything about war, most likely to promote his new founded country and to showcase his wealth." Zanac continued as he stated his own analysis of the contents of the letter.

King Rampossa kept silent and was in deep thought. his losses were both great and personal, having lost one whom he considered his best friend and most loyal servant, the late Gazef Stronoff. and his eldest son Prince Barbro, whom after sending groups of adventurers and soldiers as search and rescue parties were unsuccessful in confirming the prince's death nor retrieving his remains. The only clue the soldiers got were the remains of the clothes of the crown prince, but his corpse was nowhere to be found. shortly the king spoke to prince Zanac.  
"Zanac, i want you to bring renner here at once! also summon Climb and Brain."  
Zanac answered. "At once father."

after a few minutes, Zanac returned to the throne room and with him were his younger sister Princess Renner and her personal bodyguard Climb and followed by Brain Unglaus who was employed as the same position as climb. "Father, are you alright?" Princess Renner asked her king father in a tone showing concern which seem to lightened the depressed king's mood.  
"No I'm not alright my dear one. but pay it no heed, for someday i might be well again.but i summoned you three here for a specific reason. and i might need your insight on this, as well as yours Zanac." the king answered with a calm fatherly tone. showing that though he still grieves his losses years after the massacre, he now was on a more stable frame of mind and a semblance of focus that gave Zanac and others in his court a sliver of hope that he might return to his old self. 

Rampossa said to explain. "This is the reason i summoned you all today, (showing the letter in his hands and gesturing Zanac to pass it to Renner.) earlier today this letter arrived basically inviting the leaders of pretty much every nation into his kingdom and to participate in what he calls a Pioneer's Holiday. I don't know exactly what it is about other than he propose the showcase of inventions and innovations to better the lives of everyone."

Then, the next words everyone heard was surprising to say the least. "i think we should some delegates to this event in the sorcerer kingdom." Renner said to her father.

"how could you say that?! have you forgotten what that undead did to our army? it would be a suicide mission, sister. and just who should go to this invitation?" Zanac asked his sister.

"i would go, together with climb and blue roses as my guards. think about it, if we can somehow make friendly connections with them, they would be one less enemy to worry about. plus if we become allies they would be bound to help us in our time of need. and the way things are now... we could definitely use a win. not just for us but for everyone in the kingdom. surely you can see the good things that can benefit if this mission were to be successful." Renner said as she tried to convince her brother to agree.

"let's say we do this. even if you have blue roses how can we be sure that the sorcerer king wont just slaughter you there? i dont know about this. but it seems you got a point. well, father what do you think?" Zanac says to his father.

to which the king replied. "I understand what Renner is pointing out, after all an enemy that becomes a friend is no longer an enemy. ver well then, Renner, I will be going with you on this diplomatic mission. lets hope something good comes out of it." 

the king's statement shocked all that was present in court at the time. He send a reply that they would attend to the said invitation and event and after two days, King Rampossa-III travelled towards the Sorcerer Kingdom together with his daughter Princess Renner, her personal bodyguard, the adventurer team blue roses, some royal guards and half of the warrior group as the kings personal guards.


	6. Chapter 6

Title:  **_"The Nazarick Grand Prix."_**

**Disclaimer:** Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.

I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

 

Chapter 6: **“News and reactions.”**

Inside the royal carriage heading to E-Rantel along with its escorts and security envoy just before noon. The passengers were in serious moods while discussing what to do when they get to their neighbouring kingdom. The ones inside the royal carriage includes the King Rampossa-III himself, Princess Renner and her personal bodyguard Climb, Marquise Raeven, and the temporary captain of the king’s warrior band Brain Unglaus, completely armed with the kingdom’s treasure that the late Gazef Stronoff wore at the last war both countries had.

 

“With all due respect your highness. Are you sure this is what we should do? Go to the country ruled by an undead? I mean, it’s been some years since then, but, I just hope we don’t end up making this whole journey to be a mistake.” Brain Unglaus asked the king, as they get near E-Rantel.

 

“I understand your concern. And truth be told, I’m still in pain about our losses in that war. But most importantly, the loss of my best friend and most loyal soldier Gazef and my son Barbro killed like that. That was what hurt me most of all.” King Rampossa answered Brain’s question like an old friend would to one another. Though, they only really met a few days before Jaldabaoth’s demonic invasion.

 

“Honestly, I still miss him. And I truly don’t know why of all the people in that time, nay, that place! He would challenge the Sorcerer King to God Damn duel!?” Brain said as he his eyes got teary after remembering the events that lead to the eventual death of his friend and rival. And after he said what he did the king asked him and climb to tell him exactly what happened.

“Now that we’re here. I want you and climb to tell me in the best details you can, as to what happened to Gazef. If I’m to make this diplomatic visit into something that we can call a success, I need to know what we’re dealing with.” King Rampossa told Brain and Climb.

“What we mentioned in the official reports were all true your majesty. But we omitted some details because we don’t know how people would take it, and we feared it may paint Gazef’s legacy in a bad light, considering many nobles despise him due to his commoner beginnings.” Climb answers.

“Young man, please tell me the whole truth of what happened that day.” Rampossa kindly urged climb and Brain to tell him the truth.

As climb tried to recount the horror he’s seen that day, his facial expression made it obvious to everyone. And even Marquise Raeven even cried tears as he remember his friends who died that day to living nightmares unleashed at them, then being the closest one to Gazef at the time, Brain told them what  he remembered.

 

“The Sorcerer King arrived on our location on top of one of those monsters. He greeted Gazef as if he was an old friend, the Sorcerer King offered Gazef to serve under him as one of his subordinate and as a nudge to that offer, he had his summoned monsters stand still, like they were statues and said that he would stop the attacks if Gazef would agree to his offer and he could have saved many lives then and there. But, Gazef respectfully declined the offer. The Sorcerer King mentioned that back in Carne village he was willing to lose his life to protect the villagers, but now he was willing to let many people die in the field all because he was loyal to his king and country. And I saw those words hit Gazef with pain more than an arrow or blade might have.” Climb said looking sad and still trembling. After hearing Climb King Rampossa just sighed and looked down on the floor with a face obviously depressed upon remembering it all over again. Then Brain continued the story.

 

“And that’s when Gazef formally challenged Ainz Ooal Gown to a duel, which I think would surprise just about anyone, if I’m being honest. But, what really surprised me then was that how the undead tried to talk Gazef out of it. Not because of fear, I’m sure of that. And when he agreed to it, the undead asked to have a look at Gazef’s sword and he showed him Razor’s Edge and I guess that magic caster analysed the sword or something. He returned the sword to Gazef and asked him if he knew everything about the sword’s powers and Gazef answered the same thing we all know about Razor’s Edge. That it had the uncanny ability to cut steel like it was paper and effortlessly too. But the Sorcerer King said he was correct, but, that’s not all the sword was capable of and he explained to Gazef, but honestly I didn’t fully understood the details, only that unlike other weapons, this sword is capable of harming him somehow. (At that moment, Brain looked at Razor’s Edge by his side.) Then they agreed to some rules of the duel. One of it was that should Gazef lose in the duel, the Sword will not be taken and remain with the country as one of its treasures.”

“And… What exactly happened in that duel?” King Rampossa asked brain in a serious and curious tone and Brain sighed and his shoulders drooped down suggesting he was ashamed of something.

“Right before they started, I asked the Sorcerer King if I can fight alongside Gazef and he actually agreed to it, saying that a few more joining the battle would make no difference to him. I think now we can all agree to as why. (Upon hearing Brain’s side comment, everyone inside had a gloomy look on their faces.) But then it was Gazef who rebuked me in my offer to help him, asking if do I want to tarnish his name as a warrior and asked the Sorcerer King to forgive me, and the undead king paid it no heed and they both took a couple of equal steps from each other and the Sorcerer King asked Climb to signal the start of their fight.” (Climb’s face turned to a pained expression remembering Gazef’s fighting stance and the focus in his eyes that bear no heavy burden as if he knew whatever his reason for doing it would be worth it somehow.) Then, Brain Continued his story.

“Gazef told us to watch his last fight, and I swear, I never saw Gazef had that look in his eyes, like when we first fought in that tournament many years ago. And as a warrior I know that Gazef truly respected his opponent as a respectable individual and I think the Sorcerer King respected him highly as well. The Sorcerer King even offered to resurrect Gazef after the duel. But, Gazef requested that he be not. He said that a person only has one life and that’s all he’ll have.”

(King Rampossa’s eyes got teary and somehow he smiled a bit at what Brain said about Gazef’s final moments knowing that Gazef’s high regards in earning his deep respect is not easily earned and he knew his old friend well enough, to know that somehow even in despair Gazef fought against someone he truly considered worthy of giving his all including his highest respect.) And the king asked. “Please continue, I want to hear how he truly died.” And Brain looked up at the king with a look of disbelief and answered.

“That’s just it. As soon as I heard Climb’s bell rang. I saw Gazef about to attack and then, he just fell down right where he stood. And the Sorcerer King caught his body and respectfully lay Gazef on the ground and closed Gazef still focused eyes. Back then we thought he just tripped or got off balanced on something and we heard that magic caster said to Gazef’s corpse ‘I’m sorry Gazef Stronoff. I never hated you.’ Then, we shouted at Gazef to wake him up, but the magic caster said that Gazef was already dead. Not a scratch on Gazef’s body or, on his armour, nothing we can find at the time. The Sorcerer King also said to us that, as per Gazef’s request he casted a death magic spell on the body so that Gazef won’t be resurrected unless it’s a high tier resurrection spell, he mentioned something about a 9th or 10th tier level or something and for all I saw that day I don’t think anyone can truly question the Sorcerer King at least in regards to magic.” Brain said, ending his tale on the late warrior captain’s last moment.

 

King Rampossa took a deep breath and recomposed himself after wiping the tears on his face. And looked outside the window. It was past noon by then and nearly halfway to E-Rantel so they decided to stop and take the time to rest nearby a small lake not far from the road. Marquise Raeven made this suggestion since they literally don’t know what to expect to find in E-Rantel and arriving there in good and fresh condition might be better for everyone since most of what they heard from other travellers were negative rumors about undead soldiers patrolling the borders around it, though some said that it was a good place to trade and that there were things there not available anywhere else. With only a handful of unverified information available to the Marquise, he made this move with the King’s permission.

 

And after two hours, they resumed their travels. It was then that Princess Renner spoke as the king and marquise Raven talked about diplomatic matters.

 

“I think I understand the late warrior captain’s true intention now.” Says Princess Renner.

“What do you mean my dear child?” King Rampossa asked his daughter, and she answered.

“I think the late warrior captain Stronoff challenged the Sorcerer King to a duel so that his death can at the very least lessen the hate and ammunition the noble faction and possibly even the public might throw at you.”

“What makes you think of that? Granted I trust that Gazef would support me and protect me anyway he could. But, I don’t see what could lead you to that conclusion.” Rampossa said out loud, and she answered him with an explanation.

“Think about it. When the news of the Baharuth Empire aligning themselves with the Sorcerer King on his claim on the city of E-Rantel was sent and that they would go to war in support of the Sorcerer King’s claim and they even sent similar notices to the surrounding nations about it. Meaning, they understood his power and capabilities. Also, the lack of real response from the Slane Theocracy which is also a contender for that area along with the Baharuth Empire.” (this earned several nods of approval.)

“I believe the warrior captain was wary of these unusual reactions from the Empire and the Theocracy. And of course, when you add the late captain’s own experience from his battle in Carne Village and the fact he himself was powerless against the scriptures at the time, while Ainz Ooal Gown managed to defeat them easily. I think the Theocracy took some serious considerations on how to go about handling someone who can manage to do that with ease. And remember when at the meeting when you asked sir Gazef about his opinion on that matter? (the king nodded, knowing full well what happened then.) He asked you to consider giving E-Rantel to the magic caster. I think he did that because he knows the potential calibre of a threat that great magic caster could be. I don’t blame you for what you decided upon. I know you were under pressure since most of the social elites belong to the noble faction. With his death he can soften the blows your political opponents might try to throw your way, father. Though this is all just theory in my mind, I think it’s the closest logical reason we can have about Sir Gazef’s last actions.”

 

After Princess Renner spoke her theory, the others, specially Marquise Raven and King Rampossa himself agreed it’s the most likely reason. And after thinking it through, King Rampossa’s face was filled with anger and hit the open space on the seat cushion beside him.

 

“Damn it! If only I listened to Gazef back then, and not let the nobles pressure get to me. If only I had the courage, even more so, the SPINE! To do what I thought was right! We might not have suffered such loss and he would still be alive today!” King Rampossa exclaimed as he let loose into a short fit of rage letting his emotions show, not just as a king but as a person and a friend.

 

Princess Renner tried to calm her father, and Marquise Raeven could only look down in silence as he himself failed to stop the war from happening and save his friends and people.

“Father it’s alright now. If we can make and maintain a good working relationship with the Sorcerer Kingdom, then we can prevent another war like that and Sir Gazef’s sacrifice would not be in vain. I know all I’m saying right now is just wishful thinking father, but to pursue hope is still better than not pursuing any form of solution at all.” Renner said to the king.

“I think you’re right my dear daughter. Oh you’ll never know what I’d give to be as smart as you when I was at your age.” King Rampossa-III softly said to his favourite and youngest daughter in the tone of a doting father would say.

 

Shortly after that, the king took a short nap as his age would require while the princess and the marquise talked about what they should discuss with the Sorcerer King to possibly turn this trip worthwhile and successful. The king decided that it would be best to arrive in E-Rantel during daytime and they could all use the rest and sleep. So they went to the last village in the Re-Estize Kingdom’s borders and was accepted and hosted by that village, the King as thanks to the villagers made sure to hear out any problems that the villagers have and promised to find a solution to it before they left for their former city of E-Rantel early the following day.

 

 

Slane Theocracy.

 

Inside a secret room beneath the temple of the Earthen faith. Five days before the start of the Pioneer’s Holiday, the leaders of the nation composed of the six cardinals and the pontifex were all seated at the round table in the middle of the room, among them was the highest ranked military officer, also present inside are the complete members of the remaining scriptures their trump card Zesshi Zetsumei not present due to her duties. But to those in the know, the real reason she wasn’t invited in this meeting was due to her odd attitude when facing strong opponents, specially her personality of being a battle maniac. They all feared what would happen if information about her got out and the dragon lords of the Argland Republic Council caught wind of it. Though the Theocracy hates the non human nations, they knew all too well that the true dragon lords are not something they should go to war with carelessly.

 

“Alright, I assume that everyone that’s supposed to here is here? If so, let us begin this meeting then. Raymond, please begin.” Says the Pontifex as he called for cardinal Raymond to start their meeting.

 

“Everyone. Not long ago, we received a letter of invitation from the Sorcerer Kingdom. Basically inviting our nation to send our leaders or representatives to this new occasion they call a “pioneer’s holiday” I think they plan to make this a yearly thing as it mentioned in the letter as a special occasion.” Raymond said as he started the meeting. He then proceeded to hand out copies of the contents of the said letter of invitation.

“I say we destroy this invitation and send it to that cursed undead! We certainly don’t need to waste our time participating in this blasphemy!” Cardinal Dominic Shouted in protest, making Raymond sigh in stress and just close his eyes in utter disappointment of his fellow cardinal.

“I understand where you’re coming from old friend. But, I think you should calm yourself down. There’s nothing to gain by getting enraged for something we can’t do anything about right now.” Raymond tried to calm Dominic from his ranting, to get things going.

“Ahem, according to the invitation. This supposed occasion was to celebrate and promote inventions and innovations that can make life more easier to live in. Hmph! What an insult to the gods! The six have already provided us with knowledge and anything necessary to make our lives better.” The Pontifex exclaimed with pride and this earned some nods of approval.

“Now then, are there any information on this from our spies? I believe the wind scriptures spies have some report? Also, captain of the black scripture. Has our divination magic specialist have anything to share about this?” cardinal Ginedine asked the leaders of both scriptures.

 

The first to give the report was a man with brown short hair, lean muscles and physically fit like a male model in the modern era. He was wearing a green hooded vest and mythril chainmail suit under his brown leather top. This was the new captain of the Wind Scripture, Brent Chokeltz.

“From what we’ve gathered from our spies and from our own surveillance activities, roughly 3 months before this invitation was given; there was an unusual supply of different materials purchased by the Sorcerer Kingdom. Though most of these were iron, copper, silver, gold and coal and other materials we were not able to specify since they were heavily guarded. Every shipment of these were guarded by large numbers of death knights and soul eaters along with some creatures we couldn’t see. And we suspect those creatures  were the ones responsible for the deaths of our predecessors. I asked the survivors about who or what attacked them but most of them have gone insane and others now blind, deaf and mute caused by a curse put on them by the perpetrators.” Captain Brent reported and as he started his report he couldn’t hide the anger building up on his face. He became the new captain after the previous generation of the Wind scripture were mostly killed by Demiurge’s anti-spy squad mostly composed of shadow demons, hanzo’s, and some shade druids which are actually a type of demon that has druid and stealth capabilities. It was back when the previous generation of the wind scripture was given a mission to infiltrate the resistance army of the Roble Holy Kingdom before the showdown between Ainz and Jaldabaoth.

They were disguised as some of the adventurers from the Southern Holy Kingdom. They tried to spy on King Caspond but were intercepted and killed by Demiurge’s anti-spy squad and most of them didn’t know what hit them. Some survivors only lived because they were far from the action and were mostly on look-out duty, but they were still cursed as to not let any information slip out. Demiurge only let them live so that his own spies can follow them and trace back all of their contacts and allies in the Roble Holy Kingdom both in the north and south, all the way to the Slane Theocracy. And Ainz have ordered those spies to keep on gathering Intel from the Theocracy and report what they find to Ainz.

Continuing Brent’s report. “we’ve noticed that within a few days after the said purchases, more dwarves from the Dwarven Nation that came to Carne Village have been building something inside their own dome within Carne. It has its own walls and the only time we saw anyone came out was when they were about to eat or drink. This structure aside from Carne Village itself is also heavily guarded even from divination spells. When one our divine magic caster tried he lost vision and was forced to retire without getting anything for it. End of report.” At this most of the cardinals just gave heavy sighs and grunts of displeasement with the events mentioned.

“Anyone else have something useful to report? The Pontifex asked around him.

“I have some information to report but, whether if it’s important or not is up to you all to decide.” The one who spoke wad a man with long black hair and an androgynous face, with a lean build and wearing only his formal wear as this is a formal meeting so he did not have his arms and weapons on him. This was Sylvan, the captain of the Black Scripture. The country’s most powerful arsenal, considered as “humanity’s heroes”.

 

“Last week, one of our spies in the Baharuth Empire sent a report regarding a sudden visit from Fluder Paradyne. He does not know of it until he the people were talking about it about a month after the actual time of said event. (the cardinals nodded signalling him to continue) It says in the report that Fluder visited the Emperor and informed him that he would receive a gift from the Sorcerer King as a reward for his services, and he was given a strange looking carriage, one that doesn’t have horses or any animal to pull it. (this earned serious looks from the cardinals and the head Martial) also, it was reported that the one who delivered this strange vehicle was Momon of team Darkness. ” At this part, everyone was shocked as to what could an adventurer be doing in a strange vehicle?

“Was anyone able to get more details on the reason Fluder and Momon were there in the first place?” the Pontifex asked.

“No. Unfortunately, our spies couldn’t get close due to the young emperor’s tight security details. Our spies can’t gain more information than that without risking getting caught; also, those that did try just disappeared. I suspected they were found and most likely dead or worse.” Sylvan answered, finishing his report. And everyone got serious. Trying to figure out what to do with the information they got from the reports and how to respond to the invitation.

 

“I suggest we accept the invitation, and send some delegates. This way, we can let other nations know we not afraid of that undead, and we also get a chance to gather some information about the Sorcerer King and his subordinates.” Cardinal Raymond suggested.

“I agree with Raymond.” Cardinal Berenice voiced her opinion.

“It’s better than nothing I suppose.” Cardinal Dominic said with a shrug.

“I as well. But, who do we send there as our official delegates.” Cardinal Ginedine said with concern.

“I would recommend that whoever would be sent to the Sorcerer Kingdom, we all must not let Zesshi know of what we talked about in here. This meeting is adjourned, though the captains of each scripture will remain as well as the head Martial for further planning.” Raymond ended the meeting the other officials. And moved on to working on the details for the upcoming operation.

After the meeting ended, the captain of the black scripture sighed deeply with a depressed look in his eyes. And the second and third seat looked at him. And the second seat asked his senior.

“Why are you so down? It’s not like we were attacked or something.”

“It’s just that I know Zesshi will ask about what was discussed in this meeting. Of course I won’t tell her, but I know she’ll keep nagging me till I do or she’ll beat me to a grinded piece of meat. I don’t need to tell you how easy it would be to turn things into a disaster when Zesshi’s involved.” Sylvan answered his colleagues and they both understood the stress their captain would potentially go through and went on their way.

Sylvan sighed again after his subordinates left. “I got to avoid Zesshi at all cost. Handling her is a stress that’s not worth all this trouble.” He mumbled onto himself as he went straight home and tried to get some rest in order to prepare for his new mission.

 

At the same time in the Draconic Kingdom’s Royal Palace.

 

Queen Draudillon was just finished supply requests and battle plans from her generals about the ever closing beastmen army when her Prime returned to the throne room and brought a minor noble with him. This person was Marquise Alex Dragnus Van Lagunas. A man of 20 years of age and whom the queen is familiar with, and one she finds trust worthy among the nobles. This person though recognized by the common public as a truly kind and intelligent young man is also a butt of jokes among the elite noble society. Mostly due to his youth, skinny and frail frame. By modern era standards he would be stereotype of a nerd.

 

“Is there something I can help you with, Prime Minister? I see you also brought with you Marquise Lagunas. Good day to you Alex.” Queen Draudillon greeted both gentlemen.

“Good day again to you, your majesty. We are here to discuss with you about how we should respond to the invitation sent by the Sorcerer Kingdom.” The Prime Minister answered.

“Yes your majesty. It seems that the weeklong event mentioned in the letter was aimed at inspiring those who could promote ways to make life better for everyone be it by services, or inventions and so on. I just thought it would be a good opportunity to perhaps learn something that we can apply in our country. And mostly perhaps we can ask them for help with our plight against the beastmen invasion. I hate to think that if don’t get any help from any of our neighbouring nations we might stop to exist as a country and more like a forgotten tale in history.” Alex made his intentions clear to the queen.

“Believe me. If I could end this long slaughter on my people I would have. But listen to yourself; you are suggesting we get aid from the undead. Have you lost your mind!?” the queen answer back.

“(clears his throat) Your majesty. True the king of that newly founded nation is an undead. But, he also is the same king that literally saved the Roble Holy Kingdom and even helped in rebuilding their nation. They even sold some of their food supply to the Re-Estize kingdom and helped alleviate the famine the people were going through back then.” The Prime Minister chimed in, to help the Marquise’ proposed idea to their queen. In which the queen asked.

“And what makes you think they would even help us? We have nothing to offer them. Most of our farms and farmers were already killed, and those that are not are working harder now to try and make up for our shortage of food. I also know that there many nobles that greatly tax their peasants to pay for the soldiers that helps keep them in their position. If it wasn’t for those damned beastmen, I would have already kicked those corrupt assholes to the guillotine for giving me a lot of headaches from the people’s complaints against them.”

“I’m fully aware of those things. But if we don’t do something drastic. Then, we might lose everything soon. Keep in mind that all this time, the Slane Theocracy haven’t sent any real aid to us. Yes, they’ve send in their former black scripture members. But is that what all the gold we pay them for is worth your majesty?” the Prime Minister said as he was trying to make a point to his master.

 

“Please don’t even remind me of that. I know full well about those ass-hats schemes. But what choice do we have? The Baharuth Empire doesn’t even bother sending even one of their legions. And for some reason, that arrogant boy of an emperor is bending over backwards to some undead nation. I Mean you don’t believe the story of that magic caster killing over 200,000 people in the Re-Estize Kingdom right? It’s got to be propaganda.” Says Queen Draudillon. Then Marquise Alex spoke his mind out.

“It’s precisely now that the Baharuth Empire is a vassal state to the Sorcerer Kingdom that we must make good connections to the Sorcerer Kingdom. It’s a big IF, but if we convince the Sorcerer King to give us aid then might have a better chance at survival. Your majesty, I volunteer to be a diplomatic representative for the Draconic Kingdom. I would go to E-Rantel and ask for aid for our nation.”

“Very well, I have the necessary documents you might need to help you on this mission. Take an adventurer team or two to insure your safety, as well as some soldiers from the palace. I will pray for your success.” Finally, the queen agreed and Marquise Alex Dragnus Van Lagunas left for E-Rantel at the first light of morning the following day, accompanied by two gold ranked adventurer teams and ten soldiers acting as security escorts.

 

Five days before the Pioneer’s Holiday, in the meeting hall of the Argland Republic. All council members were present including the five Dragon Lords themselves. Many of the other species’ representatives were aware of what this meeting was truly about. It was the Blue Sky Dragon Lord that first spoke, so that their meeting would start.

 

“We are here today to discuss and eventually vote as to how we will respond to the invitation sent to us by the Sorcerer Kingdom. For those who are still unaware, this new nation is ruled by an undead that claimed the land known as the city of E-Rantel, which was formerly a part of the Re-Estize Kingdom. During the annual war between the Baharuth Empire and the Kingdom, the Empire sided with the undead magic caster’s claims and as allies at the time, the magic caster casted a powerful spell that instantly killed over 70,000 soldiers from the Kingdom and according to reports from the Platinum Dragon Lord’s sources, that same spell summoned 5 giant black beasts that destroyed over 200,000 opponents and let’s not forget, that in that very massacre the late Gazef Stronoff challenged the Sorcerer King to  duel and lost as if nothing happened.” Most of the council have been aware of this since most of them live within the vicinity of the Re-Estize Kingdom’s borders. Those who didn’t were very few at were quite alarmed to know about this.

“Wait. Why wasn’t I informed of this immediately?” asked the Fire Dragon Lord.

“We did inform you. But you just disregarded our messenger and went back to your sleep. You even said ‘unless it’s a real problem don’t even bother me’ remember? Answered the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.

“Oh! So that’s what guy was ranting on about… sorry about that.” The Fire Dragon Lord sheepishly apologized to his older brother.

“It’s alright. (deep sighed and rolled his eyes) let’s move on.” The Diamond Dragon Lord rolled his eyes as he went to continue with the meeting. “According to this invitation. This occasion will as a celebration of ways to make life better by means of services, inventions, or innovations. Take that however you will. It also says this will be a week-long celebration. Any questions or suggestions from the council?”

 

Then it was a bearman that raised his hand. “I have a question.” And the Diamond Dragon Lord nodded for him to proceed. “I am Gruff Woodstomp, representing the Bearmen in the council. Isn’t the undead the enemy of all life?” so why was there no grand council meeting after that incident?”

 

“The reason for that is because we were being careful about this new kingdom, specially its king. Is if this Undead is anything like the 8 Greed Kings of Old. We can’t just start any violence without expecting heavy losses, also there still the Slane Theocracy who I’m sure that would wait it out and swoop in to invade the survivors of that war since it’s a win-win for them. I am sure all of you know that they are still intending to kill us all for simply existing and not being human. But in the years that passed, this new kingdom did some things none of us expected, like their king personally coming to the aid of the Roble Holy Kingdom and defeated Jaldabaoth. This in truth also did us a favour. Also some unconfirmed news from some merchants and bards say something about E-Rantel have made a lot of improvement but until we have hard evidence of this it’s just rumors.” Answered the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.

 

Another council member raised its hand. It was an Old Orc. “I have something to say, about their King. My brother, who was the elder and leader of his tribe in the Abelion Hills. He told me that before the beastmen attacked the Holy Kingdom. Many of them were united under Jaldabaoth and his promises. However, my brother’s tribe was among those that refused to participate in said invasion and so they were imprisoned and had demons done grotesque and disgusting experiments to them. And it was the Sorcerer King who freed them and sent them to their home. Even went as far as to have some undead guard their tribe till they were well enough to travel to the Sorcerer Kingdom. It was only one year after Jaldabaoth’s defeat, that they were some of them that went back to their original lands in the Abelion Hills. And according to him, those that went back there said that the region has dramatically changed. They were no longer being hunted by other races, instead they were offered means of making a living, allowing them to trade for their needs and the new laws implemented by the Sorcerer King had been beneficial to the inhabitants of the Abelion Hills. In fact some our merchants get their supply of spices and herbs from my brother’s tribe and from his tribe members that moved back to the hills. I’m not defending the undead or his nation, but all I’m saying is we might not want to be too harsh in judging this new country as some of us somehow benefitted from them.”

“Thank you for sharing that information, Orc Councilman. Well, what do you think Brother?” the Blue Sky Dragon Lord asked a dragon themed shining platinum armor. Which was the Platinum Dragon Lord’s remote controlled armor that he use when he need to explore or attend such gathering. As he himself stays in the floating castle guarding the items left by the 8 Greed Kings that killed many of his kind.

 

“Hmm.(holding his right hand on his chin, the armor seemed to be pondering his answer) I propose we should sent some representatives, specifically, one who is knowledgeable in trade, some who are combat capable, and one who can address most diplomatic concerns. We know too little of this nation to make any permanent decision on our official stance about them. Does anyone disagree?” the armor asked around and there were none. And with that the Grand Council Meeting was adjourned.

“So I guess now all we need to do is to carefully consider who we send as official representatives.” The Fire Dragon Lord said.

“I will go and attend this event. I wish to speak to this undead king and see for myself if he is the kind that will bring good or harm to this world.” The Platinum armor spoke. Surprising his fellow Dragon Lord brothers making them look almost comical.

“Of all of us here, I thought you would be the one to propose not doing anything about it, especially since you suspect that this Ainz Ooal Gown might be a Player. And we know you hated them most of all.” Says the Obsidian Dragon Lord.

“That may be true, I do hate those 8 bastards but, the leader was not like them, it’s why I followed him and the others. Remember?” the Platinum Dragon Lord answered via the armor.

“Yeah I remember that guy. Weird, but with a good heart. Too bad he died though. Anyway, what happened to the other heroes? Some of them must still live. What about the Black Knight?” asked the Obsidian Dragon Lord. And the armor answered.

“He died a few months after leader, in which I let Rigrit distribute some of his belongings to those that she could trust and consider worthy.”

It was after a two hours that the announcement on who would be part of the official delegations representing the Argland Republic was done, and the selected representatives left for E-Rantel the next day.

 

2 days before the event. Jircniv followed by his personal assistant Roune Vermillion together with the three highest ranked knights Nimble, Leinas and Baziwood  were on their way to the formal office of Ainz Ooal Gown. But upon arriving there they were told that Ainz was in the studio along with the guardians. And would meet them there. This made Jircniv a bit nervous but followed the maid as she led them to the said studio. “What the heck is a studio?” Jircniv silently asked. But no one heard him except the maid Tsuare.

 

“Oh! It’s a place where one can practice his or her own personal art.” Answered Tsuare. This got the group pale faced and sweaty, knowing that Ainz is a necromancer.

 

Upon reaching the door to the studio Tsuare opened the door as she was instructed to, and let the group in. the first thing that the new comers noticed was a strange sound that entered their ears. It was foreign to them. And that’s putting it mildly. They were stunned to see the overlord holding a black musical instrument (electric guitar) with strings and some lightning surrounding it, and when Ainz did his solo, he tilted the guitar pointing towards the sky, and the guitar discharged some lightning upwards the sky (the ceiling in this case, since the studio was a closed room) and what seemed to be a large ray of holy light from the sky went down on Ainz, stunning the group not knowing what they were seeing. Then they heard an old man laughing, approaching them.

“Haha ha ho oh! Emperor Jircniv, my dear boy! Welcome! This way please.” Fluder was smiling as he welcomed the young emperor and his entourage. At this, Jircniv and company just looked confused clearly having no idea what is going on.

“Ah… eh? Oh! Nice to see you too gramps. What is going on?” Jircniv asked his mentor.

“Follow me, you would better hear me in the listening booth. This way Jir.” Fluder led them to a separate room that cancels any sound coming from the studio. “His majesty is practicing his musical performance for the opening of the Pioneer’s Holiday. As well as promoting these new musical instruments and a lot more new devices that the people will benefit from.”

“Wait. That was a musical performance!? All I heard was noise. If I can be honest. Not to mention, his majesty himself is performing.” Jircniv said in disbelief and Fluder replied.

“You I tell you young man, when the empire has these goods, they would make everyone be glad that you decided to be a vassal state.”

“I am already glad to be in a vassal state. Those nobles and all their ramblings, specially the priests from the temples, Annoying! But now all I have to do is defer them to his majesty whenever they make such absurd complaints.” Jircniv said with a smirk of satisfaction, and Fluder just said. “Sharp as always, I wouldn’t expect less of you jir.”

“How is that music by the way?” he asked and Fluder replied. “It’s good that you asked that. Listen to this new song they’re about to play.”

 

Then they went back to the session, and took their seats and listened as Aura whistled a tune and by the end of the song, Fluder, Jircniv, and the rest, specially Nimble couldn’t help but shed a tear the Aura Whistled again in the ending of the song. (this song will be named at the performance chapter, to be released within this month.)

“I think this song is the most meaningful I’ve ever heard in my life.” Said Jircniv.

“I agree. I couldn’t see anyone not being moved by this song.” Nimble added.

“I know not much of music or bards but, this for sure, is going to set another trend everywhere. I’ll be damned if the Empire doesn’t get to know of this.” Jircniv said with passion and his entourage nodded.

 

After the last song performed, Ainz set his guitar down on its proper holder (stand) looked to his guardians and said.

“Cocytus, your drumming has indeed improved a lot and I can see our opening performance being a complete success.”

“Thank you, Ainz-sama. You honor this humble servant with such praise. I will keep on practicing all you thought me.” Cocytus bowed down in thanks and humility. Trying hard to hide the happiness he felt after being praised. To him, he felt that the shame of his loss to the lizardmen a long time ago was washed away by his master’s praise on him.

“Sebas and Demiurge. You both now have improved greatly in your Acoustic guitar, Sebas and in your Bass guitar, Demiurge. See how better things can be if you can synch and harmonise with one another? You don’t have to agree all the time with each other, but when you set aside your differences, you can make anything possible and become even better.” Ainz said to the two polar opposites, the demon and the butler.

“Thank you Ainz-sama. I will engrave these lessons in mind and heart.” Sebas said with a bow and looked at the door to see his wife Tsuare smiling at him after she lead Jircniv to the seats as they waited for their chance to talk to Ainz.

“I am grateful for such praise Ainz-sama. To have a bit of knowledge that the supreme has is a gift on its own. I will cherish this, my lord.” Demiurge (in his demonic frog form) smilingly said to Ainz though Ainz somehow had a feeling that the Arch Devil might misunderstood what he meant. But decided to ignore it for now and nod to the two.

“Shalltear, you should be proud to know that Peroroncino himself was a masterful player of the piano.” At hearing this, the loli vampire blushed and bowed before Ainz.

“Thank you Ainz-sama. I won’t fail in this performance. I guarantee it!” Shalltear said with conviction.

“Mare, your saxophone is very good. I’m sure Bukubukuchagama would be jumping in joy if she could see you.” Ainz said to the young boy. “Th th Thank you Ainz-sama.” Mare simply nodded and smiled.

“Aura. Your vocals is truly something only a talented individual can have, just like Bukubukuchagama’s voice acting talents, here singing is something we all admire in the guild. (‘I wish she had tried a singing career instead. Who knows, she might be trying that now. I really miss you guys.’ Ainz said to himself.)

“Albedo. If only Tabula Smaragdina could see and hear you now being a DJ. He would cry tears of joy I’m sure of it.” Ainz said to Albedo in a nostalgic voice.

“Thank you Ainz-sama.” Albedo thanks her Overlord and gently caressed her headset and looked at the digital instrument in front of her.

“I guess I should tell you now. I did not let you learn and play those instruments only for this project. But also because your creators also played those very instruments when we celebrated our victories and other occasions back then. I will have to attend to business for now. Pandora’s Actor, you will be in charge. I want you all to practice all songs in the list including Pandora’s Actor’s performances.” Ainz said to his guardians as he left the main practice area and went to talk to Jircniv, he also whispered some instructions to Shizu Delta who was in the Audio booth where the audio recordings and analysis was being done. It was his instruction that when Jircniv arrive, they should let them hear one of the songs.

 

Ainz gestured for Jircniv and the others to follow him to his office. And there they began their discussions for the upcoming event.

 

“Thank you for coming despite a short notice Emperor Jircniv. All of you please have a seat, we have much to discuss.” Ainz greeted his vassals and began the discussion.

“Thank you for calling us here your Highness, but if I may ask. What was that song? I’ve never heard anything like it. The tone, the words, all of it, as well as those musical instruments your followers were using.” Jircniv asked in a curious tone.

“That’s exactly why I summoned you here. As the first Vassal Nation of the Sorcerer Kingdom, I did promise to give progress and prosperity to all those who followed me. This time though it comes in the form of music and Cinematic entertainment. Take a look at these.” Ainz signalled for the maids to bring some items. One of which is a rectangular box that has a grid-like cover for the most part, covering a black dome like structure, and on top of it a wide slit for something to put inside.

One of the maids gave Ainz a Flat Disc, and he put it inside the rectangular box, pushed a button and the box started playing music. Though they never this tune before, they knew it was music. Jircniv couldn’t believe his ears as he asked himself ‘how could this box play music?’ as if somehow sensing their confusion, Ainz proceeded to explain the device.

“You see Emperor Jircniv, music is essential to society. And I have been informed that only noble get to have the best musicians playing for them at their parties and other events. Other than bards that would sing and perform no one else seem to have any knowledge on music. Therefore I plan to change that and make music available to all my citizens including the Baharuth Empire. Through this device I will simply call it a music player for that is what it does. Everyone that can listen to music in their homes, drinking bars, and basically anywhere they can put this device to. Here take this.”

Ainz gave Jircniv the box that the strange disc was from, and he looked at it carefully. Jircniv noticed the artwork on the front of the case, it was a picture of different faces and at the back he read a list which he correctly guessed were the title of the song as they listened to the first song he looked at the back and it says ‘Clattanoia’ he looked around and noticed everyone’s head was moving with the music, specially Leinas Rockbruise. And then they proceeded to the next song titled ‘Paradise City by Guns n’ Roses’ he somehow felt awakened and energized to move and dance to the music but restrained himself as to preserve his conduct in front of the Undead King. He was surprised when Baziwood’s head started going up and down to the song closing his eyes as he seemed to like the words. Especially around the part that says

_‘take me down, to the paradise city, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Oh, won’t you please take me home…’_

 

Jircniv asked Ainz since Ainz stopped the player after the second song.

“Please forgive my subordinate he didn’t mean to act like that.”  Jircniv pleaded worrying his trusted knight might have displeased the overlord and kill him and them as well.

“Oh no. Don’t worry about it. That’s what good music is supposed to do to anyone who hears it. Tell me, did you like that song sir Baziwood?” Ainz asked.

“Yes. I do like that song your majesty. Please forgive me for I got carried away with it. It’s new to my ears yet I feel like I relate to it somehow.” Baziwood answered.

“Like I said, it’s alright sir knight. Good music makes us react to it, makes us feel emotions, emotions and messages that its creator is trying to convey. There are lots of kinds of music. Some for times of sadness, others to make you happy, to cheer us up. Some just to make you dance. Others even let you remember important times in your life, it may even make you release that anger you kept inside and so much more.” Ainz told his vassals. (At this point of Ainz lecture, some of the maids got teary eyed.)

“I wanted to talk to you about setting up a school for the Arts in the Empire. There will be no discrimination on the student’s race, status in life, be they rich or poor, both men and women can enter with no biases and when they finished their studies. They will represent the Sorcerer Kingdom, Including the Baharuth Empire with every success they garner. These devices will help them become popular and even if they got old and retire, their admirers can still hear their music just as you heard just now, are the songs performed by different musical groups a long time ago.” Said Ainz.

 

At this revelation. Jircniv couldn’t help but be thankful for the undead in letting him hear music lost to them throughout history, since human records and other human civilizations were destroyed by many wars, mostly during the 8 Greed Kings and the Evil Deities that once plagued the world. He was not alone in this sentiment as even Fluder and the others were aware of how much was lost and now they get to hear it as if it was sung by the original singers in front of them.

 

“Thank you for letting us hear such music, your majesty. So much has been lost to us and there were music like these that no one ever heard of.” Jircniv and the others politely bowed and thanked the Sorcerer King.

As they did this. Ainz was thinking to himself. “Hmmn. I said these were music from the past, my past. I think they might have misunderstood me. But what the heck. I see no real problem with letting them think of it as that. Wing it Suzuki! Yes that’s it Wing it. That’s how I survived then no use changing a proven formula. (sighed)”

“Ahem (Ainz cleared his throat, as if there’s any.) I intend to first introduce this at the event and make it available to the public here in E-Rantel all the way to the Baharuth Empire. Of course the residents of the Sorcerer Kingdom including you will be given priority on the orders once mass production is on. As for the representatives of other nations attending, they will be given some as well. This will serve as a means of popularising the product. But don’t worry. The ones I will give to you will contain more songs as a personal gift from me. (at this Jircniv couldn’t help but smile and thanked Ainz.)

“Thank you. Your majesty, this is truly appreciated. I also want to thank you for that other gift, the Car as Sir Momon called it. Truly a powerful and fast mode of transportation, it’s way different from anything I’ve seen or ridden.” Jircniv gave a sincere thanks to Ainz.

“I’m glad you liked it. We made many type of vehicles, as I’m sure Momon and Fluder already informed you back then. (Jircniv nodded) I plan to implement a travel system and inform the public on how to use these vehicles, how to buy them, and the rules in operating them as well as its benefits and even some disadvantages and its dangers. No doubt Momon thought you of those already?” Ainz asked.

“Yes, he did your majesty. If I may inquire, he also mentioned that your personal Vehicle is much, much faster than the one I got. If there’s an opportunity, I would like to have a ride someday.” Jircniv asked out of intrigue and curiosity.

“Very well. Young Emperor. After the Holiday I will give you and your three knights a ride in my personal car. A warning though, I would recommend that each of you bring a clean sack. Just in case you can’t handle the speed and possibly throw up.” Ainz said teasing the Thrill seeker in Jircniv.

 

Then Ainz summoned the maids to get another item. this time, it was a wider but flatter rectangular item. A mirror encased in metal. Ainz used a cable to connect the music player from before, and replaced the disc with another one. Then he pushed a button on the new item and it showed them a scene of a large group of dwarf warriors with shield set in front of them as they faced what looked to be grotesque orcs, as the orcs closed in on the dwarves. Numerous elven warriors leap high from behind the dwarves surprising the orcs and aiding the dwarves and human soldiers in battle against the orcs.

 

“What is this battle? And when did this happened?” Jircniv asked Ainz with wide eyes, while the knights’ eyes were glued to the scene on the new device shown to them. Ainz chuckled a bit then answered.

“Oh no. this never happened. It’s a movie. Similar to an act played by actors in a theatre but here it is recorded and prepared to be shown form many angles and dimensions to give that realistic feel as the viewers watch the show. I assure you this war never happened. This is actually a movie, a show based from a book written by a famous and revered writer a long, long time ago. The story was so epic that it was re-incarnated in these movies from time to time. And in there lies the immortality of his work and name. this movie is called ‘The Hobbit: The battle of the five armies’ originally written by J. R.R. Tolkien.”

 

“Wow! This form of entertainment is going to be big! I’m sure the people would love to see this!” Baziwood said happily as he loves fighting and tales of heroism and glory in battles.

“No doubt about it.” Jircniv agreed. ‘But how do these things work?” he asked.

“By combining different knowledge. We use science and magic to create all these. And though I intend to sell them to the public, that in its way will be my gift to the people of the Sorcerer Kingdom.” Ainz exclaimed in the room. He and the Emperor went to talk about Ainz’ plans on making all this accessible to the public. And Jircniv role in all this, as they set up the future that other nations will soon be demanding to be a part of.

 

Author’s note sorry for the short chapter. But the next one should be better as it will feature the performances of Ainz and the Guardians. As well as Pandora’s Actor’s performance as Momon and as other performers as well. Thanks.


	7. Welcome to my world

Title: "The Nazarick Grand Prix."  
Disclaimer: Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.  
I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

Chapter 7: Welcome to my world.

Two days before the event. King Rampossa-III and his companions reached the Gates of E-Rantel. Though they have sent messengers in advanced of their arrival, the messenger reported back to them, telling them that they though they are honoured guests, they still are required to attend a seminar regarding about the rules and what they can expect inside the city. They were advised to have their weapons kept in a temporary storage. King Rampossa agreed, and ordered his soldiers to put their swords and shields in said weapons storage. He however asked that Razor’s Edge be kept with its wearer as it is a national treasure. The human guard understood their situation and agreed, but stressed that no matter what happens they would not react violently or try to draw the weapon. The human guard called on someone that they will be entering the seminar room.  
To their surprise, the door opened and came out a huge human shaped figure, an embodiment of violence in an undead form. A Death Knight. The king stopped in his tracks and Brain and Climb stood in front of him while the soldiers just froze in fear. Brain put his right hand on the Razor Edge’s handle, but the guard moved in front of them shouting.  
“NO! Please don’t draw that sword! Didn’t you just agreed to keep that sword in its sheath!?” the guard shouted and reminded Brain and the King of their agreement.  
“But that’s a Death Knight!” Climb shouted towards the guard. Brain regains his composure and calmed down. While Renner and King Rampossa just sighed heavily thankful that nothing really happened.  
“You’re in the Sorcerer Kingdom! You know our King is an undead right? So why would you draw a weapon after I strongly told you not to!?... This is why we require every new visitor to attend the SEMINAR! Did you even stop to think that if you and your friend ever draw out your swords, this Death Knight would kill you all!? Damn your stupid, boy.” The Guard said to Climb and gave Climb and Brain both shameful stares, or more like a glare. Shortly after the shouting, the Guard Captain quickly approached them and asked what happened. After the subordinate explained to him what happened he went to talk to King Rampossa-III.  
“My deepest apologies for any rudeness my subordinate may have said. But with all due respect your highness; he just did the right thing. If your Guards were to try to challenge the Death Knight, you all would have been slaughtered and there’s nothing we could have done about it. Worse, any foe slain by a Death Knight would have his soul tortured for eternity and their corpse arisen as a squire zombie. As long as no one breaks the rules, these undead guards will not harm you. I’m afraid I will have to ask you again Sir. Would you still like to enter the City? If you do, you will have to attend our Short Seminar. If you won’t, then, we would have to kindly ask you to leave the City.” The Guard Captain respectfully asked King Rampossa.  
“We will attend the Seminar. My sincerest apologies in behalf of my men, I hope you can forgive them. They just reacted to protect me. And I understand he was just doing his job.” King Rampossa said kindly as he gestured for their group to move into the room. Brain and Climb made their apologies to the guards but Brain never took his eyes of the Death Knight as he entered the room.  
“I’m very sorry for how I reacted to that death knight. I have caused an unnecessary scene back there, my actions put me, nay, us to shame. Please forgive me your majesty.” Brain knelt in front of the king as he apologised about his actions.  
“Please rise, young man. I understand your actions, though I don’t blame you. I don’t think anyone seeing that thing would remain calm like it’s a normal scene out here. But, right here. It might be.” King Rampossa said to Brain. Climb bowed down as well and apologised but the king forgave him all the same, while Princess Renner was trying hard to hide her smile. In her mind, though Climbs retorts towards the previous guard were understandable, she thought that now he was ashamed, his facial expression was just cute in her eyes. (This is one crazy bitch.)

A few moments passed and the door from the other side of the room opened and to their continued surprise, a half man half serpent creature a Naga, went to the front of the room and began the Seminar. The Naga Diplomat greeted them properly and proceeded to explaining the rules of the Sorcerer Kingdom, the different kinds of species that resided in the city, as well as the undead guards and officials stationed in their proper designations. Shortly after the seminar, the group was lead to the recently opened Blessed Hotel.  
A hotel that Ainz had commissioned hiring Dwarf Engineers and the former paupers and other unemployed citizens of E-Rantel. This was to symbolize the prosperity and improvement of their new nation, as well as to house rich nobles, official guests and other kinds of VIP’s.

“This is truly grand indeed. I hate to admit it, but even our own palace standards are not this sophisticated.” King Rampossa said as he observe the place around him, awed by the designs and grand furnitures found in the lobby alone.  
“I’ve never seen any place like this. Truly impressive.” Marquise Raeven said in amazement.  
An elder gentleman in a black butler’s suit approached and welcomed them. Upon seeing the butler, Brain and Climb stopped right in their tracks.

“King Rampossa-III, Princess Renner, Marquise Raeven of the Re-Estize Kingdom and all of your followers, I am Sebas Tian. His majesty’s personal butler. In behalf of his majesty the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, I welcome you to the Sorcerer Kingdom and to the Blessed Hotel. Please make yourselves at home and enjoy our hospitality. If there’s anything you need, do not hesitate to let me or any of our staff know about it.” Sebas greeted and bowed down as he welcomed the Royal guests.  
“Thank you Sir Sebas. This is indeed very impressive; please pass my regards to his majesty. Also, if it’s not too much to ask, I would like to request an audience with the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown as soon as it is possible. It would be better if we could meet before the events of the coming occasion begins. There’s much we needed to discuss. Only if it’s possible of course.” King Rampossa said to Sebas.  
“Of course, King Rampossa. I shall convey your message to his majesty. All of you must be tired from your lengthy travels? Allow our staff to show you all to your rooms; I hope you all enjoy your stay here. Hmmn… (Sebas turned to see Brain and Climb frozen in surprise) you two looked like you’ve seen a ghost. Don’t tell me you don’t recognize me now.” Sebas said to the two young men. King Rampossa himself was surprised to know that Brain and Climb both know the Sorcerer King’s personal butler, but said nothing about it.  
“Oh. Sorry about that just now, Sir Sebas. We just didn’t expect to see you here of all places.” Says Brain.  
“Yeah, me too. It’s good to see you again Sir Sebas.” Climb bowed and greeted the butler.  
“It’s nice to see you two as well. I’m sure you’re both busy, we can catch up later when we both have free time. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to attend to the other guests.” Sebas said to the two and moved to welcome the other guests.

As Sebas gestured to the maids and staff to assist the delegates of the Re-Estize Kingdom, he then moved on to welcome the newly arrived guests from the Roble Holy Kingdom. He welcomed King Caspond, the vice captain of the Paladin Corps Gustave Montagnes, and the former Paladin and now leader of a new religious sect, Neia Baraja. Who herself couldn’t stop admiring the beauty of the hotel they were going to stay. A new set of staff assisted the Holy Kingdom’s delegates and they moved to their designated rooms.

Once inside his room, King Rampossa lay in his bed; examining its comfort and relaxing softness. Thinking to himself ‘So far, this is the most relaxing bed I’ve ever layed upon. I hope this comfort is a good sign to things yet to come.’ Then he told Renner that he would like to take some rest as well as the others should and wake him up in two hours time so that they can travel around the city to inspect it and see for themselves how things have truly changed. Also giving them something to do while they wait for any schedule on his requested audience with the Sorcerer King.  
Meanwhile, Jircniv and his followers have just returned to the Blessed Hotel after his discussions with the Sorcerer King. As he entered, he saw the delegates from the Roble Holy Kingdom. He saw Caspond and noticed that he was a bit skinny for a king. So he went to have a conversation.

“King Caspond. As the head of the Baharuth Empire, a vassal state of the Sorcerer Kingdom. I personally welcome you and your companions. I heard about what happened to your nation years ago. I’m sorry about what happened to your sister and to your people. At least I’m glad that the threat of that demon is finally over.” Jircniv said to Caspond.  
“Thank you Emperor Jircniv. I believe this is the first time we’ve actually met since my sister’s coronation? By the way, if you don’t mind me asking. Has your nation changed after you became a vassal nation to the Sorcerer King?” says King Caspond.  
“Yes, you’re correct on that. And yes. A lot has changed in my country, mostly for the better. At first, I have my fears if I’m being honest. But his majesty kept true to his words. And if the changes he implemented in the Empire had done well for us, I guess it’s safe to say this event, if nothing goes wrong, will be better for those that can understand the potentials of his majesty’s vision.” Jircniv said to King Caspond. At this, Caspond raised a brow in suspicion.  
“Well, I am here in part; to give my thanks and support to his majesty as his rescue of our nation is something I can never forget. Even more so the support and assistance he gave us after freeing us from that living nightmare. And personally, I’m just curious as to what is going to happen this whole week, really. But I digress; it seems to me like you might have seen something we haven’t yet and your expression tells me it’s going to be big.” King Caspond replied respectfully. Jircniv just gave a small smile and nodded to a fellow ruler.  
“Well. Forgive me but I must join the others now and get some rest. Perhaps we can talk again soon. Emperor Jircniv.” Says Caspond.  
“Of course, my apologies for keeping you… (King Caspond was already walking away then Jircniv said) From one ruler to another. If you really want your country to be better than it was. I advise you, when his majesty reveals his vision to the world and invite you to be part of it, listen to him, and think with an open mind.” Jircniv said to Caspond in a tone that both confused and mystified Caspond, not knowing whether the young Emperor was inkling him to join in support of the Sorcerer King, or teasing of something to come. For Caspond. The short conversation they just had made him lean to the latter as he went on his way.  
After that, Jircniv went to command Roune (his scribe/ personal assistant) to book a meeting room for them and after that have all his companions, including the Knights, servants, and Fluder meet him there, when it’s all ready. He then, went to a hotel staff member, and asked them to bring the Sorcerer King’s Gift to the reserved meeting room for the Baharuth Empire Delegates.  
A few minutes after that. He had them all gathered in the room. Inside there were seats comfortable enough for everyone, these seats were arranged the shortest ones on the front to a wall going taller towards the back of the room. There were also some fruit based but non alcoholic refreshments on a small table beside a seat. And of course, the seat positioned for best vantage point in the center of the arrangement was meant for Jircniv himself. Every Baharuth Empire Delegate was in place and they were looking suspiciously at the huge, thick, perfectly flat slab of a single mirror that was set in front of them and some small boxes being placed around it, and another slightly larger box in the middle, on the base of the huge mirror’s stand. The said mirror was 8 ft. high and 17 ft. wide. The curtains were all closed and Fluder, sitting next to Jircniv was holding a small flat metallic object with smaller runes engraved on it. He signalled for Jircniv to start, and with that Jircniv stood up and made his speech.

“Glorious Day to all of us! And thank you all for your loyalty and service all these years. I know some of you still have doubts and may even hate me when I decided to offer our country as a vassal nation to the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. I can understand that, but know it can’t be denied that we were all better for it. His majesty has shown me a glimpse of a bright future for our nation. And as a reward, he has given me a gift, one that I will ensure all in the empire can experience. Just a reminder, this is still technically a secret but his majesty allowed for us to try it now. So no matter what happens do not make any noise unless it’s really important.” And with that, Jircniv looked to Nimble to get things started. Nimble went to the box in the middle opened a small box that he had in his protection and took out a thin, flat circle that has the Baharuth Empire’s text it says: ‘LORD OF THE RINGS TRILOGY.’ And gently inserted it into the slot in the Player.  
Then Fluder pressed a button on the small flat item and the huge mirror lit up and everyone was astonished to what they were seeing and hearing. It’s as if they were somewhere else, like inside a book’s story that someone else was telling. The narrator began the story and a few gaping mouths still for a few seconds until they saw a tall dark armoured warrior that had its hand cut and the ring that fell from its fingers was picked up by the human warrior that cut the hand it was from…  
The movie went on. And everyone in the room was truly enjoying what they were watching. Even old Fluder himself, reacted to the scenes. And in that moment, Jircniv looked around and saw the expressions of enjoyment on everyone’s faces. Even that of his old mentor has a smile of fascination. And he realized that he was really happy. Happy in the sense that in that time he didn’t feel any burden on him as a leader, he looked at Baziwood, who was like a child being taken in by the show, even almost charged at the screen in some fight scenes as he wanted to help the hobbits fleeing Sauron’s hordes, he forgot that what he was seeing was just entertainment. He was reined in by both Nimble and Leinas. And when he realized his blunder he apologized to everyone, especially Jircniv. But Jircniv didn’t reprimand him and just told Baziwood to relax and enjoy the show. In his mind, Jircniv understood that Baziwood just acted on reflex and tried to help story’s protagonists. He knew that. Despite Baziwood’s rough and tough exterior, even adding his thug like demeanour that most people address with hardened and seasoned warriors. Not to mention his flaw of being a loyal husband to his wives (if that makes any sense) Baziwood was a good person deep inside and his reaction just showed it.  
The first movie just ended and the soldiers were talking about it and Fluder just casually chuckled.  
“Relax. All of you. All of what you’ve seen is just a story form a great story teller who lived long ago as his majesty, the Sorcerer King told me. We are indeed very lucky that his majesty has decided to let us mortals get a glimpse of the potentials the supreme beings’ all-knowing wisdom, such as he can bestow to those who followed him. Right Jir?” Fluder said to the soldiers whose face was happy he lived to see something so great and inspired him to do the best he could as one of those charged with the protection of his people.  
Jircniv just said “yes, you’re right gramps.” As he realized that he was having Fluder share this moment with him and the others, it was like old times but without the hate he used to have on Ainz Ooal Gown. The one he used to refer to as a monster, now, he referred to as your majesty. And unknown to Jircniv himself. He was smiling for real, which he hasn’t done in a long, long time. Not since his father died, leaving him with the heavy burden of reforming his Empire to be the best nation in the known world.  
They all enjoyed some light snacks served by the hotel staff. And before they begin watching the second movie. The new set of hotel staff, mostly maids led by Sebas entered the room, with Jircniv’s permission and gave them large, round cardboard buckets filled to the brim with a food they never seen before along with some drinks that were bubbling but not beer or any wine they knew. So Jircniv looked at Sebas, and before he could ask.

“Emperor Jircniv. The Sorcerer King has sent you these snacks we call popcorn, it is made from a plant called corn. It is said that having a light snack to eat as one watches a movie makes the viewing experience better as food feeds the body and the movie feeds the mind. The drink we call it a soda pop, is a flavoured drink that is made by a process called carbonization. Basically somehow filling the drink with essentially air to give a unique zest to it. I hope you enjoy both these snacks and the movie. If there’s anything else you would need, please let us know.” Sebas explained and after that he and the staff left the room once the food and drinks were distributed.

Jircniv took a piece of popcorn and tried it. “Strange new taste, but not bad. We’ll see.” Says Jircniv. Then, he took a sip of the new drink soda pop. And his eyes widened as he felt an airy smooth flow of sweetness chilled to the right temperature, and bit of bubbly fizz on his lips and a light build up of air flowing into his throat. That after taking it all in, he lightly burped. Then everyone’s eyes looked at him, then back to their own popcorns and sodas. They tried some of the snacks and drinks and they too, experienced a different eating experience. Nothing really special. But overall after effect was quite fun and unique in itself.  
“I think I can eat this all day and not feel heavy.” Nimble commented after trying a handful of popcorn.  
“This drink. I don’t think I can get drunk from it, but I like how it makes me feel refreshed after having a gulp (burp).” Baziwood remarked, as Jircniv chuckled a bit at his burping.  
“If only we can drink this after a day’s work. I think many people will appreciate this refreshing taste and texture, I think even a child can drink this safely.” Says Leinas.  
“This is truly refreshing. I better talk to his majesty about this when I get the chance. If we can buy these in large numbers and make it available to the public, I think we can earn more profit and if we hire the unemployed citizens and provide jobs. Hitting two targets at once.” Says Jircniv. Earning an approving nod from everyone in the room.

Shortly they started watching the second and third movie. Some of them cried at the ending of the movie. Jircniv got teary eyed but managed to hold it in. Nimble couldn’t help but be touched and smiled at the ending. Leinas was crying, though many did the same, most of them were the veteran soldiers. Upon seeing the faces of old veteran soldiers crying. The tears Jircniv was trying hard to fight back in order to keep from looking weak. Just disappeared and he just mentally cringed at their facial expressions. Then a vision struck his mind. Emperor Jircniv imagined every City, Village in the Empire having a ‘Tee Vee set’ and a ‘music player’. Then everyone, family members can gather around to watch moving stories like this and make memorable bonding moments, strengthening families, communities, and society, into a more united country. Where people would not only be content but be actually happy to live in their land. Jircniv looked at the soldiers setting the chairs neatly on one side of the room. He envisioned them growing older and retired, enjoying their time spent with their family. And slowly his eyes cried. Nimble noticed this and he went to Jircniv and spoke to him. After all the soldiers and the servants left the room.

“Sir. I know that show was good, but I didn’t think it was that good enough to make you cry like this.” Nimble said to a tearful Jircniv. And the other just softly laughed. Jircniv chuckled as he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
“I know what you mean Nimble. But it’s not that I assure you, I just had a vision of the empire, and I saw the people happy, content, proud and thankful. I saw soldiers get to grow old, have a family of their own, retiring of old age playing with their grandchildren. How many of our soldiers in the front lines get to do that? Tell me. You all know that I planned to betray his majesty right after we first met. But look at our country now, how many people are enjoying our public parks? Mothers resting on the benches, talking about whatnot, while they watch their children play on the playgrounds. How many villagers are being safer and living better and safer since they don’t have to fear attacks from demihumans anymore. The farms are more productive due to the farming techniques shared to us by the Sorcerer King himself. Not to mention the dwarf experts that helped build our rune enchanted streets and roads, the elves that helped improved our public healthcare services that again, his majesty thought us. How many other leaders have actually used their resources into actually improving the lives of their people? You all know that I worked hard for many years to get the Empire to be the best country there is in every way. But his majesty did way more than that in just a few years. You all heard that song they rehearsed inside that ‘stoo-de-yo’, right? The words alone in that song… it’s a message that anyone with even a bit of intellect can relate to, how much more for those of us, who have to deal with wars and whatnot can feel that music touching their soul?” Jircniv explained his insights and the others understood and nodded with a smile.

Later that afternoon, at the gates of E-Rantel. The Slane Theocracy delegates arrived, and the Captain of the Guards decided to personally handle the group due their known stance on non humans. He greeted Cardinal Raymond and his companions. He told them his spiel on the basics upon entering the Sorcerer Kingdom. He stressed emphasis of not drawing any weapons while inside the Kingdom, for they will suffer the punishments most of which is death. As Raymond agreed and assured them they would comply and respect the rules, the door to the seminar room opened and a death knight came out from it and stood by the side of the door with its red eyes directed at the newly arrived delegates.  
Cardinal Raymond along with his followers stopped right in their step looked at the guard captain and the captain held up his left arm gesturing to them to enter.

“I assure you, no one will be harmed by this death knight as long as you keep your calm and not make any trouble. All you need to know about visiting this country will be explained to you in the seminar.” The Guard Captain urged the Theocracy delegates to proceed.  
Once inside the room they all took a seat and waited for the seminar to start, and some of them talked among themselves to pass the time.

“Alright everyone, I need you all to keep your calm. If we do anything to start any form of trouble, the undead will have a reason to make actions against us. Not to mention that it will make us look bad in the international community. So whatever your opinions are, just keep it to your selves. Unless you are certainly attacked, don’t make any hostile actions.” Raymond told his followers in a strict and serious tone. As he stared at some of the priests that were sent as delegates representing other temples in the Theocracy.  
“What do you think this whole occasion is truly about? Surely, this must some plot to make the undead be acceptable to other countries and slowly put himself up as some god. Just like that stunt at the Holy Kingdom.” Aklamar Prink Delnoch, a High Priest of the faith of the Wind Temple asked Cardinal Raymond in a hushed voice.  
Raymond just looked at the man and leaned his head towards him and in a calm but serious tone spoke.  
“This is not the place for us to talk about these things.” Then in a normal tone said. “And I strongly recommend that we stick to the rules while were here. Agreed?” and everyone nodded in agreement.

A few more minutes passed, and the door on the other side of the room opened and an Elder Lich went into the room, most Elder Liches normally have tattered hooded cloaks. But this specific undead was wearing obviously luxurious and made of high quality materials for such a wearable magic item. Raymond, a former Black Scripture member himself and Sylvan, the current captain of the Black Scripture noticed the dangerous potential of the said Litch if they were forced to fight it. Not to mention the fact that they were inside its “playground” so to speak and both got their guard up but tried to look calm and relax. The Elder Lich scanned the delegates and looked at all the members of the Slane Theocracy delegates, then proceeded to position itself in front of the board on the wall and greeted them with its hoarse and horrifying deep ghastly voice.  
“Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen of the Slane Theocracy, In behalf of the Supreme Being, His Majesty the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. I formally welcome you all to the Sorcerer Kingdom. If you must address me, this one has been given the name Bernie Slanders.”  
Immediately, Aklamar looked away and rolled his eyes in contempt, but stayed silent. Sylvan noticed this and slowly sighed and shook his head as he worried that this priest’s reaction might get them into trouble and incur the fearsome magic caster’s wrath.  
“I am here to explain in greater detail, the rules and to set expectations for those who are entering the Sorcerer Kingdom for the first time. The First and most important rule anyone should keep in mind is that no one is allowed to draw or use their weapons on anyone. Those proven to violate the laws are punished according to the violations they committed; most offenders are given a strict warning, depending on their crime. The more heinous the crime is committed, the higher the punishment will be. In most cases is death. If you have any questions feel free to ask, and I will answer it to the best of my abilities.” The Elder Litch began his lecture.  
“If I may ask, how did the original residents of E-Rantel react when the Sorcerer King officially took over?” Raymond asked the undead lecturer.  
“Ah yes, of course. You are after from the Slane Theocracy. I am aware of your religion’s doctrine about exterminating all intelligent non-human life form; so naturally, none of you would venture in trading with our nation. If you had you would have already known of the benefits of the gifts from the supreme beings. To answer your question. At first, they were scared and wary of how their lives would be upon the change in leadership. Slowly and patiently our king worked hard to improve the lives of everyone, which includes humans, demi-humans, and even heteromorphic beings. Those you would refer to as homeless, unemployed, beggars, and peasants and so on, the poorest among the humans that remained here were offered options on how to adapt and make their lives better. For example, some chose to be relocated to the new villages and owning farmlands just outside the city, some chose to stay and have been given new homes and underwent necessary education and training for their chosen careers. Of course, most of these peaceful transition and stability is due to the hard work of Momon-sama. The people’s trust in him helped alleviate the public’s fears about his majesty. And in time the people here have gotten used to living with the undead and other races. Here, the people know that even an undead like me and the rest of his majesty’s creations are far more superior since we are created with high intellect to do our duties and serve the supreme one.” Answered the Elder Lich Bernie Slanders. As he continued his seminar.  
“His Majesty respects the freedom of expression and the freedom to religion. Meaning, anyone can say what they want to say and practice their faith and its customs as long it does not violate the freedom of others, also as long as one does not force others to their belief and let the individual make their own decisions freely. The temples of the six or four gods are safe and allowed to practice their worship. You may visit them if you wish to confirm what I’m saying. In case of any crime the law here states that if those suspected of being the culprit will be investigated by the guards and depending on the situation it is allowed that the suspect or suspects will undergo having their minds read in order to ensure that we are arresting or punishing the right individual, should that person be innocent, they will be set free immediately and may even be given reparations, again, depending on the situation and investigation results.”  
Sylvan asked the Lich. “Isn’t it strange that the use of any sort of magic that can delve into the mind of anybody being suspected of anything without proof kind of suspicious? I mean won’t the officials just manipulate that person into saying something that they didn’t do?”  
“That is a valid question. Know that such measures are allowed if necessary to solve such matters and provide Justice as soon as possible. As one of the Supreme Beings, Lord Touch Me have ones said that ‘Justice delayed is Justice Denied.’ And to your concern, if such a measure is required, it is done in the presence of Momon-sama or his partner Miss Nabe-sama, an official representative of the Adventurer’s Guild and the Magician’s Guild, the Captain of the Guards, City Council members, and an official representative of his majesty. Mostly one of his Guardians.” Bernie replied to Sylvan’s query.  
“Forgive for asking. But, what is a Guardian? Is there perhaps a chance we can meet one of the guardians you speak of? So that we may know how to properly conduct ourselves in the presence of the Sorcerer King should there an opportunity.” Raymond asked the Lich in a curious respectful tone in hopes of gaining any useful information about the Sorcerer King’s subordinates.  
“A Guardian is a Direct Subordinate of his Majesty, guarding the Holy Realm of the Supreme Beings. Unfortunately, I myself have never met any of them. (An obvious lie) They have the highest ranks among the numerous his highness’ followers, and their time is precious and not to be wasted.” Bernie Slanders answered, much to Raymond’s disappointment. But Raymond kept his respectful façade.

The Elder Lich moved on to explaining the rules and other things. And when the Seminar ended, it was late in the afternoon and was getting dark. The Theocracy delegates were led to the Blessed Hotel. Where they would stay, same place as the delegates from other nations. Raymond thought it best that they get some rest and start gathering needed information and try to explore the city in the morning. Once inside his room, Raymond found it hard not to sleep as the bed he was on was very soft and comfortable. He thought that it would be useless to overthink things as he had very little solid information to begin with. As the night sky settled Raymond closed his tired eyes and went to sleep with a grin on his lips. Knowing that the other Cardinals were not sleeping on a bed as relaxing and comforting as the he was on right now. He opened his eyes again and looked at the small words printed on the side of his pillow. The words on the pillow say: [Made in the Sorcerer Kingdom.] “They do know how to make a good bed, I’ll give them that.” Raymond said as he went back to sleep.

Meanwhile. As Cardinal Raymond was sleeping comfortably, unbeknownst to him, an Arch Devil and a Succubus have been observing him and his companions ever since they left for the Sorcerer Kingdom.  
“What a fool. To think that he actually asked old Bernie about us, thinking he can get useful information just like that. The nerves of these insects are truly something else. I look forward to see their faces when they see what Ainz-sama has in store for them.” Albedo commented on the Theocracy Delegates that they were spying on using the ‘Mirror of remote viewing’.  
“Just Relax Lady Albedo. Remember that everything dances in the hands of Ainz-sama! No need to let fools upset us. I only wish it was a year over already, so I can participate in that race. That Ainz-sama is planning to host.” Demiurge said with a calm calculating voice.  
“Oh? You’re that excited already for that race? I don’t blame you. Ainz-sama had instructed all of us guardians to not interfere with the construction of our individual vehicles. For those will be done after the new weapons Ainz-sama had the smiths built and completed.” Albedo replied to Demiurge.  
“Ah, yes. Those weapons are indeed going to be an entirely different beast in the battle field. I’d like to see how some fools would do against these machines.” Demiurge answered, followed by his laughter.

That very same evening, after all the delegates of each nation has been served their meals.

On the balcony at the Fifth floor. King Rampossa was sitting on a chair, looking at the people walking down the streets. He saw the citizens of E-Rantel having smiles on their faces, the Death Knights on the side of the streets, scary and truly an effective deterrent to anyone thinking of being pick pockets and so on. He look a bit further and he saw some small stalls selling food and all sorts of merchandise. He saw that the streets themselves are a lot brighter than when last he was at E-Rantel, he saw some merchants just setting up their stalls for the upcoming occasion and noticed that the crew setting the different stalls were not only human but of were of mixed races, he was surprised to see people of different cultures and races interacting and actually getting along just fine. He looked at the sword sitting at his lap as it glowed with its magical powers. He caressed the sword, closed his eyes and let his tears fall on to Razor’s Edge. He remembered Renner’s thoughts on the possible reason Gazef chose to die that day. He opened his eyes and looked at the sword as feeling the presence of his late Best friend as if he never died. He wiped the tears from his eyes and then wiped the fallen tears from the sword. And with a determined look.  
“I’m so sorry my friend. I was not strong enough to be the king that my people deserved, that you deserved. But at the very least, I will not let your sacrifice be in vain. If giving up my power as king is what I need to do to have the power and strength to save the kingdom from ourselves. Then I will make the choice I should have made a long time ago. So that when my time comes, I can face and all those who died that day with the clear conscience of knowing that I did all I could for the people of Re-Estize to have better lives.” King Rampossa said to himself as he looked at the sword before putting it in its sheath.  
Right after the sword was sheathed, a he heard a knock on the door, and it was Marquise Raeven.  
“Your highness, it I, Marquise Raeven along with Princess Renner. We have important news sire, permission to enter.” Raeven announced himself and the Princess.  
“Please come in.” Rampossa replied. The Marquise entered the room and upon entering the Kings Hotel room. He immediately closed all of the windows and balcony door.  
“We have good news father. They gave us the first schedule to gain an audience with the Sorcerer King tomorrow morning.” Princess Renner told the good news to her father. And with a smile he thanked them and instructed them to make sure everyone is ready for their appointment tomorrow morning. And after the Princess and the Marquise left the room. King Rampossa opened the window curtains, looked at the shining moon in the night sky and say.  
“Thank you. I will take this good news as a good sign of things to come old friend.”

At the same time on the Sixth floor, the leaders of the Argland Republic delegates were having a friendly discussion about all they’ve seen and experienced since arriving at the City three days ago, making them among the earliest Nation to accept and venture into the City besides the Baharuth Empire.

“Even though we’ve been for about three days now, I’m still fascinated by that Elevator thing that they have here. Imagine how convenient it would be for our officials and messengers to get things done if they don’t’ have to run up and down the stairs every time they have urgent messages or documents. I’m sure our older citizens and those in more fragile conditions would appreciate the benefits. And the views as you go up to higher floors? Its fun!” Says the half lion, half tiger beastman council member said in an excited manner.  
“I understand your point, Council member. A lot of our fellow delegates agree that by far, all that we’ve seen in this City tells us that the Sorcerer King is serious about making this ‘Yu-tow-pe-ya’ (Utopia) into a reality. But, I still can’t help but be worried about that magic spell he used against the Re-Estize Kingdom’s army. If he decided to use something like that against us, we will be in an awful position in that scenario.” The Fire Dragon Lord (in his humanoid form) commented.  
“I also talked to some of the dwarves working on that huge area just near the human district and the demi-human district. He said it would be opened tomorrow right after the Sorcerer King makes his speech. What do you think they could be building in that place?” the Fire Dragon Lord continued on his questions and then looks at Platinum Dragon Lord’s remote controlled armour and gave him that ‘well?... your thoughts?’ kind of look.  
“To be Honest with you, I think he might be more reasonable than I thought. Setting aside the fact that he easily decimated the Kingdom’s army in the “battle”, if you could even call it that. He does seem to not hate the living. But that’s where my worries gets worse.” The Platinum Dragon Lord answered.  
“What do you mean?” Asked the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.  
“If you still remember, every few hundred years or so. The beings called ‘PLAYERS’ come to this world and make a mark in history. (The others nodded) those Eight Bastards! Are among the more powerful ones we’ve encountered in battle, just about as dangerous as those six other ‘PLAYERS’ (the Dragon Lord puts a stern emphasis on the word player as a point of pure hate on those groups) now held as gods by the Slane Theocracy. However, as many of you here know that some of the Thirteen Heroes were also actually Players but, led the fight against the Eight Greed Kings and the Evil Deities. My point is this, for all the influence and connections I have; I still can’t get any useful information on the Sorcerer King and his Subordinates. I still don’t know whether he’s an enemy or not. If we attack him and it turns out that he’s among the good ones, like the leader of the Thirteen Heroes. Then we’ll be making a huge mistake that we may not recover from. And if that happens, I’m sure I don’t need to tell you how those how those depraved and twisted zealots from the Slane Theocracy will no doubt take advantage. (Again, everyone in the room nodded with serious looks) but, if he is an enemy, I honestly don’t know if we can beat him. Certainly not with the lack of information about a potential threat. That spell alone, the one he used at the Katze Plains was on a power level that previous players haven’t even shown, assuming they unleashed all in their arsenal during those battles centuries ago.” The Platinum Dragon Lord stated.  
“So you’re really convinced the Sorcerer King is a PLAYER huh?” The Diamond Dragon Lord chimed in.  
“I absolutely do. Lately, powerful beings started appearing one by one. First, it was the Dark hero Momon and Nabe of Team Darkness. The fact that they refuse to speak about their homeland convinces me even more that they are Players, and the homeland that they speak of must be the world that the leader called ‘YGGDRASIL’. What else could it be? Then, there’s that small but powerful Vampire Honyopenyoko whom, according to reports that got around from Adventurer’s guild, it says that the vampire was killed by team Darkness with the help of magic item said to be containing 8th tier magic. Let’s not forget about the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth who spread terror first, in the Re-Estize Kingdom, then expanded his evil all the way to the Abelion Hills and to the Roble Holy Kingdom. And lastly, the Sorcerer King himself. Who displayed the highest level of power in a single attack. Not even my most powerful spell could do that much damage in that little time. So unless we find proof that he is not a Player, but a real ancient and powerful Undead, then I will continue to consider him as a Player and keep a watch on his moves.” The Platinum Dragon Lord said to his comrades.  
“I see your point brother. To be fair to him, he did fight and destroyed that demon Jaldabaoth. Saved us the trouble of having to go fight that demon.” The Blue Sky Dragon Lord added to the conversation.  
“So what will be our plans for the time being?” The Fire Dragon Lord asked.  
“I plan to go to the Adventurer’s Guild again and talk to some adventurers and their guild master. I believe his name was Ainzach. I’ll see if I can get access to this Adventurer’s Training Dungeon that they speak off. I want to see if what I heard from our tour guide was really true or not. How about the rest of you?” The Platinum Dragon Lord laid his plan for the coming days.  
“I guess I’ll go sightseeing around the city. The only part of this city that we’ve mostly visited is the Demi-human district. I’ll try to visit the Magician’s Guild and the Market District, perhaps try some of the local dishes. I like the food they serve here, don’t get me wrong. But, since we’ll be here for a week, why not try what this new country has to offer. It may even be a good experience, who knows?” says the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.  
“As for me, I’ll visit some of the villages outside the city and try to talk to some of the people moved there.” The Diamond Dragon Lord said.  
“I think I’ll try to talk to some of the delegates from other countries. To know what they think of this country. Maybe after that I’ll try that ‘Wellness Center’ they speak of.” Says the Fire Dragon Lord.  
“Oh you definitely need to try it. It’s amazing! I wish we have one of those back home. The massages and the ‘Spa’ and specially that bath they call a ‘Ja-koo-zee’ oh, I feel so refreshed after going there. It’s like all the stress from your body just goes away.” says a Catman council member.  
“Really now? If you’re praising it like that. Then I definitely have to try it after I go to that place I mentioned before. The one those dwarves were working on. The one that would be opened tomorrow. That dwarf said it’s going to lots of fun in there. I hope it doesn’t disappoint.” Says the Fire Dragon Lord.  
“By the way, did anyone know what the Baharuth Empire delegates were doing in that room? I heard their Emperor reserved it today and before we all had dinner I walked past by some of them leaving the room and they looked like they had a good time. It seems to me like they were talking about some grand adventure. I heard one of the knights saying he’ll name his next kid ‘Frodo’. Anyone know anything about that?” The Blue Sky Dragon Lord asked around as he was curious about the knight’s attitude coming out of the meeting room. Everyone else just shook their heads. “Guess I’ll just try to ask their Emperor about it then.  
Shortly after the Argland Council delegates’ meeting was done. They all went their respective rooms and took their rest.

The following morning, King Rampossa-III woke up with a resolve assure his country will not be left in the bottom of the sack to rot. He had a fulfilling breakfast with his daughter and all of the Re-Estize delegates. Shortly after, they prepare themselves to meet with the Sorcerer King.  
The Re-Estize Kingdom’s delegates were surprised to see a (luchador) masked manservant bow down and greet them.  
“Good morning. King Rampossa-III of the Re-Estize Kingdom. I will be your guide and will be the one responsible to take you to the Sorcerer King’s office for your scheduled meeting. Though our time together will be short, I hope we can get along just fine.” The manservant said.  
“Thank you, kind sir. But if you don’t mind, can I ask how is it that you can speak so well without opening your mouth? I hope I haven’t offended you, if I have, then I apologise.” King Rampossa asked the manservant out of pure curiosity.  
“I think we have a misunderstanding here.” Says the manservant as he stood straight and stared at the king with bafflement in his eyes.  
“What do you mean?” Princess Renner asked.  
“Ahem. (Pretending to clear throat) I’m DOWN here.” Says the source of the voice they’ve been talking to all this time. They all looked down and in front of them they saw a black short bird with a white tummy, a Penguin to be more specific.  
“EEH!?” was a single and united reaction of the delegates out of sheer surprise. The Penguin looked back at them with a ‘what’s wrong with you?’ expression on its face.  
“I am Eclair Ecleir Eicler. The Assistant Butler of his majesty. Please enter this vehicle, as it will be the transportation we will use to take you to his majesty’s office. Éclair said gesturing to the Limousine.

The delegates were shocked to say the least. They were showing faces of wonder as they looked at the strange ‘carriage’ that has no horses or any animal pulling it. They entered the limousine and were surprised to see it has enough space to accommodate them all. The seats were seamlessly arranged to make the atmosphere inside seem like they were in a small living room, Éclair was seated in the center right next to his manservant. While another manservant was driving the car. Éclair pressed a button on the side of his seat’s armrest and from the opposite side of the car a compartment presented a sleek box that opened itself up and to their surprise was filled with fancy drinking glasses, cups and bottles of various kinds of drinks. Then Éclair looked to his manservant to pick up some of the glasses and took a bottle of strawberry flavoured iced tea, and served the drinks to the passengers inside. Upon taking a small sip of the iced tea, King Rampossa’s lightened up looked at his daughter and asked.

“This is quite a drink, not too sweet, yet tastes like tea but cold, quite refreshing really. Renner, have you ever had any drink like this?” Rampossa asked.  
“No, I’ve never tasted any drink like it. The taste resembles similar to tea but the flavour is sweet and new to me.” Renner replied.  
Then the King looked back at the Éclair and asked.  
“Thank you for this wonderful drink. May I know what is this drink called, and what is it made from? If you don’t mind me asking sir Éclair, Also. What is this strange carriage?” King Rampossa asked.  
“I’m glad that you liked it. This drink is called an ‘Iced Tea’ it’s basically tea that formulated to be best served cold and it comes in many flavours. The one you just drank is ‘strawberry’ flavoured. Strawberry is a sweet, red; beautiful fruit that is grown in The Great Tomb of Nazarick. His majesty’s domain. And it happens that this is also one of my favourite fruits EVER! As for the other question. This is a Car, a kind of transportation that will be available to the public in the future. As you’ve noticed it uses no animal of any kind, and is completely controlled by the person driving it. It offers comfortable seating from your hips, to your back and all the way to your head and neck. It also features certain entertainment function such as a ‘music player’ (and the driver turned on the player and they all heard a song played that was easy on the ears even though it’s their first time hearing such kind of music.) Ah yes! The extended version! I love this song!” Says Éclair as his small body grooved and danced to the song.  
As the group inside was listening to the song and drinking iced tea, everyone’s head was lightly moving, “bopping” to the tune and their upper bodies were slightly swaying from side to side just like Éclair who was a very cute thing to watch while dancing. Then Lakyus asked about the song, she decided not to ask about the other questions in her mind in order to avoid offending their guide and host.  
“Ah, excuse me Sir Éclair, may I ask, What is that song? Who sang it? And what kind of song is it?” Lakyus asked several questions about the music she is hearing.  
“Ah? What? ... Oh! Sorry about that My Lady. This song is titled ‘Red Red Wine’ it was written and sung by a man named Bob Marley who was known to have popularized a genre, a kind of music called ‘Reggae Music’. This and many more kinds of music were popular a long, long time ago. Before humanity eventually ruined the world and in the end themselves.” Éclair answered. Then, continued grooving.  
Upon hearing about the last part, the delegates’ attention turned from listening to the music and enjoying their drink, to a more seriously curious expression as they looked at the grooving penguin.  
“Wait, What did you just say!?” Lakyus asked the assistant butler and Éclair just looked back at Lakyus and said “This is Reggae Music. Sung by Bob Marley…”  
“No. not that, I’m sorry. But I mean about the part about humanity ruining the world and themselves long ago. What do you know about it? Please tell us.” Lakyus asked with great concern and worry.  
“Yeah and where did you learn this from? Sir Éclair.” Asked Gagaran. Then, Evil eye raised her hand, leaned forward and was about to ask a question. When Éclair and the manservant raised their hands.  
“Excuse me a moment please. ‘Red red wine, you make me feel so fine, you keep me rockin’ all of the time… make me do my own thing… I’ll surely find…” Éclair and the manservant beside him started to swing their bodies from side to side as Éclair sung the “rap” part of the song all the way to the finish, while the man servant did the background vocals along with the manservant who was driving the car.  
Upon witnessing the Penguin and the manservant’s “performance”. They were pleasantly shocked with mouths gaping, eyes widened, and simply dumbfounded enough, that the serious atmosphere that was building up as they want to ask about what happened to humanity’s past just went away until the assistant butler was done with the song.  
“I’m terribly sorry everyone. I didn’t mean to ignore your queries, it’s just we really liked that song, specially that part, that I just got to sing along with it. Again my sincerest apologies to you all.” Éclair apologized as he bowed down including his manservant. The penguin’s apology was humble enough that they snapped back from being flabbergasted.  
“It’s no problem sir Éclair. But about what Lady Lakyus was asking a while ago. Could you please enlighten us?” King Rampossa gently said to the adorable assistant butler.  
“About that. It was Ainz-sama who revealed to us that the world was once a paradise and everything one could need was provided by Mother Nature. But humanity got too greedy proud of themselves and made mistakes after mistakes that eventually they poisoned their own world, and made that place a living nightmare. The Supreme Beings, Blessed be all of them, had talked about this ages ago and his majesty; Ainz Ooal Gown wants to ensure that it will not happen again. He wants to turn this world into a ‘Utopia’. A place where life is worth living, where all is accepted for whom and what they are, no discriminations no rich belittling the poor, and everyone have equal opportunities to strive and reach their dreams.” Éclair explained to them, stunning the delegates upon hearing the answer.  
“If what you’re saying is true then, why did he have to kill all those people in battle?” Asked Evil eye.  
“Why not ask his majesty himself? The Supreme Being’s thinking is on a whole different plane of existence unlike those of mere mortals. Oh. It seems that we are nearing our destination. I hope you have somehow enjoyed the trip.” Says Éclair.

Upon reaching the entrance to the Government Building, the Limousine stopped, and the menservants opened the car doors, then the maids lead the delegates to have their audience with the Sorcerer King.  
As the Re-Estize Kingdom walked towards the throne room. They all felt nervous, and rightfully so. Just one mistake and everything goes to smoke. The maid that guided them upon entry went inside and after a few minutes returned to them and said they can now enter. And so King Rampossa decided to take the first step and walked into the throne room followed by the rest of the delegates.  
Once inside the throne room, the group scanned their surroundings and then, at the throne made of some black material they laid sight to the famous or in some cases infamous Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown wearing a black leather jacket and pants with chains and some metal plating that has small pointy spikes in the shoulders, forearms, knees and shin. Matched black leather gloves with spikes on its knuckles and shoes that looked like a pair of small versions of dragon heads with teeth and fangs bearing at them. And on his side, placed in its holder is the Electric Guitar he would use in the upcoming concert surging with bits of electric discharge as it glows into different colors that add more to its already menacing design.  
And when everyone was all in the room. Albedo announced the Sorcerer King. King Rampossa bowed down and Knelt on one knee, noticing this, the others followed King Rampossa’s lead. Sensing the delegates were wary of him, Ainz decided to speak first to get the discussions going.

“Thank you for coming to my invitation King Rampossa-III. Please stand up, all of you and have a seat.” Ainz then gestured for the maids to bring seats for the delegates.  
“Thank you for sparing the time to hear us. Allow me to introduce myself; I am King Rampossa-III of the Re-Estize Kingdom. (then the maid offered the seat brought for him and thanked the maid) again, your majesty thank you for such hospitality. I and several nobles of the Re-Estize Kingdom have come here as per your invitation. You said this upcoming event was to promote ideas that can help people live better lives. But, what exactly does that mean by that?” King Rampossa asked.  
“It’s just as I said in the invitation. To promote better lives. But before I continue to answer your question in more details, I think there are some things we need to address first. Let me ask you what do you think of me? Of my city? Please speak freely; I respect the freedom of expression even if it is against me or something I might disagree with. Go on” Ainz asked Rampossa addressing the elephant in the room.  
Many were shocked that Ainz would choose to address more sensitive topics right from the get go, though it was unusual and not practiced by nobles when it comes to most negotiations and other type of talks among nobles and royalties. Yet, the Sorcerer King just went for it. King Rampossa was stunned for a moment, but decided to be brave and be honest.  
“Forgive me for saying this, but since you asked and I think both of us would rather hear the truth immediately rather than drag on a lie. (Ainz nodded in agreement.) I hate you! I hate you because you killed my people! You killed my best friend and most loyal Servant, and because you killed my son! Tell me how can I not you after you took them from me?” King Rampossa answered as he let out his emotions in all honesty, his eyes cried tears not from anger but because he already knew beforehand that he made his share of mistakes. But he just couldn’t move on unless he let it all out.  
Every delegate’s face turned pale and sweated almost instantly, worried that their King might have lost his mind, Evil eye and Gagaran looked at each other with worried faces. Lakyus looked to Renner who was shocked with wide eyed look on her father. Climb and Brain looked at each other, and then to the Blue Roses. What even scared them was Albedo’s release of killing intent that froze the fears on their faces, she was about to walk towards them, but Ainz raised his hands to stop her, leaned in his seat and responded calmly.  
“You have every right to hate me. We all know it’s true I killed all those people in the Katze Plains; those two witnessed all of it after all. (Ainz pointed to Brain and Climb.) before the war, Emperor Jircniv sent you my claims and they supported me. I’m guessing the late Gazef Stronoff might have asked you to give Re-Estize to me. But what did you do? You ignored Gazef. You delayed a response and went to war against me, attacked me and sent soldiers to attack Carne Village and kill all of the villagers.” Did I miss anything King Rampossa?” Ainz said in a cold deep tone for more effect as he struck all knowing undead pose no. 34.  
King Rampossa felt like he was skewered from his guts from all directions because what the undead said was true. Then he noticed something and asked.  
“I admit almost all of those were true, but I never sent an army to destroy a village. I sent my son Barbro to ask the villagers of Carne to provide any useful information we may use against you at the time. Surely Barbro didn’t… No. it can’t be.” Rampossa’s voice faded as he realized why Barbro’s corpse was mutilated like that. King Rampossa knew that most of Carne Village’s residents were slaughtered by the Sunlight Scripture and those who survived would be paranoid and would probably fight back if they were being attacked.  
“I, I understand about the other reasons you stated but, Barbro? Please, Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. If there’s any proof that my son really did what you said. Let me see it. As a father I just can’t believe it. I never raised him like that.” King Rampossa asked for proof and felt from his seat, he needed to see evidence so that he can face the truth for real. Princess Renner embraced her father and tried to comfort him and help him get back to his seat  
“Very well. Albedo if you would.” Ainz replied and allowed Rampossa’s request.  
Albedo pulled a flat tablet from her own inventory that alone awed the delegates much more so for Lakyus and Evil Eye. Albedo then pressed a few keys on it and a 3-Dimensional holograph appeared between her and the delegates, it showed Prince Barbro and the soldiers lent to him by the late noble Blumrush. There, they watched and heard what happened and how Enri Emmot Bareare blew the second magic item given by Ainz. And they were surprised to see it summoned around five thousand goblin soldiers, well armed and disciplined. It overwhelmed Barbro’s soldiers and they were only allowed to leave by the goblins.  
“I think that should be enough. As a father, there’s no need to see anything further. If I show you anything more than that, it won’t even be justice but just sadistry. I see my friend’s creations as their children. So I also see them as my children, and though I haven’t lost a child myself, make no mistake that I would go through all lengths of trouble to keep them safe and well. In that sense I do feel for your loss as a father. But know it was not your fault. If he had only stuck to his orders and let the villagers be, and not give in to his pride, vanity, and greed, he might have lived. As a parent, all you can do is raise your children the best you can, teach them what they need to know, provide for them and hope for the best. I say it again it is Not your fault.” Ainz spoke to King Rampossa in an understanding tone.  
Marquise Raven who was listening all this time, realized that Ainz was not simply a monster like the other nobles thought of, he remembered his first born Son and his youngest that was only a year old now. He thought to himself that if King Rampossa doesn’t go through with becoming allies with the Sorcerer kingdom, he would sell all his assets and move to the Sorcerer Kingdom to protect his family.  
“Thank you. Your majesty, as painful as it is for me to see. I needed that. I have suspected Barbro of being spoiled by me before but mostly by the noble faction; at least I know the truth now.” King Rampossa said as he tried to recompose himself. As he was assisted by Princess Renner, Brain Decided to ask his question.  
“Permission to speak you highness.” Brain asked and Ainz nodded for him to speak.  
“I am Brain Unglaus. Temporary Captain of the Kings Warrior group that was lead previously by the late Gazef Stronoff. With all due respect, I wish to ask you. Was it necessary for Gazef to die that day? Surely someone of your power could defeat him without Killing him.” Brain asked, but his eyes nor facial expression did not bare any hate but sadness.  
“I remember you, young one. Are those the same ones that Gazef wore that day?” Ainz asked Brain referring to his armour and Sword.  
“Yes they are your majesty.” Brain answered.  
“I never wanted to kill Gazef in the first place. If you can remember, I asked him to join me, but he refused my offer and I respected that and honoured his decision. (Brain nodded) His Challenge was a duel to the death, despite my attempts at convincing him to withdraw from such a foolish move, he went with it. As for the other question, yes I could have let him live, I could even resurrect him if he chose but you know his answer to that already. A duel is a duel. It would have been a great disrespect to him as a person and as a warrior if I did not take it seriously. And as his request I used a 9th tier spell [True Death] that means cannot be resurrected with lower resurrection spells, it must 9th tier resurrection spell or higher. I at least added another spell to preserve his body for several years as respect to his honor and spirit.” Ainz answer to Brains query. After that Brain bowed again and took a deep breath and exhaled. His face now seemed relaxed and calmer as Climb noticed.  
“I hope that clears any negativity and potential hindrances to our discussions, at least for now. (King Rampossa nodded) Now, to answer your original question. I plan to have certain knowledge released to the public, the ones I deem the public, the world is ready for. (the delegates looked to Ainz with focus) I have noticed in my travels, that in most cases the people, especially the poor have less to almost no access to basic necessities and their lives doesn’t get any improvement unless one from their family becomes a famous merchant, adventurer or got lucky somehow. Most of them have no hope of a better future. Tell me King Rampossa, have you ever walked to where the poor, the helpless are located? Have you seen what they go through just to barely live day to day? (with a sad face, King Rampossa slowly shook his head in shame.) I see. Another question then, have you allowed the peasants in your kingdom to be taught how to read and write? (again Rampossa shook his head) I do not mean to shame you or your nation, but, Isn’t it a King’s duty to ensure that his people live happy lives and that they are protected? Ainz asked the King Rampossa.  
“Yes. It is the duty of the King to ensure his subjects are protected and happy. I tried to do what I can but just about any decree I present to better my people’s lives are met with such opposition from the nobles.” Rampossa answered.  
“If it’s just the Nobles, then why not revoke their nobility; kill them all if they refuse? I remember Emperor Jircniv doing just that and look at what his Empire accomplished since he took over and put things in order. And that was before he became a vassal nation.” Ainz sated his facts. King Rampossa thought to himself for a few minutes then looked at Princess Renner and then to Marquise Raeven, they both nodded, then he looked back again at Ainz.  
“I see what you’ve said is true. I, together with my most trusted advisors have agreed that becoming an ally to your country will be in the people’s best interest, though I’m very sure many will oppose that decision and may lead to a civil war, and I’d rather not have any more wars if I can avoid it. I think we’ve had enough of it if I’m being truthful here your majesty. (Ainz nodded in agreement.) However, If I surrender the Re-Estize Kingdom to you as a vassal nation what would you do to keep the peace without resorting to bloodshed?” Rampossa asked. At these sudden turn of events even Marquise Raeven was surprised, but not as surprised as the other delegates and the Blue Roses.  
“I sense your concern, and it is valid. Do not worry. If there are any insurgents from the public I will have them imprisoned but only for a month or two, or course I will ensure that even in prison, they are treated and taken care of properly and with dignity. In time the people will realize that what I offer them is hope and not despair. It will some time for the public to get with the idea but they will eventually. You can speed things up a bit if you want. (Rampossa eyes were serious.) In the spirit of being fairness and honesty. I recommend that you explore the city more, visit the exhibits that will be held during this weeklong holiday and see for yourselves if the prosperity I offer under my rule is truly worth the trouble or not. The hotel that you’ve been staying so far is but a taste of what is to come in the future. Talk to the residents and see for yourself how their lives have improved. Take your time to think more about it. I can accept your offer right now but any partnership doesn’t last without trust, loyalty and support on both sides. If one wants to change others, then one should look in the mirror first. Change the man in the mirror, then make a change. We always talk about vassalization in more details in the future, so there’s no need to hurry. If you do change your mind, have no fear for I will honor and respect your decision. This I guarantee, from one leader of a nation to another.” Rampossa whole heartedly agreed with the Sorcerer Kings Wisdom.  
“Your Majesty, aren’t you making such a hasty decision? Being an ally is fine and all. But, vassalization? Being a vassal state like the Empire? Please reconsider. There’s still hope to change the Kingdom.” Lakyus pleaded the king to reconsider.  
“I understand your concern Lady Lakyus. In truth I have been thinking about it for quite some time now. The only mistake I made is not listening to Gazef that day! If I did, none of the problems would have arisen to great degree like it is now.” Rampossa rebuked Lakyus’ words.  
“Your majesty Ainz Ooal Gown. I don’t need the extra time. I have made up my mind and offer you the Re-Estize kingdom as a vassal nation, so that it’s people be under your protection and that we may also receive the blessings that come with you rule.” King Rampossa Declared with a passion of a man who was willing to go to war to get the right things done. Marquise Raeven looked to Renner and she nodded with a smile, as if to stay ‘we are safe now’ and Marquise Raeven couldn’t help but shed a tear of joy. While the Blue roses were stunned as now their home land has been offered by their own king as a vassal nation.  
Albedo was not exempted from being surprised by what just happened. Though she suspected that Princess Renner’s convincing was a big help to get to this direction. It was only a matter of time before the Re-Estize Kingdom was officially under Ainz Ooal Gown’s hands. As she thought of this, she tried hard to be sure that no one would notice that deep inside she was in ecstasy at her master’s intellect.

“If there is nothing else, then let me personally invite you and your people to the musical concert that would be held the day after tomorrow. We will hold it inside the new entertainment Dome. It’s just outside the city walls, there we will play different kinds of music and I shall reserve a viewing area for all of you.” Ainz extended his personal invitation to the delegates.  
“Thank you your majesty. It would our honor to attend such an event. And perhaps reconnect with our lost cultures, and perhaps hear more of the songs played from that ‘car’ I think Sir Éclair called it a ‘music player’? I would want to ask more about those wondrous things but I guess that can happen at another time. I understand you must be very busy your majesty.” King Rampossa accepted.  
“Splendid, that would be great. I assure you it would be worth your time. And about those items I will send someone to explain them. As I said before more will be explained in the exhibits.” Says Ainz.

After the Re-Estize delegates finished the meeting. Some went back to the hotel, while King Rampossa, Princess Renner, Brain Unglaus, Climb, Marquise Raeven, and a few trustworthy nobles and guards and soldiers went to explore the different parts of the City.  
Meanwhile, The Blue Roses were in their respective hotel room and having a discussion among themselves.  
“I guess that’s that. I just can’t believe it. The Re-Estize kingdom, becoming a vassal soon. Can you believe it?” Lakyus with an uncertain face, asked her team mates.  
“There, there, even though I still don’t really trust the Sorcerer King. From what we’ve seen so far, it seems the people’s lives here got a good deal compared to before. I mean, I’m just trying to be fair right?” says Gagaran.  
“What about that concert that the Sorcerer King invited us to attend. You guys still want to go?” Tia asked.  
“We don’t really have much of a choice. We were hired as security for the Royal Family and Marquise Raeven. But if it was me I’ll just pass on this one.” Evil Eye retorted.  
“It says here that this concert will feature Momon and Nabe performing some songs. Not to mention, the Sorcerer King himself is performing as well.” Tina said to Evil Eye as she showed her one of the flyers being spread all over the city.  
“What!? Let me see that! (She quickly grabbed the copy of the flyer from Tina’s hand and read it.) Huh? I ah… I… I guess I have to go attend this event then.” Evil Eye said in a panicky voice. All the members of Blue Roses knew about her infatuation with the Dark Hero. And they just laughed at her and she just sighed in frustration.

Later that day, the delegates from the Draconic Kingdom arrived at the City. And they immediately scheduled to meet with the Sorcerer King. In which Ainz agreed to meet with them that late afternoon. They were surprised that the Sorcerer King was willing to hear them out eve on short notice. Their initial fear for the powerful undead went from pants browning fear, to he’s not like any leader we’ve met before. Though they still fear him greatly, they now have hope and respect to add to their view of Ainz.  
The next day. Each delegate from their respective nations went about to do their tasks. Some explored the city and tried the local cuisines at some restaurants and bakeries, some went to well known establishments like the Magician’s guild, Adventurer’s Guild, shops that sell weapons and armors, potion stores, art galleries, health gym, schools from basic to collegiate level, beauty salons, hospitals, post offices, etc. and after a day of exploring the city. They reconvened with their respective fellow delegates and shared what they found out and experienced. Mostly positive findings, but the Slane Theocracy delegates just kept mostly to the temples and avoided the districts mostly populated by non human races, but they did agree that E-Rantel was greatly improved compared to how it once was.

The Day finally came. It was the Opening day of the week long Pioneer’s Holiday.

As the people of E-Rantel start their day. Many people were smiling because such an event has never happened before and the pride that the residents have helped them do their best in their respective work. This was more evident in the merchant’s district where many people are busy cleaning their surroundings, setting up their shops and stalls preparing for the influx of people expected to arrive in the city. Many came to E-Rantel out of curiosity as to what they could find there. Some hoping for good business opportunity, some to inquire about becoming an adventurer, others just to travel and explore the city, some to know what new wondrous devices the Sorcerer King would reveal this time. But many came for the big Concert that was said would feature the Sorcerer King’s musical performance as well as Momon and Nabe’s. In this regard many bards and entertainers from other country came in hopes of perhaps learning some new songs or dance or something totally different. All in all there was a shared feeling and thought throughout the City, locals and visitors alike have a feeling something really historic was going to happen today. And it was felt throughout the atmosphere.

The market place was filled with people of different races. Selling and buying pretty much anything. From necessities like food, clothing to other stuff like team Darkness action figures which was selling like crazy due to the Trio’s popularity. Many children begged their parents to buy them at least a complete set. Those who can afford did so easily; while those that can’t afford all three figures just let their children chose one and promised to buy the others when they have enough money. Surprisingly, it turned out that Hamsuke’s action figure and plush toys were very popular and sold a lot that the stores selling it ran out of stock in the middle of the day. Nabe’s Action figure was sold out easily and quickly, most of the buyers were little girls and men who are die-hard fans of the ‘beautiful princess’. Momon’s action figure was, to no one’s surprise sold the most and went out of stock under just three hours after the stores opened. And most of the stores open at the first sunlight.  
The ticket booths selling the tickets to the concert had a long line of people hoping to get a ticket just to be part of something that they know will be written in history. As it is going to be the first ever concert that the known world will experience. 

Meanwhile, in the Entertainment Dome. The Floor Guardians, Pleiades Battle Maids, Dwarf Rune Smiths, other demihumans, undead labourers, some magic casters from the Magician’s Guild, along with some highly ranked adventurers, golems were all busy making sure the stage, stage mechanics, trap doors, elevators, wardrobes, lights and sound equipments were all working properly. As well as the safety devices, warning lights, sensors, cameras and security measures were in excellent conditions. After all necessary checks and inspections were completed. Ainz called everyone to have a group picture to which all who participated in it were given a copy.

“Thank you for this picture. I shall treasure it so that my descendants will know of this historic event. You honor me with this your majesty.” Ainzach Pluton said to Ainz as he was having tears of joy from seeing his dreams for the repurposed Adventurer’s Guild come true with their members being numerous and the training program and the training dungeon Ainz have built and implemented helped improve their survival rate and their skills that now the guild have eleven Adamantite ranked adventurer teams excluding team darkness.  
“It’s alright Ainzach. It was thanks to your hard work, along with those who shared our common vision that the benefits are now felt by the public. I’m sorry but I have to go to the stage and do my final rehearsal before the actual concert begins.” Says Ainz.  
“Of course your majesty. I already checked and the back-up dancers have finished with their rehearsals an hour ago.” Says Ainzach.  
After Ainz left for rehearsal, Theo Rakeshir went to Ainzach and asked his friend.  
“I think the audience will go nuts in this concert. What do you think?” Theo asked.  
“There’s something wrong with them if they don’t. I think dancing to the beats of those songs is something I’ll never be ashamed.” Ainzach answered.  
“Yeah, same here old friend. Oh I can’t wait to have a copy of the recording of this event. I’m going to put in the Guild Museum just to be safe, also to ensure future members get to know we were part of this page in history.” Theo added.  
“Don’t worry. I already asked his majesty about it and he agreed to give everyone who helped here a copy of the concert. And I’ll get specially signed copy.” Ainzach bragged.  
“What do you mean signed?” Theo asked.  
“It means the copy I’ll get will be signed by his majesty and team Darkness. Ha!” Ainzach told his friend.  
“Ha? That’s not fair. C’mon Ainzach. Get me a signed copy too.” Theo begged his best friend.  
“I’ll try, but no guarantees.” Says Ainzach.

The two long time best friends looked at the stage and imagine all the performers taking a bow as a group. And the crowds cheering and leaders of other nations seeing history made in their home City. They couldn’t help but smile and look forward to a new era worth welcoming.

 

Author’s note: I’m sorry this took a bit of time. As I am now focusing on the “Concert” scenes which will be important for later arcs of the story. Hopefully I can post part 1 and 2 next week.  
Thanks to all those who read my work. And to those who sent their comments and thoughts on it. I really appreciate you guys. I hope you like this chapter and continue to support this title and my upcoming new work “Death comes for us all.” Thanks.


	8. The Kindertraum Theme Park and the Cirque du Reves part 1

Title: "The Nazarick Grand Prix."  
Disclaimer: Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.  
I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

Chapter 8: The Kindertraum Theme Park and the Cirque du Reves part 1.

As the morning sun rises and shines on E-Rantel, the busy people attending to their own works did so with a smile and some sweat from working hard. In the town square, many have gathered as their King made his speech to start the Pioneer’s Holiday. All of the residents and the various delegates from different nations stood in silence and waited what the famous magic caster has to say.

“Good day to everyone. Especially to the leaders and representative of their respective nations, as well as to everyone who came to visit and explore the Sorcerer Kingdom. In behalf of all the people of this nation I welcome you all.” Ainz started his Speech and the people clapped and applauded.

“I have travelled and seen how the people have lived. Though some are enjoying life to the fullest, there are some who are content with what they have, and there are those who struggle desperately just to survive each day. This goes for all living species. I, in all my travels into different worlds, have seen it started as a paradise, only to watch in grief that its inhabitants chose to destroy it, or for others to choose to ignore the reality around them. Though, there are those who tried hard to fix their world, they were too few to impact the needed changes to save them all. In the end, they essentially killed their own world. I intend to prevent that from happening in this world. For the benefit of our honoured guests, I will say this again.

I wish to turn this nation and all territory under my rule into a Utopia. A word from another world long since gone. It means the perfect place. And for that to happen I, no, we need to purge ourselves of unnecessary pride. Foolish greed and gluttony. Lusts that degrade the senses and all that leads us astray from a better future. Most of you by now, must have known of the hospitals, schools, and postal services that I have implemented shortly after I claimed this city. Has the public not been better for it? Answer me dear citizens. (Among the crowd many answered ‘we have become better because of your grace, your majesty.’ And similar answers) I will do all I can, with every fiber of my being to ensure that this world will not suffer and destroy itself like the other worlds have done to themselves. As powerful as I may be, I cannot force my vision of a better world unto others. But for it to succeed, the people themselves should share that vision and be willing to work hard and make sacrifices as well, to make it a reality. In the past, regardless of which world it is, there have always been exceptional individuals who used their gifts of courage, athleticism, great intellect on many things, or sheer will to push through, to help find ways to help their life improve and be worthy of living. These individuals are referred to as ‘Pioneers’ their inventions and innovations left such a great impact in the lives of so many that it inspired others to follow their lead and find other ways to make life worth living. And in the spirit of the ancient and great Pioneers of the past, I created this event to introduce everyone to the potentials of a modern world. And with it, the hope that it may inspire the generations to come, to be pioneers of the future and leave their own legacy of hope and a better life for all.

Within the span of one week here in E-Rantel and some select locations, there will be exhibits featuring new inventions and innovations that will help make different aspects of everyday living much better and easier in certain ways. Much will explained further by our selected and highly trained staffs and exhibit directors. I want everyone to learn and experience of the wonders and benefits of technological advances I intend to share to the world! With this, I officially declare the start of the first day of the first ever PIONEER’S HOLIDAY!”  
Ainz ended his speech. And it was met with a roar of joyful cheers from the public. And the delegates from their respective countries applauded as well.

After Ainz’ speech, Demiurge (In his frog demon form) then took to the stage to invite everyone to visit the newly opened ‘Kindertraum Park’ (Kindertraum is German for “Children’s Dream” obviously named by Pandora’s Actor) a magic fantasy theme park. Ainz’ take on a rat’s underpaying, slave driving theme park. Demiurge also invited people to visit the ‘Cirque du Reves’ (French for “Circus of Dreams”) and also reminded everyone that the Concert will start later this afternoon.

After his speech, Demiurge personally greeted the international delegates and led them to ‘Kindertraum Park’ where each delegates were assisted with their designated guides. After some small talk, Demiurge excused himself to make necessary preparations and left.

Upon entering the ‘Kindertraum Theme Park’. The delegates were mostly, positively surprised. They saw some strange structures like a pair of metal beams raised high and in some parts twisted to form a loop of sorts. The guides led the each group of delegates to different rides, games, and other features and perks found in the theme park.

“What is this place exactly?” King Rampossa-III asked their guide Rita, an Elf which was a former slave and was among the three Elven slaves that were forced to take part when the Worker’s tried to explore and loot Nazarick.

“This is a place where anyone can come to amuse themselves and have fun, thrills and enjoy numerous rides and games. Like this game right here.” (She then pointed to a crane machine game.)

“And how do you play this game?” Princess Renner asked Rita.

“Oh it’s really easy. You just insert two copper coins in this coin slot, then use this stick to steer this mechanical arm we call a crane to be on top of the prize you want it to grab. And when you think you have the in the right place, just press this button so the crane arm will grab the prize and drop it in this compartment, and you can get the prize from there.” Rita explained as she demonstrated how to play the crane machine.

“Alright, it seems easy enough. I’d like to give it a try.” Says Tia as she approached the machine.

“By the way, there certain rules in here that must be followed in order to ensure fairness to all who come here. The first being that no one must use any magic or martial arts while using the rides or the games. Also in playing any of these machines, one cannot reach in to get the prizes, or try to tilt or shake the machines to win the games. And any damage to the rides or machines, whether it was accidental or intentional, the one or ones who caused it will be responsible in paying for its repairs, which is not less than a hundred pieces of gold. (The delegates were shock at the repair price) And if the culprit refuses to pay, they will be imprisoned for the time decided by a judge. Or, be sentenced to do community services up to certain time equivalent to the price they refused to pay.” Rita explained the basic rules.

“Thank you for telling us that. Now, to see if I can get that Hamsuke Doll.” Tia tried the crane game. She failed on her first three attempts. Then on the fourth time she succeeded.

“Yes! I finally got it! This is fun. Though unexpectedly challenging.” Tia rejoiced upon getting the Hamsuke doll.

Immediately, Tina tried her luck and after two tries, she got the only Momon plush toy, which she sold to Evil Eye for ten coppers, which made the loli vampire happy, as she hugged the plush doll, while the rest of Blue Roses laughed, embarrassing the little magic caster.

“What are these for?” Tina and Tia asked in unison as they showed Rita the tickets that came out of the machine every time they played the machine.

“Those are prize tickets. You get them after you play any of the games here, regardless whether you win or lose the game. Of course, if you win the games the more tickets you’ll get compared to when you lose. You can choose an exclusive prize from the Prizes Booth. Each exclusive prize requires a number of tickets to claim it. The reason for that is to serve as motivation for our customers to play more games. Another reason is because many of the exclusive prizes are difficult to make and are made in limited numbers, some are extremely rare. Why don’t we go there so you can choose a prize for yourselves, though you still have to earn enough tickets in order to get a certain exclusive prize.” Rita said as she explained further prizes and its mechanics.

The delegates looked around at the Prizes Booths’ display shelves. As King Rampossa was browsing to look for a prize he might like, he found a glass box containing mini sculptures of some famous people namely, Team Darkness’ Momon, Nabe and Hamsuke. As well as Neia Baraja, the Baharuth Empire’s former Martial Lord Go Gin, the Empire’s Four Knights, Fluder Paradyne, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown himself, but what got King Rampossa’s attention and interest was the very lifelike and carefully detailed mini statues of the late Gazef Stronoff. One in his usual armor, the other one wearing the Re-Estize Kingdom’s National Treasure armour and weapons.

King Rampossa looked carefully at how the small statues were very detailed in its designs and scales and proportions that King Rampossa thought that having it would be a good souvenir and a good way to remember his late friend. Not surprisingly, Brain, being the King’s personal bodyguard also saw this and thought of the same thing. He looked at the king and the king nodded to Brain. Then Brain asked the Booth attendant and asked.

“Excuse me Madam. I was wondering how much do these small statues cost?” Brain asked as he pointed to the Exclusive Prizes. To which the half elf half human female attendant answered.

“You have a good eye for prizes sir. Those mini statues were commissioned by the Sorcerer King himself in honor of these famous figures. And they are the only ones remaining. There were only three sets made for this complete collection. The first one was for his majesty himself. The second complete set was sold at an auction event last year for a fund raising event to help build the ‘New Hope University’ a school for higher learning.”

“Higher learning for what? If I may ask?” King Rampossa asked.

“Here in the Sorcerer Kingdom everyone is required to attend the basic school to learn how to count, read and write for free, as well learn proper manners and be familiar with different cultures. The secondary schools are optional, as is teaches more advanced topics like history, introduction to certain professions etc. the university levels teaches those who are looking to learn more about their specific careers. There they learn all they will need and more about their chosen professions, be it the Arts, Music, Architecture, Engineering, Administrative and Office related functions and so on.” the attendant explained further on the nation’s educational structures getting herself distracted.

“Amazing. It seems to me that I made the right decision after all.” King Rampossa said, as he thought back on his decision of offering his Kingdom to be a vassal nation to be in the right direction for his country.

“Thank you for that information, Miss. But going back to those small statues, how much would they cost if we were to purchase them?” Brain asked.

“Oh! My apologies your majesty! I got carried away explaining things. I did not mean to ignore your question. I’m very sorry.” The attendant bowed frantically as she apologized.

“That’s alright young lady. No need to worry. I just want to know how much these small statues would cost me.” King Rampossa replied gently.

“I was told the second set was sold in the auction for about a thousand pieces of gold.” The young attendant answered. The amount was nothing for the King of a nation. But to those nearby who heard it, they were utterly surprised to say the least.

“I understand the selling price for this being high; even I can see it is of really good quality. I mean no offense, but isn’t a thousand pieces of gold a bit too much? Other than such great craftsmanship and details. What makes them worth at such a price?” King Rampossa asked out of curiosity.

“I believe I already said that the Sorcerer King himself had these commissioned to be made in three sets? (King Rampossa and Brain nodded.) These were not made by just any single person, but each part of its individual proper display set was made through by the joint efforts of many craftsmen, magicians, and the statues themselves were created by the godly artists from The Great Tomb of Nazarick. His majesty’s godly domain. But I think you’ll understand better if I just show you.” Says the lady attendant, as she called for another staff member to help her carry and place the Team Darkness’ statues’ proper display case, set it up, then carefully took the Momon, Nabe and Hamsuke mini statues and very carefully placed them in their designated holders and showed them what it looks like, then she pressed a button on the front of the display case.

The background lights lit up inside the display case and in the back ground they saw the statue moved as the tales of Team Darkness’ heroic feats were being told by a calm elderly voice (similar to Morgan Freeman’s voice) and when the stories were done. The mini statues returned to their original heroic poses and the background lights, music, and narrator’s voice slowly went out.

(Note: The display box’s background was an animated comic presentation combined with the statues’ mechanisms inside and smooth and flawless movements it was essentially, a 3D storybook compete with lights and background music and sound effects.)

King Rampossa marvelled at what he saw. And so did the rest of the delegates. He made a small request of seeing the Gazef fully armed mini statue in its own display box. The attendants kindly granted the request and as Gazef’s heroic tales were told and the story moved on, Rampossa stood straight, took a deep breath and placed his fisted right hand on his left chest as a salute to Gazef Stronoff’s memory being relived through the presentation. He was not alone as his fellow Re-Estize delegates, and others nearby who knew or have heard of Gazef Stronoff and his deeds paused for a moment and placed their hands on their left chest.

As King Rampossa looked around, he smiled in kind and in joy. He was happy to know, that though most of these people were former residents of Re-Estize and now the Sorcerer Kingdom’s. They still value and honor the memory of the late warrior captain.

“Thank you for granting my selfish request young ones. I would like to purchase this complete set now, I’ll pay twice the amount if I have to, before someone else gets the opportunity.” King Rampossa said in a light hearted manner.

“I’m very thankful that you find this collection truly worth such price. But I’m afraid I can’t sell them your majesty.” Says the young half elf attendant worriedly.

“But why not?” Asked King Rampossa-III.

“We were instructed that this exclusive collection and all exclusive prizes were to be only given to the first one who has collected enough ticket points for a specific prize. The boss told us that it was the Sorcerer Kings direct orders. That, if anyone truly wants something important to them, they should work hard and work smart and make the necessary sacrifice for it. That who wants to get their hands on these should work hard and play hard as well. Also something about like all work no play and fun is not a life worth living at all.” Says the Prize booth attendant.

“I understand it now. And it actually makes sense. His majesty not only teaches his citizens the value of hard work and perseverance but does it without them knowing easily. How admirable such intellect indeed. Now then. How many ticket points do I need to get this prize?” King Rampossa took the Sorcerer King’s instruction on the exclusive prizes as valid and sensible in its way.

“That would be 8,000,000.00 ticket points your highness.” The attendant replied.

At the mention of the very high ticket prize, many of those that heard it dropped their jaws. But Renner spoke to her father.

“Father, I think it that amount is actually generous, considering the reward.” Princess Renner said.

“What makes you say that Princess Renner?” Marquise Raeven asked.

“Well… according to the young lady here, the second set was sold for about a thousand gold coins right? If we count the number of copper coins needed to be equal to a thousand gold coins, I think it might be in the 10,000,000.00 mark. And since the games here mainly uses copper. I think needing only 8 million points, if it’s equivalent to copper coins, is much more affordable. But I could be wrong.” Princess Renner explained her thoughts in a typical ‘thoughtful but airheaded’ princess act. This made her intellect more respected by others.

King Rampossa. With determination and a joyful focus seen on his face then gave the command for the delegates to gather around him.

“Listen, everyone. We have a lot of time today to explore this whole place and have some fun. Even in other days we can have our time to be back here to enjoy ourselves. But we may not have another chance to get an exclusive and rare prize like this. I want this complete collector’s set in my possession before the concert starts this afternoon. This, in my opinion is a good way to let people know of Gazef’s memory and to remind them of his legend and legacy. The best way of honouring him of course, is to follow his example and strive to do what is right all the time. But a tangible, physical reminder is also good.

So, all of us will be playing any and every games and rides so that we can collect enough ticket points to claim this prize and take it back home so that others may witness this as well. Am I Understood!? Then go play and have fun. And get me that PRIZE!!!” King Rampossa-III gave his men their orders as if he were giving commands in battle. Each delegate member was given equal amounts worth to be over fifty pieces of gold each and they were instructed to get back for more coins if they truly needed.

Seeing her father regain seem like his old self made Renner smile and that in turn, made Climb smile as well. King Rampossa gave some instructions to Renner.

“Renner, my dear. I have to ask you a little favor. I want you and Climb to play as many games and collect as many ticket points as the two of you can. Buy the ticket points from other people if you have to.” King Rampossa said to Princess Renner with a little laughter, and a slight grin on his face. The old king was having fun as he thought of competing with whoever might try to get the same reward as him. Though he knows that there are not that many that have enough wealth or interest to keep up against him in pursuit of his target.

“Alright, Sir Brain. As my personal body guard and since you’re much younger than me, I’ll be counting on you to help me get that prize. I’ll tell you what. If we get that set, I’ll give you the other Gazef statue. I know you were a close friend to Stronoff. And he’s never failed me in his judge of character. It was I who failed him, failed everyone. Now, let’s go play some of these games!” King Rampossa said with vigour that he had during his youth.

Each of the Re-Estize Kingdom’s delegates, including the soldiers and the members of the warrior group and the Blue Roses were given small sacks filled with gold coins that they exchanged in the Currency Exchange Booth so that they can play different games and try some rides. After the delegates left to do his orders. King Rampossa looked at the young half elf attendant, and asked another question.

“Excuse me miss, but I was just wondering. Do you know who might that person be? The one who bought the second complete set?” Asked King Rampossa.

“Yes I do know, your majesty. That one would be Emperor Jircniv of the Baharuth Empire.” The young attendant answered.

Upon knowing the answer, which just confirm his initial suspicions. King Rampossa just muttered “Bastard” as he, accompanied by Brain, walked on to try their luck at some of the games.

The twins Tia and Tina used their funds at the crane machine games. While Evil Eye tried what was called a ‘Dance Machine’ game. She asked a nearby staff about it and then gave it a try. After she inserted five copper coins into the coin slot, the machine started to play a lively song and in front of her, were arrow symbols matching the ones on the machines “floor” and the numbers corresponding on the four equally spaced sensors near in front of her. When a specific direction arrow symbol is lit up in the central spot of the machine, she has to step on the same arrow symbol on the floor and time it just right as the symbol is lit up as it hits the central spot. The same thing goes for the numbers 1 to 4 on the same central spot, she has to place her hand on the corresponding number at the right time. The symbols order is mainly from left to right, though there are times two or three different symbols are lit up at the same time. There are times the same symbol was lit up from left to right and she had to hit that symbol rapid succession. But no same symbol was lit at the same time for it would make no sense.

[Author’s note: to make it easier to understand, what Evil Eye was playing on, was my take on a possibly mechanical and ancient version of “Dance Dance Revolution” only instead of a digital screen showing the “steps” one has to follow, it uses something similar to the spinning ‘indicators’ that you see on a traditional slot machine. I’m referring to part that shows the “lucky 7’s” if anyone can still remember those. “Ahh. I’m too old for this shit.”]

At her first five attempts, Evil Eye was clearly struggling. But by seventh time she was getting the hang of it. And as she improved she began to like the game more and more, as she realized she was actually dancing to the beat as she hit the right mark at the right time. And the more danced to the beat, more people stopped to watch her play the game. As far anyone was concerned, they were just admiring the cute image of a little masked blonde girl in a red hood dancing to such lively music.

(Background Music: Dub I dub… dub I dub I yeah, yeah… I don’t need your love, anymore…)

“Wow! This thing is fun. I’m actually having fun!” Evil Eye said as she was smiling from such joy. Such a shame that no one saw it for she was wearing her mask.

“Hey Shorty! You’re really enjoying that aren’t you? Ha ha ha!...” Gagaran laughed as she saw their ‘team mascot’ and trump card was having fun and dancing no less.

Evil Eye ignored her and kept on dancing and collecting tickets for the needed ticket points. She was truly enjoying it until later when she felt a wave of killing intent directed at her. She looked around quickly and noticed that no one else felt it but her. She thought it was strange until she looked to her left and to her shock. It was the insect maid that she fought before Jaldabaoth entered the scene and killed her two team mates. But what shocked her even more was that the maid was getting perfect scores easily while playing the ‘Dance Machine’, as she was looking at Evil Eye all this time.

After the shock got to her, Evil eye lost her focus completely and stopped dancing. The people watching just thought that it was someone showing off their superiority in this particular game and cheered for the maid who stopped after the song was over. She collected her tickets, it was so many that she balled it and carried in one arm and taunted Evil Eye to come get it from her. Evil Eye was worried that a fight might start here and now, so she took a defensive stance and Gagaran, who recognized the maid put her hand to reach for her fell hammer if this becomes a fight. A moment passed in silence. Those who were knowledgeable enough to notice what might happen, slowly walked away from the building tension. Gagaran was sweating hard. Memories of that day came flashing back to her as she remembered Jaldabaoth’s grinning mask and her death.

“You need to collect lots of ticket points, right? Well, I have lots of them here, come and get them.” Says Entoma, who was taunting Evil Eye. Called her in a kind, jovial tone with a child like voice.

“We meet again. Let’s settle the score shall we?... What? Hey? Let go!” Entoma said, until someone grabbed her hand firmly, and sternly looked at her and shakes her head in disappointment.

“What do you think you’re doing? We still have work to do. Come with me now!” Nabe said to her sister Entoma, annoyed that she was wasting her time and that she might cause problems for their master. She took the big ball of tickets from her fellow Pleiades and gave them to Evil Eye. Then she went back to her sister and grabbed Entoma’s right arm and she walked her away from that area and back to the rehearsal area. As the scene ended. The crowd just applauded and cheered the two top scorers at the Dance Machine, thinking it was just gaming rivalry.

“Whew. I’m glad that situation was diffused by Nabe. I don’t want to know what could have happened if Nabe didn’t appeared when she did. I guess, we have the Sorcerer King and Team Darkness to be thankful for, for keeping that demon maid under control.” Gagaran whispered to Evil Eye.

“Yeah you’re right on that, it was really creepy. Even more so, did you see what she just did!? She got a PERFECT SCORE!!! WHILE she was looking at me! How the heck did she do that?” Evil Eye said to Gagaran. Who just stared right at her “Shorty”.

“Now, I’M Surprised! After all that could have happened. That’s what you took from that scenario right there? Are you alright? I think you might have lost your mind from too much day dreaming about Momon-dono, he he he.” Gagaran teased her masked friend and chuckled. The two Roses went on to try other games.

“Seriously now? You’re really thinking that anyone would be stupid enough to try and make some trouble in the Sorcerer King’s territory after what happened at the Katze Plains and him defeating Jaldabaoth? Plus, weren’t those maids under his majesty’s command now? So there should be no problem of them attacking us. And it’s best we don’t give them any reason to.”Evil Eye retorted to Gagaran.

“Well, you do have a point. But I can’t help but be worried when I see that demon maid. (Evil Eye nodded) as for anyone stupid enough to try and challenge the Sorcerer King, just remember there’s still the Slane Theocracy.” Gagaran shrugged an answer.

Gagaran and Evil Eye kept walking, looking for some new games to try. Then they a long line of men waiting their turn to try another strange machine. They got curious so they asked the last person in the line meant only for humans.

“Excuse me sir, but what is this line for?” Gagaran asked a muscular blonde haired man, wearing the Baharuth Empire’s Elite Imperial Knight armor.

“Huh? Oh. You must be the famous Gagaran of the Adamantite adventurer team Blue Roses? Baziwood Peshmel. It is an honor to meet your acquaintance madam.” Baziwood said with a courteous bow.

“You’ve heard of us then? Yes I am Gagaran and my friend here is Evil Eye.” Gagaran introduced Evil Eye.

“Would you be, perhaps one of the famous Four Elite Imperial Knights. Sir Knight?” Evil Eye asked Baziwood.

“Why, yes I am one of the remaining three Elite Imperial Knights. As for your original question, this is the line for the ‘Punch Machine Game’. Basically, you insert two copper coins in the coin slot and punch the target as hard as you can, then you wait for the game to show you your score. The higher the number, the more ticket points you get. Oh. You should also know that using any magic or martial arts is not allowed. As for the “human only line” that’s because there are same games but meant specifically for specific group of species to ensure fairness.” Baziwood explained, as he waited in line for his turn.

“Thank you for answering our question, Sir Knight. Now that’s something I can get into! Wanna try shorty?” Gagaran said as she looked at her friend. She actually wanted to ask Baziwood about there being only three out of four Knights but she decided not to.

“Sure, why not? Sounds simple enough.” Evil Eye answered.

As the people waited in line, eager to see how their strength fair against others, mostly friends trying to poke fun at the ones who got the lowest scores among them, earning friendly laughs. Some played the game trying to impress the girl they’re trying to be with. While there are others, mostly adventurers and warriors trying to see this as a form of measuring themselves particularly, in their physical prowess.

Most of the non combatants averaged from 20 to 30. Adventurers ranked from iron to gold got scores from 31 to 50. Higher ranked adventurers from platinum to mythril and orichalcum went from 51 to 80. And most Adamantite ranked adventurers got from 81 to 100 or slightly higher. Then Baziwood got his turn and took a deep big breathe take a punching stance, winded, then he punched the target with all his strength. And the machine gave him his score.

“C’mon, C’mon, c’mon. Don’t let me down now.” Baziwood kept mumbling to himself as he anxiously waited for his score.

The number rolls stopped spinning, and he got his score of 77 points. And he was happy about it. Then, Gagaran was next. She inserted two coppers in the coin slot, and she took her stance and winded her right arm for the punch. “Aaargh!” Gagaran yelled as she threw the strongest punch she could with no buff or martial arts amplifying her strength. Shortly after that, she stared at the spinning rollers for her score to come out. After what seemed to be a very long time for her, even though it was just a few seconds. She got her score and it was 83. Baziwood saw the score and frowned at his. But Gagaran was not sure how to react. So she went up to the ‘Punch Machine Game’ attendant and asked who got the highest score on the record. The attendant pointed his finger to the score board and when she, Evil Eye and Baziwood followed the attendant’s finger, they saw the first name was that of Momon with a blank score. And in second place was Sebas Tian, again with a blank score. The third name was Nabe with another blank score. Then she looked at the fourth name, it was Moknak of team Rainbow with a score of 84. And her name was just written as the fifth place.

Evil Eye then got her turn, she then proceeded to deliver her punch while yelling. Her score was 115. To the surprise of everyone in line. Then Gagaran and Evil Eye along with Baziwood to ask the attendant a question about the blank scores for the top three placers.

“Excuse me sir, but may I would like to know why the top three names don’t have any scores to them? There’s a reason I assume?” Baziwood asked the attendant.

“The truth is, a few weeks ago. All of the gaming machines were undergoing the final tests to make sure everything was working fine. Then those three gave this machine a try, and hit it with no magic, martial arts or whatever and they literally smashed the machine. Of course, the machines were repaired. But each time they punched it, they destroy the damned thing! So there you go.” Says the attendant. This got them by surprise as they imagine the punching machine game that easily took their most powerful punch and envisioned that same machine wrecked by a single punch.

“Wait. How do you know how to decide which one’s name goes where?” Evil Eye asked.

“Oh that’s easy. We just based that on which of them damaged the machine more. And there’s the result.” The attendant replied. Gagaran and Baziwood both looked again at the score boards. “Monsters.” They both said in unison while Evil Eye just stared at the board in awe and blushed under her mask. The two adventurers bid farewell to the Imperial Knight, then went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, the Slane Theocracy delegates chose to travel together as they looked around the park. Sylvan saw a group of children that were trying hard to throw balls into a circular metal line with a kind of net on it. He observed the children playing happily, even though they were too small for the game. And beside them, an elderly woman with grey hair was watching over them and she tried to get the kids in order so that they all get their turn to play. He looked at Cardinal Raymond, the cardinal smiled at Sylvan and told him to help out the young group.

Sylvan approached the group of children and asked the elderly woman about the game and why the kids were very determined to play it. She answered his query. He wanted to know if he could help the children with getting more ticket points for a prize of their choosing.

“You see young man, his majesty created a couple of new games, he called the first one football. And the second one basket ball, and the third one was called volley ball. There were other games he created. But those were three were the ones that these children played most at the school and at the Orphanage.” The Elderly woman said a quiet voice.

“So these children are all orphans?” Sylvan asked.

“Yes, they are. Most of them were orphaned because their fathers were killed in the massacre of the Katze Plains, but his majesty took them in, took good care of them and provided them a home in the orphanage which was built and supported by his majesty himself. Their mothers and other widows and other women that were unemployed were given new livelihood by working at the orphanage as caretakers, cooks, and so on. Myself included.” Says the Elder Lady.

“Wait, don’t you find it wrong that the Sorcerer King himself was the cause of the problems in the first place, and now he’s taking them into an orphanage? He’s an undead. Didn’t you feel angry at what he’s done to those people?” Sylvan asked. The old lady looked up at him from head to toe. Then answered.

“Of course I was. Well, we all were at first. But even a peasant like me can understand that he did what he did in a time of war. Though I never fought in battlefield, I used to live in a small remote village in the countryside, where we suffer attacks from wild beasts, monsters, even some bandit raids from time to time. So I have an idea of how the battlefield can be like in its madness. (At hearing this, Sylvan felt deep sympathy for the old lady.)

As far as I know, he did what he did to survive and win a war. Even an idiot would do what he can to survive. Don’t you think so? (Sylvan nodded in agreement.)

Now, what I’m about to say to you is just my personal opinion young one. Compared to how we were seen and treated by the nobles of the Kingdom was that we were just slaves given the illusion of freedom, they order us around, raise our taxes to keep their wealth up whenever they felt like it. When they fancy some of the village women, they take them as if they were not human beings but objects to satisfy their whims.

I can still remember the two daughters of my old friends the Veyrons. The elder daughter was forcefully taken by that disgusting noble who owned the land I used to live in. We never saw or heard anything about her again since that time, some time later, her younger sister left the village to find her and eventually became part of an adventurer group. But to my horror, I heard from an old merchant friend of mine that the group she was part of were slaughtered by members of that cult of abominations called Zuranon, which also tried to perform some evil ritual to fill this city with death and destruction. I was relieved that Momon-sama did her and her friends justice by disposing of those vile Zuranon members and put an end to that unholy scheme.

Shortly after that incident, I moved to Carne Village just before the annual war between the Kingdom and the Empire. I decided to move there, because I heard they were the only village that managed to survive the rumoured raids of the Empire’s knights. Also because they were exempted from the army draft due to that same incident. But before the war began, the First Prince Barbro came to Carne Village with about five thousand soldiers. He said he wanted to talk to the villagers to get information on Ainz Ooal Gown. But the residents, myself included was suspicious of their intent. Then he wanted the villagers to join his army to fight against the Sorcerer King.  
(Sylvan was surprised to hear about this as there were no reports of what actually happened to Prince Barbro since the Theocracy’s intelligence spies were so focused on the war at the Katze Plains then.)

So when the villagers refused to partake in betraying their savior and benefactor, the First Prince ordered his men to attack the village. We were only lucky that we have Chief’s summoned Goblins and some other Ogres and Goblins that were living with us helped to buy us time to flee. But even that was not enough, as we were trapped from all sides by the army. Out of desperation, the Chief used the last of the magic items gifted to her by his majesty, the Sorcerer King way back when he first appeared and saved that village. From that gift came out an Elite Goblin Army of about five thousand in numbers and gave us the victory. The Chief allowed the prince and his remaining men to flee for survival. It was much later after the war that I heard his body was found by some adventurers and it was torn apart, the only sign of his identification was the medals found on the corpse’s shredded clothes.

Unlike back then, before his majesty’s rule. Anywhere you go, you have to worry if you’d make it to your destination unharmed, uninjured, or even alive. But now, within the Sorcerer King’s Territory, you can travel anywhere and be at peace that no one will harm you or they risk the wrath of his majesty and his followers. Save perhaps, some roaming wild beasts that his majesty intended to preserve to keep the balance of nature and life as he said it. Back then, we peasants were only expected to toil and slave our lives away in hard work, raise a family, and hope we live long enough to see our children grow to live the same thankless life we did. Now, everyone is encouraged to learn to read and write, and given a fair chance to rise to better life if they can prove their worth and competence. Here, no one is forced to leave their family to partake in a war against their will anymore.  
(At this point, Sylvan looked to the children still playing the ‘Basket ball game’ being watched by the game attendant. He looked back at the old woman, he wanted to ask her so many questions but decided to let the old lady finish her talk first then he’ll ask his questions later. And the woman continued.)

The adventurers that help to protect us, now get the necessary training and equipment that they needed to help increase their chances of survival when they go out into the unknown to explore the rest of the world. Everyone here has access to better food, better shelters even for the poorest among us, better health care services to ensure everyone’s health is kept safe and well with no bias nor any kind of discrimination. Here, the people, regardless of gender or species help each other to get the work done, using each advantage they have to help one another instead of preying on each other.

So, going back to your original question. Yes at first, I was furious because of his powerful magic that killed my remaining grandson who lived near the capital and was drafted to that war. But after living in Carne Village, I’ve had time to think and observe what was going on around me. My late husband died from the annual wars decades ago, and so did many sons, brothers, and fathers elsewhere. But after his majesty unleashed such horrible magic on the battlefield that day, there hasn’t been any war between the Kingdom and the Empire ever since. How many future lives did he save and continue to save by doing that? (Sylvan was stunned, caught off guard at the old woman’s question that put him in the spot’) Everyone here contributed what they can to strengthen the community, and so everyone is better for it. How many Kings, Queens, and Nobles do you know that have done all their life, half of what his majesty has accomplished in a short period of time ever since his rule? I tell you, young man from the Slane Theocracy. (Sylvan was surprised, since he was wearing nobles clothing as a disguise.) That Undead your faith and country do so despise and hate, has cared more for the living than anyone else that walked this world. Your faith teaches you to look down on those that are not human. But his majesty taught us to look beyond race, gender, or status and treat others the way we want others to treat us, with kindness and respect. And for every teaching that his followers have taught us, he showed us its truth because he lead his people by example. We learned to forgive. We learned from our pasts, worked our best each day so that we may live to a better future. Here, we live with hope and love. While yours, lived with Despair and Hate. What have you truly learned in your life young man of the Theocracy?” The Old Woman said to Sylvan.

Upon hearing the Old Lady’s questions, Sylvan was offended and shocked, but kept his cool, since he understood where she was coming from.

“My apologies if my question offends young man, I am simply asking a question. It’s alright if you don’t want to answer. I also want to thank you for being patient in hearing out a chatty old fool such as I.” says the old Lady.

“It’s no problem at all ma’am. It is I who should thank you for telling me of what I needed to know. If you don’t mind, may I know your name? I am Sylas Van Spearsoul.” Sylvan asked as he gave her his alias, the given fake name to all Scripture members when they venture outside the Theocracy.

“You may call me Chiron Del Vhugattis.” Says the old lady.

“Now that I’ve ranted this long, I guess I might as well tell you this. When the Empire’s Knights were destroying helpless villagers, my village was one to fall victim to such madness, and my last grand daughter was among those that were raped by numerous soldiers and my all of my family members living in that village were all brutally killed. The only reason I lived was because I was among those that went to the nearby forest that day to gather herbs to sell in the city. (Sylvan averted his eyes from the old lady’s stare out of personal shame at what his nation had done.) When I returned to the village and saw the corpses of my family, I could have sworn not even common bandits would do such heinous crimes at such scale. Yes. I know those who destroyed my village and many others were in truth, Theocracy soldiers disguised as knight of the Empire. (Sylvan’s eyes widened in shock again) I know that all that destruction was to lure out the late Gazef Stronoff, so that your Sunlight Scripture can trap him and kill him, for what? So you can control the Re-Estize Kingdom with your greedy noble collaborators? Your country claims that they are the so-called “protectors of humanity”. Then why do you kill those you are supposed to protect?” The Old lady said, shoving the facts to Sylvan’s face verbally. Though, she said it in a caring and gentle elderly tone.  
At this point, Sylvan was even more ashamed of what his country has done. Personally, he never approved of such orders. But he does not have the authority to stop such orders from his superiors.

“You see, when I was younger, I sometimes travelled with who would be my future husband, to sell some of our herbs and crops to the Slane Theocracy. There, I saw many Elves in chains with the tip of their ears cut, many of them wearing the faces of those that have been broken and abused. Along with other creatures enslaved. I witnessed the cruelty of their human masters. Yes, when my family died due to your country’s schemes, I Hated your people then. But now, I just felt Pity. For you see, I saw humans there that’s true. But I saw no humanity.” Chiron said to Sylvan. Stunned at that last part, Sylvan asked.

“Who are you? Truly? Your name sounds familiar but I don’t know why.” Sylvan asked as the old lady Chiron’s last words repeated themselves in his mind. Making him question a lot of things for himself, as he thought the name ‘Chiron’ sounded familiar somehow.

“I already told you, young man. You may call me Chiron Del Vhugattis. I guess it would help if I tell you that, in my early youth, I was one of the Thirteen Heroes. As your generation named our group, though we are more than just thirteen in numbers and are represented by different species. I guess I have your religion to thank for omitting some of our names from history, though your country is one of those that greatly benefitted from our sacrifices and victories. You people of the Theocracy think that all human nations should be grateful to you. That we should show you some gratitude. Did we not helped humanity and other species survive by fighting against the Evil Deities without even getting any support from your nation? Tell me. Is it by killing my family along with many innocent lives, your way of showing your gratitude? When you return to your nation, ask your cardinals the same questions I asked you. Tell them all I have told you. Don’t be a hypocrite and do yourself a favor, think for yourself. Religion, cult? It’s the same thing to me. You guys are just as bad as Zuranon. But at least they never lied to anyone or to themselves.” Old Lady Chiron said to Sylvan. Afterwards she turned to look at her granddaughter in law and smiled and walked towards her great, great grandchild.

“Grandma who was that man?” the child asked her great, great grandmother, as he showed her the tickets he got from playing.

“Nothing important young one, he was just asking some questions and I helped him a bit. Remember what his majesty said?” Granny Chiron told the little kid.

“He said that, to help those in need is common sense.” The child replied.

The group of children went on to try other games with their chaperons’ guidance. Meanwhile, Sylvan was thinking about all that the old woman told him. Much more, was the surprising fact that the Sorcerer Kingdom’s advancements might convince other nations to be allies with them, worse; if they offered their respective nation to be vassal nations like the Baharuth Empire. He imagined every nation going against the Theocracy due to their anti non-human policies, and he was engulfed in fear as a vision of an international united front marched against the Theocracy. He snapped out of the nightmarish vision when a hand lightly slapped his shoulder and a familiar voice called out to him.

“Sylvan. Sylvan! Are you alright? You’ve been sweating while standing still. What happened to you?” Cardinal Raymond asked him.

“Oh, sorry about that your excellence. I didn’t even notice that I’ve been standing here, sweating… If it’s alright, I’d like to tell you about what I learned when we get back home and keep it just between us for now.” Sylvan said to his superior.

“I trust your judgement captain. No worries here.” Cardinal Raymond assured his subordinate.

Happening at roughly the same time.

“Wow! This is amazing! Who would have thought such a place could exist in this world huh?” Gustave Montagnes said out lout as he walked around the theme park together with his fellow delegates.

“Yeah. It’s really like we’re in a different world.” Neia said while she was looking all around the place like a country bumpkin.

“As if we were in a dream of sort. Look all around us, people are happy. Everyone’s enjoying themselves. No one has any real reason to cry, other perhaps tears of joy. His majesty keeps raising the bar for excellence I see.” Says King Caspond.

“If my dear sister was only alive, I’m sure she’d be very happy here.” Caspond said with a soft smile, and the rest of the delegates looked around them again and imagine their late Calca Bessarez playing some of the games and laughing with her people. Gustave couldn’t help but cry a bit. Then their designated guide a dwarf named Krimbley Gorgefield. A chubby fellow even for dwarf standards, his chubby figure makes him look like a walking plush toy. It’s a good thing that he has a naturally positive and jolly disposition which helps him makes friends easily.

“As you can see, there’s a lot of stuff here that you can have fun with. This place is made for people to enjoy good clean fun. This is his majesty’s gift to the children of his nation. Of course, he already gave them free education so that they have a chance to a better life and be free to choose the life they want to live. He also gave everyone free healthcare so that all of the Sorcerer Kingdom’s residents have a good health and help them live a longer, more satisfied life. Now, this place is designed so that everyone, especially children can have good childhood memories with their families and friends.” The guide Krimbley explained.

“May I ask Mr. Krimbley? But how do these ‘machines’ work exactly, are they some kind of magical item?” Gustave asked.

“Well? It’s kind of complicated. Actually, its yes and no.” Kimbley answered. Prompting the Holy Kingdom delegates to be confused.

“If it’s not too much to ask. Can you please explain further? I am truly curious as to how these things even existed in the first place.” Neia asked the dwarf guide.

“In a way, these machines are magical items of sorts, since they in part use magic powers from certain runecraft technology combined with some very complex magical enchantments. And I also say it’s not a magical item because the majority of its components and functions are the result of hard, hard work and tons of mind numbing complex designs. All in all, these were made possible because his majesty chose to share to us mortals, a part of his vast intellect and taught us the three of knowledge he called ‘Sa-i-yens’ (Science) It’s a non biased and honest study of pretty much all things. If you want to separate fact from fiction, truth from lies. Then studying ‘sa-i-yens’ is the best you can do. Its potential is vast indeed.” Says the dwarf guide Kimbley.

“Sounds really complicated, this ‘sa-i-yens’ that you speak of. But I still don’t see how that makes these games? I’m sorry if I’m asking too many questions sir Kimbley.” Neia asked further to satisfy her curiosity. And the rest did not reprimand her because they too want to know the answer.

“I guess you’ll understand it better if I show you. And I’d be happy to, except that I have to pry open one of these things to explain how it works in a way you could fully understand. But such detail is among our National Treasure so I can’t. I’m really sorry everyone. You can try to ask his majesty to have access to such courses in one of the ‘Colleges’ in the Sorcerer Kingdom, but I’m afraid access to those are only available to local citizens or those of his majesty’s allies like the Dwarf Nation and the Baharuth Empire.” Says the dwarf guide Kimbley.

“So your saying the only way for us to learn of this ‘sa-i-yens’ is to formally, be an ally or be a vassal nation then?” King Caspond asked.

“You are correct your highness. The potentials of such knowledge is too powerful. It is so vast that, depending on how it is used, it can bring fort great benefits and happiness or bring Destruction and despair. As his majesty often say. ‘Knowledge is Power’. Please understand. His majesty is extremely serious in preventing the tragedies that happened in the other worlds he’s travelled to in the past. I’ll be damned. Hell, we’d all be Damned if those tragedies happen in this world too! No offense your Highness and to the rest of the Roble Holy Kingdom’s honoured delegates. But I tell you. You would most likely rather kill yourselves than live in a Hellscape like those worlds.” Kimbley explained his reasons. Intriguing and shocking the delegates at the same time.

“I understand ser dwarf. But from the way you speak about this, it seems to me like you’ve seen some things no one would want to. Please enlighten us, if you are allowed to do so. I personally want to prevent some disasters from happening again.” Caspond asked as the rest of the delegates bowed showing they shared their king’s resolve.

“Very well. I guess it’s safe to tell a bit of what his majesty revealed to us back then. With all due respect. I’m sure all you know how it is to suffer and be hopeless. (The delegates nodded in agreement) Now, imagine if you will, a world where everyone is insane, some are even cannibals eating their own kind. There’s no food because the land has no life that no trees or any plants and crops grow. The water is poison, the air all around is smoke, dirt, and poison. And everywhere else, people suffer from parasites, worms that feed on both the living and the dead, consuming newly dead bodies. Everyone is sick in all ways. The skies are covered by black clouds all the time it’s mostly dark even in day time. But the sun’s heat still reaches the land scorching all in it.” Kimbley described some of the horrific scenes he saw from one of Ainz’ presentations.

As the delegates tried to visualize Kimbley’s descriptions, many of them almost puked, but all of them had their knees weakened from such a visual. The fact that many of them suffered from the demonic invasion and the memories from their own experiences did not help. It was even worse for the former prisoners like King Caspond himself. Caspond then chose to move on to more pleasant topics.

“I’m sorry your majesty! I did not mean for my questions to lead to this.” Neia Apologized.

“It’s fine, Ms. Neia. Now, let’s move on to something more pleasant.” Caspond said.

The group then went to try the different games around them, as Kimbley explained how to play each game. And much to their surprise they realized they were actually having fun as if they were children all over again. And when they had their fill of games, Kimbley led them to the Prizes Booth and there they exchanged their tickets for certain prizes.

Happening at the same time.

The Dragon Lords accompanied by fellow delegates of the Argland Republic was guided by Hejinmal, the first dragon that Ainz met in the new world. Although Hejinmal was quite huge, as he is a frost dragon. The ‘Kindertraum Park’ was so big and wide that there was more than enough space for him and other large species to wander and move around easily, even leaving way more than enough space for everyone else. he explained about the park’s purpose, its inspirations, the rules, etc. he also explained the games, its basic rules and how to play each game and about the Prizes they can get upon exchanging the equivalent ticket points for a specific prize.

After Hejinmal’s explanations the Argland delegates looked around the Prizes Booth to choose their prizes with the tickets they got. As the Blue Sky Dragon Lord was browsing around, he recognized the armor a man (Brain) was wearing, as well as the sword Razor’s Edge. He saw that the man (Brain) was talking to an old woman whom he recognized as one of the Thirteen Heroes and one of the Platinum Dragon lord, Tsar’s close friends he remembered her name was Rigrit Bers Caurau. He approached Rigrit and the one she was talking to.

“Madam Rigrit Bers Caurau. An honor to finally meet you in person. My brothers call me Astrali Veir Vaision. My people and everyone else know me as the Blue Sky Dragon Lord. You of course know of my elder brother Tsaindorusk. My apologies for the intrusion. But I think I need to talk to you, as I’m sure my brother would also.” Says the Blue Sky Dragon as he introduced himself to Rigrit.

“Yes, I am Rigrit. And an honor to meet your acquaintance my lord. May I introduce you to the Re-Estize Kingdom’s new champion, Brain Unglaus.” Rigrit replied.

“Ah… It’s an Honor to meet you Sir Dragon Lord. It’s true I am for the time being, the Kings personal body guard but I wouldn’t go so far as calling myself champion.” Brain humbly reply, then Rigrit a stern look, knowing her penchant for pranks regardless of her age.

“I’m guessing those would be the same arms and armor of the late great Gazef Stronoff? May he rest in peace.” The Blue Sky Dragon Lord asked respectfully.

“Yes. These are the very same treasures he had on him on his last fight.” Brain answered with a bow as respect to the Dragon Lord’s respect for Gazef’s memory.

“I am curious to know more of what happened in that duel. But I don’t think now is a good time, nor is this a good place for that. Perhaps we can talk more when the opportunity finds itself.” Says the Dragon Lord and Brain agreed then went back to check on King Rampossa who was waiting for the ticket points to be counted hoping it would be enough to get the prize he wanted. He turned to Rigrit and the two chatted for a bit. A little later, the Platinum Dragon Lord’s remote control armor approached them.

“Ah my old friend, Rigrit. How are you? And why are you here?” Asked Tsar. (The Platinum Dragon Lord’s Nickname)

“I am here as one of the Blue Roses, that Cry Baby invited me to come along. I got nothing important to do at the time, so I came along. Plus, this would be a good way to learn more about the Sorcerer King and this Kingdom.” Says Rigrit.

“And did you find out anything important?” asked Tsar.

“Not much, only that this place is insane. The wonders of this place, it’s like a dream world out here. So far, I don’t think the Sorcerer King is the real threat to the world right now. Rather, I’m inclined to agree that his loss or absence would pose a bigger threat than the Eight Greed Kings and the Evil Deities combined.” Rigrit answered in a hushed serious tone. This got the two Dragon Lords serious attention.

“I can explain what I said. But I think you should hear it from Chiron herself. Then you’ll understand things more clearly. In fact, one of the reasons I came here to E-Rantel was to look for her. To catch up with her. We talked last night. Turns out she’s found employment taking care of the children in the orphanage. Her great granddaughter in law, as well as her last remaining bloodline are sheltered there. It’s a sad tale what happened to her these last few years. She’s had a chance to talk with the Sorcerer King last year and she made a deal with him. She told me she and her granddaughter in law and her last remaining grandchild was invited to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. After that, she was offered a very big amount of gold and a noble title with it, but she refused. Said it would be better given to her last living grandchild, should he prove himself worthy when he comes of age.” Rigrit revealed. Shocking the two Dragon Lords further.

“What!? And you didn’t think I needed to know about this?” Tsar said to Rigrit as the tall armor was looking down and his hands clawed out of frustration and worry. The Blue Dragon Lord desperately tried to calm down his elder brother as to prevent Tsar’s reaction from becoming a scene and cause trouble.

“Calm down, will you. As I said. If you really want to know, then you’ll have to ask her yourself. I already tried to convince her to tell me the details of what happened to her inside the Sorcerer Kings home. But all she said is that it was too personal to tell so easily. And that she’ll only tell it when all of the surviving members of our old group would be gathered together in front of her. We both know that among the heroes, she was the one closest to the leader aside from those who were from Yggdrasil. So whatever secret she was keeping all this time, had to be big that only those in our old group are the ones she would disclose it to. You understand?” Rigrit explained again.

“Yes I do. It seems I have a lot of work to do. I mean the fact she’s still alive is a good surprise. Will you help me gather the survivors then? If anyone knows where to find them I’d bet it’s you.” Says Tsar.

“Of course I will. Oh she also said that if you’re gonna come, she’d want YOU to come yourself, and not that. I’m sorry but it looks like I got to go, see you later Tsar, and you too my Lord.” Rigrit emphasized on the armor then left to meet with the rest of the delegates from the Re-Estize Kingdom and her old team Blue Roses.  
“It seems that, whatever this detail is. It’s definitely important and I think it’s worth the effort to gather the remaining surviving members of the Thirteen Heroes for.” Says the Blue Sky Dragon Lord. Then he asked the Platinum.

“By the way, What prize did you chose?” Asked the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.

“Oh that? Here.” Tsar showed his brother a golden circular medallion with a dragon head symbol on it.

“A book? Right. I mean, seriously? And Why this medallion?” Asked the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.

“Why? You say? Just look at it. It’s worth more than just a gold item, the craftsmanship alone is quite good. And it does this.” Tsar boasted his chosen prize, and pressed the medallion’s dragon logo and a voice shouted ‘MORTAL KOMBAATT!!

“Pretty fun right?” Tsar added.

“Yeah I supposed. But that lucky bastard bear man, councillor Gruff Woodstomp is the real winner among us so far. He bought the other council members tickets and exchanged them for that certificate that basically says he’s entitled to get for free, a year’s worth of supply of that ‘Deluxe full course meal set’ that everyone loved so much. When our brother found out he almost went nuts. Not at the fact that Gruff found it first, but because it was the only one for this year. The Diamond Dragon Lord had to give our brother one of his three bottles of rare wine to keep him from making a scene. We both don’t want to incur the Sorcerer King’s Wrath. Especially since our side would be the ones to blame for starting such a thing. We’d probably lose and surely be an embarrassment.” Said the Blue Sky Dragon Lord. They both looked at the Fire Dragon Lord and then at the Lucky Council member. Then they both sighed.

After some of the delegates of each nation played more games and exchanged their tickets for the prize of their liking, they followed their respective guide to the rides. Here each delegate had even more fun with each other.

The Argland Council delegates arrived at the ‘roller coaster’ entrance. And as they enter the boarding area, they saw the delegates of the Slaine Theocracy just exiting the ‘Roller coaster’ ride. The Dragon Lords and most of the Argland delegates knew what all the Theocracy Cardinals looked like even if they are no older. So they recognized Cardinal Raymond, while the Dragon Lords suspect that some, or maybe all of the “guards” of the cardinal are possibly members of some of the famous scriptures. Tsar and the rest of the Dragon Lords had to try hard in stopping themselves from laughing at the Theocracy priests that were vomiting in the buckets provided by the ride staffs as they were huddled at the side to avoid bothering other coming customers.

After a short explanation from the staff, the delegates from the Argland Council, Re-Estize Kingdom, and the Roble Holy Kingdom removed any head wear like crowns hats and whatever so that in won’t fall or get lost. Those were all put in safe keeping guarded by other staff members and several members of the delegates. Then, they all proceeded to take their seats in the Roller Coaster ride. The ride’s staff assisted the delegates since it’s their first time taking a ride like this. Once the safety harness and safety bars were in place. Their ride started moving, as it was being moved upward at such a height. The passengers looked around them and at the rails their ride would follow, those who got the gist of how the ride might be like just nervously gulped and screamed as the ride went over the first and highest “hill” and the screaming never stopped throughout the duration of the ride. At first, Princess Renner was happy but after the first loop she fainted, causing climb who was seated beside her to worry so much that he unknowingly confessed his feelings for her. Luckily the only ones to notice were Brain Unglaus, and the rest of the Roses including Rigrit. King Rampossa was surprisingly doing better than anyone expected, he just looked forward, screamed and had fun. Meanwhile after the second loop, Marquise Raeven lost consciousness.

The Dragon Lords had fun as well, the screams they unleashed were not of fear but of excitement. While, at the Roble Holy Kingdom’s side. It seems that only Neia Baraja, her Vice-Captain, and a few of the soldiers that survived the Demonic Invasion, were the only ones having fun and enjoying the ride. The rest of the delegates were crying tears while praying to their six or four gods to let them live and get back to their families intact. Among them was the new Paladin Corp Captain Gustave Montagnes. King Caspond on the other hand, did not scream but somehow managed to keep his eyes open and gritted his teeth as he finished the ride.

After the ‘Roller Coaster’ ride was over. The delegates then got exited the ride. The Dragon Lords saw that some of the Re-Estize and Roble Holy Kingdom’s delegate members fainted. But they did not laugh or mocked them, instead they offered their assistance to their fellow delegates. This was accepted by some and respectfully and politely refused by others. The Re-Estize delegates decided to take some needed rest first and went to their hotel rooms. Though Princess Renner woke up shortly after the ride was over. Much to Climb’s joy and relief, only to blush in embarrassment from the teasing he got from Brain and the Blue Roses.

The Roble Holy Kingdom also decided to take some needed rest and went back to their hotel rooms.

The Argland Council delegates then decided to watch a circus show called the ‘Cirque du Reves’. They entered the biggest tent-like structure in the theme park and followed their guide Hejinmal, as he led them to their VIP seats. There, they saw the Baharuth Empire’s delegates. Here they watched and enjoyed the circus performances, they were amazed at most of the performances. Specially the Aerial straps, the trapeze, the clowns’ comical performances, the jugglers, the balancing act, the acrobats, the contortionists and lastly the ‘wheel of death’. This was Jircniv’s personal favourite. Though there were a lot more circus acts that was shown.

“Wow! Such skill! That alone was worth the drive all the way here.” Jircniv exclaimed happily as he was really entertained at what he saw.

“Excuse me, Jir, my dear boy. But since the show is over. I recommend that you all have lunch soon and get some rest, maybe take a nap later. You’re going to need it for the concert.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: "The Nazarick Grand Prix."  
Disclaimer: Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.  
I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

Chapter 9: The Kindertraum Theme Park and the Cirque du Reves part 2.

[Note: This chapter, though much shorter than the later ones I’ve posted. Is to provide more details as to what happened between the time when the Argland Republic delegation watched the circus show and just before the concert started.]

These events happened inside the circus show, in which the Baharuth Empire’s delegates were already inside and comfortably seated. And shortly afterwards, the Argland Council delegates went in to watch the show as well.

Emperor Jircniv and his entire delegation went inside the ‘Cirque du Reves’ Giant tent to try and see what this show has to offer. As they waited for the program to start, he listened to Baziwood’s story of him playing at the ‘Punch machine game’ and meeting Evil Eye and Gagaran of Blue Roses and the story behind the top three leaders on the scoreboard and their blank ratings.

“Now, that’s certainly interesting. But then again, should you really be surprised about that? Keep in mind that even his majesty’s maids are more powerful than anyone we personally know. Save perhaps those top three board leaders that you mentioned.” Says Jircniv.

It was after that Nimble that informed Jircniv and the rest of the delegates that Dragon Lords and their council members just entered the circus. So, Jircniv stood up and respectfully greeted and welcomed the Argland delegates as a sign of respect and honor which is expected of a nation’s leader from a fellow leader. He also greeted Hejinmal whom he is quite familiar with since they’ve already met a few times before as he gives his report to Ainz.

“Greetings of peace! Great Dragon Lords and to the rest of the honourable delegates of the Argland Council. I am Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix. Former Emperor of the Baharuth Empire, now it’s Head of State as a vassal nation.” Jircniv said with a bow. Followed by his fellow delegates.

“You have well manners and you show proper respect to your fellow leaders of their respective nations. Not like those foolish zealots. In behalf of our nation, we thank you for greeting us and extending you king’s hospitality. Perhaps, there might be hope for human kingdoms yet.” Says the Blue Sky Dragon Lord. As he, himself returned the greeting with a nod of his own.

After that, each group went to take their seats respectively. Then, a few moments later, the lights inside the tent went dark, and a single light was shone on a single individual wearing a colourful costume, a top hat, and holding a rod with a black sphere at the end. It was the ring master; he began his opening lines and have the show started.

The first ones to perform were two bearmen laying on a retracted seat, and two smaller bearmen were being flipped over and over until they made it look like the smaller bearmen were rings rolling. There were times when the two smaller ones stood up on one leg being directly supported by the bigger bearmen below them. They did many kinds of flips and acrobatic tricks, much to the crowd’s amazement, even more so for the children of different races watching.

The second was the ‘flying trapeze’ performances on top of a high platform. There were safety nets placed below the trapeze in case of emergency. The performers gave the illusion that they could float on air as they swing from one bar to another. It was already announced by the ring master that all of the performances would use no magic or martial arts of any kind. And that there were magic casters and medical personnels ready and standing by if they are needed. The graceful forms of the trapeze artists as they ‘flew’ to the air and catch a swing in the right time, the children were mesmerized by the act and when the trapeze act was over, they cheered and the performers who were of different races, mostly elves, humans, dwarfs, catmen.

Next were the jugglers, balancing acts, and the clown performances as intermission. And when the show resumed, all eyes feasted on the two beautiful Elven beauties that performed their contortionist acts that had many of the audience shocked, amazed, and stunned at their beauty and flexibility. After the contortionists entered a plain looking man with crutches, a cripple or one that plays as one. Many of the audience thought that the poor fellow got lost or was crazy and entered the stage. The music played and they were surprised that the cripple dance to the tune and he used the crutches to actually dance and performed some moves never before thought of or seen by anyone, even the delegates were amazed of such creativity. He then performed an “Air freeze” move (originated and popularized by Bill Shannon.) that made the illusion of stopping time as he turned around slowly in a pose.

Other performances were accepted by the audience, earning much cheers and applause from those who watched. After the stage was cleared of previous sets and props, a huge construct was then placed and secured to the stage, two men wearing loose fitting pants and a vest with two opposing colors per side. They entered the ‘Wheel of death’ and the men entered each of the large circular structure that was connected by a large beam of steel and the circular structures begin to move as the men inside it started walking. They then slowly started to run and increased the speed of the said ‘wheel’ they did acrobatic stunts and later on had jumping ropes thrown to them, they get ready for their stunt, which the crowd understood and were genuinely worried for them. One of the performers pretended to have been tripped by the rope and about to fall down. The crowd all gasped as they thought the performer would fall. But the performer laughed and held out his hand, gesturing the audience to ‘calm down, I got this’ they sped things up and did the stunts as they were skipping the ropes as they made the ‘wheel’ turn faster. And when the act was over, the audience gave the performers a standing ovation. The last act was the aerial strap performers. This time, two elves, one male and one female were holding on to straps that were pulled up and sometimes shortened, depending on the choreography. The aerial strap performance was so majestic that even Jircniv couldn’t help but be left speechless at the beauty of it all.

When the show was over. All of the performers came back to the stage, waved their hands at the audience and bowed down in unison, to which the audience reciprocated by giving a standing ovation along with a loud roar of cheers. Not a single audience member would forget all that they’ve seen that day for the rest of their lives. It was recorded in history that whenever a popular occasion would be held in a major location, the leaders of that place would spare no expense just to ensure that the Cirque du Reves would perform there. It also inspired future generations to pursue performance arts.

Both the delegates of the Baharuth Empire and the Argland Council Republic returned to their respective hotel rooms and get some rest after having lunch. And after some needed rest, they met and talked with their counter parts, mostly having small talk while some had serious talks from time to time. The Re-Estize Kingdom delegates talked to the Empire’s delegates which haven’t happened for a very long time. King Rampossa-III, Marquise Elias Brandt Dale Raeven, along with Princess Renner and a few loyal nobles had serious talks with Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, Roune Vermillion, and a few nobles from the Empire. They also discussed important topics with King Caspond Bessarez along with Gustave Montagnes, Neia Baraja, and the rest of the Roble Holy Kingdom’s delegates.

Meanwhile, the Draconic Kingdom’s representatives had discussions with the Argland Council delegates. Shortly afterwards, only the Slane Theocracy were the only ones not included in the very rare sight of the unofficial international discussions. The delegates of the Draconic Kingdom were the last to arrive in the Sorcerer Kingdom among the international delegates, and they made sure to make it their highest priority to make an official appointment to get an audience with the Sorcerer King to ask him for aid against the beastmen invasions.   
Marquise Alex Dragnus Van Lagunas and the Draconic Kingdom’s delegates were relieved to know that they were scheduled to have an audience with the Sorcerer King tomorrow after lunch. Now, more relaxed and in good spirits. They then, enjoyed their meals before they decided to walk up and greeted the leaders of each nation that were seated near each other and having lunch while discussing different topics at the same time. He and his fellow Draconic Kingdom delegates had never seen such a sight before where leaders of just about each nation was positively having a civil conversation with one another. Marquise Alex thought that seeing the leader of different nations relaxed and talking with each other in peace was a good sign and a good opportunity to ask them for help as well, should the Sorcerer King decline their plea.

“To any Gods or any divine entity watching me and my people right now, please let this sight be a sign of good things to come.” Alex prayed in his mind.

“You must be one of the delegates from the Draconic Kingdom? Is there anything I can help you with?” Princess Renner asked Alex.

“Yes, you’re right. I am Marquise Alex Dragnus Van Lagunas of the Draconic Kingdom. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you must be the famous ‘Golden Princess’ Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself?” Marquise Alex asked.

“Yes, I am she. You look really tired sir. I think you should get some rest, the accommodations here are truly amazing. And the food served in this grand hotel is very good. It seems I should get back now.” Says Princess Renner, as she went back to the dining table after going to the ladies room.

Alex gathered his courage for his people needed all the help they can get. He thought that if it should come right down to begging. He would not give a care as to what anyone would think, as long as he get the help his countrymen needs. He had already decided to throw his sense of self pride long before he started his journey towards the Sorcerer Kingdom. He always thought to himself that what good his pride would be if many still suffer from the invasion depleting their citizens and much needed resources each passing day.

“Hmm? It seems to me the Draconic Kingdom did send some delegates to his majesty’s invitation after all.” Says Jircniv as he noticed Marquise Alex approaching their joined table setting. He gestured for a staff member to get an additional seat for the approaching man, and waved for him to come and have a seat and join them.

“Sir, unless I’m mistaken, you must be the leader of the official delegation from the Draconic Kingdom?” Jircniv asked the slim young man with big glasses.

“I am indeed. Thank you for accepting me to this… international discussion?” Alex replied.

“I am Astrali Veir Vaision, mostly known as the Blue Sky Dragon Lord. How is my great, great niece doing right now? I hope she is in good health.” The Blue Sky Dragon Lord asked Alex, upon recognizing the sigil that he wore as a noble from the Draconic Kingdom. He and most of the Argland Council Dragon Lords recognize Queen Draudillon Oriculus as rightful Queen of the Draconic Kingdom as well as the latest descendant of their horny brother, the Brightness Dragon Lord.

“She is fine and doing well my lord, but I’m afraid the Beastmen invasion’s damages to the kingdom stresses her and wears her out greatly. In fact she sent me, along with a number of soldiers and fellow diplomats to come here to take advantage of the Sorcerer King’s invitation to seek aid against the beastmen invasion.” Alex replied to the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.

“We have heard about that and wanted to help, but our location prohibits us from sending our armed forces without causing an international incident. You should know that even with good intentions, the leaders of the Re-Estize Kingdom would probably not allow a whole army to just easily pass by within their territories.” The Blue Sky Dragon Lord explained.

“If your council had sent us word beforehand, perhaps I could persuade some of the nobles to agree to letting your aid pass through our borders. Unfortunately the unfortunate situations and its bad timing prohibited us from making good decisions. I’m sure you can tell I speak the truth. For many years, our nations never had any real problems with one another. Save perhaps a few troublemakers causing problems for both sides popping up here and there from time to time, but never anything serious.” King Rampossa explaining their country’s side of things to maintain a peaceful relationship with their neighbouring country.

“What about you Emperor Jircniv? Surely, one or two legion should be fine to send out to help our nation? I hate to say this, but our location actually makes our country serve as a buffer nation so that the beastmen invaders doesn’t get to the other nations around us. I understand that the Roble Holy Kingdom has been through a lot of death and destruction these past few years but the Empire is no longer in any problem since no war between your nation and the kingdom had occurred ever since then.” Alex reasoned with Jircniv in a way that might put Jircniv on the spot, so that the young Emperor would be obliged to help them as he was in front of fellow national leaders.

Though Jircniv did not personally like the approach the young Marquise Alex has chosen to go. He, however, understand the young man’s position and the real condition of their country. And since he and the Empire has been doing much better these recent years, he decided to play it cool and use this chance to further elevate the Sorcerer King’s magnanimity in hopes of further proving himself as a useful and competent leader of a vassal nation. In turn, securing the safety and prosperity of the Empire.

“I understand where you’re coming from young man. But please understand that I am no longer an emperor, I am now the leader of a country that is a vassal to his majesty’s Sorcerer Kingdom. Therefore, I don’t hold any authority to send in troops anywhere for aid or to go to war. Such decisions will be determined by the Sorcerer King. I assume that your delegation already secured a schedule to have an audience with his majesty?” Jircniv explained his side as if he was reading the young marquise like an open book. Much to the surprise of some of the people in the group.

“My apologies if my words have offended you, Lord Jircniv. I only meant to ask for your country’s help to save my people. And yes we have secured an appointment with the Sorcerer King. It would be tomorrow after lunch.” Alex answered.

“It’s alright. I understand your situation. And I wish I could help, but unless his majesty gives the order, there’s really nothing I could do. Jircniv replied. His answer putting everything on the Sorcerer King’s hands, removing any pressure on him or his country. A tried and tested solution for Jircniv whenever someone complains to him or try to put him in a dangerous or unwanted situation, he just refer them to the Sorcerer King.

“Wait; did you just said that your schedule was tomorrow after lunch? (Alex nodded) but that’s when our schedule was to be for having an audience with the Sorcerer King as well. It was originally supposed to be the first meeting early in the morning, but our guide Hejinmal informed us that it was rescheduled for after lunch tomorrow. What’s going on?” Asked the confused Diamond Dragon Lord.

“What that’s your schedule too? It’s the same as ours then? Is that correct?” King Caspond asked in confusion as well as he turned to Gustave for confirmation of their set schedules. And Gustave nodded saying he was correct.

It was a little bit later that a female Elf whose ears’ tips were cut approached the group.

“Hello Esteemed Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Alliera Rootprime. (One of the Three Elf Slaves that were spared during the worker’s invasion) I bear a message from the Sorcerer King. Please excuse me, but are the leaders of the delegates for the Roble Holy Kingdom, Argland Republic Council, Draconic Kingdom, Baharuth Empire, and the Re-Estize Kingdom present here, at this table?” Asked the young Elf lady. The leaders of the mentioned country said “Yes” almost in unison.

“I’m glad you’re all here, saves me some time delivering the message individually. (The delegates looked at one another in confusion) His majesty wishes to inform you all that your scheduled appointment with him would be moved to tomorrow after lunch. His majesty apologise for any inconvenience this may cause you. But he plans to hear all you have to say and address them simultaneously as well. Any questions you might have regarding his majesty will be addressed at the said schedule as well. Thank you all and have a good day.” Alliera passed on the message as she was instructed, bowed, then left.

At the same time. Human messenger was also sent to inform of the Slane Theocracy of the same message, that their schedule was moved for tomorrow after lunch. Cardinal Raymond tried to think of why the schedule was moved but ultimately decided to just attend their appointment tomorrow and see where things go from there.

The delegates continued with their talks after receiving the message from the Sorcerer King about their change of schedule. Luckily, none of their plans needed to be changed at all. Shortly after wards they all went their separate ways. Most of the human delegates, specially the recently arrived representatives of the Draconic Kingdom. Later, after getting some rests, the delegates made their preparations to attend the First ever Major Concert in the New World.

 

[Author’s note: Sorry for the short chapter. Needed to take care of some real life stuff. I’m already working the chapters about the concert, but that might take me more time to finish since I got a lot of stuff to handle right now. Let me know what you all think. Thank you to all who read my works stay safe.]


	10. Chapter 10

Title: "The Nazarick Grand Prix."  
Disclaimer: Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.  
I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

Chapter 10: Ainz Ooal Gown and Friends in Concert, One Night Only. Part 1.

Author’s Note and Disclaimer:  
(“The Titles of the Songs or Musical Pieces referred to from here on out, is to provide what song was played and by which Artist’s version it was based from. So that the readers may imagine how this story would be if it were a movie in their minds. Please keep in mind that the author EXPLICITLY INFORMS EVERYONE THAT HE DOES NOT OWN any of the music presented here.   
The author treats the songs referred to in this Fan Fiction with utmost respect to its proper Artist and creator. One of the reasons these songs are included here is that it is a way of the author to pay homage to the Artists and their respective songs whether it be the original or cover versions. All credits are to the respective Artists, writers, and proper owners and publishers.  
Some of the lyrics on some of the song might be changed to make the song more appropriate to the story.  
And the author of this fan fiction story DOES NOT have any intention of gaining anything from this Fan Fiction, other than perhaps to express the author’s fantasy about the source material, in this case; OVERLORD which is Created, Written, and Owned by Kugane Maruyama. Also, the Author is Broke! Unemployed! And Poor as trash so PLEASE! DO NOT sue him.”)

First day of the Pioneer’s Holiday weeklong event. E-Rantel, late afternoon. The mood in the air was nothing less of festive, wonder and excitement. Many merchants who spent money to pay for their permits and taxes in order to sell their merchandises were actually happy that all the risk they took to get here was worth every coin. there merchandises were almost all sold and many of them were able to purchase some items that they were sure to make them lots of coins in other nations these items go from plates, mugs, to bottles of sodas, wine, beers etc. those who observed the sales of other eager merchants wised up and decided to save some of their stocks to sell in the coming days or to place their stalls near the concert venue.

Among these many merchants and traders, one of them who had already met the Sorcerer King in the past and reaped the benefits of that event, one year later, he decided to move to the Sorcerer Kingdom and let his underlings handle his business in the Empire. Leaving him with a small income if he were to rely solely on his Empire based business. But he was willing to take big risks and decided to be among the few; wise enough to put their faith in the Sorcerer King’s knowledge in business. Though having a slow start, in a year’s time since the demonic invasion at the Holy Kingdom, those who invested reaped their well earned rewards. No one at the time would have thought of creating business services such as the concept of ‘insurance’ and clean and honest loan services, investing in talented individuals such as the performers and artists regardless of race and origin. 

Osk was one of the few merchants that saw the potentials of the Sorcerer King’s plans to build the Entertainment Dome, The Kindertraum Theme Park and the Les Cirque des Reves. Among other business opportunities. As soon as the sun’s shade told him it’s late afternoon, Osk couldn’t help but have a wide smile on his face as he imagined the earnings he would get and already have gotten from the ticket sales alone, not even including the profits he’ll get from the food sales during the concert itself.

Once the massive gates of the Entertainment Center’s dome were opened, droves of people went in to enter and showed their tickets for inspection as they pass one by one through a turning gate. Those who were not able to purchase tickets in advanced had no choice but to follow a long line, since the only tickets left available are the ones marked as general admission, meaning it would be farther from the stage.

As Osk observed the different races, patiently waiting in line to buy their tickets. He kept wondering how much more he could earn if things go well. As a former fight promoter in the Empire, the Sorcerer King told him about the concept of investing and promoting talented individuals, whatever talent they may have. As well as popularising the idea of ‘back stage pass’ tickets for the die-hard fans that can afford the extra cost. Though certain securities were needed to be put in place to ensure no one, whether the artists or the fans gets abused in any way.

The delegates from various nations were all picked up from the entrance of the Blessed Hotel. With the exception of the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire’s delegations, everyone else of the other delegation groups were surprised by the sight of the strange carriage in front of them. No horses or any animal to pull the said carriages. Each group had their own designated guide and driver to take them to the concert venue. A common factor that the delegates observed from being inside the limousine cars is that the seats were quite comfortable and unexpectedly spacious inside when compared even to a high nobleman’s carriage. After the cars have gotten them to the concert venue, they were guided towards their reserved private VIP balconies, filled with luxurious seats, a sizeable table for them to eat meals if they want to, even their own private comfort rooms, and two maids and a personal butler assigned to each VIP balcony to assist them with their needs.

After a few minutes the bright lights inside the dome dimmed and Pluton Ainzach stepped on the stage, as the Audience observed their surrounding in awe. And even more so when the roof of the dome opened to reveal the late afternoon sky. After the roofs were opened, Ainzach began to speak.

“Welcome everyone, from the local citizens of the Sorcerer Kingdom, all the way to those of our neighbouring nations, and to the leaders and representatives who came here all the way from their respective nations, in behalf of the Sorcerer King, I welcome you all to the first ever grand concert ever to be held in the known world.” Ainzach says his welcoming lines as he officially begin the concert. In which was replied with a warm round of applause.

“The Songs and dances that will be performed on the stage is meant to introduce us to different types of music that have been popular throughout the different history of the many worlds his majesty have travelled to in the past. We hope you enjoy the show, and with that we begin with orchestral music.” Ainzach set off from the stage as the big stage curtains opened up and the audience witnessed a neatly arranged setting of multiple musicians holding different kinds of wind, stringed, and percussion instruments. 

All of the Orchestra members are from Nazarick. They would be usually stationed at the ninth floor were they play their music in the grand luxurious lounge near the Bar. The Orchestra began playing a very subtle and calming tune.  
They played the following musical pieces in the following order.

[“The Blue Danube” and “Where have all the flowers gone” both by the Mantovani Orchestra version.]  
[“Theme from a Summer Place” by Percy Faith.]  
[“Flight of the bumble bee” and “Somewhere in time” version by Maksim version.]  
Among the numerous attendees, it was mostly the older folks and the nobles who appreciated the calming and relaxing tunes, compared to the younger members of the audience which preferred a more upbeat tune. The children who were from the orphanage, that was nearest the stage on the audience’s left side, nearly went to sleep. Then, the Orchestra started to pick up the pace with the following new musical pieces.  
[“Ode to joy” by Ludwig Van Beethoven.]  
[“Explosive” and “Victory” by the group Bond.]  
[“Prism” by Lindsey Stirling.]  
[“Wizards in winter” and “Carol of the Bells” both by the Transiberian Orchestra version.]

As the newer, more upbeat tunes came on, more and more people liked it. Some even began to move to the beat. The children watching were even having fun as they were trying to imitate the Orchestra Maestro’s hand movements, clearly out of clean fun.

After the Orchestra finished playing the last song, led by their “Conductor” or “Maestro” they all stood up, faced the audience and took a bow. To which the audience cheered in kind. Ainzach then introduced the next type of music to be Jazz.  
The Orchestra stayed on the stage. Then, a young man in his mid twenties, lean muscle built, handsome with a gruff look as implied by his dark red stubble and emerald green eyes with his long red hair tied in a ponytail. Wearing a cherry-red vest on top of a white long sleeved shirt, matched with black neatly pressed leather pants. Carrying a saxophone. 

This man was Lycan. An Emperor Werewolf. Usually, he spends his time wandering around Nazarick, visiting different floor levels trying to keep himself from being bored or just sleeping. Most of the time he’s in the Nazarick Bar on the ninth floor having a drink and chatting with the Sous Chef and sometimes even with Éclair or some of the floor guardians. His rough exterior hides his taste for refined things like music and fine drinks. In his true form however, his bestial natures emerges and his savage wild nature is loose. Only the floor guardians and the supreme beings can command him with ease. As per Ainz’s command, he is now on the stage to perform his creator’s favorite jazz songs.

Lycan approached the center front of the stage and placed his fingers on the keys on his saxophone, looked to the orchestra and bowed, signalling for them to start and he played his instrument. The crowd was mostly surprised and pleased with the savvy tunes they were now hearing. It was calm, smooth yet sexually indulging in a way. As Lycan played such sensually appealing tunes, many of the young couples looked at each other with a certain love and a little lust. Even old couples noticed the song’s sexually appetizing effect as they looked around them and notice many of the young couples or seemed to be couples had that look at each other making the elder couples just giggle since they are older and wiser to know better. There were also many single ladies that looked at Lycan as if they were tasting him in their minds imagining him already in their beds. After his performance, he just gave a small nod to his audience and went to a reserved area near the Orchestra.

The songs Lycan played are the following.  
[“The Moment”, “Silhouette” both by Kenny G.]  
[“A time for us” version by Kenny G.]  
[“Careless Whisper” Originally by WHAM. Instrumental version by Kenny G.]

As Lycan played his music. Jircniv couldn’t help but notice that he would love to have that music played during some of the romantic evenings he’ll spend with his concubines. Baziwood was already grinning as he thought of how his wives would be ‘in the mood’ after they heard these music.

Nimble on the other hand, as the sole single male member of the Elite Knights, just sighed as he wished he had a girlfriend but his standards and him being too picky doesn’t help at all. Leinas Rockbruise, being the sole female member of the Elite Knights just rolled her eyes on the obvious thoughts of her male comrades.

Meanwhile, as the Jazz music played. The Blue Roses were discreetly looking at Climb and Princess Renner. Knowing the true emotions the two not so secret, secret lovebirds have for each other. Amidst all this, Evil Eye just relaxed her head on her two palms as she daydreamed of being in a date with her Momon-sama. Gagaran noticed this immediately and lightly elbowed Lakyus, who in turn lightly elbowed the twins. They were now looking at Evil Eye who was lost in her fantasy as she listened to the music. Silently, the Roses just laughed and Rigrit was no better. As much as she finds the music she heard to be relaxing, and sophisticated. Watching her old comrade Evil Eye melt into a mush of a daydreaming fan girl. She just tried to hold back her laughter even if small amounts of it can be heard bursting from her.

Raymond on the Theocracy’s side smiled and waved his head to the Orchestra’s music earlier. And appreciated the jazz music he was hearing now. Sylvan and the rest of the Theocracy delegates also enjoyed the music he was listening to by far, with the priest Aklamar as an exception. Looking all around him with a sour expression on his face, as if he was force-fed a whole jar of sourball candies into his mouth without any water to drink. And contrary to the sour-faced Aklamar, the delegates from the Roble Holy Kingdom, Argland Republic, and Draconic Kingdom were all enjoying the performances so far.

Right after Lycan went into his position near the Orchestra; Ainzach immediately announced the next kind of music was those of Reggae, Pop, Folk and Country music, Ballads, and Rock. After the initial announcement, the audience eyes got serious in anticipation of the next performances.

The next ones to enter were a group of men wearing loose, baggy pants, and wearing red, yellow, green and black horizontally or vertically striped ponchos, and different hats with the same color scheme. Dancing as they fill the stage and grooving to the funky reggae tune. As they do this a smaller stage lifted up to raise a Rock hopper Penguin (Éclair) and as they were dancing in unison they started singing the words to the song. “Welcome to my Paradise… where you can be free, and the party’s never ending…” Éclair’s cute and small frame brought smiles to the people watching, and the rhythm of the song was easy to follow, even if they didn’t know the words to the song originally. Soon, the crowd was able to sing along with Éclair and the menservants’’ performances. Most of those that really enjoyed reggae and pop music were the beastmen, the apemen, bearmen, and catmen in particular. Other audiences that noticed that the beastmen were dancing and grooving along to the songs were slightly shocked as such a thing was never before seen by anyone, specially for humans. This visual in turn, somehow encouraged other species, even humans to relax more and go with the flow of the music.

The menservants’ grooves and dance moves were in a way, liberating to many of the audiences. Since it does not force them to follow a specific set of steps. Instead they just need to follow the music and let their body groove to it naturally. Also Éclair’s focus and love for his songs and performances helped him carry out the tunes and some of the dance moves despite his size. The words of the music, especially the first song was quite inviting as it literally has the word “WELCOME” to it.

The songs performed by Éclair and the menservants are as follows:  
[“Welcome to my paradise” by Steven and the Coconut Treez.]  
[“Obla di Obla da” Original song of the Beatles. Performed in a reggae cover version.]  
[“Groovin”, “Swing low sweet chariot”, “Can’t help falling in love” versions by UB40.]

The cheers were deafening, as the last song came to an end. And after that Éclair and the rest of the Menservants got together, one of them held Éclair in his arms and they all took a bow and exit the stage. Each of the manservants were filled with joy and pride as they accomplished their part of the supreme beings plan.

“If this keeps up, I can muster enough popularity to gather enough support to take the throne of Nazarick. Yes! Oh I’m so great!” Éclair muttered as he got to the backstage. The manservant carrying him was just shaking his head and closed his eyes as did the rest of the other man servants and few maids nearby. They all knew that Éclair was created like that so they just ignored Éclair’s self mutterings as he and his menservants entered the Gate going back to Nazarick.

Next to perform are the twin guardians Aura and Mare both wearing light-brown cloaks with hamster cute hamster head design theme for the its face hugging hood. Beneath their cloaks, they were wearing identical bright green vests and a white short sleeved undershirts, matched with bright khaki pants and white running shoes. As soon as the Manservants were all gone; a very lively and cheerful tune came up. And with it, a swarm of little children from different races (Which are actually low level doppelgangers summoned by Ainz) all of them dancing their cute, little, adorable selves that has the crowd smiling and going “Awww”. As soon as the stage was mostly filled the children, Aura and Mare jumped into the stage, introduced themselves “Hi I’m Aura, and I’m Mare!” and quickly sang their first song:  
[“Himouto Umaru Chan” opening song for season 1.] 

That was shortly followed by the second song:  
[“Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku” version by Field of View. From the Dragon Ball GT Soundtrack.]

The Twins Sang the song with smiles and vibrant enthusiasm that the crowd, especially the kids followed their dance steps and tried to sing along with the chorus. Right after the song, Aura, Mare, and every back up performer on stage struck cute poses each. And then the back-up dancers left the stage after taking a bow along with the twins. After the doppelgangers left the stage, they went to a separate dressing room for privacy, as they make their preparations for their next number. 

The twins let the applause quiet down. Then Shalltear Bloodfallen entered the stage wearing a pink hooded sweater, a red and white striped scarf, black knee length skirt, black sneaker shoes and dark blue eye glasses, a red beret, also her hair was in pigtails, went to position herself to her electric keyboard (Piano) And then, Narberal Gamma who was in “Nabe” disguise persona entered the stage earning cheers. She wore her hair the same as always, but she was wearing a three piece suit, with black formal leather shoes. She brought with her a shiny brown Violin. She then went to her reserved place near Shalltear Bloodfallen. After a few moments, a calm, solemn, mystical, even a bit sad-like tune began to be heard by the audience, getting the audiences’ attention and they went quiet in anticipation of the next song from the twins.

Shalltear started playing her piano. The Giant Background screen, that was about forty feet high and spans the whole width of the entire stage, lit up and showed images of flower filled fields, beautiful birds chirping on tree branches, and then showed Aura on the stage. Then Aura stepped forward and began to sing an emotionally melancholic song that enchanted the audience with awe of how a small young Dark Elf Child can have a voice so divine that it they thought their hearts were being uplifted somehow. The song was:  
[“Aitakute” by Kiyomi Kobayashi. Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger Soundtrack.]

Aura nodded after her song. Now it was Mare who stepped forward alongside Aura, then he sang his song. It was:  
[“Eternal Wind” from the Gundam F-91 Soundtrack.]

As Mare was singing, the Giant Background Screen showed scenes of young children being held by their mother in their arms, looking at the child lovingly; as well as some images of peasant children bringing their parents some bread and water to drink after working in the fields and them sharing a family moment. With such images shown, the people got the gist of what the song was about much easier. It was about peace. The peace that any person would have wanted to last. Even the Diamond Dragon Lord and the Blue Sky Dragon Lord was humming to the song as well as some of the Argland delegates. On the other side of the Argland delegates’ balcony, Marquise Alex Dragnus Van Lagunas of the Draconic Kingdom couldn’t help but be tearful for he wished his country to be free from the invasion and enjoy peace. A sentiment all the Draconic Kingdom delegates shared. 

After the song was done, the crowd gave them such thunderous cheers and applause. This even earned standing ovations from the delegates of the Roble Holy Kingdom and the Draconic Kingdom as King Caspond and Marquise Alex Dragnus Van Lagunas stood up from their seats clapping. The twins nodded to both delegate leaders, and then stood still and waited for the new music to begin. The twins did a duet to the next song:  
[“Yubiwa” by Maaya Sakamoto. Ending song from the Escaflowne Movie Soundtrack.]

After the twins’ performances, they bowed and moved a little closer to where Nabe and Shalltear were positioned. The staged was then filled back up dancers, mostly humans and Elves (again, the doppelgangers that performed earlier.) The next one to appear was Lupusregina Beta, wearing a big red top hat with a few feathers sticking out from one side and her red hair in long dreadlocks. She was wearing an orange tight fit T-shirt and a bright grey denim jacket, short shorts showing her legs and shin high black leather, thick heeled boots. The stage was quiet, and then she grabbed the microphone from its stand, and sing:  
[“Hey” by Fatima Rainey.]

As soon as she got to the songs chorus, the beat went up and got lively all of a sudden, surprising the audience and the audience grooved along with Lupusregina and the back-up dancer’s moves. They shrugged their shoulders from side to side as they went with flow of the song. Leinas in particular was the most who got into the music’s groove among the Baharuth Empires delegates, making Jircniv smile. Because he knows he promised to help her find a cure but ultimately failed to do so. But seeing her face all cured by Ainz Ooal Gown, she can now smile easily. Something that Jircniv noticed she wasn’t easily able to do before. Neia Baraja of the Roble Holy Kingdom’s delegates was all smiles as she danced to the catchy music, King Caspond noticed that she seems to have a natural talent for dancing as she was easily able to follow most of the back-up dancer’s moves. Normally, she would be reprimanded or censured by her superiors but they allowed her to do so, as a little bit of happiness was truly needed by the people after what they’ve been through. And if dancing to new music could help that, who were they to take it away from their fellow citizen. King Caspond turned to one of his advisors and had a light chat. Basically about what they should add as a topic to bring up on their appointment with the Sorcerer King.

The song ended, but it was immediately followed by a new song:  
[“I love your smile” by Shanice.]

As Lupusregina sang this song, she was strutting, and sometimes even hopped from one end of the stage to the other, much to the audience’s delight. Many were reaching out their hands to her. And every now and then she would strike something similar to a J-Pop Idol’s pose and blink one eye at the audience, sometimes even blowing kisses and then smiling to the audience. Driving the audience wild mostly the men. For Lupusregina, her performance was actually fun for her, though she normally has fun pranking people or when she was torturing a target. In her mind, she was on cloud nine as she was being successful in her musical performance gaining positive popularity. Therefore, elevating the status of the last Supreme Being among his subjects.

She struck a cute pose as she ended the second song. Then spoke to the audience.  
“Thank you everyone. I think it’s time we pick it up a notch. Is that OK with you guys?” Lupusregina asked the audience. In which, she was met a loud “YES!” then the music started to build up.  
The next song was:  
[“Domino” by Jessie J.]

After that, Lupusregina was showing some spunky grooves, as the musicians and the choir (Doppelgangers from Nazarick) build up hype for the next song. The stage giant screen showed a woman, obviously afraid and looked to be afraid of being followed by someone or something. And she was running towards the entrance of the dome (Pre-recorded video footage for the concert) many people felt worried by what they saw. Then they saw the woman running across the audience walkway towards the stage, then after she climbed up the stage. Then a few men that seemed to look like thugs and bandits popped up on the stage. The woman was crying and seemed to be praying for help. Then a Knight in a shining white armor appeared on stage and did battle with the “bad guys” and eventually saving the woman and taking her in his arms and walked away from the stage. All these happenings were part of the show specifically to match the song Lupusregina was singing as all of it was being enacted by actors hired and trained by Nazarick. The song Lupusregina Beta was singing was:  
[“Holding out for a hero” by Bonnie Tyler.]

The last song Lupusregina sang was:  
[“I love you always forever” by Donna Lewis.]

After that, she smiled, bowed and went near Aura and Mare, where she went to a reserved location as such reserved places will be filled as the concert continues.

Then it was now Solution Epsilon who entered the stage this time. Her hair was straight and looked like it was pressed. She was wearing a sleeveless, velvet-like long gown that hugged her shapely and seductive figure; she also has a shawl on both of her forearms going behind her back. And wearing classy lady shoes. It’s as if she was a singer from some classic 1960’s high class bistro (bar/restaurant). The lazy expression on her eyes, cherry lips, and inviting cleavage silenced just about every human male in the audience. Baziwood’s eyes were glued to Solution Epsilon’s visage. After introducing herself, with her sultry voice she began to sing these songs:  
[“Tattooed on my mind” and “Close to me” by D’Sound.]  
[“Take a Bow” by Madonna.]  
[“Rush Rush” by Paula Abdul.]

By the third song, almost everyman watching was locked to her image. For not only by her beauty, but also by her captivating voice matching the songs that she sung. Light, relaxing, easy on the ears and even a bit sensual. But by her fourth and last song, some of the men, mostly the nobles; were practically unaware that their mouths were opened and that they were literally drooling to her. Throughout her performance, some of the men, again, mostly rich merchants or nobles were shouting things like “Marry me!” or “I’ll be your slave” and other similar shouts that an infatuated man might say because they’ve let go of themselves not knowing any better. But the most of the audience decided to ignore such foolish men and just tried to enjoy the show. Nfirea who was watching from the front row together with his grandmother Lizzy Bareare, Enri and Nemu Emmot. He was stunned at Solution’s beauty and womanly features, Nfirea got elbowed to the side by Enri, making Nemu and Lizzy laugh as he tried to apologize to Enri. And when Solution Epsilon was done singing. The audience cheered and it was obvious that the majority of those who stood up from their seats and clapped and applauded her more were the male members of the audience. Then she gracefully nodded and went right next beside Lupusregina Beta.

It was now Demiurge (In his frog-like form) and Sebas’ turn to enter the stage. Ainzach introduced them just like he did with all the previous performers. Demiurge wore black long coat on top of his grey suit and green neck tie and dark grey pants and black leather shoes. While Sebas basically wore the same looking clothes that he does as a butler, the only difference now is that instead of his usual tuxedo coat, he was now wearing a white coat with silver trim. They both were wearing fedora hats on them, black for Demiurge and white for Sebas. They already had their guitars strapped with them hanging from their shoulders, Sebas approached the mic stand and the choir began to sing the song’s wistful opening tune. As the choir kept the tune, he spoke to the crowd.

“For everyone who missed someone in their life, this one’s for you.” Sebas said to the crowd while Demiurge played his Bass guitar and provided back-up vocals. Then Sebas sang the first song:  
[“Honey” by Bobby Goldsboro.]

Many of those that could relate to the song’s meaning were touched deeply just as they were pleased with the song. Sebas then continued to the next songs:  
[“You’re the inspiration” by Peter Cetera.]  
[“Beautiful in my eyes” by Joshua Kadison.]

As Sebas sang ‘Beautiful in my eyes’ he glanced at his wife Tsuare who was truly happy that her life has changed a lot for the better ever since Sebas rescued her. As the words reaches her ears she knew more than just a performance on stage, Sebas was actually singing to her alone. This little secret she kept for herself. Pestonya then looked at her and just giggled, knowing how much love Tsuare felt for Sebas. After that Sebas and Demiurge sang together as both lead vocals for the next song set of songs:  
[“Dance with me” by Orleans.]  
[“Glory of love” and “If you leave me now” by Peter Cetera.]

The song ‘Dance with me’ had many people, mostly couples and family members dancing within the audience. Even more lively for those who were watching on the screens throughout the city. Most people just move to the tune and let go of their inhibitions, some of the guards danced with some of the people walking by that played along and had fun as well. After the song ‘If you leave me now’ the people applauded in kind. Then the intro music played for the next song. It had a marching tune to it. And Sebas spoke to the audience again, and then he glanced at Tsuare who was right in front of him, sitting in the front row.

“This song is dedicated to every noble soul that did their absolute best to protect their families, their villages, and their country. And for anyone who chose to do the right thing regardless of the suffering they may have to go through. Sebas removed his fedora hat, held it at his chest as he sang:  
[“The Impossible dream” version by Matt Monro.]

“To Dream, the impossible dream… To bear, with unbearable sorrow.  
To run, where the brave dare not go… To try when your arms are too weary.  
To reach, the unreachable star…  
This is my quest. To follow that star. No matter how hopeless, no matter how far…  
To fight for the right, without question or pause. To be willing to march into hell, for a heavenly cause.  
And I know… to this glorious quest… That my heart will lie peaceful and calm. When I’m laid to my rest.  
And the world will be better for this. That one man scorned and covered with scars. Still strove, with his last ounce of courage…”

As Sebas sang this song. Many of the living guards and soldiers stationed at the gates watching the concert from the monitor screen placed at their section’s barracks were standing straight with their heads held high as they listened to the song. They were not alone however, as many adventurers who are watching from the monitor screen placed in the lounge area of the Adventurer’s Guild as well as those for the magicians in the Magician’s Guild were standing up with pride that they felt from the song. All throughout E-Rantel, many screens were placed a different locations. These screens were installed in select locations during the noon time break in the city, a few hours before the concert began. Many were surprised at this, mostly those who are not natives of the Sorcerer Kingdom. The public was happy however, that even though they were unable to get tickets due to being busy at work for most of them, or for any other reason. Now they were able to enjoy the concert in a way as it happens. Those in the streets decided to stop walking and huddle around to enjoy the show on the screens. No one was worried that anyone would steal from them due to the numerous Death Knights and other undead patrolling the city.

As the people on the streets of E-Rantel were watching, they also danced and tried to sing along to the songs that were performed. Some Quagua’s and Dwarfs were seen dancing together happily. Though in the past they would kill each other on sight. Some Frost Dragons and some Frost and Hill Giants were even having a good time watching the concert in a designated area for them due to their large sizes. Some Beastmen, Humans, even Elves were dancing to some of the earlier songs. But now were standing still in respect to the content and nobility of the song.

Back in the Entertainment Center, King Rampossa-III, Marquise Raeven, Emperor Jircniv and his followers, Marquise Alex of the Draconic Kingdom, King Caspond and Gustave Montagnes of the Roble Holy Kingdom, and even some of the Dragon Lords were but a few who held their heads up high taking deep breathes with pride in the air. For the music compelled them so. On the other hand, some of the Theocracy delegates including Aklamar were respectful to the song. But not the same way the other audiences did. Some of the delegates, mainly the priests thought they could steal the idea of the song and use it as propaganda to boost morale back in the Theocracy. Raymond’s instinct was telling that something was wrong with the priests being respectful to this particular song when they were showing faces of disgust towards most of the song performed earlier. After this, Sebas and Demiurge moved to perform the last song:  
[“Times of your Life. By Paul Anka.]

This song in particular brought out a lot of nostalgia and similar sentiments form those who heard it. Couples were looking at each other with sentimental warmth. Others cried tears as they remember some of their loved ones that passed away. Elders looked at their family members nearby and hugged them.

King Rampossa, being the eldest in his group looked at Princess Renner and smiled knowing that what he planned to do will secure his children’s future and safety. He looked at climb knowing that once the vassalage to the Sorcerer Kingdom becomes official and the details worked out, his youngest daughter and her loyal bodyguard can be together and love freely without worrying about any law. He imagined that when his time comes he can face his ancestors and tell them he was not a complete failure as a king and as a father. Rigrit listened to the song and looked at the Platinum Dragon Lord and at Evil Eye. Nodding to one another, they all understood that each of them was having flashbacks of their time as members of the “Thirteen Heroes” Rigrit promised to herself that she will gather all of the surviving members of her former group, hear what Chiron has to say. And make sure no one starts another needless war. Though, in her mind only the Slane Theocracy, Southern Holy Kingdom, Zuranon, and a few hard headed nobles in the Re-Estize Kingdom could be potential instigators for another tragedy.

When Sebas and Demiurge were finished with their songs. They removed their hats and bowed graciously to the applause and cheers of the crowd. Also gaining another standing ovation, especially from the various delegates watching. They then moved towards opposite sides as if welcoming someone to come next and sing in the mid front of the stage.

The nest one to enter the stage was a beautiful lady whose looks and walk shows class, confidence, and intelligence. She was Yuri Alpha. Her hair was let down freely this time, very different from her usual hair kept in a bun behind her head. She wore a thin white veil covering her head. Her long black hair was like veil on its own and since she wasn’t wearing any eye glasses like she usually do, her face was in full view. Making some of the younger ladies in the crowd feel insecure. She was wearing a long blue gown with a plunging neckline revealing a healthy cleavage able to compete with large “assets” like those of Solution Epsilon and Albedo. On her neck was a golden necklace with small diamonds and sapphires on them, she wore white elbow long silk gloves and very fancy high heeled lady shoes.

As Yuri sang her first song, people were relaxed as the song’s tune and feel seemed to continue the easy yet emotional and sentimental atmosphere that Sebas and Demiurge songs had going on earlier. Her cool voice and classy look made her dreamy in the eyes of those that have a taste for more refined things. Surprisingly, Brain Unglaus was looking at Yuri Alpha like a school boy having a big crush on his hot school teacher. Climb noticed this about Brain; he called to Princess Renner to see Brains facial expression as he watched. They were silently giving Brain the “So that’s the type you’re into eh?” look, as Brain rested his head on his palms. Lakyus and the rest of the Blue Roses along with King Rampossa noticed this too but decided to feign ignorance as Brain suddenly turned to them, thinking they were calling him for something. But since the group put on a pokerface and acted like nothing happened, he just dismissed it and went back to watch the dreamy singer as Yuri Alpha singed the following songs:  
[“One day in your life” by Michael Jackson.]  
[“When you say nothing at all” version by Alison Krauss.]  
[“Make it real” by The Jets.]  
[“I don’t want to wait” by Paula Cole. From the Soundtrack of Dawson’s Creek.]

After Yuri Alpha’s last song, such cheers, claps and applause were heard all over the venue that it seemed to be a normal thing now for the performers. Yuri then went on to call on the next performer instead of introducing them like the ones before her did. Silence fell as the audiences waited in with curiosity to know who was being invited to the stage to be the next performer. To everyone’s surprise, the next one to walk into the stage was a tall man in jet black armor with two great swords behind his back. Upon entering near the center of the stage, he then removed his helmet and his armor as he get closer to the center of the stage. As Momon did this, the crowd erupted in cheers and then they went silent as they don’t want any disturbance to their local hero’s musical performance. 

Slowly, Momon walked to the center to meet with Yuri Alpha. He was wearing a cobalt blue coat with gold trimmings and under it was a white suit with a gold colored necktie, matched with black cotton straight pants and black leather shoes. Judging from his appearance, one might mistake him for a real prince from a far away kingdom. Once close enough to each other, Yuri started the song with her opening lines. While Nabe played the violin as she danced along with the back-up dancers on stage. It was like a Royal Ball held in the stage.  
[“Beauty and the Beast” by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson.]

Yuri Alpha began the first lines of the song.  
“Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody danced, unexpectedly.”

Then Momon followed up with his lines.  
“Just a little change. Small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared.”

And together, their voices blended for the chorus.  
“Beauty and the Beast… Ever just the same. Ever a surprise.   
Ever as before. Ever just as sure as the sun will rise…  
Bitter, sweet and strange. Finding you can change. Learning you were wrong.”

Then Momon and Yuri Alpha did their respective lines and backed-up one another on some parts of the song, eventually blending their voices perfectly.  
“Certain as the sun. Rising in the east. Tale as old time. Song as old as rhyme.  
Beauty and the Beast…”

Again, the crowd was fascinated by a wonderful display of talents professionally on stage. Not to mention the public’s surprise at now knowing Momon’s singing prowess. One of the newly promoted adventurers muttered “Aw hell. First, he’s the best we got in the guild, as if that wasn’t causing problems for some of us already. Now he’s good at singing too? At this rate he’ll have all the single ladies in the kingdom! Leave some for us dammit!” some just jokingly nodded in agreement. Moknak and Theo Rakeshir just laughed at this comment because they know the young adventurer really meant well, and that Momon-dono isn’t like that. But the frustrated expression on the young one’s face was a joke on its own. So the adventurer’s laughed hard. While beside the stage entrance, Ainzach just muttered to himself. “That’s just like him. Always managing to bring us pleasant surprises. What will he do next?” obviously referring to Momon’s reputation of being professional, humble, successful and full of surprises. Ainzach looked at the laughing adventurers and the one being made fun of, and he just shook his head.

At the ending of the song. Many of the single ladies in the crowd are now cheering for Momon but secretly hating Yuri Alpha for being the one to share the stage with their hero. Evil Eye was screaming out her cheers as she was now hyperventilating and seemingly running out of breath for all her cheers to her crush (As if a vampire hyperventilates). Lakyus understand how Evil Eye looks up to Momon, but she just shook her head just as the rest of Blue Roses did. Renner and Climb just smiled at Evil Eye. While Rigrit just face palmed herself as she laughed, seeing Evil Eye’s case as hopeless.

Nimble, on the other hand just muttered “Some guys have all the luck huh?” and Baziwood just nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Nfirea and Enri, touched by that duet, just looked at each other endearingly. Shortly, Momon and Yuri Alpha sang the next set of duets that amazed the crowd even more.   
[“A whole new World” by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle.]  
[“Somewhere Out There” by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram.]  
[“After all” version by Peter Cetera and Cher.]  
[“La Pasion” by Sarah Brightman and Fernando Lima.]

A few months after the big concert, duets became the trend to be sung at numerous weddings and even at wedding anniversaries for elderly couples. Even more so, the song ‘Beauty and the Beast’ became such a famous song being performed at inter-racial weddings like those of a human and an elf being married. The song ‘A whole new world’ and ‘La Pasion’ were performed at the wedding of Princess Renner and Prince Consort Climb a few years later. A wedding that the whole of the Re-Estize Kingdom celebrated joyfully. It was even attended by leaders of other nations namely by the Sorcerer King and Emperor Jircniv. Sadly, four years after that. King Rampossa-III passed away peacefully in his sleep, a week after giving his blessings to King Zanac’s newborn twins of a boy and a girl.

Back in the present time. After the duets, Momon then began to sing his set of songs as Yuri Alpha went to her reserved position, standing near Lupusregina Beta and Solution Epsilon. Momon took off his coat and threw it to the audience. And with many fans trying to get the whole thing for themselves. Those who were close enough to catch a part of it held on tightly to it that they ended up tearing the coat and they regretted it but still kept the torn parts of the coat as a souvenir. Momon ignored it and held the guitar handed to him by a stage staff member. He then walked to the extended area of the stage, similar to that of a fashion runway stage design. He was closer to the fans with only the stage barrier and some stage guards keeping the screaming fans at bay. He started playing the guitar intro of the first song and rocked the venue throughout his set, singing songs such as:  
[“I’ll be there for you” and “In these arms” by Bon Jovi.] 

As Momon passionately sang his first two solo songs. The sweat on his body just made his clothes stick more to his skin, revealing the lines of his obviously muscular physique. He picked up a glass of water that was placed on the stage in advanced for his performance. He poured the water from the glass and wiped his face off the water and sweat, making the crowd go wild. This caused some women to faint from too much excitement. He grabbed the mic stand and said.

“Thank you all for being here. I hope everyone is having a good time. Are you having a good everybody!?” Momon spoke through the mic and the crowd yelled “YEAH!” then he spoke again.

“This next song is especially for those who found the one they want to spend the rest of their life with. I want all of you to look at your loved ones and if you haven’t told them yet how you feel. Well, now would be as good as any.” Momon said to the audience as he sang the next song:  
[“Love of a lifetime” by Firehouse.]

As the song was in the air. Nfirea and Enri looked at each other. Nfirea whispered to Enri. “Enri Emmot, Will you Marry me?” to which Enri replied with a “Yes!” then Nfirea hugged Enri and kissed her lips so sweetly. While this was happening, Lizzy Bareare looked at the two love birds and said “This is just too beautiful.” and cried tears of joy as she covered Nemu’s eyes. Beside her, Jugem and the Goblin adviser from the summoned Goblin Army were both crying and clapping at the moment their ‘General’ and ‘Big Bro’ were having right now. Momon went to continue with two more songs:  
[“Love someone” by Jason Mraz.]  
[“Don’t dream it’s over” by Crowded House.]

After the song was done. Momon went back to the stage proper and was given a new coat to wear; this one was only down to his waist unlike the long coat he wore before. It was shimmering with tiny reflective materials (sequins) then; Momon spoke to the crowd again.

“Now everyone, if you would please help me welcome our next performer, to share the stage with me so that we can both show you all some slick dance moves.” The moment Momon said these words many among the crowds were trying to guess who could match Momon in a dance off? Much more, can Momon even really dance? Jircniv looked up to Fluder, who just shrugged his shoulders. As if to say “hey, I don’t know either” then a wild guess hit them, so they looked at each other again but Jircniv said to Fluder and to his comrades.

“No. it couldn’t be… I doubt he would be dancing now?” Jircniv said in an uncertain tone. Then Momon continued to speak.

“Please welcome to the stage. The one who united us all. The one who shared his vision of a better world. none other than the Sorcerer King himself, his majesty AINZ OOAL GOWN!

At the mention of the Sorcerer King’s name. many were really shocked, though they still clapped to welcome their king. The Dragon Lords themselves couldn’t believe it, for no king or any leader of any nation has ever stoop down to actually perform for their people, for fear that it may lower the public’s respect to them. However, the Sorcerer King was not like any other king in the past or in the present time. The people were snapped out of their bewilderment when an army of skeletons wearing grey suits and black pants and shoes, all wearing fedora hats. Entered the stage forming a wall. Then in a disciplined army-like fashion, they split into two groups leaving an empty space in the center where Ainz walked in between the numerous skeletons, Elves, and Human dancers. Ainz was wearing a full-on white suit, blue necktie, black leather shoes, white pants and a white fedora hat and white gloves. Momon just added a fedora hat with the same color to match his suit. They both stood at the center as the crowd cheered in excitement to see what a collaboration performance from Momon and the Sorcerer King would look like. Every delegate now paid serious attention as this literally never happened before.

Ainz and Momon, joined by a number of back-up dancers gave an entertainment experience that electrified the atmosphere in the venue as they sang the next set of songs; at the same time dancing with cool and smooth moves that wowed the crowd.  
[“Smooth criminal”, “Love never felt so good” and Rock with you” by Michael Jackson.]

At some point during the ‘Smooth criminal’ performance, Ainz and the rest of the crew did Michael Jackson’s famous and patented “Anti-gravity lean” where from a stand point they leaned forward going down, only to stop the ‘fall’ halfway then went back to a standing position. As they did this, Jircniv eyes widened after witnessing a move that defy logic and the laws of nature. He unconsciously just exclaimed “How the fuck did they do that?! Did they just stop their fall midway and stood back up again?!” to which Baziwood just replied “I know right?” then he tried to regain his composure. Brain and Climb were no less than shocked to see Momon, the Sorcerer King and the other dancers doing such a move on stage. The Fire Dragon Lord just said “Hmm… that looks like fun. I got to know how they did that.” While the Platinum Dragon Lord wondered how was it possible? Since he checked to see if they were using any magic spell, a fly spell of some kind perhaps. But he found no trace of any magic. Marquise Alex and the rest of the Draconic Kingdom’s delegates were baffled by what they saw that they didn’t know what to make of it. Meanwhile Neia Baraja’s mind was “blown” so to speak, as she cheered at the performance in front of her.

As if this wasn’t enough to have the audience have their mind blown (figuratively) the dance moves were very smooth and slick it’s as if they were simply hovering on the stage with such footwork. At one point, Ainz and Momon were at opposite sides of the stage. They looked down and began doing the “Moon walk” where they appear to be walking but they didn’t go forward, but backwards instead. And as this happened, the crowd went “Uwoohh” in awe, and when the dance numbers were over, Ainz and Momon did variations of the moon walk and even multiple swift spins while staying in the same location, ending the last song with striking a “Michael Jackson pose” after spinning. And the crowd went nuts.

After that last song and dance number, they both bowed to the crowd. Then Momon and the back-up dancers exit the stage. Now Ainz magically changed his outfit from a white suit to a black long sleeved shirt, with a dark grey denim coat that reached down to his knees. He also wore a black bandana on his head, dark brown boots and black jeans for pants. Ainz looked at the crowd to savour the short moment of silence. He then reached out his hand and in front of him a floating dark black flame appeared and from it his personal guitar materialized, then behind him, Cocytus with his customized drum set was raised to the stage. He was wearing what appears to be a traditional Samurai armor customized for his physique, with its helmet made to accommodate his head’s shape, as well as his sets of eyes. The lights dance around the stage along with some 3-dimensionalvimages which are mostly illusions made by Entoma with the use of various magic items. And the sound effects and other audio equalizer settings and monitoring were done by Shizu Delta both from behind the stage. Ainz then, proceeded with the songs:  
[“Miracle” and “Santa Fe” by Bon Jovi.] 

After “Miracle” Ainz then began to sing the next song right after the Orchestra’s majestic intro for that song.  
[“Santa Fe” by Bon Jovi.]

“They say that no man is an island, and good things come to those who wait.  
The things I hear are there just to remind me, every dawn will have its day.  
The spirits, they intoxicate me, I watched them infiltrate my soul…  
I swear, I’m gonna live forever, tell my maker he can wait.  
I’m riding somewhere south of heaven, heading back to Santa Fe. It’s judgement day at Santa Fe…  
Once I was promised absolution, there’s only one solution for my sins…  
Got to face your ghosts and know their no illusions, but only one of you is going home again.  
And I blame this world for making a good man evil; it’s this world that can drive a good man mad.  
And it’s this world that turns a killer into a hero; and I blame this world for making a good man bad…  
Now I’m not getting in to heaven; if the devil has his way…  
… I got debts to pay in Santa Fe… It’s judgement day at Santa Fe…” Ainz belted out this sing with such deep conviction that was not lost on those who listened.

As Ainz was singing “Santa Fe” many paid serious attention to the lyrics, the leaders of each nation’s team of delegates. Jircniv in particular paid close attention to this as he thought that the Sorcerer King was not only being poetic about the choice of words in the songs, but that a deeper wisdom may lie deep beneath the music if one would listen well enough. Jircniv considered the song to have one ask their conscience of who and what they really are, urging them to better themselves as all deeds will be judged and all debts will be paid one way or another when the right time comes. 

Coincidentally this time. It was Sylvan, the captain of the black scripture who was listening intently at the song. And as he did, he remembered his conversation with Chiron, the old woman he met earlier that day, those memories then reminded him of the questions that were repeating themselves in his mind since then. And as he listened to the song, understanding the meanings of the song, the words hit him like a strong punch to his face, his emotions went bursting forth. His loyalty to his country and duty was still intact. But his conscience was nagging at him, tearing at his soul and sense of duty as tears flowed down from his eyes he knelt down from his seat, crying in sorrow. Some of the Theocracy delegates, including members of the black scripture were surprised as to why he would be kneeling and crying. They were confused but not sure how to approach or assist him due to his position as Captain.

Cardinal Raymond saw Sylvan knelt and cried. He himself was trying hard not to cry as well, for he fully understood what Sylvan was going through, being a former black scripture member himself. He understand why Sylvan might be having a crisis of conscience. Shortly after the group tried the rides at the Kindertraum Park, Sylvan requested to talk with him in private about something important. He obliged the captain and Sylvan told him of what he and Chiron talked about. This in turn, got Raymond asking questions to himself and made him question his nation’s faith and the policies they enacted throughout history and the possible consequences it may befall them in future as he realized that the world was truly entering a new era. One that maybe and his countrymen in the Theocracy may not live long enough to be part of, if they were to make any trouble here. So the cardinal helped Sylvan to stand up. He tried to calm him down and led him to a resting area nearby and have some of the servants attend to him. The second seat of the black scripture knows in his gut that something was wrong with their captain, he wanted to ask him about it but decided this was not the time nor place to do that, so he would wait till they all returned home to their country and then he’ll ask his captain.

After singing ‘Santa Fe’, Ainz spoke to the crowd. “This next song is dedicated to my people. From Carne Village, to all the villages and towns in the countryside, from those living in the Azerlisia mountains, to my allies and those in the Abelion Hills, from the Baharuth Empire to the great lakes, all the way here to the people of E-Rantel. This one’s for all of you.” Ainz said and each time he mentioned a particular area, the people who are from those places would cheer loudly. Then Ainz sang the next song:  
[“I love this town” by Bon Jovi.]

“I always knew that I loved this place… You don’t have to look too far to find a friendly face.  
I feel alive when I’m walking on these streets… I feel the heart of the city pounding underneath my feet.  
That’s why I love this town. That’s why I keep coming round…   
You make feel at home somehow right now…  
No matter where you’re from, tonight you’re from right here. This is where it all goes down…

 

All throughout the song, pictures and video footages of happy people from different parts of the Sorcerer Kingdom’s territories were shown further lighting up the crowd in Home town pride as they see some farmers from Carne village laughing while sharing a meal and having a few drinks. The Dwarves both from Carne Village and even at their home country getting drunk and laughing. The Demihumans and heteromorphs from the Abelion hills sharing vegetables and fruits and some meat on a table and enjoying drinks with neighbours of a different race. Some people at the Baharuth Empire waving their hands at the camera during a feast. And the people of E-Rantel helping each other, some kids playing outside their homes and even some adventurers laughing at fellow adventurers for unknown reasons except for those who were present at the time. Even those who are watching from the monitors throughout the city were enjoying themselves and dancing just like the majority of the audiences in the stadium. 

Gondo Firebeard was jumping up and down as the others jumped and danced to the song, even Pe Riyuro was dancing with his family and some other demihumans, then he looked up to smile and wave at Jircniv and Jircniv smiled back in kind and even laughed a bit as he danced and let go of his inhibitions and enjoyed himself, knowing he has every right to be proud in taking part of bringing the Sorcerer King’s gifts to his people as well as helping smooth things out with other nations diplomatically. While the Baharuth Empire’s delegates were enjoying themselves. 

The delegates of the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Draconic Kingdom were both having just about the same thoughts, they were asking similar questions of “Would our people be truly proud to live in our nation? Can they truly take pride with their culture and leadership like these people we’re seeing now?” such thoughts permeated in their minds. And as the song was coming to an end, the public was chanting “MORE! MORE!” So Ainz said.

“I’m glad you all liked that one. Do you really want more?!” Ainz asked his audience and they roared a deafening “YEAH!” so Ainz said to his people.

“Alright! Here’s another one for all of you my loyal subjects.” Ainz replied to the crowd as he sang another dedicated song to them, but a lighter one this time.  
[“Welcome to wherever you are” by Bon Jovi.]

“Everywhere we’re different, but we’re still the same…  
I know sometimes it’s hard for you to see. You’re caught just between who you are and who you want to be…  
If you feel alone and lost and need a friend, remember every new beginning is some beginning’s end…  
Welcome to wherever you are. This is your life, you’ve made it this far.  
Welcome you got to believe, that right here right now is exactly where you’re supposed to be…  
When it seems you’re lost, alone and feeling down, remember everybody’s different, just take a look around…  
Be who you want to be. Be who you are. Everyone’s a hero. Everyone’s a star…” Ainz sang this song with a sense of belonging and vindication as he saw how the crowd reacted to it. He saw this as a good sign to his dream of making the new world a better place that his friends would be proud to be part of. In the crowds positive reactions he saw himself in everyone rocking to it. From the simple farmers, to the merchants trying their luck by moving to this nation, and to the non human races that are being accepted by the human populace of his country. He saw them all as himself in certain aspect or reason.

As he belted the last line of the song singing the word “WELCOME…” his back-up vocals are Momon (Pandora’s Actor in disguise), Sebas, Demiurge, Aura and Mare, the Pleiades, and the choir. The audience lift up their arms as they cheer their King. He couldn’t help but smile, though his skull can’t make any facial expression. The guardians felt him do so as the song has a deeper meaning for them, being ‘abandoned’ by their creators and now in a new world. Deep inside, their gratitude towards the last Supreme Being has gotten bigger in their hearts. Ainz then proceeded with the next few songs.  
[“Something to say” and “Someone to hold me” by Harem Scarem.]

After singing the last two songs, Ainz spoke to the crowd. 

“To everyone who shared and enjoy our vision of a better world. I am grateful to you all. In order to change the world, we must first change ourselves for the better. So that other can learn from our examples. And this song is for all of us.” Ainz said, then singing the next song.  
[“Man in the Mirror” by Michael Jackson.]

“This next song is for our world. Let no one destroy the life and beauty this world has bestowed upon us, for without the gifts of nature, nature is life and death itself. Its balance gives life to us, it takes when it must, so that new life can start anew.” Ainz explained and many of the elders in the audiences of different races understood his meaning, nodded an agreement to this. Ainz then began to sing a song  
[“Heal the World” by Michael Jackson.]

“There’s a place in your heart. And I know that it is love.  
And this place can be much brighter than tomorrow.  
And if you really try. You’ll find there’s no need to cry.  
In this place, there’s no hurt or sorrow…  
Make a little space. To make a better place.  
Heal the world. Make it a better place. For you and for me and every living race.  
There are people dying. If you care enough for the living.  
Make a better place for you and for me…  
Then why do we keep saying, life purposed by the sword.  
When it’s plain to see, that it’s tearing me…

Ainz sang this song as he remembered fond memories of blue planet telling him about the many benefits of a healthy planet earth could bring to those living in it. The audiences raised their hands as the performers on stage raised and waved theirs. The delegates were amazed at what they witnessed. Such a large mass of population made of various races, united in appreciation of music and what the song meant. No bias, no hate, instead, it called for unity. Evident by the unified thousands waving their hands in the air as they sing along to the song. The Blue Sky Dragon Lord was amazed no less. Seeing an undead not killing the living, but instead helping them live. Much more, putting such effort to unite various races even having the different races coexist and actually evolve in a way never seen before. The Draconic Kingdom delegates were having a similar impression. While the Theocracy delegates just looked worried that a united front of the Empire, E-Rantel, and the creatures from the Abelion Hills might march towards their borders someday. Raymond took careful notice of this. And thought to himself how he could convince both sides to keep from engaging in war, as he himself know that the Sorcerer King’s power alone already puts them at a disadvantage.

Meanwhile. Neia raised her hands as well swaying to the tune. As did King Caspond and a few of Neia’s followers. Gustave just looked nervous that his fellow citizens might decide to leave their nation and immigrate to this country if they knew how advanced this new nation was, and all they’d be left with are southerners moving in to overrun the northern kingdom and have him and his fellow paladins executed under the pretense of failing to protect Queen Calca. On the other hand, Jircniv just hummed to the song. He found the tune inviting and positive. A song anyone can appreciate indeed. After the song, all anyone can hear was a roar of cheers all over the venue and from those watching on the monitor screens within the city.

Seeing as the songs were successful so far. Ainz held his hands up with the palms facing down; gesturing for the audience’s applauses to calm and quiet down. He then, took this opportunity to speak to the crowd once more.

“Listen everyone. I am truly honoured that you have liked the performances we have prepared for you tonight. (it was early evening by this time and the moon was already visible in the night sky) but I will be a hypocrite to speak of helping each other, supporting our neighbours when we just keep all the benefits of our hard work to ourselves while other barely have anything to feed themselves or their families. What I mean of course is the condition of some of our neighbouring countries. There are many people in the Re-Estize Kingdom that were hard struck by a wide spread case of famine, and they need enough supply of food to help the populace make it past this famine and help them get back on their feet again. And as many of you know, the northern half of the Roble Holy Kingdom was attacked by the Demon Jaldabaoth a few years ago and are still in the process of rebuilding their country. Then there is the Draconic Kingdom who even now suffers from an invasion that consumes their people further making life harder for its citizens.” Ainz said and at the mention of these tragic events happening all around them, the people’s mood went from festive to pity. And in the case of the immigrants from the Abelion Hills, shame. He continued.

“As the King of this nation, that became strong and proud of its people’s unity. I pledge to donate necessary assistance to help out our neighbouring countries, and I am asking for all of my subjects to help by donating what they can to aid our neighbour’s plight in whatever way they can. You can help us by offering your services for free or for a discount to alleviate their conditions. Anyone can donate clothing, food, medicine or offer your services in healing, engineering, labor and farming or even in entertainment. I will not accept any donation if it’s not given willingly. Those who would not or cannot donate for whatever reason is also understood. The donations will be handled tomorrow by the respective departments, depending on what your donations may be and how to best make use of it to maximize our assistance. And with that, I invite my fellow performers here on stage to come and sing this song with me as we hope this song can help convince our fellow citizens to help out. And to our honourable guests that have been affected by such events. With all due respect, this is for you and your people. As well for anyone with a heart big enough to share.” Ainz gave his proposition which surprised many of the delegates just as they are happy to hear some good news even before their scheduled meeting tomorrow noon.

The performers gather around Ainz on the stage, including the guardians except Cocytus who is playing the drums. Ainzach also joined Ainz on stage, and so did the Pleiades who moved forward from their positions as back-up singers. The Orchestra started playing the intro of the song and Albedo entered the stage and stood next to the Pleiades wearing her usual clothes. After all those who were supposed to be on stage were all present; Ainz and Momon lead the beginning of the song.  
[“We are the World” by USA for Africa (Various Artists).]

Ainz.  
“There comes a time. When we heed a certain call.”  
Ainz and Momon.  
“When the world, must come together as one.”  
Momon.  
“There are people dying.”  
Lycan.  
“Oh, and it’s time to lend a hand to life…”  
Lycan and Sebas.  
“The greatest gift of all.”  
Sebas.  
“We can’t go on, pretending day by day.”  
Demiurge.  
“That someone somewhere will soon make a change.”  
Albedo.  
“We all are part of Life’s great big family.”  
Albedo and Demiurge.  
“And the truth… you know love is all we need.”  
Mare.  
“We are the world. We are the children…  
We are the ones who make a brighter day so let’s start giving.”  
Lupusregina.  
“There’s a choice were making. We’re saving our lives.”  
Mare and Lupusregina.  
“It’s true we’ll make a brighter day just you and me.”  
Yuri Alpha.  
“Well. Send them your hearts. So they know that someone cares.”  
Yuri Alpha and Sebas.  
“And their lives will be stronger and free.”  
Sebas.  
“As life has shown us from being enemies to friends.”  
Ainzach.  
“And so we all must lend a helping hand.”  
Ainz.  
“We are the world. We are the children.”  
Momon.  
“We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let’s start giving.”  
Solution Epsilon.  
“There’s a choice we’re making. We’re saving our own lives.”  
Ainz.  
“It’s true we make a better day, just you and me.”  
Aura and Mare.  
“When you’re down and out. There seems no hope at all.”  
Momon.  
“But if you just believe, there’s no way we can fall.”  
Shalltear.  
“Well, well, well, Let us realize, oh, that change can only come.”  
Aura.  
“When we…”  
Aura, Shalltear, and Lupusregina.  
“Stand together as one…”

As the song faded to its ending. Ainz thanked everyone and then the performers took a bow, while the venue roared in applause. Then Ainzach announced that they will take break for about thirty minutes to prepare for the second set of performances. He also advised everyone to use the time to enjoy some drinks and meals or to rest or relieve themselves of “nature’s call” which many of the audiences followed and temporarily left their seats to buy food for themselves and their companions. At the same time, after everyone on stage took a bow and left. They walked out from the stage and headed straight into the dressing room located backstage where Shalltear opened a [Gate]. Then Ainz, the doppelganger performers, the homunculus maids, the Pleiades Battle Maids and the Guardians, with the exception of Pandora’s Actor and Narberal Gamma who were still in their ‘Momon’ and ‘Nabe’ disguise. Went back to Nazarick to assess their next move.

As Ainz was sitting on his throne. He conversed with everyone to see how they were doing so far, and what do they think about their performances by far.

“First, let me congratulate everyone! From the homunculus maids, to the man servants, the Pleiades Battle Maids, and of course the floor Guardians and all who worked hard for this event and the events to come.” Says Ainz in his usual regal manner.

“It is our honor to have been of use to you Lord Ainz.” Albedo answered.

“I only hope we have performed to the standards that could please the Supreme Beings.” Sebas humbly said.

“I agree with what Sebas said, after all we were performing the songs that our creators liked.” Says Demiurge.

“Thank You Lord Ainz for letting us perform these songs to honor our creators and all of the Supreme Beings’ memory.” Says Cocytus as he bowed down once more.

“I’m just glad that the audiences liked our performances. Even more so I’m glad that you did better than what I expected of you. Your long hours of practice, and the dedication you all poured out for this endeavour is no less than remarkable. If your creators can only see you perform on that stage I am sure they would all be so proud of all of you.” Ainz said in praise of his subordinates.

“You flatter us too much Ainz-sama. Just give us the order and we’ll get any task done.” Aura said gleefully.

“Y-Ye-Yes Lord Ainz.” Mare added.

“Now I want to ask you. How do feel after performing in front of a large audience? I’d like to hear your thoughts on this, so don’t hold back with your answers.” Ainz asked.

“Well… I was surprised they were actually intelligent enough to be able to appreciate the music loved by the Supreme Beings. As for performing? ... I thought it was fun.” Lupusregina Beta answered.

“I was nervous at the start. But I got the hang of it” answered Mare.

“It was a memorable and honourable moment for me to sing some Lord Touch Me’s favorite songs. And I thank you once again Ainz-sama for letting us know about the music beloved by the Supreme Beings.” Says Sebas.

“I am deeply humbled that Lord Ainz has let us partake in such a memorable event to honor the ideals and memories of the Supreme Beings, as well as allowing us to witness your great wisdom as you enact another step in your ten thousand year plan. Oh serving under one whose wisdom is unfathomable is uplifting and humbling at the same time. We are truly so fortunate to have been created to serve under the Supreme Beings and you Lord Ainz.” Demiurge exclaimed with a sincere yet sinister looking smile.

“What do you mean by that Demiurge” Aura asked the calculating demon.

“Yeah. Lord Ainz never said anything about another step. Other than us performing.” Shalltear asked.

“Please forgive this one’s ignorance. But what is Demiurge talking about Lord Ainz?” Sebas asked as well.

“My deepest apologies. Ainz-sama for having to explain your plan to a lowly servant like myself. But if there’s anything I could do to be of help in this step in your grand plan. I would do my utmost best to ensure your will is enacted.” Cocytus asked.

‘Another Step? What another step? What the hell is he talking about? I hate it when Demiurge sees a plan I in my projects when I didn’t put any. Oh shit! I took too long to answer.’ Ainz said in his mind and now is mentally panicking.

“Lo-Lord Ainz. Is everything alright?” Mare asked.

“It’s alright Mare. I was just a bit surprised that Demiurge has noticed about that step in my grand scheme. (All in the throne room went: OHH?!) I was originally planning to tell you all about it later this week. But since you’ve seen through this part of my plans, then. Very well, since you have noticed it first. I permit you to explain what you have learned, so that everyone can be informed of it.” Ainz winged and answer as he went to one of his usual Go-To’s when in a situation like this. Basically letting Demiurge explain ‘his’ plan that never existed before.

“I am deeply honoured Lord Ainz. Having noticed this part of the plan hidden within the plan you told us before. I can only admire your great wisdom, yet never be able to reach its edges.” Demiurge praised his master’s ‘unfathomable intellect’ once again.

“If everyone can still remember before we played the last song [Heal the World] Lord Ainz announced that he will provide assistance in the form of donations. Then, he urged the public to help him in this endeavour as well. (The others nodded) this was all done while the delegates from those areas are presently watching as well. In short, Lord Ainz essentially maximized the purpose of the song. Not only its message of unity and charity but also as a great publicity; raising his image as the generous ruler he is. With this, he just established that the Sorcerer Kingdom is not just a Nation of peace, prosperity and soon to lead in technological advancements, way ahead of any other nation. But showing his charitable nature also strengthen the public’s respect towards him. Therefore earning a deep sense of loyalty among the populace, just as he did in Carne Village. Also this single action now puts the Slane Theocracy in a bad light though indirectly. When our forces saves the Draconic Kingdom from their enemies. They will be indebted to the Sorcerer Kingdom for providing a lasting solution to their problem, compared to what the Theocracy did; which just exhausted their financial resources making them even more weaker and vulnerable. As I’ve mentioned, we are now starting to look like the good guys in the eyes of the public. The Roble Holy Kingdom is almost under Lord Ainz’s grasp. Once our Caspond offers the Holy Kingdom to be a vassal nation and its people enjoy the benefits of being under Nazarick rule. They will choose to protect the one that gave them a better life. Than their southern counterpart that didn’t even bother helping during the invasion. (other nodded again) The Re-Estize Kingdom is practically ours after King Rampossa verbally offered his Kingdom for vassalage earlier. We already have the Baharuth Empire. Who now backs us up after seeing the benefits of Lord Ainz’s rule. Then the Draconic Kingdom which will eventually fall into Lord Ainz’s grasp. And when it does. Any nation foolish enough to declare war against Lord Ainz will have no allies to call upon. Even if they did, the locations of our future vassals will make it nearly impossible for them to proceed.” Demiurge explained.

“Truly only my beloved can think of such complexed plots one move to answer a lot of potential events.” Albedo said in a fan girl tone. Which put Ainz in high alert.

“Truly you do my friend Ulbert great honor in seeing through the complexities within my plans.” Ainz responded.

‘Sorry Ulbert. I didn’t to mention your name easily like that. (sigh) just got to keep winging it.’ Ainz said in his mind.

“Alright now, everyone. Make your preparations for the second set of the concert. After tonight. We’ll be busy tomorrow and throughout the this week. I expect nothing less of your best efforts.

After that. They all went back to the venue to continue the concert.


	11. chapter 11

Title: "The Nazarick Grand Prix."  
Disclaimer: Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.  
I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

Chapter 11: Ainz Ooal Gown and Friends in Concert, One Night Only. Part 2.

Author’s Note and Disclaimer:  
(“The Titles of the Songs or Musical Pieces referred to from here on out, is to provide what song was played and by which Artist’s version was it based from. So that the readers may imagine how this story would be if it were a movie in their minds. Please keep in mind, that the author EXPLICITLY INFORMS EVERYONE THAT HE DOES NOT OWN any of the music presented here.   
The author treats the songs referred to in this Fan Fiction with utmost respect to its proper Artist and creator. One of the reasons these songs are included here is that it is a way of the author to pay homage to the Artists and their respective songs whether it be the original or cover versions. All credits are to the respective Artists, writers, and proper owners and publishers.  
Some of the lyrics on some of the songs might be changed to make the songs more appropriate and to fit the story.  
And the author of this fan fiction story DOES NOT have any intention of gaining anything from this Fan Fiction, other than perhaps to express the author’s fantasy about the source material, in this case; OVERLORD which is Created, Written, and Owned by Kugane Maruyama. Also, The Author is Broke! Unemployed! And Poor as trash so PLEASE! DO NOT sue him.”)

Right after the performers left the stage to take a short break. Many of the audience left temporarily to buy foods and drinks for them and their companions. While for those who remained at their seats, they just waited for some vendors to come near them as these vendors (Mostly SK locals) travelled every row and column of various seated sectors in the venue to sell their foods, drinks and other merchandise. Besides the foods and drinks. Among the best sellers were the printed T-shirts that read “I was at the first concert ever!” these shirts were available in different colors and sizes, and many were made for different races as well. 

As the people all around was busy taking a break. Up in the VIP balconies, each country’s respective delegates were having a good time as well. The Argland council delegates enjoyed their meals that were served to them by the venue staff assigned to them.

“Now this is what hospitality should be. You get to watch a good show, then have some time to take a break and eat some really good stuff.” Says the Bearman councillor who won a year’s worth of ‘super meals’ supply. His comment just earned him the jealous glare of some of the delegates with the same thought in their heads. “Lucky Bastard.” Which he decided to ignore as his mind is focused on the meal he was very much enjoying.

“I’d like to know what our council members think of the Sorcerer Kingdom and the events so far? And please be honest. No one will be censored here.” Asked the Platinum Dragon Lord.

“If I’m to be honest. This Kingdom somewhat is similar to our own in the way they have mixed races living peacefully. The places we’ve been to so far is really interesting if nothing else, and the ride in that “car” is interesting and very unique. The residents are actually happy here unlike the rumors circling around after that event. And speaking of events, I’d say this kind of event shows great potential if done properly. The people paid good, hard earned money to be here. And I think by far they are getting what they paid for. Judging by the applause we hear from the crowd every now and then. If we can replicate the kinds of music here, and if it turns out that our people would like it. Then I say, it’s an innovation worth bringing with us back home.” Says the Diamond Dragon Lord. And many of the council members agreed.

“So far I’m taking a liking to this place. That ride we tried earlier today… ah, a roller something.” Says the Fire Dragon Lord as he tried to remember the name of a certain ride from the theme park.

“I think you’re referring to the ‘Roller coaster’ the one where some of the Theocracy priests were vomiting their breakfast after taking a ride in it?” Says the Blue Sky Dragon Lord with a silly grin written on his face.

“Yeah! That’s the one. I gotta tell ya guys. Seeing those old farts throw up their breakfast and looking like they were stranded in some desert. Yes, that alone was worth it going there. And the ride itself is pretty fun. C’mon. Don’t tell me you didn’t have a bit of fun up there? And those games. They’re really entertaining, oh and that watchama call it?... oh yeah. Cotton candy. That little piece of a sweet cloud thingy. I think it’s my new favorite snack. I mean it’s literally like a cloud you can eat! Aw c’mon fellas. Don’t tell me you hadn’t dreamed of munching on a cloud before? That’s every winged being’s childhood dream. And I get to have that somehow. Well, in a way anyway.” The Fire Dragon Lord said.

“I’m more interested in how the music itself was made. The songs in itself were no less of poetic, and the impact of the sounds coming from such instruments. Where do we get those. Right? I personally enjoy good music. But what I’ve heard tonight was nothing I’ve heard before. I mean look at the people and their reactions, they understood and appreciated the songs. Even though it was their first time hearing it. The colourful lights, the flames coming from the stage, and the walls that showed different images. I recommend we look into this and ask the Sorcerer King about it.” Says the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.

“Do that if you must. I see no harm in adding a bit of culture to our country. But I am still keeping an eye on the Sorcerer King. But to be truthful, I went to the Adventurers guild along with some of our councillors. And they allowed us to see things for ourselves and even let us try their training dungeon. And even I am impressed at the difficulty of such levels. Though the last level was not allowed for us to try due to us not being official members. I can understand that however, even if I am a bit disappointed by that single development. Still, the levels of hardship and the harsh and changing environments in that place truly was amazing. At the very least, there’s no doubt in my mind that the quality and number of Adamantite ranked Adventurers they have in this city alone is credible. I do find the music and songs themselves to be refreshing and truly entertaining. Noble even, however; keep in mind that the Sorcerer King is an undead. And who knows what is really going through its mind. While that may be good for the protection of the public, it makes me worry if such power could be used to attack others. The most number of Adamantite ranked Adventurers in most countries go from one to three, some countries like ours now have five. But this city alone and in such a short amount of time have produced twelve. (Many of the delegates were surprised at the number) I strongly suggest that we at least stay neutral, just to be safe. As for his announcement of sending donations and aid to the three problematic countries, I deem it as a publicity to show a positive side to him. Perhaps to lower other people’s guard about him or to earn their trust. Regardless of his real intentions, as long as he actually does help out those countries, I see no real harm in it. I also think we should send aid of our own to help out other countries, less we might be perceived as heartless isolationists and that may bite us in the future if we’re not careful. I also recommend that we keep our guard up and our forces ready for caution. I actually have many questions I’d like to ask him in private if I get the chance.” Says the Platinum Dragon Lord. 

“I can understand where you’re coming from, brother. But if there’s a way for a peaceful coexistence with the Sorcerer King and his minions, I’d rather choose that over a bloody war that will no doubt cause us to lose more among our numbers. Let’s hope he isn’t like those six or the eight bastards. I’m actually hoping he’d be more like your former group’s leader. Also, you still have to contact your necromancer friend. And know more about your other former companion’s secret that she wishes to inform you upon gathering the survivors of your old group.” Says the Blue Sky Dragon Lord. In which Tsar agreed. The Argland delegates continued their talks and enjoyed their meal.

Meanwhile, happening at roughly the same time. Other delegation groups were also having good conversations among themselves and enjoying their meals.

Re-Estize Kingdom delegates.  
King Rampossa-III was smiling at the good news about the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Sorcerer King himself is making donations and supporting other countries that are in need. Including his own nation. After they finished their meals, they talked amongst each other.

“Your majesty, with all due respect. It’s still not too late to revoke your decision to offer the whole kingdom as a vassal to the Sorcerer Kingdom. A lot have improved even before the war. There is still hope your majesty!” Lakyus pleaded for their king to change his mind.

“As I’ve said before. My mind is made up. In case you haven’t heard the Sorcerer King earlier. He himself is going to send aid to the Re-Estize Kingdom. Not only that, but he is going to help the Draconic Kingdom and the Roble Holy Kingdom as well. It may seem like an announcement as big as that is someone just showing of their wealth and power. And for all we know; that just might be it. But since the Sorcerer King urged his people to help in the effort as well, it can’t be denied that he is trying to promote true charity. Tell me lady Lakyus. With the exemption of the few in our kingdom; and that already includes Marquise Raeven. Do you know of anyone who boasts of their wealth that also used it to help the needy?” King Rampossa answered Lakyus words with a question of his own. Lakyus and the rest of her team were silent since they understood the king’s point.

“I talked with Raeven and Renner about this earlier. I plan to officially announce my offer of vassalage tomorrow in the meeting together with the other countries. I have talked with Emperor Jircniv of the Baharuth Empire and I see him as a smart young man. His actions had many former nobles hating him. But in return, his people loved him for it. And he told me stories of how intelligent the Sorcerer King is. At first he was very wary of it because he felt he was indirectly cowed to obey. And that he even at some point tried to use the war to properly gauge the Ainz Ooal Gown’s powers so that he can form a plan to defeat him. But it all backfired. And as a last ditch effort, he tried to enlist the aid of the Slane Theocracy. But that too backfired, leading to his decision to offer his own kingdom as a vassal state to ensure his people’s survival. But after some time. He observed the results of the changes that the Sorcerer King have implemented in the Empire, and he realized that more than a powerful magic caster, more than an incredible thinker, the Sorcerer King truly cared for his people. Even I am inclined to agree after all I’ve seen so far. Tell me does anyone here think I do not care for my people? (Everyone shook their heads) then, look at what you see around you. The people of different races, the smiles and fun that people have here now. And the feeling of safety that the people here have. Do you think a heartless ruler would do that? Yes he is undead. But have we seen anyone cower in fear when his undead patrol the streets. Heck we’ve seen children, CHILDREN of humans playing on the streets with children of other species and actually having fun! Can we say that our kingdom is better?! As the king of our nation, it is my duty to ensure the safety and survival of my people. And that includes their freedom and happiness. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?” King Rampossa explained. Shocking many of the Re-Estize delegates. The Blue Roses and some of the nobles looked down as their arguments are not rebuked, but humbled by their very own king.

“Wait your majesty. Could it be possible that what Emperor Jircniv told you are lies? I mean was it not him who asked the Sorcerer King to use that horrible spell in the first place? Asked by one the nobles in the delegation team.

“It’s possible that he might. However, do you think he would be stupid enough to tell such a lie to a fellow ruler? Forget that. Do you think he could get away with such a claim like that against the Sorcerer King and not have his life taken, and maybe even those of his subjects in the Empire? Do not forget that the Baharuth Empire is practically more powerful than us in many regards. Also Emperor Jircniv told me that the only mistake he did; was not allow himself be under the Sorcerer Kings rule much sooner. See, according to him. Before the Sorcerer King took leadership from him, his days were most spent in stress as he tried to figure out ways to ensure his nation’s stability and survival. But now that the Sorcerer King is at the lead of his nation. He has more time with himself and his family. The burden that comes with ruling over a nation has been lifted off from him. His nation and himself has gotten richer. And the fact that any form of corruption among his government offices has been investigated, found, proven and removed. We all know that corruption alone was a big factor as to why we’ve suffered from one big problem after another. As a ruler of a nation myself, I can understand how that appealed to him. And if the kingdom can be even half as good as it is here, then that alone is worth my decision. I will not force you to stay in the kingdom or support me if you truly disagree with my decision. But I must ask you all, to at least respect it as I will surely respect yours.” Says King Rampossa. His words gave the other members of the delegation something to think about. Although almost all of them have already agreed that the kingdom’s future lies with the king’s decision. It was only the Blue Roses that were still in disagreement. Specially Lakyus and Gagaran.

And at the same time, the delegates from the Draconic Kingdom were enjoying their meals in a happy atmosphere. Not only because the food and drinks that were served to them were indeed very delicious and new to them but most of all because of the Sorcerer Kings public announcement of him donating aid for the people of their country, and that the public of the Sorcerer Kingdom seemed to backed up the idea as well. Marquise Alex talked with his fellow delegates that in the meeting tomorrow, they must not. And absolutely not do or say anything to make the Sorcerer King change his mind. Also for them to be sure to ask for military aid against the Beastmen invaders. One of the Generals who were included in the delegation team was crying tears of joy that he had to stop eating for a while. Marquise Alex knew this man well. He can understand this man’s emotions since he lost his eldest son in their defence of the town of Kaplersen, where many of the survivors are hopelessly relying on the aid from the crown. Another fellow delegate member just told him to stop crying or his tears will ruin the food. They just laughed and continue to enjoy their meals.

Meanwhile, Emperor Jircniv was eating his food, together with his subordinates. He chose to try some of the local foods that were served. And he found it very tasty indeed that he asked the servant about the said food. The attendant said it was called ‘Pizza’. A bread based food prepared with many ingredients and can be modified depending on the customers taste. Jircniv find this idea to be another business potential to add to his wealth. Ever since Ainz taught him about investing his money on businesses with really good potentials that can make him even more money.

Jircniv asked more about the tasty ‘pizza’ that was now one of his new favorite foods. The attendant told him that it was one of the things taught by his majesty himself during one of his livelihood seminars that he created to teach people new ways of getting employed or making a business or investment. The attendant added that this ‘pizza’ and many more new types of food, drinks etc… were first, to be exclusively served and sold here in E-Rantel until the Pioneer’s Holiday ended. And after that his majesty would allow licenses to potential franchise investors.

As the young attendant answered his query, Jircniv had some thoughts in his mind.

‘What the fuck. He even revolutionized the food industry? I can’t let this opportunity like this slip my grasp.’ Jircniv said to himself mentally.

“Wait, what? What is this franchise you speak of and how do you know about this?” Jircniv asked the young attendant immediately. In which the young attendant went on to explain the basic idea of what a franchise is and he told Jircniv that he learned all of this from attending the livelihood seminars whenever a schedule is announced. He said that it was through these seminars that his family went from beggars and sometimes thieves, to be honest business owners of a family operated small stall that cooks and sells pizza and other types of bread. He explained that his family took advantage of the lending assistance program started by the Sorcerer King aimed to help people start a new life by letting them loan enough money and materials to start or to fix their business and was charged only a very small interest compared to what they had to deal with when they would loan from shady nobles and merchants. There were security measures set in place to ensure no one would be taken advantage of, or abuse the program. And he said that he was saving up all of his earnings do that his dream of one day owning the family business or having a branch of his own can be a reality.

 

Jircniv was impressed again at what he learned and have ordered his assistant Roune to remind him to talk to the Sorcerer King about these seminars and becoming a franchise owner himself. After they were done with their meals the attendants cleaned up the area and moved to wash the dishes and drinking glasses, also to dispose of garbage left behind. Jircniv talked with his team of fellow delegates.

“Hmmm. Even after all this time, his majesty still surprises me. Now, I have another potential investment in the making. Also, Nimble, I want you and Leinas to gather the two legions that we were supposed to dissolve as part of the vassalization contract. Instead of just dissolving them, we will give them a new designation as our rescue operatives. From now on, they will mainly focus on providing protection to our most remote areas and to any location that requires help. Also they will facilitate mass evacuation if needed. And they will be responsible for delivering the relief donations coming from the empire. I think the Sorcerer King won’t object to it.” Jircniv said with pride.

“But why your highness?” Asked one of the noble delegates.

“For one thing. We will be sending our own donations to support the three countries. Because unless I’m wrong; soon, those three countries will either be allies or vassals to the Sorcerer Kingdom. And if we can help ease those transitions then we can take advantage of the situation as those nations will most likely be in the process of rebuilding their respective countries. That opening will be vital for our economy, as it will also allow us to keep the flow of trades going and potentially gain more resources than what we’d have if were to isolate ourselves.” Jircniv explained.

“But, if we could gain much from helping other countries. Then why did we not do it before?” asked Baziwood.

“That is because at the time, we stand to gain nothing. It’s true I planned to expand the Empire’s territory so that our influence and safety could be secured. But the Sorcerer King’s existence changed everything. And right now, only a complete idiot would not ally himself with the Sorcerer Kingdom. Which is at the top on just about everything. Technology, military power, various resources, magic, trade and economy, food for crying out loud. I’ve personally met the leaders of those three nations before. And I’m sure at some point those leaders will consider the same thought as I had and they’ll be playing catch up. But right now, we’re in the lead, with the exception of E-Rantel and Carne Village.” Jircniv explained his ideas further so that his followers can grasp his thoughts and that they may support him better.

They went back to their seats and relaxed as they wait for the concert to resume. Soon after that, the audiences went back to their seats after having a quick meal and some rest. And as they were all waiting for the show to begin once more.

 

Meanwhile, the Slane Theocracy delegates were having their own conversations.

“This is not looking good for us.” Cardinal Raymond said ominously.

“Please explain. All I see and hear now is a so-called “nation” that has some new inventions and some new kind of food and even entertainment. Innovative? Yes. But anything more than that is just a fancy way of saying they have some sort of value. By tomorrow morning our spies would learn all we need to know to destroy this arrogant undead and his minions.” Aklamar smugly and arrogantly said.

“You! What did you do?!” Raymond said with a serious tone, close to being angry.

“What we were supposed to do. We set out our intelligence gatherers including the survivors and capable members of the Wind Flower Scripture to gather anything that can be useful against this magic caster and get the world back on track.” Aklamar explained, looking as if he did the right thing.

“You Idiot! The Wind Flower scripture were already nearly wiped out and now you have them spying into this country where the people clearly favoured their king! And in case you haven’t heard earlier. That undead has publicly announced that he himself is going to give aid to not one, but three countries at the same time, and has his people’s support! What do you think this makes our nation look like if they found out about the spies you sent here?! He can have a legitimate reason to go to war against us. And even though he may or may not be able to use that horrible spell against us, there’s no telling how many powerful spells he can still unleash on us! And have you imbeciles forgotten that we are currently at war with the Elven Nation? Does anyone here agree with priest Aklamar’s actions? Know that if your actions resulted in anything that can bring harm to the Theocracy, I on my authority as one of the Cardinals will surrender you fools to the Sorcerer King if that can appease him and prevent war.” Raymond asked after berating the foolish priest. The only ones who dared to agree were the temple priests acting as proxy for the other cardinals of different temples.

Cardinal Raymond was furious but did his best to keep his calm. So he ordered the Black Scripture and accompanying guards to gag and bind the priests including Aklamar who tried to protest but was powerless against Sylvan and the scriptures which are practically there trump card. This was done to ensure that none of the priests could use a ‘message’ spell to send word to the other cardinals, as he gave the order to contact any theocracy agent within the city and order them to abort their mission. He only then realized that all this happened as they were witnessed by the balcony exclusive staff members.

“I am Cardinal Raymond of the Slane Theocracy. I apologize for what has transpired here, as you can see I have made my decision to keep this incident from progressing further. I would appreciate it if you won’t speak of this to anyone.” Raymond asked the staff respectfully.

“We understand your concerns. We are trained to keep things here private as much as possible. Since his majesty promotes the right to privacy. So no worries there. However, since we are talking about a potential problem between your nation and ours. If his majesty asked us about what happened here, we will tell him the truth. And a word of advice sir. The spies your colleague spoke of might have been already interrogated or neutralized by his majesty’s followers.” The Butler assigned to the Theocracy’s VIP Balcony said in a respectful but serious tone. In turn surprising the delegates.

“Regardless. Please do try to enjoy the rest of the Concert.” Says the Butler. As the rest of the staff picked up the dishes and cleaned the tables, then moved out to kitchen to wash them. After the butler entered the kitchen, he looked down at his shadow and gave it a nod with a smirk on his face. The shadow then moved to make its report to Ainz and the Guardians. The butler then fixed his hair revealing his ears with its tips cut.

Raymond wiped the sweat on his forehead with a handkerchief and sighed as he slumped to his seat. Now that the staff were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. One of the delegates, a noble form the theocracy asked the cardinal if they should kill the staff. The cardinal just covered his hands on his face in frustration with his companions, while Sylvan and the rest of the Black Scripture members just face-palmed themselves out of annoyance with the man.

“If we do anything like that, our problems will be just worse. For all we know the undead might have known all of these already. And by tomorrow all we can do is to ask for forgiveness and try to appease him. We wouldn’t have to worry about anything like that if the delegates sent to accompany and assist me only followed my instructions to keep things civil and not make any move at least while we’re still here. But no. They just have to make things harder for all of us. I advise you to think really hard and pick your side wisely. I will have words with the council when we return. And as for these (referring to the rogue priests) I’ll leave their interrogation to the scriptures. Is that alright with you captain?” Raymond answered the noble and gave his orders to the scriptures.

“Leave it to me your holiness.” Sylvan replied and the rest of the scriptures nodded. Then one of the scripture members cast a sleep spell on the gagged ones. To put them to sleep for the time being.

“Tomorrow’s going to be a lot of headaches.” Raymond muttered to himself.

 

During short break, the curtains were raised again and the choir and orchestra played several musical pieces to keep the people entertained:  
[“Oh Fortuna” version by Gregorian.]  
[“Mission Impossible theme” from the Mission Impossible Movie Soundtrack.]  
[“Whiplash theme” from the Whiplash Movie Soundtrack.]  
[“Lupin-III theme” Orchestra version.]

Shortly after the orchestra’s performance. More musicians showed up on stage. Among them, a man wearing a plain yellow shirt and over-alls and boots. Also wearing a large hand cowboy hat with a guitar in hand went to the center of the stage followed by a few stage actors that would enact the songs he would sing.  
[“That awful day” and “Dancing with a man” by Rodney Carrington.]  
[“I wish she would have left quicker” and “Dear penis” by Rodney Carrington.]

As the man sang his comedic songs, the stage what filled with laughter especially from the men who understand what the songs exactly mean. Regardless of the slight obscene words in it, the humorous nature of the song blasted through the people’s conservative senses and just enjoyed themselves. King Rampossa, Marquise Raeven, Brain Unglaus, Rigrit, the few nobles with them and specially Gagaran laughed so hard at the songs they were either grabbing their bellies, slapping their knees or hitting their chest to calm themselves, some of them cried tears from laughing.

Even the men of the Slane Theocracy were not spared from the humor of the songs. (Those who weren’t bound and gagged) They laughed just as hard as any audience, even Cardinal Raymond was all smiles as he listened to the words of the song and even looked away at the comedic scenes where one of the actors on stage was kicked in the sacred area by his ‘wife’ for cheating and what not. 

The whole act was a complete success indeed, as even the usually calm and collected Dragon Lords were laughing hard that they were unconsciously breathing fire, scaring the wits of their fellow delegates. Eventually they apologized. As for Jircniv and the Baharuth Empires delegates. They were also laughing even the old magic caster Fluder Paradyne himself could not escape the infectious power of comedy. One of the Empire’s delegates that happen to be a General of one of the Army Legions said that he would buy a music player for his legion’s barracks and it will only play songs of that nature as part of the training exercises. And as Baziwood tried to imagine the newbie knights failing to concentrate with those songs playing during training he was laughing even harder as he knew they would be repeating exercises more frequently. Meanwhile, the Draconic Kingdom’s reaction was just as comical as the song they were hearing.

At the same time. The general audience were laughing so hard many were already coughing by the next song. Ainzach and some of the adventurers nearby were already on their knees trying to catch their breath, while the more elderly audiences were on the floor laughing hard, that some even needed to be attended by the medical personnels that were standing by for such cases. Gondo and his friends were all on the floor laughing like there’s no tomorrow. One of the Dwarven Country council member that visited just for this event accidentally farted loud from too much laughter and that made them all laugh even harder. After the man’s singing was done, he took off his hat and waved to the crowd then bowed and left the stage as he went directly to the dressing room. 

Unknown to the people except to those from Nazarick. It was actually Pandora’s Actor who shape shifted to another disguise just to perform those very songs which he became fond of after hearing it in the Treasury Room while he and Ainz were selecting the songs to be performed for this very concert ever since Ainz came up with the project. Ainz allowed Pandora’s Actor’s wish to do this performance as he does see him as his son and he should let his ‘son’ have some fun from time to time. As he entered the dressing room, Ainz and most of the Guardians and Pleiades were laughing, with the exception of Mare and Aura; who are quite annoyed because no one would tell them what was so funny about the songs. Sensing this, Ainz just told them they are too young for such content, but he’ll explain it in great detail when the two of them are in the right age. Then he let Demiurge explain to the twins about the comedy in the songs in a way that won’t corrupt their childhood. Which was ironic, since he ordered the twins to kill lots of knights from the Empire at the time.

The crowd was truly alive with laughter and as for those short few moments. It felt like the venue was a haven where all of everyone’s worries were gone, the joys from the laughs that were infecting the stage. A little bit later, as soon as the laughters died down. The giant screen displayed a countdown; showing numbers from ten to zero. The lights lit up the entire stage and revealed that all the Guardians that performed earlier were already on stage. After that, a catchy and cheerful melody was sung it was the Pleiades Maids; Yuri Alpha, Lupusregina Beta, and Solution Epsilon. Who are now wearing violet leather jackets on top of their cherry red slim gowns that followed their body’s curves, they also wore violet berets and the individual hairstyles they had earlier were still maintained. They also wore fancy high-class heeled shoes. Together with Aura and Mare, they were serving as supporting vocals for this set’s performer, Shalltear Bloodfallen.

Shalltear was still wearing the same clothes she did before except now she was on center stage for her performance. Her petite frame and cute visage endeared her to the audience. Adding the easily catchy tune and uplifting vibe of the song, she was like child star on the rise. As she sang all the songs in her set, the various youth among the audience were moving to the melody. Her songs ‘hip’ and was Nemu’s favorite song by far.   
[“Sweet soul review” by Pizzicato Five.]  
[“Travelling” and “Can you keep a secret” by Utada Hikaru.]  
[“Real Emotion” from the Final Fantasy X-2 Soundtrack.]

 

After the three songs that featured Shalltear was over. Albedo who was already the DJ from the start, now stepped forward to the stage, as Shizu Delta showed up on stage to take her place as the DJ. Shizu wore a pink hooded sweat shirt, black and green plaid skirt with knee high leg warmers and black shin high boots. Her eye patch matched with the Black headset that she wore mad her even cuter, all the more reason for Neia to cheer her on. On the other hand, Albedo was now wearing something that resembled a Kimono that an Imperial Japanese Princess would wear, though mostly purple and it has some images of sakura leaves printed on it. Underneath the Kimono, she wore a body fit, white cotton gown that shows a little cleavage and accents the curves of her body enhancing her “assets” visually. Her outfit, though supposedly traditional; was actually exuding feminine charms. Naturally, every men’s eyes in the venue were hooked on her as she slowly walked to the center stage and performed her songs as best as she could, which was just perfect.  
[“Sakura Drops” by Utada Hikaru.]  
[“Simple and Clean” by Utada Hikaru. From the Kingdom Hearts Soundtrack.]  
[“On ne S’aimera Plus Jamais” by Larusso.]  
[“Because you loved me” by Celine Dion.]  
[“Save the best for last” by Vanessa Williams.]

As Albedo began singing, the screen was showing a garden-like place where cherry blossom trees are everywhere and the 3-D effects on the stage made the illusion that the whole arena was transported to that place. Throughout the song, people would notice some sakura leaves that were falling from the trees are passing by near them. Some of the children tried to catch some of the leaves but they couldn’t since it was just visual effects; still, the kids specially the orphans found it an awesome and magical experience. The back-up dancers wearing traditional Japanese kimonos made the performance pleasantly surreal. For her third and final solo song, Albedo and the back-up dancers spin around all of a sudden and their clothes were changed to something sexier, more similar to a “belly dancer’s” attire that allowed for more freedom of movement. The atmosphere all around changed as well. Her voice was smooth and soothing that Hilma; a former member of the organized crime group eight fingers, and who was in the audience, forgot for a moment that she was watching a scary woman in front of her.

“I thank my luck that he’s not here. If that idiot Philip was here. I’m sure he’d make a scene that will surely get me punished and probably sent to that place again.” She shuddered as she said those words in her mind.

“No matter. As soon as the vassalization of the Re-Estize Kingdom becomes official. I’ll be free from that fart of a noble wannabe. I must thank whoever their other contact is in the Kingdom for helping to speeding things up with the plan. Yes, just a little more patience and I’ll be free from that stress bringing Philip.” Hilma said to herself.

After Albedo’s performance she re introduced Momon and after their Duet song. She took a bow and thanked the audience, then went to the dressing room to change her outfit and swap back with CZ Delta as CZ was mainly assigned with the overall audio controls. A few moments later she was back on the DJ’s table and she now wore a white cotton hooded sweater, on top of it was a pink short jacket. She now wore a multi layered skirt colored with a darker shade of purple. And high heeled shoes.

Shortly after Albedo’s song and dance number. Momon entered the stage and was now wearing grey denim jeans for pants, blue sneaker shoes, and a plain black T-shirt covered by a bluish, sleeveless denim jacket. He also had some lightly studded leather wristbands and with him was the same guitar from his performance earlier.  
[“Somewhere, Somehow” by Michael W. Smith and Amy Grant.]

The first song was a duet. Intended for a smoother transition for the next performer’s set. Regardless, the audience liked the songs all in all. Sebas and Demiurge stood nearby with their own guitars and they began singing the following songs:  
[“I’ve been waiting for you” by Guys Next Door.]  
[“Versace on the floor” by Bruno Mars.]

(Note: some parts of the lyrics have been changed to better fit the story.)  
“Let’s take our time tonight, girl. Above us all the stars are watching.  
There’s no place I’d rather be in this world. Your eyes are where I’m lost in.  
Underneath the chandelier, we’re dancing all alone.  
There’s no reason to hide, what we’re feeling inside right now…  
So baby, let’s just turn down the lights and close the door.  
You look good in that dress. But you won’t need it anymore. No, you won’t need it no more.  
Let’s just kiss till we’re naked, baby. Beside you on the floor…  
Oooh… take it off for me… for me now girl. Beside you on the floor…  
While I kiss your neck and shoulders…  
Don’t be afraid to show it all. I’d be right here ready to hold you.  
Girl you know you’re perfect from your head down to your heels…

As Momon and the rest of the group sang this song on stage. Many women were fainting and screaming already. And as the song hit its climax all through the instrumental solos by Lycan’s saxophone and Sebas’ guitar, combining it with Momon’s sexy dance moves, and the sweat on his shirt curving with the muscles of his body. The result? Many ladies went nuts as they tried to climb up to the stage to get a hold of Momon. Many of the living guards were having a hard time keeping the fans at bay from causing chaos. One of the guards even complained.

“Oh dear lord. For crying out loud. Momon. Keep it down a notch will ya? It’s almost a stampede out here!” other stage guards even said.

“Please get back to your seats. Don’t force us to call on the Death Knights.”

At the mention of the merciless Death Knights. The crazed fans seemed to come back to their senses and slowly went back to their places. Those who fainted were carried off the venue’s medical quarters for proper treatment. And after the span of two or three songs later, they were fully rested and recovered and went back to enjoy the rest of the show. The song went on and was cheered on by many. Though, some of the male members among the audience had mixed feelings about the songs by far. Some appreciated the musical innovations, the seductive lyrics and the way it appeals to women. Most of those were Bards that thought of copying this new style of music and learning to play the new instruments shown on the stage, should those become available to the public. On the other side, the minority of worry warts were the few who felt that Momon’s overnight increase in fame might pose a problem that single guys like them may stay single due to being compared to Momon all the time. In time though, such worries were eventually discarded as nothing but baseless fears out of insecurities. Momon then moved on to continue with the rest of his songs.

Much to the stage guards’ relief, the next song was less sexy compared to the previous one but it was more relaxing and has a more mature classy feel to it.  
[“True” by Spandau Ballet.]

After ‘True’ the following song was much more lively, but still easy and light enough to listen to. By now, the audience were becoming familiar to the sound and feel of ‘Pop’ and ‘Rock’ music  
[“All the Love” and “Your Love” by the Outfield.]  
[“To be with you” by Mr. Big.]

Though this was the first time anyone in the New World heard of this song. Somehow, the people caught up with the words. Even though it was mostly just on the chorus, the lines were easy on the ears; just as its tune was as catchy. The guitar solos mostly by Momon or Sebas were outstanding, so was the guitar ‘duets’ between Sebas and Demiurge, sometimes even Momon would join in to make a guitar ‘triumvirate’. The chemistry on stage was so good that they made performances specially playing the guitars on a high level, looked so easy that one can say that such finesse was just natural.

[“Sugar” by Maroon 5.]

By this time. Rigrit, Lakyus and Gagaran were trying hard to restrain Evil Eye from flying into the stage to come to Momon and drool on the dark hero. King Rampossa admired the dark hero himself, but he was just stopping himself from laughing out loud about the comical scene in front of him right now. The twins just sighed and said “She’s Hopeless.”

Moving on to the next song. The orchestra and Nabe played a slower and more mellow tune. The atmosphere for this song was much calmer and the theme tells of contentment and gratitude. A trait which was appreciated by the more mature ones among the audiences.  
[“I could not ask for more” by Edward McCain.]  
[“I’ll be Over You” and “Lea” by TOTO.]  
[“Imagine” by John Lennon.]

After singing several styles of various genres of songs. Momon performed his last solo featuring song, where the people listened with an open mind. And during that song they imagined what the world might have been if reasons for such social divide never existed. Many wore bitter smiles on their lips due to personal losses, even the demihumans and heteromorphs, mostly those from the Abelion Hills. The Delegates could relate to what the song was saying, with the exception of the ones from the Slane Theocracy, especially the temple priests who are (not surprisingly) insulted at the idea that life would be better if there were no religions of any kind and no country to live and die for. For them such thoughts were no less of blasphemy. While King Rampossa, King Caspond, and Emperor Jircniv personally agreed to the message of the song. For deep inside, they all just want what’s best for their subjects.

“They may say I’m a dreamer, but I’m not the only one. I hope someday you’ll join us… and world will live as one…” As Momon was singing the last couple of lines from the song ‘Imagine’. The people sang along with him followed by a loud applause. He bowed to the crowd and took a few steps back to give way to the next singer. Then the stage went completely dark, and all the lights on the stage went out. And in the dark, a recognizable voice spoke to the crowd.

“In the name of ROCK MUSIC! I command you all to rise!” Ainz said as spotlight was shone on him being raised to the stage via the stage trapdoor’s elevator as some of the stage lights flicker. The stage at this point, was flooded with some kind of low lying mist (basically dry ice) making the stage setting look somewhat ominous and magical at the same time. The people literally stood up as they thought it was an actual order by their king. (Ironically, it is and at the same time it’s not.)

He was wearing a black leather jacket with some small strips of gold metal platings on the front and some on the sides of the arms, matched with black leather pants with some gold and silver chains on both sides of belt area, he also wore leather thick-heeled shoes that looked like a dragon’s head with its fangs bared and its eyes glow red, making it look menacing and fierce his hands were covered by black gloves with spiky studs on the knuckles. Ainz’s attire looked like a crossover between Michael Jackson’s military uniform inspired concert costumes and the Ghost Rider’s fashion sense combined. He was playing a fast-paced ‘Hard Rock’ guitar intro then in a split, another spotlight was showed Cocytus banging on the drums. Then they paused for about two seconds; then another spotlight was shone on Shalltear as her fingers were rapidly tickling the ebonies and ivories on her piano. Another split second pause, then Ainz and the rest of the band hit it on the opening part of the first song that brought the lights back on the entire concert stage. The sudden pause and start on the intro really got the whole venue’s attention.

Many were surprised about the new aggressive tone of the new song. But they immediately realized that the new tone set by the Sorcerer King’s new music re-energized them and got them alert as if the song was awakening them and it felt like a sudden jolt of electricity travelled through their spine. That got them to focus more on the stage. This new song was somehow awakening something inside them, it was like their fighting spirit was called upon by this ‘Rock Music’.  
[“Through the fire and flames” and “Heroes of our time” by Dragon Force.]

Many were banging their heads to the music. Most of them were the Beastmen demihumans, warriors, soldiers, adventurers and the like. For some reason, the sounds from the stage were encouraging them to be active, and so they jumped up and down to the songs’ empowering rhythm. The background screens were showing scenes of heroism one of which is a group of what seemed to be adventurers made of different races fighting against some giant Basilisks to save some travelling family from such dangerous beasts. Many were ‘hooked’ so to speak at the showmanship that Ainz was putting on. Many of the Bards were trying to copy Ainz’s body movement as he banged his head to the beat, like he was allowing the song to take him over. They even tried to imitate Ainz’s form as he played his guitar.

“This new song makes me want to fight somehow. It’s really putting me in a mood for action.” Says Baziwood. And his two fellow elite knights agreed with him. A comment shared by many, especially the adventurers and warriors.

“I can see what you mean by that. This is truly interesting.” Says Jircniv.

“Now this, I really like.” Says the Fire Dragon Lord. Obviously appreciating the action vibe given off by the new kind of music.

“If we can play this kind of music back in our kingdom, I think it can help boost morale and the fighting spirit of our troops against the beastman invaders.” Marquise Alex said to his fellow delegates. In which they whole heartedly agree with.

After the first two songs. The crowd’s cheers and applause roared in a more energized manner. Ainz then, went to cheer him even more as he played the unique opening guitar riffs of the first song along followed by Sebas, Demiurge and Momon, who also acted as back-up vocals.  
[“Welcome to the jungle” and “Sweet child o’ mine” by Guns N’ Roses.]  
[“Paradise City” and “November Rain” by Guns N’ Roses.]

Ainz started sway his body like a serpent’s movement from left to right, as he was holding on the mic stand from time to time throughout the rest of the songs. His guitar solo during the song’s highlight was stunning to say the least. His fingers’ play on the guitar almost seemed like he was making the stringed instrument sing like a person. The screens showed scenes of everyday life in different places where people are busy with their work, others resting and others keeping themselves occupied or entertained. It basically enforces the idea that the actual jungle and the city can be the same as they both have predators, opportunists and prey of all kinds.

And as ‘Sweet child o’ mine’ was being sung, the screen was showing many scenes of a mother or a father raising their children even amidst poverty and turmoil. This got people thinking that this new kind of music has unexpected depth to it and not just loud and lively music. The Bards were intently focusing on the guitar players as they try to get some kind of keen understanding the real differences between their current instruments and the new ones. When he was singing ‘Paradise City’ he raised his hands up and clapped in tune and the crowd followed up the gesture and participated, the Bards among the audience noticed that it was something entirely on a different level if one can easily get the audience to participate with the singer.

Then when Ainz and the band was playing ‘November Rain’ many again were, surprised when they realized the dramatic and sad nature of the song, making it somehow even much more captivating for the audience, and that was just the intro. Compared to the two songs before it, it was a lot calmer and melancholic but still retained that ‘Rock’ quality to it. Even more amazing was the surprising change in tone and mood in the later part of the song, where the crowd thought the song would be ending only to hear a sudden suspenseful build-up quickly followed by Ainz’s “Godly” guitar skills. As he played the guitar so incredibly well, without even looking at it and was also singing the ending part while looking straight at the audience, as if he was speaking the words “Everybody needs someone… you’re not the only one…” right to them altogether, giving the song a deeper meaning to some, while for many who witnessed it. A song that has such levels of progression, it was a very unique musical and entertainment experience to say the least.

The next two songs were a bit more “fun” and were a lot lighter and different compared to the previous ones. Many were jumping and dancing around the arena as these songs were played.  
[“Fourth avenue café” by L’Arc-en-Ciel. From the Samurai-X / Rurouni Kenshin Soundtrack.]  
[“My heart” by Siam Shade. From the Samurai-X / Rurouni Kenshin Soundtrack.]  
[“Clattanoia” and “Silent Solitude” by OXT. From the OVERLORD Soundtrack.]

“Now this, I LIKE!” Rigrit says with a grin on her face.

“Yes. It’s more upbeat and positively lively too.” Lakyus said with a smile on her face. 

“If there are songs that can make people laugh, cry, and dance, I hope there are those that can make peace. If there ever is such a thing, then consider me paying good money to hear it. And honestly everyone back home needs to hear those kinds of songs somehow.” Marquise Raeven commented.

At the Baharuth Empire’s VIP area.

“These kinds of songs I can dance to.” Leinas muttered referring to two earlier songs (Samurai-X Soundtracks)

“Oh? That’s rare, hearing something like that from you. Come to think of it do you even dance?” Nimble asked.

“I think you’ve forgotten that before that curse on my face. I was a nobleman’s daughter, remember? And yes I do know how to dance. And if there would be no more wars I might get to spend more time learning different kinds of dances.” Leinas answered. And Jircniv just tapped Baziwood’s left shoulder and quietly pointed to the two Knights talking friendly. Baziwood got the gist of it and just silently snickered. Baziwood might be brute on the outside but he is actually a nice guy. He always wished for his fellow Knights to find happiness and now, if those two somehow got together, then he’ll be rooting for them.

The crowd cheered their King’s performance. After performing “Silent Solitude” Ainz again spoke to the crowd.

“Thank you, thank you all. Now. I think it’s time we try a little bit of ‘heavier’ rock songs. I hope you like this one.” Ainz said to the crowd as Demiurge began the Bass intro of the song.  
[“Enter Sandman” by Metallica.]

After singing, Ainz just stood silent looking down as Cocytus drummed the intro while Sebas, Demiurge and even Momon looked serious, as they put their ‘game faces’ on. As soon as Ainz screamed the start of the song, several flames rose from the stage at the same time. The audience were surprised, scared, and amazed at the same time.  
[“Down with the sickness”, “Indestructible” and “Ten thousand fists” by Disturbed.]  
[“Live to rise” by Sound Garden. From the Avengers Movie Soundtrack.]

 

Go Gin, the former Martial Lord was in attendance in a rare event one where he is not wearing his armor and helmet. Beside him was his friend and former manager Osk. They were both banging their heads to the music. Go Gin was especially into it as the song “Indestructible” somehow makes him want to go wild as he listened to the Drums’ fast paced rhythm and the guitars’ quick shifts in the sounds. During the song “Ten thousand fists” the crowd was on board as they raised their fists at the mention of the number. Many were banging their heads up and down.

Many of the scholars and even bards were enjoying the songs but they in particular were interested in the way the songs were composed word wise. They talked among their peers and try to gleam if they can find any deeper meaning behind the words. Most of them; especially the bards, thought the words were inspired from different lives lived from different worlds and quite poetic and meaningful in their own nature. On the other hand; some of them, specially the scholars. Considered the words and the possible meanings behind some of the songs to be deeper and may have meanings hidden in its contents and its contexts. Both groups agreed that regardless of the lyrical appeals of the songs, they are sure they must study these new kinds of music as they thought of them as somewhat philosophical. Later on these thoughts will be explored further. As the later songs’ contents will convince many scholars and even some theologians that there are hidden meanings within these songs, some even thought of these songs to be some kind of prophecy or warning. (Yes. Even in the New World, there are still conspiracy theorists.)

Even the Platinum Dragon Lord seemed to like the heavier rock songs, to the council’s and his brother’s surprise. They were shocked to see the platinum armor raising his fist along with the crowd. Tsar noticed their stunned reactions.

“What?! I like music too. Just cause I’m guarding that place doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy finer things.” Tsar replied. As the others just went back to enjoying the show.

“I think we need to give them a little breathing room?” Ainz said to Momon.

“Yes, I think so.” Momon replied.

“Now, I want everyone to look at their loved ones or think of them. Treasure them, as for those who may think they are alone in life. Fear not for no one is ever truly alone. This one’s for you.  
[“Never gonna be alone” by Nickel Back.]

“Time, is going by so much faster that I, I’m starting to regret not spending on a little with you.  
Now I’m wondering why… so if I haven’t yet, got to let you know.  
You’re never gonna be alone, from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won’t let you fall… I’ll hold till the hurt is gone.  
And now, as long as I can. I’m holding on with both hands…  
You got to live every single day, like it’s the only one what if tomorrow never comes…”

As Ainz was singing the song. The video screens were showing a story of a woman about to get married, and as she gets closer to the wedding venue memories from her childhood were shown as she remembers her father very fondly being with her throughout her life. Then it was revealed that her father had died already when she was but a child. Also shown on the screen, slightly above the scenes were the words to the song. The video background was shot and recorded by the Nazarick residents using different locations and many doppelgangers led by Pandora’s Actor and some selected trustworthy individuals.

Many were so touched by the story on the screen that the crowd sang along with Ainz as they read the words from the screen. The widows couldn’t help but cry and get emotional. King Rampossa himself couldn’t help but cry silently as he imagined that he may not live long enough to see his youngest children Prince Zanac and Princess Renner grow old to have their own families someday. He was no alone though, as a father; Marquise Raeven imagined the horrible fate if he had died on the field that day and left his son and wife alone and possibly having a hard life without him to protect them from other nobles and vulture relatives. Many of the Draconic Kingdom delegates did not make fun of their fellow delegates that cried tears for they know how much these men have lost in the invasion. It’s pretty much the same for the Holy Kingdom’s delegates. As Neia remembered her parents’ memories fondly and cried.

Ainz proceeded to the next song.  
[“If today was your last day” by Nickel Back.]

This one’s background video was of an average old man who woke up and decided to walk the streets and give all of his gold coins to those he thinks would need it more than he does. He encountered many peasants and beggars; he bought large amounts of bread and drinks for those people. And so on. Till at sunset his small sack of gold coins was shown to be empty, he sat on a bench, closed his eyes for the last time and leaned his back on the seat. Eventually revealing the old man died with a smile.

After that song. The band immediately played the intro for the next song, extending as Ainz was speaking to his audience once more.

“Now, for those of you who have already had you whole family’s photographs taken, treasure them and all those memories both good and bad ones. For those who still haven’t I strongly recommend that you get a picture together with your loved ones. There will be photo shoots available tomorrow at a lower price so that everyone can have something to remember each other by… for memories of youth, growth, happiness, sadness, life and death. This song is for all we wish to keep in our memories; this song is called “Photograph”. Ainz said as he set the crowd for the next song. The people cheered as he sang the song. Many whom had their pictures taken earlier that day raised it up in the air as they waved along the song.  
[“Photograph” by Nickel Back.]

The video for this song, tells the story of what seemed to be travellers that returned to their hometown and had flashbacks of their memories as they explored the town and seen all the changes, just as the song progresses. The whole venue clapped a thunderous applause because many have trouble cheering with their voices due to all the shouts and cheers they’ve been doing all night.

For most of the delegates from other countries, they don’t exactly know what a photograph is. But for the locals of the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire, they were already aware of new invention called the photograph and the camera. As it was a lot quicker to get ones image on printed on a piece of paper, compared to having to pose for a painting. Though painters and other visual artists are still appreciated for their quality, the new innovation was something the public really liked as they can now afford to have their own images or pictures displayed on their homes with such quality. Jircniv himself always brings his photo album whenever he travels outside the Empire. None the less. The crowd sang along as they loved the sentimental idea of the song. On the other hand, Ainz introduced the radio to the public over a year ago. The radio devices that Ainz offered was practically cheap and although there was currently one station available as it was still at the experimental stage back then, many people still bought it even though the music played on it was performed live by different Bards. This way many Bards earned a better pay and the people liked the idea of hearing music right at the comfort of their home. Almost every household in the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire had a radio unit. Ainz planned to expand the available stations very soon, as Jircniv and Osk both have already asked to get a license to own and produce their own radio stations as additional business investments, as the radio station earned its money from different merchants, restaurants, hotels, and other business establishments that wants to advertise their businesses. Ainz and Nazarick practically introduced the concept of business investments and advertising to the New World. Though Ainz made strict rules to regulate all businesses so that it doesn’t lead to abuses and end up like his old world.

Jircniv was truly enjoying the songs. He couldn’t help but have a big smile on his face as he knows the songs performed in this concert will be popular and will be in demand on the radio stations. And since he got the license that he wanted just earlier today, he can already see his wealth increased and his future secured even when he is retired in the future.

Back to the Concert.

Right after “Photograph” a somewhat playful, wishful tune played immediately. And the crowd liked it and they know it’s going to be good, and it’s going to be fun somehow.

“All right now everyone; we want you to sing along with us on this one. Let me see those hands up in the air. Nice, just follow his majesty’s lead.” Momon said to the crowd as he raised both his hands up and clapped to the tune. The audience participated as Ainz was playing the intro chords on his guitar. After getting the crowd familiar with the tune, Ainz began to sing.  
[“Everybody wants to rule the world” by Tears for Fears.]

“Welcome to your life, there’s no turning back.  
Even when we sleep, we will find you.  
Acting on your best behaviour, turn your back on Mother Nature.  
Everybody wants to rule the world…  
It’s my own desire, it’s my own remorse.  
Help me to decide… nothing ever last forever.  
Everybody wants to rule the world.  
There’s a room where the light won’t find you.  
Holding hands while walls gone tumbling down.  
When they do, I’ll be right beside you…  
Everybody wants to rule the world…”

The atmosphere was joyful, positive and quite nice, as the crowd grooved to the song. It was light and easy to listen to. And as the screen showed people trying to climb mountains, swim against a river’s flow, etc… such scenes meant that even in small ways, everyone want to conquer the world. The band was all smiles and performed like it was a hobby, they were all having fun. This atmosphere was contagious throughout the venue as the song was taken by the crowd as it was meant to inspire them. They danced and just had a good time. Ainz and Momon extended the song, almost doubling the original playtime since no one felt like a moment like that should end, though it eventually did, in a joyful applause no less.

After the song. The band took a bow, and Ainz spoke to the crowd once more.

“We are all glad that you all liked that one. I wish such happiness would never end, but sadly; all things do come to an end somehow. (The crowd quickly went “Aww?”) The question is how do we end it? This next song is dedicated to all of you who shared my dream of a better world. One day, your descendants will take pride that all of you here, have worked to set aside all past transgressions, all kinds of divisions and broke the barriers of hate and ignorance. Instead you will be written in history as those who dreamed with me, and made that dream a reality. This one’s for our Utopia, for the Sorcerer Kingdom. (The people cheered with pride) If you still have some voice left feel free to sing with us.” Ainz said to his people as he started to play the next song.  
[“Under the same sun” by The Scorpions.]

(Note: With all due respect. Some parts of the lyrics were changed to fit the story.)  
“I saw the morning, it was shattered by someone.  
Heard a scream, saw him fall, no one cried.  
I saw a mother, she was praying for her son.  
Bring him back, let him live, don’t let him die.  
Do you ever ask yourself? Is there a heaven in the sky?  
Why can’t we get it right?...  
Cause we all, live under the same sun.  
We all, walked under the same moon, yeah.  
Then why, why can’t we live as one?...  
Sometimes, I think I’m going mad. We’re losing all we had.  
And no one seems to care…  
But if, my heart it doesn’t change. We’ve got to rearrange.  
And bring our world some love. Yeah, yeah!...

As Ainz was singing this song. Suzuki Satoru, the human soul inside the Overlord was crying tears of both sadness and joy. He poured his soul’s emotions into his guitar solo which sparked electricity around the guitar and Ainz hit the climax of his guitar solo. He arched his body backwards his face looking up into the sky and he pointed his guitar to the heavens unleashing a lightning bolt up to the sky and immediately a huge ray of bright light shone down on him. Some were a bit scared for their king, but many were mesmerized by what happened as the “holy light” had no effect on Ainz and he just continued his performance driving the crowed NUTS. (In case you’re wondering. YES. It’s my little homage to Guitar Hero.)

The crowd sang along as the words were displayed on the giant screens. The people cheered even more when the camera was pointed at the audience and they were shown on the big screen. As the camera panned across the arena, the people waved when the camera would be looking at their respective sections effectively making a big wave made up of the people’s participation. No one in the crowd was a killjoy and everyone savoured this moment and most of those that could understand the significance of this moment in time, considered themselves very fortunate and they looked at the part of the ticket they still have in their possession. They kept it as a sentimental souvenir and proof that they were there indeed. And when the song and the cheers and loud applause that followed it faded, Ainz did his front man lines to the crowd one last time.

“Now, we are going to end this concert tonight the right way. This next song was written by someone who lived in a time where people were stuck with the ideas of old that divided them. It led to many wars and many lives lost along with it. He sought to unify people using the tragedies of wars past as inspiration to make this song. And with that, I offer this song to everyone especially to our honoured guests that came from different parts of the continent. We learn from our past but, we live for today, and we will look towards the future.” Ainz said in his closing speech before he played the last song.

The audience stood from their seats. As Aura began to whistle a tune, followed shortly by Sebas’ guitar, then Demiurge, then Momon, and then Ainz. As the song was performed, the screen showed scenes of places ruined by war and violence. It showed villages burned by raiders, towns reduced to rubble, corpses everywhere, and the few survivors looking almost no different than those of their fallen comrades. It also showed scenes of people fighting desperately for their own lives and their loved ones. After Auras whistled tunes, the band began to perform the song itself.  
[“Winds of change” by The Scorpions.]

(Note: With all due respect. Some parts of the lyrics were changed to fit the story.)  
“I followed someone’s call, down a rocky path.  
Listening to wind of change…  
August summer night, soldiers passing by…  
The world is closing in, and did you ever think.  
That we could be so close, like brothers.  
The Future is in the air, I can feel it everywhere.  
Blowing with the wind of change.  
Take me to the magic of the moment, in a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away, in the wind of change…  
The wind of change blows straight, into the face of time.  
Like a storm wind that will ring, the freedom bell for peace of mind.  
Let your voices sing, what my guitar wants to sing…”

As the song progressed, the video scenes shown on the screen also showed acts of kindness, and compassion by helping out those who were suffering. And at the climax of the song, the video showed the late Gazef Stronoff’s heroic battles when he fought against the demons in the capital, the battle at Carne Village against some bandits and masked rogue mages, and lastly a scene where Gazef shook hands with a masked Ainz Ooal Gown at Carne. Basically a tribute to the late Warrior Captain’s memory. Some of the scenes were edited by Ainz’s orders as to not create unnecessary animosity with the Theocracy. Though Cardinal Raymond still recognized what the scene was actually portraying. At the same time, as the song hit its climax. Sebas, Momon, and Demiurge got closer to Ainz as they performed parts of the guitar solo with Ainz taking the build up to the climactic point of the song as if they were simply showing harmony by supporting each other with their guitar plays blending at certain times throughout the whole song which is truly impressive.

Many of the people who were saved or helped by Gazef Stronoff at one point during his life, smiled at the late captain’s memory on screen. The crowd being touched by the meaning of the song remained standing and many sang along with the band. Many of the delegates sang along as well. King Rampossa patted Brain Unglaus at the back knowing he was crying after seeing Gazef’s heroic image on the screen.  
Jircniv sang along too, he even had Goosebumps just from knowing the impact this song will have on so many lives throughout the continent. Even the powerful Dragon Lords and the council members of the Argland Republic was truly impressed at the songs, how they were performed and the impact of such music, especially the last song. By the later part of the song many were crying tears of joy and hometown pride. After the song properly ended, Ainz thanked everyone that attended the concert, even those who were watching on the screens outside the venue. Then he introduced the performers including the man servants and Éclair. And the dancers. When all of the performers were given proper credit, they all lined in front of the stage and took a bow together. And waved to the people as they walked away and left the stage. 

When the stage curtains finally closed, and the audiences made their way to the exits. All of the equipment used in the performances including the musical instruments were inspected carefully by the insect soldiers under Cocytus’ command and then they were all brought back to Nazarick via ‘Gate’ spell by Shalltear. The delegates were all guided and transported back to their respective hotel rooms. It was about late evening, just an hour before midnight when the concert ended. Many of the people that just came out of the Entertainment Dome were talking about their individual experiences in the concert and what they took from the event itself.

The children from the orphanage were mostly sleepy from all the cheering they’ve been doing the entire time. They went inside the carriages reserved by Pestonya to take them to the venue for the concert earlier and to take them back to the orphanage tonight. Chiron looked at her last surviving grandchild and made up her mind to speak with the Sorcerer King early tomorrow morning and ask him the questions she desperately needed the answers to.

While in his bed. Cardinal Raymond couldn’t sleep right way. He was worried about what might happen tomorrow at the meeting with the Sorcerer King since Ainz said through a messenger that he will meet with them all at the same time. After about two or three hours later was he able to get some sleep. On the opposite side of his circumstances, the other delegates especially the ones from the Draconic Kingdom, were sleeping soundly and comfortably unlike before when they had to be alert in case they hear suspicious sounds fearing it might be from the beastmen invaders.

As everyone slept peacefully and dreamt of beautiful tomorrow. A certain Overlord sat in his office in Nazarick discussing and reviewing the actions to be done for tomorrow. After their discussions he bid the Suit and necktie wearing Arch Devil and the Nazi uniformed Doppelganger goodbye and dismissed them both to return to their stations and take some much deserved rest. As Demiurge sat in his own room in the seventh floor he couldn’t help to let a wide sinister smile escape his lips as he was once again in awe of his master’s brilliance. Pulling of such a move that puts his intellect to shame. As he imagined the potential outcome of the meeting tomorrow he let out an evil laughter that echoed throughout the hellish landscape which is the seventh floor .


	12. chapter 12

Title: "The Nazarick Grand Prix."  
Disclaimer: Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.  
I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

Chapter 12: Pioneer’s Holiday, Part 1 of Day 2.

 

Day 2 of the Pioneer’s Holiday. It was exactly 3:00 AM as shown in Demiurge’s wall clock; the cunning devil woke up in the exact time matching what’s mostly considered as the unholy hour. He then put on his ring of sustenance that he normally has on his fingers. The only reason that he and the other Nazarick Residents possessing such an item have removed it was due to their master’s orders so that even for a few hours they can feel how it is to truly take a rest and learn to appreciate it. At first, many protested; saying it wasn’t necessary but Ainz insisted and told them that it was part of his plan for them to grow and to learn to appreciate the little things in life. Demiurge certainly agreed as he felt his own body fully rejuvenated and energized. He took a bath and put on his Guardian attire.

 

“Ahh… this feeling. Being refreshed and rejuvenated naturally it’s definitely a lot better than taking some restorative item. Oh, the intellect of our Lord. For even in the smallest things, truly compassionate and generous. We are ultimately very fortunate indeed.” Demiurge said unto himself as one of his demon servants bowed down in agreement.

 

The demonic servants placed stacks upon stacks of various documents. Mostly containing reports of the different surveillance teams assigned all throughout the Sorcerer Kingdom for various purposes. He was going through the papers when one specific report caught his attention.

 

“Hmmm… very interesting.” Demiurge said as a wicked smile formed on his face. After he was finished with the reports he went to Ainz’s office in the Ninth Floor and submitted the same reports he just read.

 

As he was walking down the luxurious hallways of the Ninth Floor, he admired it’s craftsmanship and beauty as always do whenever he gets the chance to do so. Ha saw some of the homunculus maids humming familiar tunes as they were cleaning the hallway with a smile and happy faces, even happier than usual. Later on he came across the assistant butler and a few man servants. They were all humming to the tune of “Bad Boys” by Bob Marley. A song Demiurge recognized easily. He found entertaining to see the servants and the Penguin groove to the tune as they were cleaning the walls and statues on the sides of the hallway.

 

When Éclair noticed his presence he and the man servants bowed in respect and properly greeted the Arch Devil and Demiurge greeted them back.

 

“Good morning to you Demiurge-sama.” Éclair greeted.

“Same to you Éclair-dono. I hope you and the Man-servants are doing well.” Demiurge greeted back.

“Oh we are indeed, Demiurge-sama. (The man servants nodded) we woke up today feeling energized and refreshed like we were boosted. And the songs the Supreme Beings taught us provide us a good rhythm as we do our work, the song makes the job much easier to do for us.” Éclair happily exclaimed.

“I’m glad to hear that. I shall not keep you from your duties, till next time then Éclair-dono.” Demiurge said as he went on his way.

 

As he reached the door of his master’s office, he checked himself to ensure he is presentable to be in the presence of his master. After asking the Insectoid guards if Ainz was inside, he then asked permission to enter and shortly after, he entered with said permission. Inside, they talked about the reports and many of it intrigued Ainz, so he used a ‘message’ spell to contact Pestonya Shortcake Wanko who was assigned to be the head mistress of the orphanage, to ask Chiron to come to his office located in E-Rantel and tell her he wants to talk to her in person as early as possible. She agreed and later on told Chiron about Ainz’s instructions to talk to her, Chiron agreed since she wanted to talk to the Sorcerer King herself.

 

As Chiron Del Vhugattis walked was accompanied by Pestonya, outside the Orphanage’s gates; there was a white Limousine waiting for them. Chiron was surprised at the strange vehicle before her, but trusted Pestonya and went inside it. She was very pleased that the seats inside the car were very comfortable and the layout of the interior was nothing like any carriage she had ever seen or heard of before. Eventually, they reached the Central Building. Before Ainz’s took over, it was considered to be a smaller palace of sorts, but Ainz deemed to change certain terms and repurposed the buildings and other areas in E-Rantel. After exiting the car, Pestonya Shortcake Wanko led Chiron to the hallway leading to Ainz’s personal office to begin their discussions. Pestonya informed the maid assigned to serve Ainz for today, she asked for Ainz’s permission to enter also letting him know she has Granny Chiron with her as instructed. The permission was instantly granted and Ainz bid them to come in.

 

“Lord Ainz is waiting for you inside this office. I understand that most humans may find his appearance a bit intimidating but he’s a kind and reasonable person. So have no fear.” Pestonya assured Chiron as she led her into the office. Upon entering the office, Pestonya kneeled down and bowed her head as respect for her master. Chiron moved to do the same but Ainz told them it’s not necessary as she was of old age she shouldn’t strain her health just to pay respect to their nation’s king. Also that it would be disrespectful of him to require the elderly to kneel and bow down to him. Even in his undead body, Suzuki Satoru have always kept his good manners when dealing with those older than him as he was taught by his late mother from a young age. This trait helped give him a positive image among his co workers in his old company before being placed into his game’s avatar and now acting as the ancient undead.

 

“Please. There’s no need for you to kneel down. The elderly shouldn’t be forced to such unnecessary things. Welcome Pestonya, and to you Madam Chiron Del Vhugattis. Both of you please take a seat.” Ainz said to the two ladies.

 

“Thank you Lord Ainz.” Says Pestonya.

 

“Thank you, your majesty Ainz Ooal Gown.” Says Chiron.

 

“Good day. The reason I had you brought here is because I received a report that one of the Slane Theocracy delegates approached you and talked with you for a time. I would like to know what exactly did you two talked about during that time. Feel free to speak your mind. You will not be censored for whatever you may say. And I promise no harm will come to you regardless of whatever information you may give out during this conversation. I only ask that you answer me in all honesty.”Ainz asked the old lady.

 

“I understand. Your majesty.” Chiron said as she then proceeded to tell Ainz what she and “Sylas” talked about back then. As their conversation went on, Ainz was surprised to know that this old woman knew of the Veyron Sisters. So he thought it might be a good idea to let Tsuare meet her as it might help Tsuare of her mental scars from her past and it may also help convince Chiron that he is not as bad as others would think due to the lives he’s taken a few years back. Another reason that convinced Ainz to set up a meeting between Chiron and Tsuare was that Ainz can use Tsuare to help bring Chiron to his side, and possibly other survivors of the Thirteen Heroes. Even if their powers may, or may not be as powerful as his; their influence can definitely help to get the general public’s support in times to come.

 

“Oh? What a pleasant surprise. To have a surviving member of the revered Thirteen Heroes, truly an honor to have you even more. But I personally suspect that you are composed of more than just thirteen members.” Ainz asked in a jovial tone as he finally found someone that may possibly give him the information he’s been looking for. In particular about the existence of other PLAYERS and to the lost history of this world.

 

“Yes we were indeed more than just thirteen in numbers. At our peak, our numbers reached to thirty two members, most of them from different races. Unless my memory fails me, I was the youngest member to join our leader and his group. May I ask you a question your majesty?” Asked Chiron she answered Ainz’s query.

 

“Go ahead, ask your question.” Says Ainz.

 

“I actually have more than one if you would permit me. (Ainz gestured for her to go on) the first would be, Are you a PLAYER your majesty? The second question would be, could it be that you were also known by another name like Momonga?” Chiron asked her questions shocking Ainz, Pestonya, and the Homunculus maid standing by the door, and even the Eight Edge Assassins that were clinging stealthily on the ceiling. They were all in full alert mode since no one outside of Nazarick should know of those information, let alone ask those specific questions. The Eight Edge Assassins were about to make a move to capture Chiron but Ainz hold up his arm to signal them to stay put.

 

Ainz was shocked to his core at the old woman’s questions. He suspected that the Six Gods of the Theocracy, the Eight Greed Kings, and some members of the famous Thirteen Heroes were PLAYERS, possibly even all or some of the Evil Deities that the Thirteen Heroes fought in the past. But he was still surprised at what he had just heard from the old woman. His emotional inhibitor worked in the nick of time to keep him from making an obvious reaction, something he was truly thankful for at the time. Now, Ainz’s interest were piqued seriously. The old lady, then continued to talk.

 

“I meant no offense your majesty. And I humbly apologize if I have said something not to your liking. If you would permit me, I can explain why I asked those questions. (Ainz nodded for her to continue) The truth is that, our leader was a powerful half Human, half Elf Warrior who calls himself “Legolas Mac Guyver” (Ainz sensed that the name was very familiar but can’t figure out why) he said he was a PLAYER from the world called YGGDRASIL. A world beyond this one. Many of our members, especially the founding members are PLAYERS as well. Upon their arrival, they initially thought that this world was somewhat an extension of the one they came before. But after a few days, they came to realize that this was a totally different world than the one they were from. As they all travelled around the continent, they became aware of the suffering caused by the Evil Deities and agreed to stop those deities from causing more tragedies and taking more lives. Most of their victims were humans; hence the reason many of the members who were from other species were removed from the pages of history. Many of our members died in obscurity after the battles with the deities. To get to the point on how and why I asked what I did. Eventually, the leader and I got close and when we were together in private, he would tell me of the world of Yggdrasil and the one before that. The old world where the air was akin to poison, same as the land and water. How greed and evil reigned in that world in many forms. How he hated it. And thus the reason he would always prefer to go to Yggdrasil whenever he got the chance.

He also told me stories of many great battles that happened in Yggdrasil. Some battles he and the other PLAYERS participated in, and some they decided to avoid. One of these battles was about the attempted raid of a place called The Great Tomb of Nazarick. The raiding parties were comprised of an allied army consisting of about 1500 individuals with no less powerful as him, and according to him, some even more powerful it was unfair. He said that even though many of those invaders were truly and unbelievably powerful, they still failed to take over the Great Tomb of Nazarick. And the one who defeated such enemies was the Guild known as Ainz Ooal Gown. (Inside his mind, Ainz was able to piece some clues together but waited just to be sure) From what our Leader told me, Ainz Ooal Gown was a Guild made up of Heteromorphs having forty one members and that they were led by their Guild Master, an undead known as Momonga. He was proud of that Guild’s accomplishment, even more so because of his cousin who goes by the name of “Bell River” (Ainz looked at her at the mention of the name) was a member of that great Guild. 

He and his cousin were close like brothers since they mostly share the same hobbies and had a lot of similarities as well. The reason he entrusted such knowledge to me is because we became lovers secretly, and I was with child a month before he died along with his friends. He ordered me to leave the group and look for a safe place to raise our child, he said he would find me once the battles were all done. I only learned of the sad news later from the other survivors of our team when I met them again by chance. From what I understand, Legolas said that some of the Evil Deities were also from this Yggdrasil and he was an acquaintance of some of them long ago. He said that, for whatever reason they could not control themselves as they fall down to their forms’ instincts. The battles have affected them all Please tell me your majesty, are you this Momonga that our leader told me, or are you not? I ask because I needed to know if you are who I think you are. For I have a promise to keep to our leader. A promise I swore I’d keep and pass on to my descendants if I think I won’t live long enough to complete it. A promise I made to him a month before he died.” Chiron asked. Ainz then leaned back to his seat and looked up at the ceiling, remembering his friends as well as the time Legolas Mac Guyver visited the guild, namely his cousin Bell River for some kind of personal business. And since he was Bell River’s cousin he was granted access to the other floors except for the treasury and with the agreement that he will not disclose anything about what he saw or learned from his visit in Nazarick.

 

After a few minutes of staring up to nothing in particular and getting lost in sadness and nostalgia. Ainz looked at Chiron for a minute and asked her a question.

 

“Before I answer any of your questions, you must describe the appearance of Legolas Mac Guyver and give me the names and descriptions of the other PLAYERS that came with him.” Says Ainz.

 

Chiron did as she was asked. She did not even hesitated in giving her description of Legolas’ appearance as well as his equipments were spot on with what Ainz knew from his own memory. Chiron’s description of the other Players that were members of the Thirteen Heroes and a little bit of description on the Six Gods and the Eight Greed Kings as well some of the Evil Deities. Though she claimed the description on the six and the eight were based from what Legolas’ own conclusions from the information he’s gathered as he and his fellow Players did some investigations on the potential existence of other Players and how they got here in the first place. The only bit of information they could all agree on was.

 

“That all of them were present during the last day of Yggdrasil.” Ainz said his own theory.

 

“Yes your majesty, that is correct. But how did you know?” Chiron Asked curiously.

 

“Because I was present in Yggdrasil on its last day of existence. Now that world is nothing more but a memory, both good and bad.” Ainz answered in a sentimental tone. Hearing Ainz’s answer, Chiron looked down sadly knowing the world she admired and feared no truly longer exist.

 

Based from Chiron’s given information Ainz had an idea of who might the other Players be as well as their possible affiliations.

 

“Good. You passed my test. And I have confirmed that you are telling the truth. As for the answers you seek. Yes, I am the Guild Master of Ainz Ooal Gown known as Momonga. The reason I took the name of our Guild as my own is because I was not sure if my friends were also transported in this world. I could have sent out my followers to go out and find them but I think it would be better if they were to find me instead. And when they do, I want them to be proud of the better world that I am trying to build.” Says Momonga.

 

“Thank you for giving me the answers I needed for so long. You see, long ago, before he sent me out to leave for mine and my child’s safety. He entrusted this thing to me and told me to give it to anyone from the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown. Somehow, he suspected that the one known as Momonga might be in this world too though he doesn’t know where or when. (Chiron opened her small bag and pulled out a data crystal and presented it to Ainz) he told me to give it to Momonga if possible. Said that this crystal contains his last message to a fellow Player and a friend both in and out of Yggdrasil. He said that it contained information only you should know.” Says Chiron.

 

Ainz accepted the Data Crystal, used appraisal magic on it to be sure, and put it into his personal cargo space.

 

“I sincerely thank you, Lady Chiron. You do not know how important it is to me that I have found news of one of my old friends. Even though he was never a member of our Guild, Legolas Mac Guyver was always a dear friend to me and my fellow guild members. As a reward and token of my thanks for bringing this gift and information to me, you are permitted to ask for any wish you want. If it’s in my power to grant it, then I shall.” Ainz said gratefully.

 

“I, I thank you your majesty. Such a reward is more than I am worth. I’m sure. But, since this opportunity may never come again. Would it be possible for you to bring Legolas back to life?” Chiron asked with teary eyes.

 

“I can certainly try to do that. But I will tell you now, I do not and can’t; in good conscience promise or guarantee anything about this working. For you see I have never attempted to resurrect a fellow Player in this world. Not that I have or know of another one to begin with. In theory, I can try to use higher tier resurrection spells and assuming it works, the soul of the one being resurrected has the choice of coming back or not. And since you already told me that he chose not to be resurrected, it could potentially mean that he would most likely reject the offer. On the other hand; if it does work, I could forcefully resurrect him; provided there’s still enough of his corpse to do this. But I would not be so cruel as to force someone against their will when they have done nothing wrong. And since it was his own choice I shall respect it.” Says Ainz, as he explained how he could go about things regarding Chiron’s initial wish.

 

“I understand your majesty. Forgive me for my selfish request.” Says Chiron.

 

“It’s alright. Please pay it no heed. Perhaps you might wish for something else?” asked Ainz.

 

“I’m very old now. My only wish is to enjoy the rest of my days happily with my last great, great grandchild. And secure their safety. That would be all.” Chiron said her selfless desire for her family’s safety, knowing her own mortality may come sooner than she might ever know.

 

“Very well then. Everyone, listen to me. This human woman named Chiron Del Vhugattis, her family and her descendants will be under the protection of Nazarick and myself. I decree this promise to be upheld by all of my subjects in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. She carried the bloodline of Legolas Mac Guyver, a close friend of our guild, also the cousin of Bell River one of our founding members. Anyone who disagrees with my decree can come to me and I will hear them out. Pestonya, I shall task you to return to Nazarick and inform the floor guardians of what has transpired here. Also tell them they will be the ones to inform the rest of Nazarick about this.” Ainz gave his promise and gave Pestonya his instructions.

 

“Also please have someone bring Sebas here. I have a task for him.” Ainz added to his Instructions.

 

After a few minutes. Sebas arrived inside Ainz’s office, there he saw an old woman sitting across Ainz’s desk. He knelt and greeted his master as is proper. To Ainz’s stress he had to tell Sebas to stop kneeling and have a seat. He basically summarized what Chiron told him earlier, to Sebas’ surprise. He then invited Chiron, her grandchild, the child’s mother to come to Nazarick as his guest. He also instructed Sebas to have Tsuare meet the old woman in Nazarick.

 

Sebas did as he was instructed. He and Chiron went to the Orphanage to have the old lady bring her grandchild and his mother to Nazarick. After having them all inside the Limousine, Sebas explained that they will be going to the Sorcerer King’s domain. He informed them that they are not to tell anyone about Nazarick as it would be considered a form of betrayal. They all agreed.

 

After the comfortable ride to the central building. Sebas led them to the Throne room and there Ainz and Albedo greeted them and behind Ainz was a swirling dark whirl of power. Sebas gestured for them to go through the ‘GATE’ though a bit scared, they stepped into the dark hole in reality and after passing through the portal; they opened their eyes and saw a very spacious waiting area in the ninth floor with obvious luxury beyond all they’ve seen or imagined.

 

The chandeliers above them gave off lights of differing colors, the walls themselves have actual gold on all of its trims and decors, and on the hall way itself were paintings of different creatures, many of which were actually grotesque and scary. Sebas pointed them to one portrait in particular, the portrait of Bell River. Chiron was confused and asked Sebas as to how could Legolas and Bell River be cousins when they are very different. Sebas on said that the Supreme Beings are different than most creatures and they take many forms of their choosing. He added that the minds of the forty one Supreme Beings are on another plane of intellect, and above them is their leader the Sorcerer King. Sebas had one of the homunculus maids tend to them as he left to secretly get Tsuare to meet them. The maid led them to the waiting area’s dining table and offered them different kinds of snacks and drinks. They chose to try the ‘fruit and chocolate float’ and to their surprise it was very sweet yet refreshing. Chiron tried the ‘coconut iced tea’ and she enjoyed its calming and refreshing taste, she felt re energized as if she was young again. They also tried the ‘mango pies’ which they enjoyed as well. After about half an hour they entered through another portal and they were now on the sixth floor, they saw different kinds of creatures that were strange, scary and some even majestic. They recognized one of these magical beasts, the one formerly known as the Wise King of the Forest; but now most popularly known as Hamsuke. The little child pointed to the giant hamster.

 

“Mama, Grandma, look over there. It’s Hamsuke of team Darkness!” the child excitedly pointed out.

 

Before hearing the little child calling her, Hamsuke was busy practicing some ‘Kung-Fu’ moves that Sebas taught her. Hamsuke moved with swift precision that impressed Chiron, who was surprised that even for a large magical beast like Hamsuke, such a creature can perform various punches, kicks and evasive moves even in mid air. After the child’s cheers reached the hamster’s ears she stopped what she was doing and looked the new batch of people a few meters away from her training spot. She looked at them and noticed that one of the maids was with them so she deemed the three of them not to be enemies. Since the young child called her name, she went to talk to them and asked the maid curiously why she was with them and why were the three of them in Nazarick in the first place. After the Maids explanation Hamsuke joyfully welcomed them to the Sixth Floor of Nazarick.

 

Upon hearing that they were in the Sixth Floor, Chiron asked Hamsuke how that could be. When there is a bright blue sky above them. The Maid told them that everything in Nazarick was created by the forty one Supreme Beings and Hamsuke nodded assuring them what the maid said to them was all true. They were all in awe as they looked at the bright sky above them once again. The homunculus maid named Parfait acted as their tour guide, together with Hamsuke. There they saw small hills and even some short waterfalls leading to a nearby wide lake, there they walked around and marvelled at the nature and the many creatures that lived in the lively forest. Later they were led to a very huge tree that has a large house built on the tree itself. Hamsuke approached the giant tree and asked the three female elves that returned to Nazarick after assisting the newly trained Park employees for the opening of the said park, they told Hamsuke that the twins are not presently at home but might be in the arena watching the copy of the concert together with the other residents that wasn’t able to see it live due to security duties. The little child was interested to see what the others might be doing in the arena, but Hamsuke advised against it. She said that although they are under Lord Ainz’s protection, some of the other creatures probably watching the concert’s replay might be too scary for the small child to witness. Trusting Hamsuke’s advice, they decided to go somewhere else. Parfait, the homunculus maid guiding the three guests received a message telling her to take them to one of the Ninth floor’s VIP guest rooms where Tsuare would be waiting for them. Hamsuke was kind enough to offer them to ride at her back to make their travel easier and quicker and much to the little boy’s joy, they took her up on the offer and rode on Hamsuke’s back until they were at the door outside the VIP guest room. Upon entering, they saw Sebas standing, welcoming them and gesturing for them to take a seat and enjoy the dishes that filled the table. There were many kinds of food that the young mother was afraid of touching such culinary beauty in fear of ruining such preparation, but Sebas urged them to give it a bite.

 

As they were enjoying their meals. Tsuare entered the room and was surprised to see the old lady Chiron who was a close friend of her family. The old lady barely recognized her as her hair now was much beautiful than she remembered. They stared at each other; hardly believing that the other one was still alive.

 

“Tsuare. Is that really you? I thought you were.” Chiron said in disbelief before the last part was cut in by Tsuare.

 

“Dead? No I am not. Though for a very long time I wished I was, I was very lucky that Sebas-sama rescued me and Lord Ainz Ooal Gown allowed me to stay here. Granny Chiron, I’m so glad to see you’re still alive.” Tsuare said as she hugged the old woman who was like real family to her.

 

Sebas suggested that they both take the time to talk and catch up on each other’s life. While he had Hamsuke and Parfait take the little child and his mother on a little tour on the Ninth Floor. The first place they went to was the Gaming and Arcade Room, inside both of them had wide eyes as they saw many bright and colourful machines that are completely foreign to them, Hamsuke was also amazed since it was also her first time inside the said room. The maid explained that this particular room was created to provide fun games to play for entertainment by the Supreme Beings. The child looked around and sitting on a stool chair; playing on a nearby machine, he saw a small black and white colored Birdman with a masked manservant standing beside it. Curious, he little child walked to see what the little creature was doing, closely followed by his mother. The child happily introduced himself, and the Penguin pressed the pause button on the machine, looked at the child and asked the maid why there were two humans inside Nazarick.

 

Parfait gave Éclair a brief Summary of the situation. And upon understanding, Éclair introduced himself and explained that he was “training” for the upcoming arcade game battle that he will have with Ainz. Éclair also said.

“I chose this game specifically, because; according to his creator Ankoro Mocchi Mochi, this was the best and ultimate fighting game between their ancestors and their time.”

Then he un-paused the game and went to play the game known by the long, silly and tasteless title of “Insanity Battle 10: The Ultimate Crossover Fighting Game EVER! Last Collector’s Edition.” It was basically Mortal Kombat vs Capcom vs Marvel vs DC Vs Image vs Star Wars vs Kadokawa vs SNK Vs Tatsunoku vs Neo Geo, vs Final Fantasy vs Shounen Jump vs Tekken vs Pixar vs Sunrise vs EA vs Bioware vs Ubisoft vs Blizzard games all rolled into a multi faceted fighting game. The last of its kind after ten reincarnations.  
The young guest was amazed at how realistic the fighting game was, but his mother noticed that the game was too violent as blood was spread all over the games floor; the mother quickly covered the child’s eyes. Meanwhile, Éclair was too focused on the game that after defeating his opponent, he pressed the some buttons and moved the joystick to perform the game’s famous signature feature called “Death Sentence”. Parfait gently moved the mother and her child away from the game so the little kid doesn’t see the gory part of that game. All the while, Hamsuke’s eyes were almost bugging out in shock at what she saw as Éclair’s champion named “Sub-Zero” froze the character named “Luffy” and then brutally pulled its head off with its spine intact and throw the decapitated head to the screen in a First person angle then freezing the head and the fluids on the player’s screen, then punching it hard to break it completely. The next round started immediately and Éclair switched to another character, the one named “Karas” and after defeating the opponent known as “Super Man”. “Karas” charged the opponent at super speed and slashed at the defeated opponent, even more was that it suddenly stepped back and its sword changed becoming a bit longer and bigger then slashing “Super Man” again into smaller pieces with its blood and insides scattered all over the battle stage where crows are now eating the remains of the defeated. And for the third and last match, after winning, Éclair did another ‘Fatality’ where his character named “Iron Man” summoned two “Proton Cannons” one in each arm, he fired the cannons and the opponent character named “Cloud Strife” was disintegrated completely.

(Note: About the term “Death Sentence” Originally it was called “Fatality” but during the hash tag and various movement era, mostly those with corporate, liberal, gender and alphabet agendas that existed during the years 2018 up to 2028. The cool names and terms gamers used to refer to, and pretty much anything really cool and funny was forcefully cancelled, deleted or changed and that was only the start of nearly the extinction of “REAL” and “Fun” games. After 2028 many people, mostly men have had enough and a civil war started shortly. The senseless violence was helped stopped by sensible people like the Legendary Dave Chappelle, and other True Comedians, along with really respectable and fair celebrities among many Cultural Icons during those times. The fall of propaganda medias both from the Left and Right wing crazies helped a lot in letting the people regain some sense of common sense. This age was commonly known as the “Age of Idiocracy” now back to the story.)

 

“HA HA! Yes! With this I’m surely ready to face Lord Ainz and have my first ever win! Ah, now that that’s done I should get back to cleaning. Come along now.” Éclair said out loud to himself, then having the manservant carry him off to work.

 

The maid recommended that the young child try other games instead. And to the mother’s relief, they tried other child friendly games like the “Bomber Dude” game and the other one named “Plants versus WallStreet” the child enjoyed every game he played that even his mother tried some of the games too. She tried games like “Tetris” and the shooting game called “Died Hard 2: All Over Again.” Which she played together with Hamsuke. Speaking of Hamsuke, the cute giant djungarian hamster got hooked on the shooting game after she finally understood how it works. Later, after the mother and her son left the gaming room, Hamsuke asked the Arcade Area Guardian if she can try some of the other games. She was given permission to play any game as long as she was careful. Immediately, Hamsuke went for the fighting game that Éclair was playing earlier. She asked one of the arcade crew how to play the game and also how to perform one of those fatal moves. Every time the hamster won a fight and was able to do a fatal ending on her opponent, she would get excited and scared at the same time. It was after one hour that she left the game because she was ‘messaged’ by Pandora’s Actor to go to E-Rantel for their work.

 

Chiron and Tsuare had a lot to talk about. Chiron informed Tsuare of the tragic fate of her sister and their village after she was taken away by the noble that ruled over their village, she also told her that the same noble that took her had died in the massacre at the Katze Plains and the majority of his family have moved to the Slane Theocracy after the Sorcerer King claimed E-Rantel and its nearby territories including the Katze Plains. Tsuare informed the old lady that she was already told of her sister’s fate by the Dark Hero Momon and he showed her the same diary that her sister Ninya owned when she was still alive. Then, after crying from remembering her sister’s untimely and brutal death, Tsuare regained her composure and told Chiron of her sad life after she was taken from their village. She told her the story of how Sebas saved her from the crime organization known as Eight Fingers, and how she ended up living and working in Nazarick. Chiron though terribly saddened by the tragic fates of the two sisters somehow took comfort in the fact that even though the younger one died horribly, she was at least avenged by the Dark Hero Momon and hoped that her soul was now at peace. And while Tsuare herself suffered under a long and hopeless nightmare, Chiron was now happy for her and took comfort that now she was married to Sebas Tian, her savior. Even better was the fact that now she is safe and under the Sorcerer King’s protection. She embraced Tsuare and congratulated her at her new life. They talked some more and reminisced back to the old but happy days before such tragedies happened in their lives. It was a little later that the little boy and his mother returned to the room guided by Sebas. The mother and child were sent back to the Orphanage while Chiron said she still some things to talk about with the Sorcerer King. And so Sebas guided Chiron to the throne room that again, amazed the old woman. She looked around her and the place was nothing less of truly amazing, majestic even. At the end of the room was a massive throne that seemed to be intricately carved out from some kind large obsidian stone behind it, and sitting on the throne was the Sorcerer King himself Ainz Ooal Gown.

 

She approached the end of the steps leading up to the very throne. They greeted each other again as a sign of respect. Then Ainz asked her about her tour of Nazarick and her time with Tsuare. She answered it all honestly and gave Ainz her heartfelt thanks for all he’d done for her today and swore her loyalty and support to Ainz and Nazarick in honor of Legolas’ friendship with the guild and as her own way of showing her gratitude to Ainz. But it turns out that Ainz wasn’t done yet. Since Ainz was so happy at Chiron bringing Legolas Mac Guyver’s Data Crystal. Ainz used his “Wish upon a star” ring, the ring can grant just about any wish, with the maximum limit of three wishes per day. Normally the spell would require EXP points for it to be used, but the ring that Ainz possessed allows him to make three wishes per day without losing his EXP points. And so Ainz wished for Chiron to regain her prime once again so that she can live longer and do more in her life now that she and her family are under his protection.

 

Chiron couldn’t believe it herself that she was now young once again. Albedo ordered one of the maids to get a mirror so that Chiron can see for herself. The former old woman was in awe of the Sorcerer King’s powers as she was grateful, she thanked Ainz again and again but Ainz stopped her and had her brought to the Orphanage to be with her family. Albedo was shocked at the power of the ring and immediately had sinister thoughts in her mind on how she can “convince” Ainz to use the ring’s power to let him make a baby with her. Though it was all in her head, Ainz had a bad feeling and looked at Sebas and nodded. Sebas knows this as Ainz’s signal for him to be ready to fend off Albedo in case she goes insane again. Sebas is willing to fight the Guardian Overseer if that would be Necessary. Ainz turned his attention back to Chiron and told her that it was his personal gift to her for her honesty and the gift she gave him, Chiron was in tears as she thanked Ainz. And with that Chiron was officially sent back to E-Rantel so that she can surprise her great grandchild and her daughter in law. A lot of mishaps happened in the orphanage since many could not believe that the new young woman in front of them now used to be the old lady they called Granny Chiron.

 

During the time that Chiron and her remaining family were enjoying their short stay at Nazarick. Ainz was in his private room and was examining the data stored in the data crystal. Included in that data was Legolas’ video diary where he recorded all the important information he and his friends gathered during their travels. He also explained his theories as to why or how they were somehow transported to the New World, most of which are the same theories that Ainz came into on his own. Legolas’ descriptions of the Six Gods of the Slane Theocracy and the Eight Greed Kings and even some of the Evil Deities helped Ainz figure e out who these Players were and to which group they were affiliated with. But one fact in Legolas’ information was something he absolutely has no doubt now. It was that he, Legolas Mac Guyver, his friends, the Minotaur Sage and all those other Players were all logged-in Yggdrasil on its last day. But what got Ainz emotion inhibitor working overtime was the news that Bell River a.k.a. Richard Suzukawa a half Japanese, half American accountant in real life had died two months before Yggdrasil’s last day, even worse; was the revelation that his death was not natural nor was it an accident. His friend was murdered by the same international Mega Corporation that Bell River worked for. His death was intentionally made to look like an accident. It turned out that his friend uncovered irrefutable evidence of their corruption and illegal ventures and other dirty works in manipulating numerous governments to give their company an edge and to basically let the Mega Corporation do what they want. Legolas Said that Bell River told him a few weeks before going into hiding, that the documents and other evidence he found was uploaded inside Nazarick’s Treasury Vault and hidden in the Guild Members’ personal treasury safe keeping. Bell River was supposed to make a copy of those files and secretly give them to the one called “Touch Me” who was a mid ranked Police Detective in real life hence; his themes involving justice in them. Sadly, “Touch Me” didn’t get all of the files of evidences he needed to pursue a strong case against a large, rich and powerful corporate entity like “Azanom Corporation”.

 

All of these revelations had Ainz’s emotions explode. His sadness, his anger, and on and on went amok in his heart. He let out a scream that shook Nazarick and his rage was felt by the mountains, the lakes, the wind, and every living animal within Nazarick’s immediate vicinity. After he vent out his anger at the news of his dear friends murder, all that was left in him was sorrow. Physically, he cannot cry any tears. But deep inside the skeletal overlord, the human soul of Suzuki Satoru was crying endless tears as he screamed his pain in privacy. The nearest person to reach him would have been Pandora’s Actor and no doubt the doppelganger would have rushed to his side to assist him in any way he could. But he was not here now due to his mission in E-Rantel. Ainz preferred it this way, that he was able to be himself in total privacy. He took his time to calm down as he failed to notice that this inhibitors have been working all this time but the emotions he let out was so strong that it’s impossible for the Tomb’s residents to have not noticed this power outburst.

 

Albedo was terrified and seriously worried in the Throne room, while Demiurge was already contacting Pandora’s Actor to return to Nazarick Immediately. In the meantime, Cocytus was Securing the Fifth Floor and some of his Insectoid soldiers were helping to secure the Ninth Floor. Nazarick’s Security Alert was quickly raised to the maximum, and Demiurge made the call to activate all of the traps and other security features of the Tomb even if they have to spend some gold in the process. Right now the Floor and Area Guardians were only thinking of their master’s safety but none of them could reach him for he is in the secret room deep inside the Treasury Room. After a few moments Pandora’s Actor arrived in the Throne Room. He quickly asked why he was needed all of a sudden. Demiurge explained that all of a sudden a powerful force had shaken all of Nazarick. They felt Ainz presence in the power that shook all of Nazarick. Sebas already searched for Ainz in his private quarters and in the other Supreme Beings’ rooms but he didn’t find him. Normally none would dare to enter any of the rooms of the Supreme Beings but since this was clearly an emergency, Sebas had no other choice. Other facilities were also searched and inspected but still no Ainz found. Demiurge asked Pandora’s Actor if there were any hidden areas within the Treasure Room. The Doppelganger answered “Yes, there are few hidden rooms for different reasons”. Demiurge asked if there were anything in those rooms that could or would harm Ainz if he was in one of those said locations. Pandora’s Actor said “No there is nothing in there that could harm him, unless he used those items against himself.” But such a thing would not be done by their master. Demiurge asked Pandora’s Actor to take them there to see their master. But Pandora’s Actor refused.

 

“And why would you refuse to help us now? We only want to be sure of Lord Ainz’s safety and well being.” Asked Demiurge, as he tried to reason with the Doppelganger.

 

“It is exactly why I refuse to take you there. That place is considered to be sacred by all of the Supreme Beings. It is one of the few places they entrusted with their personal belongings as well as their privacy. As per my creator’s orders, I cannot and will not allow anyone to go there and disturb his stay in the Personal Items’ Room. I’m sure Lord Ainz knows what he’s doing, so let’s just all calm down and just wait for him to return from the Treasury.” Pandora’s Actor explained calmly. Demiurge calmed down as he understood that Pandora’s Actor was the sole creation of their master and that there is no way the doppelganger would betray his creator. He just pushed his glasses up back to their optimal position and stood and waited.

 

“If you won’t take us there then I’ll go there myself.” Albedo exclaimed. As she started to raise her hand and use the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to teleport to the Treasury. But Pandora’s actor’s words stopped her right where she stood.

 

“Oh? And how do you think you could even get there when only the Supreme Beings can access those places? Even I, the Guardian of the Treasury Room don’t have any means to get to one of those rooms, even if I were to somehow get there, I still can’t enter. As I’ve said already, only the Supreme Beings have access to those places. Getting there without my creator’s permission is certainly going to get you killed at the first step alone, I assure you Guardian Overseer.” Pandora’s Actor said to Albedo to make her think twice about breaching their master’s orders of him not being disturbed. 

 

Albedo just gritted her teeth and glared at the doppelganger. Shalltear was about to the same but stopped when Albedo decided to stay and wait in the Throne Room. After nearly an hour, Ainz teleported to the Throne Room and ordered the Guardians to gather just about everyone that can fit in the Throne Room with the exception of Gargantua, for obvious reasons and the Floor Guardian Victim and those that are located within the Eight Floor. A few minutes later, and the throne room was filled with many of the Tomb’s residents. From the Homunculus Maids to the Dragons and other powerful creatures in Nazarick. After all of them had settled down and arranged themselves properly, they stood still quietly waiting to hear what Ainz might have to say.

 

“Everyone. I have gathered you all here today to bring you some good news and some very bad news as well. Yesterday, a member of the Slane Theocracy delegation group has approached and talked to an old woman who was keeping watch over the young orphans that were playing some of the games in our newly opened Kindertraum Park. They talked for a while and our surveillance units noticed this and I summoned her to my office in E-Rantel to know about the delegates strange reactions after they talked with each other. She has complied and told me all she knew and what went on at the time. In the course of our discussion she ultimately revealed that she was once a member of the Thirteen Heroes and as it turned out; through the informations she has divulged, my initial theory about powerful figures throughout this world’s history is correct and definitely confirmed. They are PLAYERS.” (Everyone gasped in this news.) Then Ainz continued.

 

“It also turns out that those PLAYERS were all present at the last day of Yggdrasil’s existence. Somehow they were brought into this world throughout different periods in time. One of them, the leader of the Thirteen Heroes, is someone that I and fellow guild members knew for a long time and is personally considered by me and many among the guild members to be a good friend and ally. His name in Yggdrasil was “Legolas Mac Guyver” he also happened to be Bell River’s cousin. (Many were surprised once again) the old woman named Chiron Del Vhugattis had a child with Legolas, Bell River’s cousin some time before Legolas died. By now most if not all of you had been informed that she and her family are now under my personal protection and the protection of Nazarick. Her great, great grandson; who is now living in the Orphanage, is a blood relative of Bell River and will be considered an important ally of the guild and of Nazarick for obvious reasons…” Ainz went on to explain the situation.

 

“And now, (sigh) it pains me to say this next bit news as it is a very bad one. But I think everyone here in Nazarick deserves to know of this. Chiron gave me a data crystal originally owned by Legolas Mac Guyver. Inside was the heart breaking information that a few months before Yggdrasil’s end, Bell River had died back in our original world. (Many were obviously outraged but none interrupted Ainz as he talked.) Even worse was the fact that after a careful and private investigation to his death by his cousin we know by the Yggdrasil Player name as Legolas Mac Guyver. He found out that Bell River’s death that was initially thought of was due to some accident, was actually only made to look like that. But instead, he was actually murdered because he had found and gathered enough evidence to expose the heinous and numerous crimes committed by this very organization he was formerly associated with. I’ve already looked into this evidence that was stored deep in the most sacred of places within Nazarick. Unfortunately for me I have no way of returning to my original world to exact vengeance for Bell River’s death. Our original world used to be a paradise but it was eventually ruined by criminals that conspired to put their sinister agendas into action. One of the reasons the world of Yggdrasil was created in the first place was because we all needed to escape our dying world from time to time. And that is the main reason why I want to make sure that the natural resources and the balance of life and the eco systems of this world will be safe guarded and preserved. We may be powerful but when a world dies, no one that is from it could survive. Many of the guild members, my dearest friends have done what we can in our own way to help preserve our world back then. But we were the minority and thus we failed. Among my friends that worked really hard against the crimes against nature was my friend Blue Planet. His name actually refers to how our world used to look like when one gets to see it from a great distance.” Ainz said his “winged” explanation on Bell River’s death and a vague background to his original world.

 

The Floor Guardians were obviously angered at the bad news they’ve just heard. They were angry that someone would even dare to kill a Supreme Being, especially the creations of Blue Planet. The residents, now has a better understanding of Ainz’s current project. They asked Ainz more questions about the world of the Supreme Beings to which Ainz generously answered without giving away the fact that the guild members are all humans. They talked some more and later on, Ainz gave them an overview of what he wants the world to be in the future. Unexpectedly, Mare asked Ainz a question regarding Blue Planet’s namesake.

 

“Uh, Uhm… Ainz-sama, what does a “Blue Planet” look like? I was only curious because you said Blue Planet-sama chose the name because it’s what the world of the Supreme Beings look like from afar.” Mare asked Ainz.

 

“It’s essentially like blue sphere with some patches of green on some places. This is what it used to look like.” Ainz said as he showed them a holographic picture of Earth based from his world’s free public archives. The residents of Nazarick looked in awe and reverence at the image of the Supreme Beings’ original world, the world of their creators. Then Ainz showed them what it looked like after its tragic ruin. Everyone was aghast and in disbelief of how a beautiful world became a blue-greyish one.

 

Getting an inspiration from Mare’s question. Ainz made a declaration to his subjects.

 

“Listen to me all of you. I will now tell you all one of our long term goals within my ten thousand year plan. Once our scientific research and knowledge has advanced enough to proceed to the next phase. By then; we will focus our efforts to go beyond this world and we will go to reach the stars and explore the vast universe! But before we can get to that point. We have to ensure the peace and order within this world and maintain its natural balance, meaning we need to succeed in our goals from now on. And as for Bell River’s memory, since his body is not here for us to give him a proper and honourable burial, we will honor his memory by preserving the natural beauty of this world and make sure no one and nothing pollutes this precious new world.” Ainz declared a new future project. Filling everyone with hope and a new task to put their efforts to.

 

After his chance inspired idea and speech. Ainz teleported out of the Throne Room and into his own private room.

 

“Ohh. D’ Oh! Now I’ve done it! Whaaa! It’s good that I’ve got my grief off my system. I just hoped that I didn’t reveal too much back there since I got emotional earlier.” Suzuki Satoru said in his panicky nature. Right after that, his emotional inhibitor kicked in again calming him down that he was able to see and think things clearly and logically once again.

 

Now that he’s calm again. Ainz thought back to all that have happened earlier today and tried to think of ways to maximize all these new information regarding other Players in the upcoming meeting. Then an idea lit up in his mind. He looked at his desk and scanned the reports that was delivered much earlier, he looked for some specific informations the ones regarding an attempt to steal some of the magical items mainly used in the Adventurer’s Guild’s training dungeon. As well as the reports of spies trying to kidnap some of the villagers and use some kind of mind control spell on them like ‘Charm’ or something similar to get information about the village and the Rune Smith’s facilities. Fortunately all of the said spies were caught red-handed by the Adventurer teams that remained in the training facilities and the Goblin soldiers patrolling the village. The report says that the captured spies and thieves were all surrendered to Momon and Lupusregina respectively. And they in turn, surrendered those fools to Neuronist for further interrogation. Ainz went to Neuronist’s Interrogation rooms and asked her what she found out about these trespassers though he already had some guesses as to who, what, and where of these out of luck fools.

 

Back at the general life in E-Rantel. As the first ray of sunlight hit the land, the people of E-Rantel woke up early to start a new day. Many of them talked about the grand concert last night that the event was still very fresh in their minds. They talked about the songs that they liked and how they liked the ones that performed them; many of them were quite surprised that their local hero Momon was actually able to sing the songs he did. Many of the busy workers, labourers, street cleaners and merchants were hummed the tunes of their now, favorite songs while many of the Bards and dancers were busy trying to copy some of the songs and dance steps they saw during the concerts. On the other hand, many children playing on the streets and those in the orphanage were also trying the dance steps done on the stage mainly by Ainz and Momon.

 

There were some scuff marks on the floors just about everywhere from the shoes being dragged by those trying to do the ‘moonwalk’, some of the living guards were even whistling to the tune of “Wind of change” which is now debatably, among the songs considered by the majority of the population to be the song for the Sorcerer Kingdom as it represented the kingdoms war torn history and its message of unity, peace and hope. While inside the Entertainment dome, even before sun rises up. Many people were setting up the place for the upcoming “Inventions and Innovations” exhibit later that morning. The Insectoid soldiers were busy placing different inventions on their respective display cases, while some were on guard duty all over the venue to ensure no one would try to steal any of the items. While inside some of the rooms in the Entertainment Dome, Demiurge was busy explaining to the exhibit staff members about the new devices and providing necessary information about them. And the certain rules for the whole exhibit today and onwards. The staffs were amazed at the new devices’ capabilities, their functions and potential benefits. After being finished with the seminars about the new devices; the exhibit staffs were led to the location where the concert stage was located the night before. Now, in its place was a slightly elevated platform where several kinds of vehicles were placed on display, save for the middle area which was empty. They were told basic information about the new vehicles so that they may provide answers to the people’s questions up to a certain degree. Related to this, specific streets from the city square, beginning from the main government building (Ainz’s residence in E-Rantel) all the way to the Entertainment Dome were all closed and securely guarded for public safety. Of course, reroutes and detours were provided so that anyone can still get to wherever they may need to go to.

 

Ainzach Pluton and his fellow Guild leader and long time trusted friend, Theo Rakeshir and some of the City council officials (Comprised of council members chosen by their respective races to represent their people in the Sorcerer Kingdom) were all excited as they and their respective peers made their way to the car exhibits after their seminars along with the other exhibit staff members. Ainzach in particular was like a small child getting all giddy as he looked at the ‘All Terrain Vehicle’ or what he also called the “Ey-Tee-Vee” which he was told earlier during Demiurge’s Seminar, that it would most be suitable for Adventurer Teams that will be travelling and exploring the unknown lands outside of their current map. The Central Guard Commander, the highest rank among the City’s guards liked the ‘motor bike’ as it can carry one or two person (depending on the person’s size) its compact design makes it possible to get through crowded or narrow places therefore, making most emergency responses much quicker. The merchant Osk was quite interested and amazed at the ‘Bus’ for its size and capacity to carry many people inside it and its purpose of long travels on the road, transporting many people to get from E-Rantel to other places like the Empire or any of the villages outside the City. Many of them were amazed at what their Undead King has presented to their new founded country. They all knew of the potential benefits and dangers if such gifts were to be used the wrong way or worse for the wrong reasons.

 

Meanwhile. In the Blessed Hotel, Breakfast was now being served to all of its guests. The Baharuth Empire’s delegates were the first ones to go to the massive Dining Hall, shortly followed by the delegates from the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Draconic Kingdom. They all had breakfast and even talked amongst each other as if they were not from different countries, they shared news both good and bad of what has been happening in their respective homelands in hope of gaining support, most specially; those from the Draconic Kingdom and the Roble Holy Kingdom. A little bit later the Argland Republic’s delegates entered the great dining hall and had their breakfast too. The council members also talked with the other delegates, the greetings and other informations exchanged between delegates were mostly pleasant save for some issues between some members of the Draconic Kingdom and Roble Holy Kingdom and the Argland delegations except for the Dragon Lords. Some of the minor delegate members were still a bit bitter due to their tragic experiences at the hands of different beastmen invaders that attacked their countries respectively. And since most of the Argland council members are demihumans and few are heteromorphs they were uneasy in communicating with the non human delegates. Though the Argland Councillors understand where they were coming from, the human delegation member from the Argland council talked with the delegates of both countries to not blame his fellow council members for the atrocities done by those that invaded their nations as they had no inkling or any connections to the ones that did them harm. King Caspond, Gustave, and Neia intervened to prevent anything negative from happening, as did Marquise Alex and some of the more mature minded members of their group.

 

Eventually, such talks lead to the leaders of each nation in discussing potential peace and economic treaties to assist their international counterparts. Though unofficial, the idea of these nations having a positive relation since... practically ever was still a good omen for things to come. Undeniably, the influence of the songs performed during the concert came to good use as it was brought up by some of the leaders namely Emperor Jircniv and King Rampossa-III. The Dragon Lords, Tsar in particular. Was quite pleasantly surprised at the strange turn of things, since these two nations would engage in yearly wars in the past. But now they were both having calm and open minded conversations like they both went through the same things together. And in a way they did. The two leaders did not talk too much of war or politics but instead, they talked of real issues plaguing their nations, the potential threats to their economies and so on. Jircniv told of how the Sorcerer King’s advise on many things, mostly about business and making certain investments helped him acquire more wealth while he is able to help his people at the same time. All ideas and transactions were honest and clean and the rewards were satisfying indeed as said by Jircniv. King Rampossa and Marquise Raeven were amazed at what the young Emperor was able to achieve in a short span of time under the guidance of Ainz Ooal Gown. Even more surprised were the Dragon Lords upon hearing of this new information from Jircniv they were in disbelief to say the least.

 

“Who knew an undead could be good at business at all?” said the Diamond Dragon Lord.

“Business? Screw that. Who among us could have guessed an undead can sing even more so DANCE? I mean do you guys still remember that ‘lean’ stunt that he did together with Momon and those other dancers on the stage last night? Even now I still don’t know how they did that. I thought they were using some form of ‘Fly’ spell but I checked their performance. There was no magic on the stage at the time.” The Fire Dragon Lord exclaimed.

“With all due respect brother. Please don’t tell me you actually tried to do “that” now, did you?” Asked the Platinum Dragon Lord.

“Of course I did. Later today, I’m gonna ask the Sorcerer King how he did that. I just got to know… Oh, don’t go acting like that now Tsar. We both know it’s bugging you too. I mean who among us, inside this dining hall did not have those dance moves bugging their brains; figuring out how those guys did it huh!? Let’s see some hands raised if those moves last night got you wondering the same thing I did.” The Fire Dragon Lord retorted. And everyone, even the hotel staff raised their hands some shyly.

 

Upon seeing that just about everyone’s hands were up, they just laughed at the silliness of the situation. Then it was Jircniv who spoke that caught the others’ attention.

“Who could have thought the Sorcerer King, an undead which is generally known by many to be the enemy of all life, is somehow the reason different nations with different ideals are in one place together having their breakfast under the same roof and now even laughing WITH each other and not AT each other. I think that is the main reason his majesty set forth this occasion in the first place. I’m sure we all will be seeing something truly amazing from his majesty’s new inventions and innovations. But having different nations sitting down peacefully like this and enjoying each other’s company and conversations, I think that song about the winds of change can be a reality in the near future.” Says Jircniv. Making the other leaders ponder about his words calmly.

 

After having their breakfast everyone all went their respective ways and set to explore the places in the city that haven’t been to before. The Roble Holy Kingdom, Re-Estize Kingdom and the Draconic Kingdom all went to the circus show within the Kindertraum Park. They enjoyed the different acts and display of such artistry and finesse shown by the performers. Neia in particular was smiling the whole time. While Princess Renner and Climb were like little children being amazed at the stunts they witnessed. After the circus show was over, they went to try other rides they haven’t tried yet.

 

Meanwhile, at the same time the other nation’s delegates were having breakfast in the dining hall. The Slane Theocracy’s delegates were having a meeting as to how to go about possible damage control if their fears should happen to be true. One of them suggested they leave right now, but Cardinal Raymond shut down that idea instantly, and he immediately explained as to how such action would only make them appear to be more suspicious and if the Sorcerer King’s followers have apprehended the Theocracy spies sent by the rogue priests, then the undead magic caster will have proof of their nation’s crime and might make things go from bad to worse. Worst case scenario, they might have to agree to some kind of compromise to avoid an open war which will not favor them and even put them more in a disadvantage. And possibly make them appear to be the villains in the international community’s eyes.

 

Raymond admittedly said to his fellow Theocracy delegates that Aklamar’s actions as well as those of his collaborators have put them all in a bad situation already. Fighting the Sorcerer King and his followers inside his home in E-Rantel will eventually lead to them having to fight Momon as the people now fully supported their undead king; it was evident in the concert. Raymond gritted his teeth and was very, very tempted to beat the living crap out of the rogue priests especially their leader Aklamar Prink Delnoch. Raymond knew only one or two among the highest members of the Theocracy’s leading council to be the one or ones who would have given Aklamar and his followers such orders. He was now sweating as he thought of the possible disastrous consequences of the actions of these few idiots and the other problems that may arise from such acts. But after a few minutes of headache, he and the others decided to have their breakfast while they still can. He left some members of the black scripture to guard the restrained priests and told them they will switch places after they ate their meals.

 

Later on, Aklamar and the detained Rogue priests were served their breakfast as soon as the guards were replaced by some of the black scripture members so that they can have their turn at getting their meals. Raymond couldn’t help but think that this might be his last meal as a free man or alive. He was right to be worried after all. Since last night, none of the spies answered their messages and orders to abort their mission. It was even like the ‘message’ spell did not even reach them at all. A few hours later, Sylvan put his hand on top of Raymond’s shoulder and said “It’s time to go now.” Raymond frowned and sighed deeply at hearing those words. He could only reply with “Might as well get this over with.” And with that, the Slane Theocracy delegates moved along to go to the meeting with the Sorcerer King, though obviously in a depressed mood which was evident in all of their faces. As they exit the Blessed Hotel’s revolving doors, they were informed that will be heading first to the Exhibit located in the Entertainment Dome. Meaning there would be lots of things to see. When one of the delegates from the Argland Council asked why the sudden change in schedule, it was Hejinmal who answered the question. He said that the Sorcerer King thought that before the meeting; they all should see what inventions and innovations his majesty was referring to in the invitation letters that were sent to them long ago. Also it was to help them understand his ideas when they learn just how these innovations can benefit people from all over the world. After a short back and forth on certain questions, they were once again given a ride on the same limousines assigned to each delegation groups from their respective countries.

 

The Platinum Dragon Lord and the Blue Sky Dragon Lord both quickly noticed the Cardinal’s facial expression which he failed to hide so well. Jircniv and Princess Renner both being “professionals” at the game of politics and wits didn’t fail to notice the sudden depressed atmosphere around the Theocracy delegates, they knew something big have had to happened for this to affect them this badly. None the less, they all get into their respective service rides and went towards the exhibit venue.

 

As they rode towards the exhibit, many of them noticed that some of the streets were declared closed and there were many living guards and even some Death knights placed to keep the blockade clean of trespassers. Their respective guides told them it was due to security reasons for the meeting later on and something about some kind of presentation for the exhibit. After awhile, they reached the Entertainment Dome’s gates and just like the night before, it was packed with many people curious as to what the exhibits hold for them.

 

Once the international delegates and the common crowd were in the right positions. A large ‘Gate’ portal opened and a mid pitched humming-like sound was heard; as two vehicles swiftly came out of the portal. The first car to come out was a shiny blue hatchback model with a thin rear spoiler. Its headlights looked sleek and sporty, the overall appearance very similar to a [Renault Clio V6]. And the second car to come out was a pitch black sports car with distinguished headlights that looked like eye of a predator focused on its prey. It too has a rear spoiler, and the aerodynamic curves overall design was sleek as it was intimidating. As for its appearance it looks more like a [Lamborghini Sesto Elemento]. The two cars raced within the wide but closed streets of E-Rantel, shocking everyone that saw them, including the living guards that were lined up on both sides of the closed streets to ensure the public’s safety for this fancy promotion.

 

On the last corner before reaching the back entrance of the Entertainment Dome. The black car drifted as it made a swift turn, overtaking the blue one and getting the lead and the win as they both went to a full stop upon getting into position in slightly raised platform where the other vehicles were already placed much earlier. The crowd and the delegates were surprised to say the least, with the exception of the delegates from the Baharuth Empire. The masses were even more surprised when from the blue hatchback car came out Momon in his usual jet black armor then he opened the back of the car and grabbed his two great swords and placed them at his back. The people were stunned silent, but clapped a few seconds later. Then, from the black car; the door opened and Ainz stepped out from it wearing his Racer’s suit. The people were even more surprised to see their king coming out from that?

 

Both Momon and Ainz waved at the public and greeted them, including the delegates who were somewhat amazed at what they’ve just witnessed. Then Ainz gestured for the staff to uncover the other vehicles which had the audiences wide eyed. Then Ainz began his speech.

 

“I welcome all of you to our Inventions and Innovations Exhibit. Here is where we will feature new inventions that will bring us closer to a better and safer future. As well as innovations on how to make everyday life much easier and better. And to make life and its memories worth remembering.” Ainz said in his opening speech.

 

“As you see here in front of you. These are the new rides that will be made available for both public and private transportation. Not only that; we have a lot more in store for everyone, whether it be food, entertainment, health, safety and whatever the people’s needs may be. And with that, I open this exhibit open to the public!” Ainz officially opened the exhibit.

 

After Ainz publicly opened the exhibit. The delegates approached Ainz to ask him about the vehicles he and Momon were riding in when they arrived.

 

“Your majesty. May I ask what are those strange carriages you and Lord Momon rode in here with?” Asked by one of the Draconic Kingdom delegates.

 

“These are no carriages. They are ‘Automobiles’, vehicles that run on numerous scientific research, experiments and breakthroughs instead of having any animal push or pull them for transport. Essentially mechanical in nature and is more precise in handling and steering. As far as this country is concern, these will be the new transportation for the public. Safer, more secure, much accurate, totally under the driver’s control, much more comfortable and a lot better than the carriages that people have been accustomed to.” Ainz answered.

 

“Please follow me as I explain the different kinds of automotive models we have here and their intended functions. First is the one I rode on the way here. This model belongs to the luxury class of vehicles but is made with racing in mind; its kind is referred to as a ‘Sports Car’ as it was called in one of the old worlds. This car can take its two passengers from here to the Capital of the Baharuth Empire in about half a day. Provided that the driver left early in the morning, I estimate that they could reach the Empire’s capital by mid day, even quicker if they drove on paved roads, which is one of my ongoing projects. The price for this specific class of cars will range from ten thousand to twenty thousand pieces of gold.” Ainz said in a casual manner that all of the delegates were surprised and more surprised about the price, except for Jircniv and his fellows.

 

“The one I rode on is more of a compact model. Meaning it is designed for efficiency, whether it be if a small family is travelling from one city to another or a merchant or messenger taking their cargos with them in their travels. If you can look at the rear portion, you’ll notice that there should be enough space for baggage or any sizeable item that can fit in there. It may look small from the outside but once you sit inside it (Momon opened the doors and gestured for some of the delegates to enter and see and try it for themselves.) you can feel comfortable enough to go even on long trips. The price for this class of models is about five to seven thousand pieces of gold.” Momon explained the car he was in earlier. And again, many were surprised, even more so at the price. 

 

“This is really something else. These seats are much, much more comfortable indeed, compared to the ones used in the royal carriages. And when you lean back, your back doesn’t hurt at all.” Says King Rampossa who tried the rear seats of the ‘Hot-Hatch’ model. Inside the car with him were Marquise Raeven, Princess Renner and Brain Unglaus who sat on the driver’s seat. Momon was kind enough to explain the basics of how to control the vehicle; as well as the seats reclining features and the ‘climate controls’ for each passenger. They were pleased as they were surprised to feel a cool breeze coming from the car’ air conditioners.

 

Meanwhile. Jircniv and Roune sat in the Sports Car’s driver seat and passenger seat respectively, as they looked at the ‘edgy’ design of the seats the dashboard and the steering wheel. After Jircniv stepped out of the car so that others could sit inside and see for themselves, Jircniv couldn’t help but look at the Black car like he just found another woman to add to his harem. The next ones to sit inside were Nimble and Leinas, followed by Baziwood and another delegate member. Shortly after that, Ainz pointed out to the mass production models meant for family travels as well as for businesses.

 

“Over here, ladies and gentlemen. This will be the model meant for mass production and be sold in a more affordable prices, the prices for these range from forty to a hundred pieces of gold; depending on the specifications and options the buyer will choose. These are meant to be sold to the common masses where they can buy one to be used for family and private travels or to be purchased by a businessman and use it for public transportation where they can provide jobs and earn money at the same time. The business details I shall explain later on in the meeting.” Ainz said as he pointed out the ‘SUV’ models.

 

“Excuse me your majesty. But with all due respect, may I ask? why are the prices so high? I could understand that these new inventions might be a bit costly but over a hundred pieces of gold! I think that’s too much.” A Nobleman from the Draconic Kingdom asked respectfully.

 

“I understand why you would think that way. But allow me to give you an idea as to why the prices are set as is. In magic, isn’t it that a magic caster capable of casting spells from a higher tier more respected, feared, and paid well? (The nobleman nodded) then the same can be said of these cars. The materials used to create every part of a single unit alone would cost a lot more than you’d think, adding the technology used to make the vehicle work is another thing entirely. Plus, a person would be safer inside a car than they would be in a carriage. Keeping someone alive in case of an accident is more worth than any gold I say.” Ainz explained his point in a brief comparison. And the delegates that listened to his words then understood that what they are looking at is something that will be the envy of other nations.

 

Momon then proceeded to explain some of the safety features of the car, while Ainz explained the features and purpose of each type of vehicle. He also showed the new types of ships and other sea worthy vehicles as the giant screen in the exhibit displayed them. The audiences were amazed at the sight of a boat speeding on the water as if about to fly, also the size of the first ever luxury cruise ship that Ainz secretly tested on the ocean near the Roble Holy Kingdom, this secret tests also included the Submarine that Ainz made sure to be kept secret until such a time of its need come to pass. The delegates entered the Bus and they were impressed at how many passengers it could carry, making mass transport easier and safer especially in situations like evacuations and the like. The massive cargo truck was also something that they thought could be necessary for their respective countries as its huge size allows it to carry a lot of supplies that may be needed various reasons. After some small talk and a few more explanations on some other topics, Ainz excused himself as did Momon since they both have their own business that they have to attend to.

 

After Ainz and Momon left, the delegates were guided mostly by the same guides assigned to them on the first day. The Re-Estize Kingdom delegates were going around and looking at the exhibits, they were delighted to see such inventions like the ‘toilet bowl’ (which they already saw at the hotel) was more comfortable and more sanitary to use than a bedpan or anything they have at the time for such things.

One of the leaders of one of the groups that were assigned to oversee a certain part of the exhibit, approached King Rampossa-III and the leaders of each delegation team and asked if they would kindly step to a reserved area where in the middle of a wall panel there was an Ainz Ooal Gown cut out standee and they were positioned to stand in front of the panel and in its center was the Ainz standee, then the Photograph and camera exhibitor took their picture and after the camera printed out the picture, he showed it to leaders of each delegates and said it was a gift for them and it was for free, and the other members will have their copies later after all photographs were printed and will be delivered to their respective hotel rooms tomorrow.

 

“Excuse me, your majesty; King Rampossa-III I am Gondo Firebeard, the head of the Rune Smith Research Division from the Dwarven Nation also one of the Sorcerer Kingdom’s Technological Research and Development Agency. We have a gift for all of you, if you and your fellow delegate companions would be so kind to stand over here for a group picture.” Gondo spoke to King Rampossa being the first and nearest to him, and he said the same thing to the leaders of the other delegations. He then, arranged the participants to get everyone in the picture.

 

“Alright, that’s it. Now we wait for the camera to print the picture and… there we go, let’s just let it dry for a bit… here it is King Rampossa. The first picture of the day from the Lord Ainz new invention, the ‘Pola-royd-ka-me-ra’ (Polaroid camera) a good photograph if I do say so myself.” Gondo said as he waited for the newly printed photo and gave it to King Rampossa.

 

“This is really good. It’s as if the artist was as fast as lightning! What kind of magic is this?” Says King Rampossa. Looking surprised at the quality of the photograph that was just given to him.

 

“It’s no magic at all. Well, maybe a bit. You see; about a year ago, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown set up to bring all these wonderful inventions you’ll see here. One of them was the ‘ka-me-ra’ that was introduced less than a year ago. It can copy any image and print it into this special kind of paper. But when he introduced the early version of this device, it was working fine and properly, it’s even more detailed than this one. But sadly not everyone can come to E-Rantel just to have their pictures taken. There were many families; practically everyone here wanted to have their pictures taken so that they can have an accurate reminder of their loved one while they’re still around. These ‘ka-me-ras’ can also be used for investigating crime scenes, or to record important events like weddings, parties, even funerals. His majesty already had trustworthy individuals set up shop in the Baharuth Empire so that they too can have their pictures taken as it is much cheaper when compared to hiring an artist. Though the downside is that the photograph’s quality will surely decline if it’s not stored properly, hence we now have a photo album. This book is where you put your photos into so that they’d be safe and well preserved.” Gondo explained about the photographs in more detail as well its somewhat background story.

 

King Rampossa and the other delegates looked at the contents of the photo album and they saw pictures of themselves as well those from the other delegation teams as they were enjoying their time in the Kindertraum Park.

 

“Excuse me Sir Gondo, but if I may ask. You said something about “printing” I think I have an idea of what you’re implying by it but to be sure. What is printing exactly?” Marquise Raeven asked.

 

“Oh that’s fine. But please, no need to call me ‘lord’ I’m just a dwarf that loves his job! Ha ha ha ha! As for your question. Printing is pretty much like writing or painting except it is done by a mechanical device like this printing press for example. This machine can print a hundred books in a day, when a person might take a week maybe even longer.” Gondo explained the concept of printing as he introduced them to the printing press machine.

 

“I see; that is revolutionary indeed. And back to that camera you just used earlier, how much would it cost me to buy one?” Marquise Raeven asked

 

“This specific model itself is worth a hundred pieces of gold. The consumable supplies are another cost and that depends on how many you want to buy, if you’re really interested about this thing. You can place an order for it on the sales booth over there and you can also ask them for more details on how to operate the device and they’ll be the ones to tell you all you’d need to know about it. I tell you it’s worth every coin spent. I apologize Marquise Raeven but I need to take the other delegates pictures.” Gondo answered the Marquise’s inquiries. Marquise Raeven excused himself from his fellow delegates and went to the ordering booth to make his order of the Polaroid camera. There he was told all he’d need to know and after making an informed decision he placed his orders and then went back to pass the information to his fellow delegates. They all saw the many potentials of the camera and all of them placed their orders as well through Marquise Raeven who did not seem to mind waiting in a long line of other delegate members from other countries. Even Sylvan was ordered to make a purchase for Cardinal Raymond. But even more surprising was Diamond Dragon Lord waiting in line as well.

 

Evil Eye and the rest of Blue Roses looked around and she saw a booth displaying many big pictures of several famous local adventurer teams including Team Darkness and even some posters of the Sorcerer King in a commander’s pose pointing the adventurers as the adventurers were in a charging pose. And at the top of the poster it says: “We are Adventurers. We explore the unknown, we protect those that need it, and we are heroes.” Gagaran looked at the poster, and thought it interesting, while Evil Eye was only browsing and pointing out all the posters that had Momon in them.

 

“So this is the result of that printing machine that dwarf was talking about. This is wonderful! Look Gagaran, the prices are so cheap even if the details are really good. That means I can buy a lot of posters of Momon-sama.” Evil Eye said in an excited fan girl tone. While Gagaran just smiled at their “shorty” and shrugged.

 

“Excuse me miss. I was just wondering, but do you think other adventurer teams like us from Blue Roses can have our own posters made and, I don’t know. Maybe we can sell it to our fans back at the Re-Estize Kingdom?” Tia asked the young lady selling the posters that are selling fast, that her co attendant had to order for another set of their merchandise.

 

“Yes you can, but you’ll be the one to pay the photographer and the cost of printing the posters. And when the posters are all printed, you’ll have the option of having them delivered to your place or pick up the orders from our shop when it opens. This is just a promotion that we’re doing in this exhibit. You see, everyone here is licensed to make a business out of most of these inventions to be made available to the public. Our boss used to be one of the fight promoters in the Baharuth Empire, but now he’s focused on investing his fortune in his majesty’s vision. In the process, many people can have decent work with decent pay.” Says the young booth attendant.

 

Upon hearing this new information. Tia looked at Tina and they informed Lakyus of their small idea of having a small business venture since there are less job requests now for Adamantite ranked teams like them. And they don’t know when they’ll have another huge paying job. The group voted unanimously and Lakyus left the details to the twins. Meanwhile, after placing the orders for the Polaroid cameras; Marquise Raeven was walking together with King Rampossa and noticed a large crow forming around a huge monitor screen. Out of curiosity he and the other delegates went to see what the fuzz was all about. There they saw the large screen showing trailers of different movies which will be shown in the Entertainment Dome’s Movie Theatres. They were in awe at the movie trailers that they’ve seen. One of which was titled “John Wicked” and on the trailer opening credits it says: ‘From Nazarick Productions. Starring Momon the Dark hero as John Wicked. With the special participation of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown.’ And at the end of the trailer it says that the movie will be shown after the weeklong Holiday.

 

Evil Eye had her eyes glued to the screen as she watched the movie trailer. The scenes shown goes as this: Momon (without the armor) was shown grieving at the funeral of his late ‘wife’ and then some punk rich kid had his thugs stole Momon’s car, killed his pet dog and beat him up they thought he was dead. Only later for ‘John Wicked’ to crawl and reach for a stashed hidden healing potion that saved his life. And the next day he hammered the floor under his bed and opened the huge chest hidden under the floor. Revealing his suit, some custom gold coins and some weapons like a samurai sword, some sets of knives and small blades, a compact bow and a quiver full of arrows. He put on the suit and coat and went to a hotel in the middle of the city; the hotel’s name was “Intercontinental” John Wicked walked in and asked to talk with the manager and the manager was played by Ainz himself. The rest of the trailer was just a quick montage of “John Wicked” killing criminals and thugs, and it ended with him saying to the camera “you’re next” the crowd was excited at what they saw and especially the Fire Dragon Lord who loves fun and exciting things. The Dragon Lords and the Argland Councillors especially liked the promotional trailer videos for the movies titled “The rise of the Crow” and “Immortal Combat” where a ragtag team of unlikely fellows joined forces to represent their world against the blood thirsty warriors of ‘out-world’ led by their Warlord King ‘Shao Ji Mhin’ and his Insectoid wizard ‘Chang Zoon’. Another title the people looked forward to, were the comedy movie titles like “Van Wilderness” and “Look Your Highness” which was Ainz’s version of the Ryan Reynolds movie “Van Wilder” and Danny Mcbride’s starred movie “Your Highness” respectively. And among the trailers were Ainz’s own version of some racing type movies, he titled them “The Greed for Speed”, “Gone in a blink” and “The Faster and the Angrier”. There were also some really scary movies to be shown with the trailers for upcoming horror flicks like “The Blob from the stars” and “The Hauntings at the village” these trailers raised some hype and excitement for many who saw them. Many of the nobles have ordered their servants to order some reserved tickets for them and have their other servants sent a message to their homes and have their families travelled to E-Rantel so that they may watch these new shows together. King Rampossa had one of his servants go back to the Re-Estize capital to summon Prince Zanac and his other children and their family on his behalf as he wanted to enjoy a good bonding moment with his family and Jircniv pretty much did the same on his side. While Marquise Alex suggested that ones the problem with the beastmen invasion was over, they would suggest for their queen and many of their people to visit E-Rantel to enjoy all these things and perhaps to forget for a while the traumatic events that might and possibly have already befell them.

 

“Wow. I really liked those! Too bad you guys will be returning home right after this holiday. Hah! Me, I’m staying a bit longer just to watch all of these so called movies.” Says the Fire Dragon Lord.

 

“Oh, is that so? Well, it turns out I got nothing to do after this holiday so I think I might watch these shows with you just to make sure no trouble arise from you.” Says the Platinum Dragon Lord.

 

“Now that’s more like it. But c’mon, just admit it. You’re really bored just being holed up there right?” Teased the Fire Dragon Lord. But Tsar just shrugged it off. Much to his brother’s disappointment. While the other Dragon Lords just silently muttered “Yeah, he’s really bored.”

 

Throughout the exhibit. There were many new inventions that piqued the people’s interests. From new cookware and food storages like the blender, the refrigerator which was a welcomed invention to many of the delegates. Then there were other things like massage chair which the Dragon Lords really liked the most and when Rigrit gave it a try. She almost went to sleep due to the relaxing effect of the massage chair, that she bought one herself as did many who gave it a try. That’s pretty much everyone. Marquise Alex, with the unanimous vote of approval from his fellow delegates ordered one of the massage chairs to bring back with them as a gift to their queen as well as a single Bus unit.

 

There were still many items that got the people’s interest. Like the bicycle, cooking grills, and the cooking stove powered by rune enhanced heat stones. The farm tractors, Spill proof mugs, water containers with a faucet near the bottom, electric fans, air conditioners, the stereo radio units (boom box) the Music/ Movie player, the television screen, and the video camera which the Marquise Raeven got really excited about, because of his ideas for recording the childhood moments of his young boy and his soon to be born baby brother. His side of being a doting father really showed up and he ended up making orders for many recording discs, a video player, and a television screen. No doubt, among the nobles who were part of the delegation team, he was the one who really spent a fortune other than King Rampossa-III. There were even some weapons on the exhibit like the compound bow and compound crossbows which can be folded or retracted for concealment and portability; there were also the famous rune powered swords, knives, shields, armors etc. but the most amazing of them all was the multi-rune and multi enchantment powered armor that can fly up to a good enough height, and shoot fire balls from its palms and there were hidden weapons like retractable blades, grappling rope, and it even has a mini crossbow and built in magic shield and protection from projectiles. Essentially an ‘Iron Man’ suit made into reality, although somewhat advancing old technology. Gondo said that this armor was not for sale but would be given to adventurers that have proven their loyalty and worth to the Sorcerer Kingdom and earned Ainz’s trust. There are some minor things as well in the said exhibit, like toys, new games, baby strollers, and hammocks, folding beds, physical therapy beds, new medicines and other health enhancing potions. But the most famous of these potions were the stamina and vitality potions found at the Bareare potion’s booth.

 

“(Fake cough) Excuse me young man. But what kind of potions do you have here?” Asked General Randy Tumbledown. The General of Fourth Legion of the Baharuth Empire.

 

“The dark blue ones are health potions, the green ones are for curing most kinds of poisons, and these orange ones are stamina and vitality potions and these are nutrition concentrated pills. They have every nutrient that a living body would need, perfect for people serving as emergency rations especially for refugees and people recovering from grievous injuries not immediately cured by potions.” Nfirea said as he pointed to the different kinds of potions he had stocked in his booth together with his grandmother Lizzy Bareare. The general politely excused himself and went back to his fellow delegates and told them about the potions he found.

 

“Fluder-dono. I just want to ask you, do you think these special stamina and vitality potions really work? Or do they have any bad side effects?” Baziwood asked Fluder.

 

“I have personally known this young man and his grandmother. They are the Bareare Family, a family well known for the top quality of their potions, even before the Sorcerer King’s reign began in E-Rantel, their family name was the most sought out and respected amongst pharmacists in the City. And I have worked together with them in many experiments in my magic and health researches. So I can vouch for them. After all, no one could be allowed to set up a booth here if their wares are defective, unsafe or broken.” Says Fluder Paradyne as he reassured Baziwood of Nfirea’s potion’s quality.

 

Upon accidentally hearing this. The same general that asked Nfirea before quickly went to the booth to make some purchase.

 

“Ahh, uhm… can I buy two dozen bottles of the stamina and vitality potion? How much does it cost? Alright, here is my payment. I need this for emergency battles… Yes, emergency battles that’s it.” says the general as he looked suspiciously around him. He was not alone though. Many around the booth heard of Fluder vouching for the quality and trustworthy reputation of the Bareares, that many immediately went to Nfirea’s booth and bought all of their stock, earning them a lot of profit. After the general gave some of his fellow delegates their ordered bottles, and he kept a box containing several bottles for himself. Nimble accepted his ordered bottle of the stamina potion and put it in his satchel, noticing this Leinas discreetly asked Nimble.

 

“You don’t really need that, do you?” Leinas asked with a smirk.

“No, I don’t. But better have it and not need it, than need it and not have it.” Nimble calmly answered.

“Why don’t we try to find out tonight if you’d need it or not. Hmm?” Leinas whispered into Nimble’s ear making the young man’s face turn red.

“Very well, I will not run from any challenge. Save perhaps fighting the Sorcerer King.” Nimble teasingly replied.

 

Jircniv and Baziwood noticed their little “talk” and just smiled as Baziwood was trying hard to stop himself from laughing and teasing his Nimble. 

 

It turned out that even before becoming members of Jircniv’s Elite Knights. Both Leinas and Nimble knew each other before, as they belonged to Noble Families. They were good friends but their paths separated when Nimble went into training for Knighthood and Leinas was engaged by her parents to her ex-fiancé that turned his back on her when she was cursed by a monster before she managed to slay it. The curse on her face changed her into a cold and brooding vengeful person that separated them both further even after they were both recruited into the four elite knights. But some time ago after the Sorcerer King, at Fluder’s intervention; had cured of Leinas’ curse, she slowly got back into the Leinas Nimble knew before. Slowly the two somehow rekindled their old friendship and even childhood feelings. Jircniv who knew all this, decided to let the two enjoy their time while they were still young. All things considered, Jircniv only see a new horizon of good things to come for the Empire.

 

It was much later on that the delegates all moved to get into their respective Limousines as they went to meet with the Sorcerer King in their scheduled meeting for today. While inside the cars, each delegate team have faces baring them being hopeful, proud, and relieved. Save for Cardinal Raymond and the rest of the Slane Theocracy delegations. And after a short ride, they reached the Central Government Building. And all of the delegates walked inside the building and were led into the Throne Room where Ainz was sitting, waiting for them and each delegates were shown to their respective seats behind large tables to accommodate the respective teams. And right after they sat down the maids served them some a glass of that orange colored drink that Jircniv has loved ever since tasting it, and a glass of water and a medium sized covered bowl. Some seemed to notice a bit of steam coming from the bowl itself.

 

“Good to see you all again fellow leaders of their respective nations and to their fellow delegate companion. I hoped you all have enjoyed the exhibit and its featured items. But before we begin this meeting, I would you all to try the food served in front of you. It is supposed to be presented tomorrow but I think you should try it now as I trust it would be near lunch time by now. Though it may not be as fancy as to what I would have normally prepare for special guests such your esteemed self, I encourage you all to try these dishes none the less, you’d be pleased. Of that I am confident.” Says Ainz.

 

Jircniv, being familiar with the culinary wonders of Nazarick opened his bowls cover first and he was met with a puff of steam and aroma reaching his nose, and as he looked at the food in the bowl, he saw some long strands of what seemed to be yellowish strings mostly soaked in some soup with several slices of meat, vegetable, and even an egg and some dumplings on top. The smell coming from the bowl tickled everyone’s appetite and the rest opened theirs and inhaled the inviting aroma of the new dish in front of them.

 

“Your majesty. If I may ask. What are these stings in the bowl?” Jircniv asked.

 

“That dish is specifically called ‘Ramen’ and its main feature ingredients are noodles, strands mostly made from flour and some other ingredients combined. Together with some other ingredients especially spices grown from the villages outside E-Rantel, they form a dish containing necessary nutrients to rejuvenate the living body and the taste is unlike anything you’ve had before. Please give it a try.” Says Ainz. As per Ainz’s suggestion, Jircniv took a fork and tried a little of the noodles and the soup in the bowl.

 

“This is amazing! It tastes really good.” Says Baziwood.

 

“Hmm… very interesting. I’ve never tasted anything like this before.” Says the Blue Sky Dragon Lord.

 

“This food feels like its warming me up and re-energizing by body.” Cardinal Raymond commented.

 

“Now please try the second bowl.” Says Ainz, as the delegates did as they were suggested. And after they finished eating the contents of the two Ramen bowls, they even felt it was much better than the last one.

 

“This is truly amazing. The second bowl’s taste and flavor is even better than the former. But why serve us two sets of the same dish? Jircniv asked Ainz.

 

“Tell me first. Who among you like the second bowl more than the first one?” Ainz asked. And everyone raised their hand.

 

“The only difference in those bowls is that the second one was prepared and cooked like you would most any normal meal. Other than the fact that I personally cooked those ramen noodle bowls for all of you.” Ainz said causally and the delegates were truly shocked at the fact that an undead cared about the living and helped improved the lives of his people. Even more was the fact that a powerful undead can COOK! Not just simply cook, but cook something really delicious. The Fire Dragon Lord’s eyes were like big and round like golf balls about to pop from their sockets at the shock of what the Sorcerer King just said.

 

“I assure you this is no joke. I am the one who cooked the contents of the second bowl you’ve all just eaten. But that is not the point I’m trying to make here. What I’m trying to present here are these dishes themselves. You see the reason is that other than introducing this dish to the public, I originally made it only available to the Sorcerer Kingdom’s territories and allies. But after hearing of the conditions of the people from the Roble Holy Kingdom and I assume the Draconic Kingdom is still facing a nightmare in their own nation’s borders. So instead, I planned to share this dish with the rest of the world. Let me explain why I chose this dish. The second bowl was cooked with careful preparation and time spent in making sure they taste great. However, as all foods go; they will spoil and be wasted if not consumed immediately after cooking. (The Delegates nodded in understanding) But the first one is not like that, in the regards that it does not spoil easily. Because I have applied a method for food preservation; which keeps the food in a good condition and still safe to eat even if it’s been in storage for less than a year and thus making it available for a relatively cheap price. And all you need to do is add hot water and wait for a three minutes, and you have a ready to eat meal.” Ainz explained some of the reasons for introducing the Ramen noodles and noodles as a new staple food.

 

Many of the delegates that were smart enough could see the potential and need for food that not only tastes good but can be preserved for a long time. King Caspond, Neia Baraja, and Gustave Montagnes could certainly understand how this seemingly simple kind of food can be a big help to their fellow countrymen. The same thoughts ran through the minds of the delegates from the Draconic Kingdom. And even Cardinal Raymond and the rest of the Theocracy delegates can understand the many benefits of having a food with long shelf life, good tasting, relatively cheap, easy to prepare. If it were included in the soldier’s rations or sold to travelling folks, the potentials were many indeed. Raymond began to sweat nervously.

 

“If the potentials of just one dish can be that many. And that’s just one kind of food, who’s to say the potentials of the other inventions couldn’t be life changing.”Raymond thought in his mind.

 

“I think this can greatly help with the famine problem we’re having back at the Kingdom.” King Rampossa said to his fellow delegates.

 

“I truly think if we can buy these ‘noo-dels’ in large volume, then perhaps we can provide more food to the masses and maybe even to those living in remote areas like far those countryside villages.” Says Marquise Raeven. In which everyone of them agreed. Immediately right after some small chatter by the delegates among themselves, Ainz had one of the maids demonstrate just how easy it was to “cook” the instant noodles with just hot water and after that, the maid gave the newly cook to the delegate’s own servants and they vouched for the good taste of the quickly cooked meal.

 

“I think it’s time we begin the actual international meeting. Just to let you all know, the reason I set all the schedules at the same time was so that we can all speak openly, honestly and everyone will be witness as to what happens here and if there would be any discussion or perhaps some deal that we may come to agree upon; will be done clean, honest, and transparently. Let’s begin with the delegates from the Draconic Kingdom. I already have an idea as to why you are here, but to be clear, can your group please state your reasons and concerns officially.” Says Ainz as he started the meeting proper.

 

“Thank you your majesty. We are here to officially ask for military aid against the beastmen that are invading our country and eating our people. With all due respect to other nations, we’ve already tried to ask for help from the Baharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy. The Empire has not replied to our pleas for help. Though we understand that they were at war another nation back then. The Slane Theocracy has sent their retired Black Scripture members, but even they were still not enough. Whenever we take out a squadron of beastmen invaders, they return with double the numbers and stronger warriors. Even our strongest adventurer teams could only buy us time to scout or rescue a few of our people taken as prisoners or in most cases future meals for those creatures. Please help us your majesty. I know you are kind and merciful enough to provide us aid in the forms of donations and many things, we are very grateful for that. But if the invasion continues to happen, then soon our nation may cease to exist. We beseech you great Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. Please, lend us your power so that we may live to see our young ones grow in a world worthy of being born into.” Marquise Alex Dragnus Van Lagunas says as he and his fellow delegates from the Draconic Kingdom bowed down and begged for help for his nation.

 

“I need to ask. Do you know why your country is being invaded with such effort now, unlike before?” Ainz asked.

 

“No we do not, your majesty. As far as any of us know it’s that even from long ago there would be some beastmen group that would raid secluded villages and leave immediately when they’ve taken enough of our people to serve as their food supply. It was only this last decade that the beastmen started attacking our country in earnest, their numbers meant not just for raiding but clearly for invasion. It was never our policy to provoke them or any other nation into conflict, so why they are attacking us is something we don’t really fully understand.” Marquise Alex answered Ainz’s question.

 

“And what do I get for sending military aid? I have promised to make donations but in the form of food, medicine, clothing, and even some weapons. But sending my soldiers lives to a nation whom I am not clear whether they would be an enemy later or even an ally is another thing altogether, if I send my undead forces that could drastically leave my nation and its people vulnerable to possible attacks from those who seek my end. As for the Baharuth Empire not sending any response, I have to apologize to your nation for that. At the time we were still undergoing details of their vassalization and we focused our attentions to making sure both the Empire and my new founded nation will both benefit from such agreement, so I hope you can understand. Keep in mind that I have nothing personal against you or your nation. Believe it or not, I do feel sorry for them for having to endure such horrors while they simply tried to live peaceful lives… Very well, I shall keep your request in deep consideration and you’ll have my answer later.” Says Ainz.

 

“Thank you your majesty. We shall bring this good news to our queen and nation when we return home.” Says a grateful Alex. Even if their request for military aid was not exactly answered or guaranteed, they remain glad that at the very least they will still receive aid in more practical forms, which is still a lot better than nothing.

 

“Now let us proceed to the Roble Holy Kingdom. King Caspond, please state your nations concerns. I would personally like to hear the situation of the Holy Kingdom after some time from the aftermath of that tragedy.” Ainz said to King Caspond whom he and his fellow delegates appreciated the way the Sorcerer King used that explicitly remind them of the horrors from those times.

 

“Yes your majesty. You would be glad to know that the construction supplies and other aids you and your nation have provided has greatly speed up the constructions of homes and other important establishments. But sadly, it was not without some problems. I am ashamed to say this but I deem it best and first come from me than for you to hear from other sources. (The other delegates looked at Caspond) I have received reports of corruption from some noble lords and their associates. I have already made a secret investigation and what I found out was that these trouble makers were stealing from the supplies you’ve sent us and used it hasten the reconstruction of their homes and businesses and some have even sold their stolen loot at a high price to their contacts from the south. Initially after I have ordered for these people’s arrests, my men only mostly found those homes deserted, we’ve tried looking for them but it seems they are no longer in the Northern half of the Roble Holy Kingdom. I ask your forgiveness and hope that you won’t see these isolated incidents as the reflection of our nation. I am personally very grateful for the fact that you came in person to help us in our time of need, I assure you, your majesty that my people are indeed grateful and they know who was the one that helped them back then and even now.” King Caspond made his report regarding the progress of his nation’s restoration efforts.

 

“You are the King of the Roble Holy Kingdom. If you give an order to your southern nobles, shouldn’t they be obeying you as their King? So why are these thieves not presented before me then?” Ainz asked King Caspond who only looked down with a pained expression.

 

“I already did issue an order regarding the capture of these men. But the nobles of the Southern Roble Holy Kingdom have declared their independence from us and there were reports of them making preparations for an invasion against the north. It seems other than them not believing the powers of the demon Jaldabaoth that have destroyed our nation, to many of them; they think that the stories of Jaldabaoth’s powers were greatly exaggerated as an excuse for the northern people’s failure to protect my sister and the public. From what I heard, there were also some believers of the old gods, mostly their priests that those who believed that you are a god should be massacred as they were accomplices of the same people that dared to steal from your generosity. I have already sent some soldiers and a few Paladins to keep guard at the borders and to keep an eye on any of the southern army’s movements. But if I’m being honest here, even after almost three years from that event. We are still mainly rebuilding our lives slowly but carefully, and our military strength is still quite small due the excessive damages the people suffered, both physically and mentally. The followers of your sect have greatly helped in the restoration efforts but there are still a few, not all. Of the old church leaders that remain zealot and have been reported publicly antagonized the members of your sect in our kingdom.” King Caspond explained, then; he continued.

 

“Your majesty, I know we owe you a debt we can never repay. I have been giving this thought in my mind for a few months now. I have done all I could to serve my people the best I could, but it doesn’t seem to be anywhere near enough.” Says King Caspond.

 

“Please, your highness. Don’t say that. You survived an imprisonment and tortures that other definitely would not. And that is by your strong will alone. You lead your people with reason and compassion so please do not blame yourself.” Gustave Montagnes interjected to comfort his master.

 

“I thank you Gustave. You and your Paladins have helped our people well. As for you Ms. Neia Baraja, you and your sect of followers and worshippers of his majesty have greatly helped the public in more ways than one. For that I am truly grateful. But I am just a man. I will die one day and when I do more troubles will come to our nation and I would rather have the next generation deal with the flaws of ours. And since these recent years have taught me to look to the future, I have decided here and now, witnessed by the leaders and representatives of other nations. I hereby formally and officially offer the Northern Roble Holy Kingdom as a vassal state to the Sorcerer Kingdom and of course to our nation’s savior and benefactor, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown! I made this decision not because I want to run from my responsibilities, but because it is my responsibility to ensure the Holy Kingdom’s future be a good one. And from all I’ve seen and learned back then to now, nothing have assured me of that future than to be under the Sorcerer King’s rule. Please accept my sincere offer you majesty.” King Caspond said as he declared to offer his own nation as a vassal state under the Sorcerer Kingdom.

 

Not a single soul in that room was prepared for that to happen. Everyone was obviously shocked down to their core. The shock of this news even made the Platinum Dragon Lord lose control of his puppet armor for a split second. Team Blue Roses jaws dropped and their eyes almost popped out of their heads. Not surprising, that Cardinal Raymond nearly had a heart attack at King Caspond’s declaration. While some of the priest and noble delegate members from the Theocracy soiled themselves without noticing it, only the enhanced senses of the members of the Black Scripture alerted them of their embarrassing condition and swiftly moved to secretly use some cleaning spell to keep anyone from becoming aware of such an embarrassing reaction, especially since they were at the presence of other international leaders. Jircniv was still surprised but not as much as the others. While King Rampossa quickly regained his composure. While Marquise Alex and some of his fellows just looked at King Caspond like they’ve seen ghost.

 

After a short while, many of the delegates thought for themselves as to why would King Caspond make such a move. But when the wisest among their respective groups gave it much analysis, it made sense considering the situation the Northern Holy Kingdom is and will be going through.

 

“I see. If you are sure that you wish to truly go through with your offer and have really thinked about it (King Caspond bowed down as a response) Then, I accept your offer. We will discuss the details at a later time. And now; it seems my forces might need to intervene after all. Let it be known that the name Ainz Ooal Gown will NOT suffer theft of any kind. If it’s war they want, its war they shall have. But have no fear King Caspond for I have the perfect surprise for those fools. I will send aid after two weeks starting today, and other than that. Even though it’s not officially documented yet, I will give your nation a fleet of heavy duty cargo trucks to carry new construction and relief supplies to your nation. Along with thirty adventurer teams from copper to mythril ranks. And a few other surprises.” Ainz declared with a regal yet casual tone earning the other’s reaction with nothing less of awe.

 

“And now that your nation is soon to become an official vassal to our nation. I will now announce that the ‘Rail road’ project will be extended to your country as well. Just like in the Dwarf Nation and the Baharuth Empire.” Ainz added.

 

“I am very grateful indeed. Thank you your majesty! Now, should my time come. I can face my sister in the afterlife knowing I have secured the future of our nation and its people.” King Caspond said emotionally. After that, he and the Holy Kingdom’s delegate team sat down.

 

“For now. That should be fine, so please relax King Caspond and know that you will return to you nation with good news. I just want to remind you that there will surely be those that would disagree with your action. So if you need help in settling things peacefully, I can send a few servants of mine to maintain the peace and explain it to them.” Ainz said to Caspond.

 

“Now let us move one to the Re-Estize Kingdom’s delegation group. King Rampossa as I’ve said before. I will send aid especially food for your people along with the public’s own donations. Is there anything else you have a concern with?” Ainz asked King Rampossa.

 

“I actually do your majesty. After seeing the many wonderful inventions featured in the exhibit earlier, I would like for our nations to have a trade deal that will benefit both sides. I would be a hypocrite if I were to talk about securing my people’s needs, then keep the good stuff only for myself. No, and that is why I wish to make certain purchases of some of the inventions that can greatly help the general public.” Says King Rampossa.

 

“Ah. That is very kind of you King Rampossa. For a king putting his own riches to good use to help his subjects is indeed one of the signs of a good king. Very well, we will have to set another schedule to discuss the trade deals in more details.” Ainz replied.

 

“Oh. I almost forgot your majesty. There is still one more thing I have to ensure right now while I’m still alive.” Rampossa spoke.

 

“And what would that be?” Ainz asked.

 

“We have talked about this a few days ago. But I fear my old age and declining health may become a reason for my plans for the future to fall apart. So while I still can. I King Rampossa-III of the Re-Estize Kingdom, too would declare that I officially and formally offer our nation and its territories and all within its borders to be a vassal state under the Sorcerer Kingdom. I do this of my own free will and with the support of my most trusted advisors and in memory of our common friend the late Captain Warrior Gazef Stronoff. I say all this and made the decision after giving myself a lot of time to consider things through and I am sure I have made an informed decision.” King Rampossa declared. And once again, another news bomb has been dropped in the meeting. 

 

This time it was Cardinal Raymond himself who stained his pants and while no one noticed, he instantly used a cleaning spell to erase any evidence of his embarrassing reaction. While King Caspond and Emperor Jircniv who were sitting near King Rampossa stood up and shook King Rampossa’s and King Caspond’s hands respectively and smiled at the soon to be fellow vassal leaders.

 

The Dragon Lords were again shocked. And this time the platinum armor fell from its seat for about a second. While the Diamond Dragon Lord unconsciously uttered “What the fuck!? Is it shocking news day today?” The Diamond Dragon lord said as he looked at the Blue Sky Dragon Lord who’s wide eyed expression was just frozen due to disbelief. And while the Dragon Lord’s reactions were indeed rare to see. They all snapped out of their stunned expressions when a flash of light caught their eye. It was the Fire Dragon Lord who took a candid picture of his siblings in their shocked facial expressions and he struggled to keep his laughter down, much to the annoyance on his brothers. The other Argland delegates though shocked as well, still thought that the shocked faces of the mighty Dragon Lords were funny but they held it together and kept themselves from giving out any reaction that might earn the wrath of the Dragon Lords on them back at home.

 

“Oh ho ho. This is priceless I tell you. Now I have another reason to be thankful to the Sorcerer King for. This Camera device is really neat. Now all I have to do is keep this photo safe and have it framed and post in on my wall back home.” The Fire Dragon Lord said in his mind as he looked at the printed photograph from his newly bought ‘Polaroid camera’ which he stored in his coat’s pocket along with the new camera. Normally Tsar, the Platinum Dragon Lord would be beating his youngest brother for this kind of prank. But his shock at the news of not one but two different nations willingly offered their countries as vassals to an undead king was something that just blew his mind away for a few moments.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: "The Nazarick Grand Prix."  
Disclaimer: Overlord is owned, written and created by Kugane Maruyama.  
I do not own overlord and this literature is only a fan fiction take on overlord.

 

(Author’s Note: for those who are not aware yet. I’ve already posted the completed chapter 12)

 

Chapter 13: Pioneer’s Holiday, Part 2 of Day 2.

 

After such offers of vassalization from both the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Roble Holy Kingdom albeit only the northern half of this nation, it still puts any nation not allied with the Sorcerer Kingdom in a bad position. The Cardinal of Earth: Raymond Zarg Lauransan was feeling his heart about to fail him. Due to the stress the potentials of such news brought him, he nearly fell from his seat and the Black Scripture members quickly assisted him back to his seat.

 

‘What the hell is this world coming to?’ Raymond thought to himself.

 

After hearing the heartfelt declaration of King Rampossa-III. Ainz extended his offered benefits to the Re-Estize Kingdom, like the railroad project and giving several cargo trucks and some utility devices like different food and drink storages and some FM radio units. While giving the Royal family a television unit and a media player including some movie and music discs but not as much as Jircniv got, also a huge viewing screen for a movie theatre; in which the delegates will be able to get an advanced screening two days from now (The Fire Dragon Lord looked at the Diamond Dragon Lord and gave him a two thumbs up sign and a toothy grin). In which the Re-Estize Kingdom delegates were very happy for the gifts they’ve been given other than the aids which were soon to arrive to their Kingdom in a couple of days. Then, after thanking King Rampossa and the other Re-Estize Kingdom delegates for their trust. Ainz turned his attention to the Argland Republic Council. He looked at the Dragon Lords, mainly at the Platinum Dragon Lord’s armor and asked the only armoured member among the Dragon Lords.

 

“Thank you for having such faith and trust in me, enough to entrust me with your nation’ well being and future. You will not regret your decision and I will make sure that your faiths are rewarded by securing your nations future, safety and prosperity along with ours. Now, let us go to our guests from the Argland Republic Council. Please allow me to ask my question first, specifically to the Platinum Dragon Lord. I’m sure you and the cardinals of the Slane Theocracy have heard about the world of ‘Yggdrasil’ one way or another. And I’m sure you have your questions about that world and those from it.” Ainz’s question got the Dragon Lords’ attention specially the ones from the Slane Theocracy.

 

“Platinum Dragon Lord. About the floating castle that you are guarding now. I believe that was Eryuentiu? the former base of the Eight Greed Kings, but did you know what they call their strongest weapon? Or I guess you’d probably know it as a ‘Guild weapon’?” Ainz asked, shocking the Platinum Dragon Lord to his very core. The Dragon Lord immediately got serious.

 

“Tell me if I’m wrong. But isn’t the name of the Eight Greed Kings’ Guild weapon ‘Guilty Ordinance’?” Asked Ainz.

 

“WHAT?! HOW did you know that?! Are you one of them?!” The Platinum Dragon Lord asked loudly as if he was accusing Ainz. For all he knew, it was supposed to be only him, Rigrit, the Black Knight and their late leader who knew specific information about the Guild weapon.

 

“CALM DOWN. I am not one of them, but I have met them all before, a very long time ago back in the world of Yggdrasil and even some members of the Six Gods that the Slane Theocracy worships, three of them actually; Alah-Alaf, Legendaya and Surshana before he was a member of their group. (Raymond was stunned) Too bad, the other sixty three members of their guild have already left Yggdrasil before its last day. Since I’ve said that already, in truth you all should be thanking me and my comrades for forcing the other ninety two members of the group that those eight belong to. I mean the group called “Decadencia” isn’t exactly known for being friendly and in the end, only eight of them remained. It’s the same thing with the Six’s main group, I recall their guild’s name was “Kami no Gazo”. After those two powerful groups joined other groups in a focused alliance with the goal of raiding Nazarick. My home and the home of my friends and their children and other creations. Despite being allies in a joined forces consisting of over 1500 strong that attempted raid our home, they still ultimately failed.” Ainz said such facts that everyone that heard of it couldn’t believe it.

 

“Wait. Your majesty, you just said that the group that the great six gods and the group that the eight greed kings have joined forces to invade your home of Nazarick and still failed?! Surely you must jest.” The Diamond Dragon Lord said in disbelief.

 

“Lies! There’s no way that the six gods would ever joined forces with the eight greed kings! The six saved humanity, while the eight nearly destroyed us all. Especially the dragon lords. Just because you have some new and impressive technologies doesn’t mean we’d have to believe you or take this crazy story lying down!” Shouted the proxy representative of the Pontifex of the Theocracy.

 

“One. SIT DOWN! (Ainz said sternly, clearly not pleased with the jabbering of the Theocracy delegate. Sebas was about to move in but Ainz motioned for him to stay calm) Although, I respect the freedom of speech and expression, it does not mean I will let anyone speak to me with blatant disrespect. (Everyone tensed up in silence) Two. All I have told you just now are FACTS. I gain nothing by lying here. Three. The reason I’m telling you all this is to make you understand how serious I am in pursuing my goals of making this world into a ‘Utopia’ the perfect place to live in. I know that what I’ve just revealed is hard to take in, but the proof of what I’m saying, are you; yourselves. The Platinum Dragon Lord’s armor is called “Visage of the slayer” An armor mainly meant for fighting multiple opponents, it was meant for those who played the role of a supporting warrior or a wild card for the warrior kind. It somehow excels in powerful targets like Dragons for example. It can deal multiple weapon based damages even if it’s not actually worn by the owner, it can be controlled remotely as well as the twelve different weapons that it can summon and command. But ones it loses a weapon or if one of its weapons get destroyed, its powers and effectivity start to dwindle accordingly, until after a few hours once the weapons are remade by the armor. Tell me am I wrong in stating some of your armor’s basic information?” Ainz said to the Platinum Dragon Lord.

 

“Yes. You are correct. But how did you know about that?” Asked the stunned Platinum Dragon Lord.

 

“I have already told you the answer to that. I did expect these kinds of reactions however. So if you won’t believe me, I think you might listen to someone you could trust.” Says Ainz as he gestured for the maid to bring his secret guest for this meeting.

 

Shortly after that, the maid returned with a former old woman. After seeing the new person to enter the room. Rigrit, Fluder, and even the Platinum Dragon Lord were all wide eyed at what they saw as they recognized the young woman in her prime, looking lively and beautiful as she did just like then during their times travelling together. Those who recognized her were puzzled as to why is she young again, or if it’s even really her or someone else that looks like her.

 

“Chiron? Is that really you?” Rigrit asked amidst her astonishment.

 

“Hello Rigrit. Same to you Fluder and you as well Tsar. Yes, it is me. And yes, I am given my youth back by the Sorcerer King as a reward to spend the rest of my extended natural life with my family and future descendants.” Chiron greeted her former comrades, even though Fluder left them early on as he was not welcomed in Eryuentiu back then, and Fluder has been bitter about it ever since.

 

“To everyone here. let me introduce you all to one of the few surviving members of the famous group of brave and exemplary individuals known to most people as the ‘Thirteen Heroes’ Lady Chiron Del Vhugattis. Lady Chiron I believe it’s best if you would be able to tell everyone here the same things you’ve told me before.” Ainz said to Chiron.

 

Chiron then proceeded to recount her tale about her being a member of the Thirteen Heroes, with the exception of her descendants carrying the blood of their leader Legolas Mac Guyver. She told them what their leader told her about him being proud of his cousin and their guild’s achievement of defending against an invading force of over 1500 god-like individuals, albeit varying degrees of power and skills. Her testimony help proved Ainz’s statements earlier.

 

“Excuse me Chiron. But I have to ask. How is it that you are young once again? It’s as if you went back in time. You looked just how we remembered you back then.” The Platinum Dragon Lord asked.

 

“It’s all thanks to the Sorcerer King. He cast a spell that returned my youth. He did this as his way of thanking me for fulfilling our late leader’s task that I promised to fulfil. Oh when I returned home and greeted my grandchild, he couldn’t recognize me at all. It’ll take some time for them but they’ll get use to it.” Chiron replied. And everyone was in awe of the possibilities of Ainz’s magical prowess.

 

“I mean no offense Chiron, but I have to ask. What was leader’s task that he only entrusted to you, and never told us? I think it’s safe to say that anyone of the surviving members would do their best to ensure his last orders were fulfilled.” Rigrit asked in a curious and serious tone.

 

“I understand why you want to ask me that. But I cannot answer that here, and not right now. Do what I asked you to do and I will answer that and other questions you might have. But not until then, I have my reasons for this, as a former team member and friend; I ask that you trust me on my reasons and as promised I’ll tell you all about it when you’ve done what I asked of you. I suppose I can tell Fluder now, since he and the Empire are both trusted allies of his majesty.” Chiron replied obviously referring to the deal she made with Rigrit. While Rigrit just sighed and frowned a bit realizing the irony between her current circumstance and Fluder’s.

 

“So, if I were to help Rigrit in achieving this task you asked of her. Then we will get the answers we need?” The Platinum Dragon Lord asked.

 

“Yes Tsar. I promise to tell you the secret that our leader entrusted to me when all is done.” Chiron kindly replied Tsar’s query.

 

After the brief exchanges of small talk and questions between Chiron, Rigrit and the Platinum Dragon Lord. Ainz spoke to get the discussions back on track.

 

“As I was saying earlier. The Six Gods that the Slane Theocracy and the Eight Greed Kings respectively belonged to their groups or mostly known to Yggdrasil inhabitants as ‘Guilds’. And many of these groups have large numbers of members and some have smaller numbers, it depends on what that specific group represents. Some just for fun, others for exploration, while others are there to band together and kill others and loot their victim’s valuables nothing different than a group of common bandits. There are also those that grouped together because they need to join forces to reach higher heights of power and fame and other mundane reasons. It was this mentality that led to them joining forces to attack my home in thinking it would be more than enough. But my comrades and their children showed those fools why we are never a good idea to mess with.

Let me be clear here and now. I say these facts not to amaze, not to boast of my powers and that of my comrades’. I say this because I know that some of you, especially the Dragon Lords and the Theocracy leaders know that every few hundred years, inhabitants of Yggdrasil are somehow transported here. It may be good natured ones like my old friend’s cousin, Legolas Mac Guyver or it could be those with hostile intentions. I don’t need to tell anyone here what would happen if this world encounters an Evil individual or worse group of former Yggdrasil residents. Going back to why I invited you all here and showed you all these inventions and innovations. It’s because this world has to grow, it has to be intelligent, disciplined and most importantly, compassionate about themselves, others around them and their own world. There are many worlds all throughout the cosmos, if this world stays the way it is and remained divided by religion, races and whatever reason there may be. And a hostile alien civilization or creature arrives with powers that can easily destroy any nation as it is now, tell me. With the way many nations are killing each other right now, or treating others badly because they are different from them. Do you really think any of you would stand a chance?” Ainz said and ended in a serious tone. 

 

Then Ainz gave a warning to everyone in attendance that what he’s about to reveal next can be very disturbing. So the delegates steeled themselves for what they might be informed of, and after that he proceeded to show them some images of some of the diabolically disgusting parasites from his original world and some clips from fiction resources to add impact as he explained the basics of biology and microbiology.

 

“These tiny creatures start their life small and are not easily detected by their victims. These are some of the reason for many diseases and in some cases even plagues and pestilence. And these ones can grow from the size of a young man’s fist to a fully adult acid spitting parasite that can multiply by forcing their eggs inside the bodies of ANY living creature.” Ainz said during his lecture on good and bad on micro organisms and parasites. 

 

Many in the room shirked and cringed at the sight of most of the parasites and bacteria specially on what these microscopic creatures can do as images of different people with different diseases resulting from bacterial and viral infections were shown. Many, especially the female members of audience wanted to vomit, Renner and Lakyus in particular. While Leinas and a Theocracy priestess fainted and were taken to the clinic room nearby. Whatever bravery the men were able to steel themselves with, were almost gone by the time Ainz showed them some images and scenes of a Xenomorph’s life cycle. Ainz know it was just fiction but the temptation of having fun at the reactions of the delegates was too much to pass up. The scene (from Aliens Vs Predator, the specific scene here was in the flashback scene of ancient tribes making human sacrifices) where a “chest buster” popped out from an unsuspecting victim was too much for some to bear. Nimble immediately puked out his lunch which started a chain reaction with the other delegates. While Chiron and Rigrit were both disgusted and horrified, the Dragon Lords just looked at the creatures with hate and disgust. At the same time that happened, Raymond puked as well. Seeing the reactions of the delegates, Ainz stopped the images and cast a ‘cleaning’ spell in the room to have everything cleaned up instantly. He apologized to the audience for showing them this, and said that he needed them to understand that ignorance about these things can lead to bigger problems. Ainz was sincere in his apology but undeniably in his mind, Suzuki Satoru was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. It was all thanks to his emotional inhibitor that his skeletal body did not give any reactions.

 

“I think I understand what you’re saying your majesty. And you are sure that even in this world, in our world, there are native micro beings similar to these that can cause illnesses and other disasters.?” The Platinum Dragon Lord asked Ainz. And Ainz nodded as his reply.

 

“I should also tell you that some diseases are also spread sexually. And that goes for all living creatures. If one male has numerous sexual partners and vice versa. There is a chance that one can have a sexually transmitted disease, the higher the number of partners, the higher the chances of getting a disease; it’s even worse for those that do not regularly maintain personal hygiene.” Ainz continued with the lecture, showing images of people with their bodies deformed and nearly consumed by an STD especially the picture of an infected female’s ‘v’ part and an infected male’s ‘dong’.

 

Immediately, most of the men; including Jircniv and Baziwood looked down at theirs and felt sick for a second, they immediately calmed down because they know their wives are clean women. The other men however have pale faces, mostly the soldiers and military officials among the delegates. Ainz chose to ignore the slight reactions and went on with his lecture. And shortly after the topic of Biology and diseases, Ainz moved on to the topic of food and other topics related to it. Like food preservation, types of cooking, food storage and delivery, packaging all the way to agriculture where he showed them what the tractors are for and how it can increase productivity in food production and farming in general. He even went on to the topic of maintaining a clean place and how to properly dispose of different kinds of garbage, also about recycling and sorting the garbage out from the ones that can be recycled to the ones that would soil and rot, which they can use as fertilizer especially the wastes collected from the soon to be implemented toilet and plumbing system going to his proposed waste treatment facility that collects and uses the wastes as fertilizers for farms.

 

Ainz went on to other topics regarding engineering, transportation, entertainment, business and even some proposed laws meant to ensure that corruptions would be minimized if not erased outright and many more. The leaders of different nations discussed among themselves and agreed with the proposed ideas and they were now having a more detailed picture in their minds of the wonderful world that the Sorcerer King was trying to create. Anyone with enough intelligence knew that cooperating and allying themselves with the Sorcerer Kingdom would be very beneficial to their nation. The protection that they could share and the better life all of them could have was no doubt, a good incentive in on itself. When they were shown the video of the bullet train running on the magnetic rails going in and out of tunnels from E-Rantel to Carne Village then to the Dwarf Nation passing underneath the foot of the Azerlisia Mountains on its way. The speed of the bullet train and the numbers of cargo and passengers it can carry was something that they find quite unbelievable, but astonishing as well.

 

The Argland council talked among themselves again, same as the other delegates. Then after their small discussions the Platinum Dragon Lord stood up first, followed shortly by the rest of the Argland Council’s delegation team members.

 

“Your majesty. I and the rest of the delegation team from the Argland Republic Council have come to a conclusion. We accept and support your proposed laws and are now formally and officially declaring our Nation as an ally and friend of the Sorcerer Kingdom. We understand that we should set another schedule to talk about the details before anything can be finalized and declared to the public. Also we wish to enjoy what our new ally nation can offer so that we may tell our people about it when we return home. And we hope you can endorse our invitation to the citizens of your nation to come and visit ours so that through cultural exchanges, both our nation can understand one another better and make life worth living for our respective peoples.” The Platinum Dragon Lord said in behalf of his brethren Dragon Lords and fellow council members. He and the Blue Sky Dragon Lord were the ones who were most pleased with the recent developments, that they gave their approval to being an ally quickly.

 

Though still on his guard, the Platinum Dragon Lord was convinced that he can trust the Sorcerer King’s intentions of peace and unity with his neighbouring countries. The fact that two nations just declared their offer of vassalization to the Sorcerer King and the fact that all he said earlier about defeating individuals who are gods or powerful enough to thought of as gods had him thinking that being an ally would be in their best interest. Even if deep inside, Tsar could never fully trust a PLAYER; save perhaps their leader Legolas Mac Guyver. Chiron’s testimony on the connection of the Sorcerer King, specifically; one of Ainz’s comrades was a close relative of their leader and one their leader held in high regards, made Tsar lower his guard a bit as he saw no real downside to the being an ally and friend to a fellow powerful nation. The fact that all these events that transpired in the last hour would make the high officials of the Slane Theocracy tear their hairs from their heads in sheer frustration and anger at all of these developments, was a big bonus for him as he truly despise the cardinals and their zealous nation. After his formal declaration of alliance, he and the rest of their delegations bowed down in respect and sat down.

 

With the short lectures and international discussions done with almost all of the other nations. There was only one nation left that Ainz had to talk to now, the Slane Theocracy. As Ainz turned his gaze to Cardinal Raymond, the cardinal’s face look worried. He felt his surroundings gone cold and blurry, that he started to take in slow deep breathes.

 

“And now we turn to the delegation team from the Slane Theocracy. I’m guessing that you; Cardinal Raymond Zarg Lauransan would be the highest ranking official among your fellow delegates that came here?” Ainz asked the nervously sweating cardinal. Raymond was steeling himself to answer properly as he suspected that the Sorcerer King knew of the futile attempts of the spies and soldiers sent by the rogue priests and some local church officials.

 

“You are correct your majesty. In behalf of the Nation of the Slane Theocracy, I thank you for inviting us and hosting us in this special event.” Raymond answered with a calm voice, showing his experience as a former third seat in the Black Scripture was something that helped him regain his composure rather quickly.

 

“Hmm. It’s funny you say that. You see, when I invited the Slane Theocracy to have their leaders of their appointed representatives come to my nation. It was a genuine and sincere invitation for peace and harmony between our nations regardless of differences in religious beliefs, I am aware of your nations stance on demihumans and heteromorphic beings, especially about the undead such as myself. I have come to see you are a reasonable man, a pragmatist as they say in the old world. Then can you explain to me why is it that our security personnels and some adventurer teams that were assigned on security duty two days ago caught some members of your delegation team along with some local church officials from the church of the six, trying to steal from the Adventurers Guild’s training dungeon. Namely the atmospheric and weather control device and some of the rune crafted armors and weapons. As well as some of the radio units and some of the inventions I have already introduced to the public long ago, those were stolen from the resident’s homes?” Ainz asked his query, basically dropping a bomb on the delegation team from the Slane Theocracy. Raymond’s sweating worsened as he felt his life about to be extinguished in front of the other nations leaders and representatives.

 

“I, I can explain that your majesty. Please forgive me and my nation. I was only recently aware of this happenings, I can assure you I gave no command to do such things your majesty!” Cardinal Raymond pleaded on his knees as he bowed down to show his sincerity in his apologies.

 

“Oh, I know you didn’t give the order to do so. But the fact remains that crimes were still committed and whether they be by rogue elements from your nation or not, whether they were successful or not, the truth is that they did tried to steal from me and my people. And that is a grave offense in my book.” Ainz said in regal stern voice. That spread fear for Theocracy delegates. Most of the other delegations were shocked at what they’ve heard some even showing expressions of disappointment and hate while some were just simply surprised that it happened at all. But the Argland Council, especially the Dragon Lords present were looking not just with hate but with excitement as they were waiting to see how the Sorcerer King will dispose of their long hated enemies.

 

“This is not how the first official dialogue between my nation and yours should be. I already told you that I wanted peace and to help protect this world from both internal and external forces that bring harm to it. I would have let it pass if all that was done was your side simply disagreeing with me. But the implications and potential dangers resulting from these culprits’ deeds was something your fellow leaders in the Theocracy never even gave a minute to think about. Do they really think that the inventions I offered to my people don’t have any security measures? Fools. All of these items are enchanted so that if they are stolen in any way, we can track them down or use a magic spell to destroy the items so that no one can copy them.” Says Ainz. Who got some nods of approval from the audience.

 

“True that what my countrymen had done is wrong and shameful, and WE ARE ashamed of it and for it! But PLEASE don’t judge all of us from the sins of a few unenlightened fools. We beseech you please! Grant us mercy. Give us a chance to atone for these crimes; my only wish is to ensure the safety and prosperity of our people and that of humanity Sorcerer King.” Cardinal Raymond pleaded.

 

“Fear not for I am not going to destroy your nation because of a few fools sins. But I demand justice and as well as insurance that these kind of events will not happen in the future. I want the heads of all those involved in this crime and that includes Cardinal Dominic Ihre Partouche, and Ginedine Delan Guelfi and Yvon Jasna Dracrowa. The local church of the six gods’ officials that were involved with this will be put to trial including your fellow delegates that are guilty namely, the priest Aklamar and company. I will show the whole trial to the public via the public screens, so that all will know we are fair and just. And anyone who thinks we are wrong, are free to present their evidence against us. I’ve already foreseen your nation’s future fate of self inflicted demise and implosion. And since by then; the surrounding nations will no longer be trading with yours, you will know how others felt when your nation left them to die. And soon, the world will know of the truth about your nation’s hypocrisy amongst other sins and they will be eventually forgotten in the pages of history, just like what you did to those whom your ancestors conspired to remove from the history books just because they are not humans, and your nation stole the accolades and proper respect that was meant for those honourable individuals. ‘Karma’s a Bitch’ a saying from the old world meaning that the bad thing you’ve done will haunt you in the end.”Ainz said to the Theocracy delegation team. And the recent events had somehow convinced Cardinal Raymond, Captain Sylvan, and some members of the black scripture that the Sorcerer King can peer into the future.

 

And his words that hinted about what the theocracy did to the Draconic Kingdom were not lost on the delegates from the Draconic Kingdom. They were always bitter by the fact that they know the Theocracy could have helped saved a lot of lives from the beastmen invaders long ago had they sent the Black Scripture then, but they didn’t and instead only sent a meagre force to aid them, even if those were former Scripture members. Marquise Alex made a mental note to make sure their queen includes this thought in her considerations for the future and to convince her not to make any trade with the Theocracy any further. While Tsar, Rigrit and Chiron looked at the prostrating cardinal with contempt for they still remembered vividly well the day their old team went to the Theocracy to ask for help or any form of support, but all they got were excuses and mostly mocked for teaming up with non humans just to fight the Evil Deities way back then, resulting in the unnecessary deaths of many of their supporters, loved ones and team members. Chiron’s bitterness was well written on her face’s expression.

 

“Those are my terms. Bring me the heads of those cardinals and everyone involved and your nation shall be spared from an economic downfall that will eventually lead to your nation’s demise, OR you will stop the practice of Slavery. A disgusting practice that I personally loathe. Adding to that, you must set all of the slaves in your country free, alive and unharmed. And I will consider this matter settled. A pretty fair deal don’t you think so everyone. (Everyone agreed, specially the Argland representatives) I have no need for your coin, nor your words. They hold no value to me, especially after what happened. But I’m still kind enough to ask only for a small task as compensation for these crimes done in the abuse of our kindness and our hospitality.

 

Meanwhile, back inside Nazarick. Demiurge, Aura, Mare, Cocytus and Pandora’s Actor were watching everything that was happening in the meeting in E-Rantel, and Demiurge was smiling from ear to ear as he gave an evil maniacal laughter echoing the entire room, it’s like; if the genius of what transpired in the meeting just now was so incredible that the demon felt his mind was blown away by it that it felt like he just came. While Pandora’s Actor was giving out a typical insane Nazi laughter as he witnessed just how his creator Ainz got two new other nations to become his new vassals and a potential third one, also having secured an alliance with another powerful nation by the new world’s standards. As well as putting the Theocracy into a corner they can’t get out from, in short; the Slane Theocracy is figuratively sodomized.

 

The other Guardians watching the same thing happened had an inkling as to what have happened but could not truly understand why those two were laughing like maniacs. So they asked Demiurge.

 

“E, Ex, Excuse me Demiurge, but why are you and Pandora’s Actor laughing like that?” Mare asked the cunning demon. Demiurge then calmed down and regained his composure, then proceeds to answer Mare’s inquiry.

 

“Ah, you see Mare. Not only has Lord Ainz’s Plans and vision for the future managed to convince two other nations into our master’s growing empire; albeit we did have inside agents working to smooth things out, but he did it a lot quicker than my own calculations. He even got the Argland Republic Council to be allies. But they’ll be vassals sooner or later, and to add the icing on the cake; the Theocracy fell for Ainz-sama’s trap. They couldn’t help themselves from trying to steal the inventions our generous lord has shared with his people, if I’m to guess why they did it. Probably to try and learn to make them on their own. Hah! Idiots all of them.” Demiurge passionately and carefully explained, followed by a spine shilling chuckle. The others inside the room went “Ooh”, “As expected of our Master” and so on.

 

“But, how long would it have taken for the other nations in your own calculations?” Aura asked. In which Demiurge held his chin with one hand and that hand was supported by the other arm folded.

 

“Hmm… by my calculations, the Roble Holy Kingdom would be ours a year from now. While the Re-Estize Kingdom would most likely take about two years from now.” Demiurge replied. Then he noticed Shalltear looking intently at the Captain of the Black Scripture.

 

“Shalltear. You seem very interested in that fellow. May I know why?” Demiurge asked.

 

“It’s just that he looks familiar somehow. I don’t even know why, it’s not like I’ve been outside Nazarick lately you know.” Shalltear answered the demon’s query.

 

“Do you think he might be one of those that used a World Item on you and forced you to fight Lord Ainz?” Cocytus chimed in sparking a rage inside of Shalltear.

 

“It’s possible. After all, the Slane Theocracy was one of the strongest nations within the continent; so the chances of them possessing such an item are very high indeed. But until Lord Ainz gives us the command to destroy them, we will make no such move. Is that understood Shalltear?” Demiurge said to Shalltear after answering Cocytus’s inquiry.

 

“Yes I understand what you mean. Of course I won’t go against Ainz-sama’s commands. But if they ARE the ones who made me do THAT, then I will be begging Ainz-sama to let me have my revenge on them.” Shalltear said in a matter of fact tone.

 

“We all feel the same way as you do Shalltear. I doubt anyone here wouldn’t want to annihilate those fools who caused Lord Ainz to fight and kill one of his dear friends’ creations.” Aura said in sympathy.

 

After some minor talks, they went back to watching Ainz make his move towards his “10,000 year plan”. While at that exact time, Suzuki Satoru; the human soul inside the Skeletal Overlord just Sneezed, even though the skeletal body made no reaction, he still found it strange that his human self mentally reacted like that. Ainz just shrugged the strange occurrence just now and put his focus back on dealing with the red-handedly caught operatives of the Slane Theocracy.

 

A few moments ago. Back in the Blessed Hotel’s reserved rooms for the Slane Theocracy delegates.

 

The rest of the members of the Black Scripture, along with some of the accompanying soldiers and guards were surprised that a knock was heard on their door. When one of them opened it, they saw Ainzach Pluton together with his friend Theo Rakeshir joined by Nabe and other Adamantite Ranked Adventurer teams not to mention eight Death Knights and Eight Elder Liches as initial enforcers and back-up. They were all surprised to say the least. Even more so were the people chained and guarded behind them; which they recognized as members of the Wind Flower Scripture and the others with them, they suspect were probably the local church officials and their agents.

 

Aklamar who had taken his meal earlier was now about to release them through his bowels due to his fear that their operations had indeed failed and now he remembered Raymond’s words of what the Cardinal of Earth feared for them all should their rogue units were discovered or worse caught. But now he was sure he had doomed all these men and without anything to show for all of their boastings the night before. When Ainzach held up and showed them the signed Warrant and explained that it was an official warrant, a decree for their arrests, the Black Scripture members stood between the adventurers who moved in to take custody of Aklamar and his accomplices. Ainzach spoke to one of the Scripture Members that their Cardinal Raymond has been informed of the crimes committed by the suspects. But the acting leader of the remaining Scriptures who were ordered by the Cardinal to guard the culprits and ensure they would not escape or try anything. Spoke to the arresting group.

 

“I apologize for this inconvenience. But I have been ordered by Cardinal Raymond to keep watch over these men to ensure that they will be punished upon returning to our Home country. So if they are to be taken by anyone, we are to prevent that to ensure they get a fair trial.” Says the Black Scripture’s acting leader.

 

“What?! Do you insects really know what you’re saying?” Nabe said, obviously annoyed at the theocracy guard’s reaction. And her words just angered the Scripture Members.

 

“Like it or not. Your compatriots here (pointing to the local priests and the Wind Flower Scriptures) were caught red handed; in the act of trying to steal several important items from our nation. They’ve been interrogated already and they have all confessed that they were contacted and ordered by the one known as Aklamar, along with his allies. They claimed that the orders were from three of your Cardinals who are not here now. If you continue to resist or to stop us from taking these culprits into our custody. Then we might be forced to use our full force if we have to, but I’d rather not. So please step aside and don’t make things more difficult for your nation. I’ll tell you what. Why don’t we all go to the meeting right now and we bring them along with us there? This way you can speak with your cardinal to smooth things out and we can avoid a needless slaughter. What say you?” Ainzach said as he offered a small compromise. In truth, the ‘compromise’ offered was personally instructed to him by Ainz as they talked about how to deal with the situation earlier before the international delegates arrived for their scheduled meeting.

 

After a short ride in the Bus. They all reached the Central Government Building, and they all went to the throne room where Ainz was just telling Raymond his demand and alternate option to peacefully deal with the situation. Ainzach knocked softly on the door, then the maid peeked outside to know who knocked and to know why they did, so Ainzach told the maid of the situation and the maid passed it along to Sebas who then whispered to Ainz.

 

Ainz instructed the maid to let them all in, and they did. And upon seeing who were the ones that entered the door; Raymond’s face was now getting red as he saw a defiant look in Aklamar’s face.

 

“How dare you look so smug?!” Raymond screamed at the foolish priest, who thought his gods would get him out of this mess. But his smirk vanished, the moment Raymond’s fist connected with his jaw, dislocating it on the spot. The others who were watching silently got slightly surprised then shrugged off the event since they get why the cardinal would be reacting like that.

 

“You Fools! You DAMNED us all! I explicitly told you to behave in your best behaviour since we come here as honourable guests and that we also represented our faith AND our nation! But you idiots and your dumb ass heads. You made us to be the honorless and pathetic in front of the world! Because of you worthless overgrown scrotums! Our nation may now be extinct!” Raymond ranted with rage as he lost his calm and collected demeanour as he was beating the living crap out of Aklamar and the other suspects. His speed in charging them from his seat, and the strength of his hits proved he earned his position as the 3rd seat of the Black Scripture during his time.

 

It was clear that the cardinal was simply being honest with himself by showing his emotions. Sylvan quickly moved in and ordered his group and the Theocracy soldiers to keep watch over the prisoners and check on them as he and the Black Scripture members carefully separated Raymond to prevent him from outright killing Aklamar right there. Shortly after calming down and realizing his mistake, Cardinal Raymond apologized to Ainz and the other delegates for his rash display. Ainzach then explained to Ainz what happened when they tried to arrest Aklamar. Ainz then commended Ainzach for his handling of the situation that avoided needless slaughter on their end.

 

“Now, where were we? Oh right, the terms of my demands remain the same Cardinal Raymond. Kill those three who gave the orders to do this crime against my nation. Or set all of the slaves in your country free. The choice is yours of course, as for my end? Well, I can go to war. I can literally isolate your nation from all sides, and of not one of those terms are met. Then I can always show your nation why your very own gods failed to do the task they set out together with numerous others.” Ainz said in a serious and cryptic tone.

 

“I understand your majesty.” Cardinal Raymond replied.

 

“Don’t worry Cardinal Raymond. When your people have learned to treat others as equals, then and only then they can enjoy the future of my vision for this world. And I assure you, you will be thankful for it.” Ainz said to Raymond, who kept those words in his memory as Ainz dismissed the meeting shortly after where the Slane Theocracy delegates left to return to their hotel rooms, minus the culprits, namely Aklamar, who along with the other criminals were now sent to the black capsule for starting punishment before their public trial. Among those who left the meeting were the Argland Republic Council delegates who are jubilant since their nation can only benefit from being allied with the Sorcerer Kingdom. And as long as they can maintain a respectful and friendly relation with their new ally, they have nothing to worry about.

 

Other than those two nations. Everyone else stayed in the meeting room, discussing other things to better plan out how they should go about things to make things official on their nation’s end upon becoming vassals, as well as some procedures should the expected defiance from nobles mostly.

 

Ainz suggested that everyone should take a break for an hour then reconvene in the throne room to continue their talks. During the break, Ainz went back to Nazarick to consult with the guardians especially Demiurge and Albedo. Then after one hour, Ainz and the others resumed the meeting and there, Ainz announced that he will provide military aid to the Draconic Kingdom in exchange for ownership of large areas of land, mostly of which are the ones setting as boundaries between the Draconic Kingdom and the Beastman Nation. From there, going all the way to the coastlines going towards the ocean. Essentially, the land that Ainz have chosen would make it a buffer territory between two opposing nations and giving the Sorcerer Kingdom access to the open seas, flanking the Slane Theocracy from opposing sides should it come to war.

 

Back at Nazarick.

 

Pandora’s Actor was in the fourth floor standing on top of Gargantua, commanding the giant golem as Gargantua lifted the four Submarine units one by one, carrying them over towards the large opened ‘gate’ leading to the sea not too far from the Draconic Kingdom, while the other two were transported to another part of the sea. This time not too far away from the South Roble Holy Kingdom. After Gargantua lifted and placed the units passed the ‘gate’ to safely be put on the sea. Pandora’s Actor thanked the giant guardian and teleported to the first floor, there sent a message contacting the different captains of each Submarine unit via a radio communication device.

 

“This is Pandora’s Actor. Come in Submarine Unit 1, Zaryusu can you hear me?” Pandora’s Actor asked for confirmation.

 

“This is Zaryusu Shasha. I can hear you loud and clear Lord Pandora’s Actor.” The lizardman replied.

 

“Good. We have now confirmed that the communication device is properly working. For now your orders are to keep the unit submerged and observe for any problem, be it the structure’s toughness or any of the instruments if they are indeed working properly. Should there be an emergency, just use the message and teleportation scrolls if necessary. Also, you are to make a map and if possible and make a detailed description of everything you can observe when you are submerged in the ocean. It maybe the terrain, the aquatic life forms from the deep, plant life, anything that might be important. Do you understand?”Pandora’s Actor asked.

 

“Yes my lord we shall do our best.” Zaryusu replied.

 

After that Pandora’s Actor repeated the same dialogue with the captains of the other units. Namely: Shasuryu Shasha on the 2nd unit, Bernie Slanders on the 3rd unit, and Shizu and Entoma on the 4th unit. All of them made the same confirmations and then proceeded to make their deep sea explorations and preparations to attack the beastmen nation and the southern holy kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'll end it here for now. hope you like it though the next chapters would be clearer and more exciting as i build things up.
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
